


Лимонад за сломанной стеной

by Vlada_Voronova



Series: Романы и рассказы в работе [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, M/M, Multi, Now Tense, Other, Present Tense, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 100,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: Когда победителем конкурса «Полная задница» становится твоя собственная жизнь, все вокруг принимаются делиться с тобой бриллиантами мудрости типа «Если судьба подсунула тебе лимоны, то сделай из них лимонад» и «Если ты оказываешься в тупике, то сломай стену и выйди на свободу». Но при этом никто не скажет, где именно та невидимая стена, откуда взять инструмент для слома и в чём готовить лимонад. А единственное понятное без объяснений — это то, что тебя в сей прекрасный мир никто не звал и ничего тебе не обещал. И что никто не уникален, поэтому незаменимых людей не бывает, а значит ни твоего появления, ни твоего исчезновения никто не заметит.«Однако это всё ещё не повод сдаваться», — решает Ксана именно в тот момент, когда жизнь уходит, едва насчитав восемнадцать лет. Ксана будет бороться за возможность выпить лимонад за сломанной стеной.
Relationships: Friends - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship
Series: Романы и рассказы в работе [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/864416
Kudos: 2





	1. ПРОЛОГ (редактура от 29.05.2020)

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание 1: В романе современность часто переплетается с XIX веком, но это ни в коем случает НЕ исторический роман, а приправленные мистикой ФАНТАЗИИ на тему России девятнадцатого века. Здесь много анахронизмов и выдуманных мест. Никого из героев этого произведения никогда не существовало в реальности. И собственно истории тут мало, действие в основном происходит в начале XXI века. А ещё половина этого романа — слэш, мужчины интимно отношаются с мужчинами. Без эротических сцен, для меня это скучно, но эмоциональная сторона в изобилии.  
> Примечание 2: Раньше роман назывался «Сильнее смерти, больше жизни, дольше времени», в январе 2017 года был выложен на нескольких сайтах в количестве трёх первых глав, после отложен, удалён и 23.03.2020 возвращён в работу. При этом мне разонравилось прежнее название, и я его изменила. Заодно поменяла имена некоторым персонажам и внесла немалые коррективы в сюжет. Но в этом романе есть фрагменты из старого варианта. Поэтому не удивляйтесь, если увидите несколько эпизодов, которые уже где-то читали.

Человек со смартфоном никогда не будет одиноким, потому что, какие бы мысли и чувства у него ни появились, а благодаря смартфону он в любой точке мира в любое время дня и ночи за несколько минут найдёт как минимум десяток сочувствующих единомышленников, настоящих родственных душ.  
Человек со смартфоном никогда не будет обманут, потому что, как ни старались бы лжецы, а благодаря смартфону человек быстро найдёт правду — если сам не хочет быть жертвой обмана и не ленится проверять всё услышанное и увиденное.  
Человек со смартфоном никогда не будет страдать от скуки, потому что благодаря смартфону он легко найдёт занятие по душе даже тогда, когда сам не знает, чего хочет.  
Перечислять извлекаемые из смартфона полезности и приятности можно бесконечно, но особенно ценным он становится, когда превращается в единственный шанс выжить. И это не всегда о том, как кто-то заблудился в городе, в безделье или в личных отношениях.  
Иногда проблемы оказываются намного сложнее.  
…Темнота и беззвучие были всеобъемлющи и абсолютны. А убежать от них невозможно, потому что порождены они к ** _о_** мой. Или чем-то подобным, поскольку коматозники не в сознании, они не понимают насколько всё плохо. Ксана же понимала это превосходно. И отчаянно надеялась, что её способность постукивать указательным пальцем левой руки не иллюзорна. И что в 2018 году среди сотрудников нищей провинциальной больницы найдётся тот, кто догадается о том, что Ксана отбивает морзянку. И если ни этот догадливый, то хотя бы кто-то ещё из персонала сообразит скачать на телефон приложение для перевода морзянки в текст и текста в телефонную вибрацию по Морзе. А ещё Ксана надеялась, что мать, ставшая после давней аварии эпелептичкой, и отец, астматик с раннего детства и сердечник с рождения, смогли пережить новость о том, что дочь оказалась в реанимации с проломленной головой.  
«Папа о морзянке догадается, — думала Ксана. — Он сам меня ей научил».  
Если только он жив. Если он или мама могут приехать из деревни в город, а не лежат оба в другой больнице или дома под присмотром сиделки. И если соседи потрудились найти нормальную сиделку, а не желающую лёгких, по её мнению, денег пьянь.  
Если, если, если…  
Слишком много «если». И всё же Ксана продолжала отбивать азбукой Морзе фразу «Я могу говорить и принимать решения». В сигнале SOS не было смысла — ей и так помогли, а вот доказать, что она дееспособный человек, необходимо.  
Но было ещё кое-что. Шанс вернуться от полуовоща-полутрупа к нормальной жизни. И сейчас это важнее, чем посадить за решётку убийц. Хотя и их Ксана прощать ни в коем случае не собиралась. Они своё получат сполна. Но позже. Сейчас надо снова стать живым и настолько здоровым человеком, насколько это вообще возможно.  
Шанс на исцеление крепко отдавал шизофренией, поскольку тогда придётся признать, что на Земле есть магия. А с другой стороны — почему бы ей не быть? Сколько ещё учёные не знают о мире? Или магии нет, но есть следы деятельности обитателей других миров? Как известно, любая достаточно развитая технология неотличима от магии для тех, кто в этой технологии не разбирается. Покажи такую банальность как смартфон Александеру Грэму Беллу, Фило Тейлору Фарнсуорту и Владимиру Зворыкину, то эти гении, изобретшие телефон и телевидение, легко поверят, что перед ними колдовство. Слишком не похож смарт на то, из чего состоит известный им техномир. Да что там первый стационарный телефон и первый телевизор! Ещё в середине шестидесятых годов прошлого века говорили о хранилищах информации размером с город, потому что жёсткие диски у компьютера при ёмкости в двадцать пять мегабайт были размером с холодильник и весили столько же. «А в смартфоне, — подумала Ксана, — даже таком древнем и дешёвом, как у меня, флэшка на шестьдесят четыре гигабайта толщиной в почтовую марку и размером в четвертушку от неё. В ноуте жесткий диск на тысячу гигов, оперативка на четыре, и это средненькая недорогая машинка. А с учётом того, что делал комп тогда и делает сейчас, у меня в дамском стрит-рюкзаке лежит колдовство, и в кармане тоже. Причём в магию программерам шестидесятых поверить будет проще, чем в то, что это комп, и тем более магическое объяснение будет понятнее попыток уразуметь, что такое смартфон. А прошло всего-то пятьдесят с небольшим лет».  
Ну а если это всё же шизофрения… Да плевать! Чего бы это ни было, а жалеть лучше о сделанном, чем о не сделанном. Использовать надо даже самый призрачный шанс.  
И Ксана продолжала попытки достучаться до мира.  
Пока же получалось только вспоминать.


	2. — 1 — (редактура от 13.11.2020)

— Хорошее это дело — кризис. Отлично очищает от иллюзий. Сразу осознаёшь истину.  
— И какая же истина у тебя осозналась?  
— Писатель в XXI веке — профессия вымершая, потому что пишет каждый второй, и девять из десяти пишущих публикуют свои работы бесплатно, ради внимания и комплиментов. А читателю плевать, какой текст чешет им желаемым образом эмоции — фанфик на рекламный ролик с симпатичными актёрами или роман, именуемый критиками «жемчужиной мировой литературы». Читатели запоминают только название чесалки, но никогда не замечают имя её автора, поэтому для читателей нет разницы между Шекспиром из библиотеки, Шушем3000 из соцсети и Шекрисом из книжного магазина. И неизбежно, что платному они всегда предпочтут бесплатное. А поскольку никто не снежинка и не уникальность, то похожих текстов множество, и на одну платную книгу Шекриса найдётся сотня аналогичных от разных бесплатных Шуш, через которые не виден будет и столь же бесплатный, но не навязывающий себя любому и каждому в соцсетях Шекспир.  
— Ты писатель, тебе виднее. Но почему ты думаешь, что мне не нужно покупать газетный киоск?  
— Как только появились книги и новости в электронных читалках и смартфонах, то бумажные книги и бумажные новости сразу же стали мусором: не светятся в темноте и не затеняются на ярком свете, не подстраивают облик страницы под вкусы читателя, нет опции озвучки текста, держать и листать их надо двумя руками, они занимают много места, воняют пылью и краской — и это только самые основные недостатки. Потому бумажные книги и новости издаются только для отмывки криминальных денег и в символическом количестве, а на самом деле их почти никто не покупает, и ничтожно малое количество любителей бумаги даже себестоимость печати не оправдает. Поэтому, если ты не в доле по отмыву денег, то на киоске разоришься. И не спрашивай, как я собираюсь зарабатывать, если гожусь только на сочинительство, да ещё возраст и здоровье в состоянии потрёпанном. Я сам ищу ответ на этот вопрос.  
«И не только тебе нужен ответ, — мысленно хмыкнула Ксана, среднерослая стройная брюнетка с короткой стрижкой, чёрными глазами и соблазнительно пухлыми губами. — Мне тоже хочется знать, как заработать, если я могу только рисовать, а профессия художника стала вымершей ещё раньше, когда только появилась фотография. Какое-то время барахтанье было, но первые же дешёвые фотоаппараты размером с кирпич, грошовая плёнка и общедоступные по цене печатные салоны, позволяющие заказать хоть набор карманных снимков, хоть плакаты на стену, своё дело сделали. И пока нет толковой профессии на замену, от моих восемнадцати лет и отличного здоровья пользы ноль».  
Говорящих Ксана не видела, те стояли у неё за спиной в переполненном вагоне метро. Но правильность их слов от этого не менялась. Как и тот факт, что собственных перспектив у Ксаны тоже нет.  
«Но я в лучшем положении, чем сочинители, — попыталась она себя утешить. — Фотография убила художников, но породила множество арт-дизайнеров. Рисовальщики нужны в рекламе, в производстве упаковок, в мультипликации, а сейчас ещё и в создании компьютерных игр. Пусть у большинства работа механическая, всего лишь повторять в другом ракурсе то, что создано концепт-артерами, но всё же можно кормиться тем, что делать не противно, и останется время на живопись, за которую никто не даст ни гроша, но наговорят комплиментов в соцсети. Другое дело, что рисовальщиков больше, чем надо. Моделлеров по десятку на место, у концепт-артеров вообще безработица семьдесят процентов».  
Но и становиться бухгалтером, как настаивала мать, Ксана не хотела. «Мама всё ещё живёт по-старинке, когда в каждой фирме было по бухгалтеру. А сейчас всё через программное обеспечение делается, один бухгалтер обслуживает с десяток предприятий. И к тому времени, когда я закончу универ, один бухгалтер будет обслуживать целую сотню предприятий. Всё, что реально от бухгалтера требуется, это мастерство манипулирования статьями, которые сокращают налоговые выплаты, и умение ловить ворующих сотрудников, а считает всё и учёт всему ведёт программа. Поэтому всё чаще бухгалтер нужен с дополнительным дипломом юриста, а у выпускника, не доказавшего своё умение манипулировать законами и классификацией денежных средств, нет шанса получить работу. Но главное, бухгалтер из-за разницы в финансовом законодательстве намертво привязан к своему региону, и для работы в другой стране или даже в другом штате надо переучиваться, заново диплом или лицензию получать. А дизайнер-аниматор — это везде одинаково дизайнер-аниматор, безо всяких доучиваний и подтверждений. С такой профессией я легко смогу менять одну страну на другую по мере того, как меняется их выгодность».  
Ксана вздохнула. Формально всё так, но проблема была в оплате работы и в её приятности. Дизайнер-аниматор — это понятие растяжимое, с таким дипломом занимают много очень разных должностей. Например, концепт-артер делает эскизы компьютерной игры, множество цветных картинок на заданную тему, иногда чёрно-белых — по ситуации, и его никто не ограничивает в фантазии, а после заказчик среди разных вариантов выбирает те эскизы, которые пойдут в игру, и платит за концепт-арт весьма щедро. После этого многочисленные моделлеры переводят картинку в визуализацию игры, в то, что покупатель увидит на экране смартфона или компьютера. Конечно, у гейм-фирмы есть огромные библиотеки движений с готовыми болванчиками, масса референсов и прочих заготовок, на которые можно натянуть всё что угодно, любую деталь арт-концепта, от кирпичной кладки до смеющейся физиономии, однако после необходимо делать что-то типа ретуши, придавая живость, натуральность и выразительность изображению. Да и сам концепт надо сначала перевести из эскиза в многочисленные текстуры, те самые кладки и физиономии, отдать 3D-дизайнерам и рендерам для наложения на болванчиков и только после этого фазовщики, прорисовщики, колористы и ещё куча народа принимаются ретушировать визуальный ряд, постоянно сотрудничая с текстурщиками, 3D-дизайнерами и рендерами, потому что вылезают неизбежные ошибки и не хватает каких-то заготовок и текстур. Работа туповатая, механическая, но требования к картинке растут в геометрической прогрессии, поэтому почти все моделлеры должны владеть навыками академических рисунка и живописи, классического скульптора, профессионального чертёжника и пользователя высокосложными дизайнерскими программами, количество которых увеличивается непрерывно, как и число изобразительных и дизайнерских задач, возникающих при создании игр. Пусть игры и входят в число самых покупаемых товаров, зато конкуренция на этом рынке запредельная, покупателя надо привлекать не только закрученным многовариантным сюжетом, когда в одной игре десять и более разных историй, но и спецэффектами покрасивее, и картинкой понатуральнее. Или бесконечным, стремительным потоком картиночно ярких мини-игр на вечерок и на самую различную тематику. Или в игре одна история, где на фоне многочисленных красивых иллюстраций, вполне живописного уровня, которые команда рядовых артеров делает по заданным концепт-артом образцам, игроку надо решать всевсяческие интересные задачки. И множество других вариантов игр, для которых нужен рисовальщик, что означает деньги на собственную ипотечную квартиру метров в тридцать и в приличном районе, кредит на машину, хорошую медстраховку и пенсионные накопления даже у молодого, едва начавшего работать специалиста.  
Поезд остановился, часть пассажиров вышла, но ещё больше вошло, и на Ксану навалилась толстая потная бабища, не мывшаяся не меньше недели, притиснула её к столь же немытому тощему мужичонке. Метро и в более умеренное время года весьма неприятный транспорт, а в летнюю жару оно превращалось в кошмар.  
«Хорошо ещё, что я надела капри и топик. В платье тут рехнёшья от неудобства».  
Ксана выругалась и протиснулась к выходу, решила оставшийся путь пройти пешком — дом московской подруги, у которой остановилась Ксана, был недалеко. Поезд остановился, Ксана вышла на перрон, выбралась через толпу на улицу и пошла по проспекту в сторону супермаркета. У входа в подземный переход на небольшом раскладном прилавке женщина средних лет продавала самодельную бижутерию. Такая торговля, насколько Ксана заметила по нескольким дням проживания в Москве, была для этого города необычной. Впрочем, тут окраина, заселяют её свежепонаехавшие провинциалы, которым в скором времени предстоит перебраться в район получше, а значит здесь по-настоящему и не Москва. Покупателей, впрочем, у женщины всё равно не было.  
«Ещё один никому ненужный творец», — отметила Ксана. Изготовление украшений из бересты и кожи, шкатулок для них, чехлов для смартфонов и косметичек требовало огромного труда, но цена, по которой изделие могли купить, вряд ли оправдывала стоимость материалов, не говоря уже о работе и затраченном на создание дизайна креативе. Но современные технологии позволяли мелким фирмочкам штамповать огромными количествами полимерную и внешне не отличимую от натуральных имитацию бересты и кожи по грошовой себестоимости и продавать за три гроша по всему миру, получая пусть небольшую из-за обилия конкурентов, однако всё же прибыль.  
«Кстати, — отметила Ксана, — побрякушки, брелки и чехлы на телефон покупают даже в кризис, особенно всякие грошовые-миленькие: вроде и не деньги, и настроение поднимает, а на самом деле в кошелёк производителя летят миллионы. Поэтому дизайнеров там надо много, чтобы люди постоянно видели новую дешёвую игрушку, которую не жаль выкинуть на следующий день, чтобы взять ещё одну. А в играх и в мультах у персонажей хватает украшений. Поэтому художник-аниматор при желании и старании может освоить две профессии по цене одной. Реальный дизайн ювелирных изделий и бижутерии стоит по тридцать тысяч баксов в год в европейских и американских академиях дизайна. И столько же за дизайн аксессуаров. В России намного дешевле, конечно, и качество образования не хуже, но хрен после найдёшь работу. Особенно такую, на которую можно нормально прожить и без проблем менять работодателя».  
Продавщица что-то говорила, нахваливая товар, но Ксана не слушала — она не носила украшения: любые побрякушки мешали и раздражали. Ксана разглядывала прилавок только как повод поразмышлять о возможном заработке. Однако внимание привлёк слишком крупный для женской руки браслет.  
— А разве мужчины носят бижутерию из натуральных материалов? — удивилась Ксана. — Они вроде бы только стальные покупают.  
— Скоро летний солнцеворот, — ответила продавщица. — Под него и мужчины покупают.  
— Интересно, — отметила Ксана и взяла браслет, сама не зная зачем. Понравился необычный узор его декора, и вообще было в нём что-то особенное, какая-то изюминка, которую Ксана хотела понять. Узор оказался эффектной смесью приамурских и карельских мотивов, причём декоратор знал толк и в том, и в другом. За плечами Ксаны был профтехлицейский факультет «Декоративно-прикладное искусство и народные промыслы», направление «Роспись по дереву и металлу», а там различные узоры разбирали подробно и толково, даже с их смысловым значением. И если кросскультурность в декоре была частым явлением, то Приамурье и Карелия в числе модных регионов не были никогда — это кельтские, индийские, скандинавские и южноафриканские мотивы тащили все, кому не лень, соединяли в самые причудливые сочетания.  
Но было ещё что-то. Некая непонятность. Ксане даже показалось, что браслет вибрирует, из него доносится едва слышная музыка.  
«Что за бред! Музыка из чьего-то телефона. И это не вибрация, а меня трясёт после метро. Там кого угодно затрясёт».  
Ксана отмела прочь всякие неуместные ощущения и сосредоточилась на узоре. Он был ассиметричным, все составные части узора в единичном экземпляре — это вполне заурядно, каждый третий браслет такой. И всё же здесь имелось нечто, цепляющее полнейшей непривычностью, нетипичностью.  
«Элементы уравновешены нестандартно, — сообразила Ксана. — Ось равновесия не по вертикали, как обычно, и даже не по горизонтали, как редко, но бывает, а тут сделали несущую линию по диагонали. Никогда бы не подумала, что такое вообще возможно».  
Ксана положила браслет и поискала другие работы такого же типа, но все остальные украшения, и с симметричными узорами, и с ассиметричными, оказались вполне стандартными, прямо как с отчётной выставки в лицее.  
Ксана спросила об авторе браслета, попросила его телефон, сказав, что хочет посмотреть другие его работы, но продавщица ответила, что украшения делает мастерская и продаёт только тут.  
Возиться с поисками мастерской и конкретного мастера было некогда, и Ксана, сделав вид, что получила сообщение, сфотографировала с телефона узор лежащего на прилавке браслета. Теперь можно было и к подруге идти.  
По дороге мысли почему-то постоянно возвращались к узору браслета. Ксана никак не могла от него отвлечься. Узор как будто отпечатался в голове, требовал его воспроизвести и продолжить, скрёбся по мозгам не хуже рисунка в момент вдохновения — любой, кто занимался творчеством, знает, каково это, когда захлёстывает яркая идея, а воплотить её вот-прямо-сейчас невозможно. Такое не отпускает, пока его не реализуешь. Физически нереализованность идей чувствуется у каждого по-разному, но всегда неприятно: у кого-то они «нахлынут горлом и убьют», у кого-то печёт глаза, у других пинают под дых, а Ксане требующая воплощения идея скреблась в мозг, как собака скребётся в закрытую дверь.  
«Но это были мои идеи, которые я придумывала, стимулировала их появление, ставила задачу, крутила варианты. И подсознание со сверхсознанием в какой-то момент выдавали результат. На психологии творчества даже советовали расписать на листочке бумаги или набрать в блокноте телефона план того, что надо, а после пойти гулять в Ботанический сад, в музеи, просто по улицам походить, думая о совсем других вещах, чтобы дать идее зрительные впечатления и свободу сформироваться. Но сейчас-то я ничего не заказывала! Больше того, я специально никаких шабашек не брала и даже клиентские запросы на сайте не смотрела, потому что мне сейчас все идеи не ко времени, а там легко зацепиться на интересную задачку, даже если не собираешься её брать, чтобы сделать чисто для себя, просто для практики. Так чего этот узор ко мне так прилип?!»  
От чёртового браслета немного отвлекла подруга, которой Ксана пообещала сделать мехенди — роспись хной по телу.  
…Подруга, хорошенькая девятнадцатилетняя блондинка по имени Надя, с которой Ксана познакомилась в соцсети, разводила на столе в маленькой кухоньке хну крепко заваренным, сильно подслащённым чёрным кофе и болтала:  
— Не понимаю я постоянных татуировок! Это как всю жизнь одну и ту же футболку носить.  
— Татушка ещё и больно, — добавила Ксана, делая из целлофановых пакетиков из-под молока конусы на манер кулинарных, только небольшие, около десяти сантиметров в длину. — Не понимаю, как можно причинить боль себе. Другим, конечно, её тоже причинять нежелательно, но это ещё и от обстоятельств зависит, а вот для боли себе никаких причин быть не может.  
— Участок для нанесения татушки обезболивают, — возразила Надя. — Давно полно всяких спреев и гелей в любой аптеке. Не знаю, насколько хорошая анестезия, но если так неймётся татуироваться на высокочувствительных местах, можно с врачом договориться — делать инъекцию лидокаина в тату-салоне никто никогда не будет, за это тюрьма, но если ты с собой врача приведёшь, там это нормально. Клиент всегда прав. Только у нас и на спрей жлобятся, что там о враче говорить. Но даже если вообще не больно, я всё равно вечных рисунков на теле не понимаю. А вот на время — это прекрасно. Хотя жаль, что хна держится всего лишь две недели. И она только коричневая. Я на три месяца картинку хочу, и цветную. Но любая цветная хна, включая белую и чёрную — это на самом деле чёрт знает какая химия, натуральной белой, чёрной и цветной хны не бывает. И я боюсь покупать маркеры для боди-арта. Хна, если она без добавок, точно не вызывает аллергии, а что в маркерах и в чёрно-белой якобы хне намешано, только производителю известно. У нас ведь нет полноценных проверок безопасности товара. На упаковке написано одно, а внутри запросто окажется совсем другое. Траванёшься только так. И всё равно даже настоящая безопасная краска для боди-арта держится не больше недели. А цветная наклейка вообще несколько часов.  
— У нас в лицухе были придурки, — фыркнула Ксана, — которые штемпельной краской разрисовывались. И зелёнкой, фукорцином, ещё чем-то подобным. А через час-другой пачку сливочного масла и поллитру водки изводили, чтобы всё отчистить.  
— Идиоты. А вообще правда, что всё это месяц на коже держится?  
— Правда, — кивнула Ксана. — Только не рисунком, а мерзкого вида пятнами. Сам рисунок презентабельно выглядит неделю, дальше надо наружно применять медицинский спирт и сливочное масло. Но это при условии, что не начнётся аллергия. А тем умникам, которые повелись на рассказы о вр ** _е_** менных татуировках, ещё веселее: мутные пятна, которые остаются после выцветания татушки, удалить можно только лазерной шлифовкой, а это очень дорого и со шрамами, которые после надо убирать новой операцией за отдельную плату.  
— Готово, — довольно улыбнулась Надя и дала Ксане чашечку с хной. — Давай.  
— А грелка?  
— Так лето же, — удивилась Надя. — Кожа и так горячая, п ** _о_** ры открыты.  
Ксана проверила хну, кивнула довольно и завернула чашечку в пищевую плёнку, поставила настаиваться.  
— Именно поэтому, — сказала она, — в Индии и в арабских странах полноценное мехенди делали и делают только в бане. В тамошней бане, наверное, прохладнее, чем в московском лете. Иди клади грелку на лопатки.  
Надя вздохнула и пошла наполнять горячей водой резиновую грелку. А Ксана стала смотреть с телефона почту, но на ум опять пришёл узор с браслета. Даже музыка и вибрация припомнились. И тут Ксана придумала, как избавиться от этой навязчивой приблуды. Точнее, почему она так настырно трахает ей мозг — и отнюдь не в положительном смысле!  
«Я с тринадцати лет делаю всем то боди-арт, то мехенди, и всё время хотела попробовать сама, но ничего не нравилось так, чтобы нацепить это на себя. И самостоятельно ничего подходящего не могла придумать. А этот узор как раз то, что нужно! Я потому и заметила весь этот прилавок, что там была моя идеальная картинка».  
Ксана метнулась из кухни в гостиную, она же комната Нади в небольшой двухкомнатной квартирке брежневских времён.  
— У вас есть калька или пергамент?  
— В кухне, в левом верхнем шкафчике на второй полке. А тебе зачем?  
— Сделаешь мне мехенди.  
— Я?! — Надя даже подскочила от изумления и возмущения. — Я не умею!  
Ксана уложила её обратно, пристроила на лопатки грелку.  
— Через трафарет ещё как умеешь. А я его сейчас сделаю. Карандаш и ластик есть? И ножницы маникюрные.  
— А, ну да, ты же художник, тебе трафареты покупать не надо. Карандаш и ластик на столе, маникюрный набор там же.  
Ксана нашла в кухне пергамент, села за письменный стол в гостиной, открыла фотографию браслета и стала делать контуры для трафарета. Надя читала что-то с телефона.  
Скопировать рисунок было легко, и едва он оказался на бумаге, как Ксане показалось, что он едва заметно светится. Ксана вместе со стулом отвернулась от стола, сделала гимнастику для глаз, удивившись, что усталость началась так быстро и на пустом месте — сильных нагрузок на зрение не было.  
Глаза отдохнули, и Ксана опять занялась узором. Теперь, на её вкус и чутьё художника, в узоре чего-то не хватало, в нём была какая-то недосказанность, незавершённость.  
«Изобразительное поле браслета маленькое, но браслет мог по авторской задумке состоять из двух или трёх частей, а дура-продавщица продавала их по одному. Или, что более вероятно, она по ошибке прихватила в мастерской вместе с товаром то, что сделано на индивидуальный заказ, и тогда браслет могла завершать татуировка на предплечье».  
Ксана опять посмотрела фотографию браслета, задумалась о том, как завершить картинку, чтобы узор эффектнее смотрелся на талии, между новыми, ещё ни разу не надетыми капри с заниженным поясом и двумя укороченными топиками, купленными специально под них.  
— Ой, — заволновалась Надя, — тебе же надо очистить кожу скрабом и тоже прогреть! А второй грелки нет.  
— Ничего, и так пойдёт. В Пензе у меня полно бывших одногруппниц, помогут обновить рисунок.  
— И будет ерунда! — продолжала волноваться Надя. — Неровный тон.  
— Успокойся. Неровный тон — это беда, только если ты работаешь с трафаретами. А если свободный рисунок, то специально делается основа широкими линиями, хну держишь только полчаса вместо часа и снимаешь, чтобы поверх толстых бледных линий нанести рисунок потоньше и потемнее. Опять полчаса сушишь и удаляешь, наносишь совсем тонкие линии. Иначе говоря, делаешь слои как в графическом редакторе. И тогда появляются самые лучшие эффекты.  
— Только если ты профессиональный художник.  
— Профессиональный рисовальщик, — уточнила Ксана. Ей тут же вспомнился разговор в метро. — Художник — это занятие совсем другое и никому не нужное ещё с 1925 года, когда на конвейер была поставлена первая портативная фотокамера.  
— Рисовальщиков всё же поменьше, чем юристов, — мрачно буркнула Надя. — Запихнули меня родители на этот херов юрфак!  
— И они же найдут тебе работу, — успокоила Ксана. — Будешь ассистенткой на фирме, где твоя мама адвокат, или где папа юрист, а после стражировки сама адвокатом станешь.  
— Да адвокатов как собак!  
— Но разница между ними в породе.  
— Ты прямо как мой отец говоришь, — надула губы Надя. — Он ещё говорит: «Юристов как грязи, но за некоторую грязь платят золотом». Только у него этого золота никогда не было. У мамы тоже. Родители на юридическом поприще породой не блистают. И я такая же серость, если не хуже.  
Ксана рассматривала рисунок, размышляя, как его дополнить, чтобы он и обкусанным не выглядел, и необычная компоновка не исчезла, ответила рассеянно:  
— Брось юрфак и поступай на что-нибудь другое.  
— А родители?! Они меня убьют. И платить за другое образование не будут.  
— Можно поступить на бюджет, — возразила Ксана и стала делать набросок элемента. — Я же поступила.  
— Ты и из дома сбежала. А я боюсь.  
— Я не сбегала из дома, — возразила Ксана. — Я всего лишь после девятого класса отвезла документы в лицей, пока родители были на работе и не могли задавать вопросы. И после того, как выяснила, что лепщица пельменей вполне может прокормить себя без ущерба для учёбы, подала документы в лицей, поскольку на деньги родителей не рассчитывала. И на экзамен тоже съездила, пока родители на работе. А запись в общагу была онлайн, записаться предлагали вместе с рассылкой сообщения о зачислении.  
— Экзамен в лицей? — удивилась Надя.  
— Рисунок. И экзамен был только на факультете народно-прикладного творчества. Тянуть проводку или сшивать куски тряпки в одежду можно научить и обезьяну, а способности к рисунку либо есть, либо нет, и если нет, то учить бесполезно. Но речь не о том. Я поступила, и когда надо было заселяться, просто приехала, заняла своё койкоместо, устроилась на работу и позвонила родителям, что остаюсь в городе в лицее. Адрес общаги дала, адрес работы, телефонный номер не меняла. Это не побег. Тогда побегом пришлось бы считать каждый поход на вечеринку и любое свидание, в которых молодые люди не отчитываются родителям. Ты сама всегда рассказывала маме с папой обо всех, с кем трахалась?  
— Лицей намного поважнее романа, — ответила Надя. — Любовь приходит и уходит, одна заканчивается, тут же новая начинается, и все они существенного влияния ни на что не оказывают, потому что количество браков, разводов или их отсутствие никак не влияют на заработки и пенсионные накопления, а вот образование — это всю жизнь определяет. После лицея в приличный универ не поступить. Там же школьных предметов практически нет. Всё оставлено на самообразование, и оценки за школьную программу ставятся просто так. Университетские вступительные не сдать.  
— Наоборот, — качнула головой Ксана. — В лицее всё более разумно. В нормальном образовании не нужно гробить время, единственную невосполнимую и незаменимую вещь в жизни, на изучение того, чего тебе не понадобится. Там нет бреда о разностороннем развитии и широте кругозора, который на практике не сработал нигде, никогда и ни с кем, потому что тот, кто знает немного обо всём, не успевает узнать всё о немногом нужном, и поэтому ни на что не годен. В лицее кто хотел, без проблем поступал в универ, занимаясь только тем, что будет на экзамене. Электрики учили физику, немного меньше математику и знать не знали всё остальное. У нас на факультете все из школьного образования учили только английский. Я ради него в лицей и пошла. В школе был французский — не знаю, откуда и почему он взялся в деревне, но всегда был только французский, а этот язык никуда не продашь. Почти не продашь, — уточнила Ксана. — Поэтому в деревне пришлось бы платить за онлайн-курсы английского, а в лицее он бесплатный. Но в основном лицей был нужен, чтобы без помех в виде убивания времени на левые предметы прокачать рисунок. Точно так же на других факультетах наращивали умение тянуть проводку, делать сложную сварку металла, скоростной пошив одежды и много что ещё, приносящее деньги — в отличие от знания даты основания Рима, имён литературных персонажей или названий столиц государств, которые не стоят ни гроша. Время — ограниченный ресурс, и надо вкладывать его в то, что как можно скорее принесёт дивиденды.  
— Всегда бесило, — сказала Надя, — что в наших школах нельзя выбирать предметы.  
— В деревне с этим поумнее. Химией занимались с теми, кто в мед поступает, историей — с будущими юристами, математику учили желающие идти на эконом. От остальных требовалось сидеть тихо, заниматься своими делами и не отсвечивать. Я вот занималась рисунком и французским. В шестом классе у нас на французском практикантка была, и чтобы вдохновить нас на изучения языка, который все считали никчёмным, сказала, что во Франции для иностранцев в государственных университетах учёба бесплатная, а в частном можно получить скидку в пятьдесят процентов. И что после французского университета можно найти работу во Франции, в Бельгии, в Швейцарии и в Канаде, а значит остаться там навсегда и родню к себе забрать со временем.  
— Вот! — опять подскочила Надя. — Чем зря протирать джинсы на математике, физике и всякой гуманитарке, я лучше бы только химию, биологию и немецкий учила. Тогда бы на фармацевтику поступила на бюджет. Или даже в Германию. Там тоже бесплатная вышка. Ты вот во Французскую Академию Изящных Искусств поступила.  
Ксана уложила Надю обратно.  
— Одна из причин, по которой я пошла в лицей, это то, что во Франции невозможно поступить в универ сразу после школы. Нужен год профшколы по профилю. А лицей за два года даёт и общеобразовательную школу, и профессиональную. Во Французской Академии Искусств, кстати, полно тех, кто сразу после школы отучился первый курс в российских художественных училищах или после девятого класса ушёл в колледжи искусств. Так, я за хной, а ты не прыгай под грелкой, не остужай кожу.  
В кухне Ксана наполнила конусы хной и, прихватив рулон туалетной бумаги, которой в данном случае заменялся ластик и тампон-перочистка, вернулась в комнату. Надя спросила:  
— А ты можешь вместо того узора, который я тебе вчера показывала, нарисовать орхидею и пьющую нектар колибри?  
— Сколько угодно. Нарисовать можно всё. Только покажи, как выглядит колибри и какую орхидею тебе надо.  
— Вот, — Надя торопливо нашла в интернете с телефона фото. — Что-то типа этого.  
— Без проблем, — глянула на экран Ксана. — Тебе в один слой делать или в три?  
— В один давай. Я столько повторов и ожидания не выдержу. Ты же с одного раза все штрихи, объёмы и тени сделаешь?  
— Конечно. Садись на табуретку.  
Ксана устроилась на стуле за спиной Нади, насухо протёрла бумагой её кожу, а с конусов срезала кончики так, чтобы получились дырочки разного диаметра, от совсем тонкого до просто тонкого, и стала рисовать, поглядывая на фото. Через час рисунок был готов, Ксана оставила Надю сушить картинку, а сама поставила стул к столу и опять занялась своим узором.  
«Если это смесь Дальнего Востока и Карелии, то неплохо будет добавить то, что посерединке. Приволжье, например. Что-нибудь татарское».  
Ксана достала из стоявшего в углу рюкзака ноутбук, открыла лекционные материалы и легко подыскала подходящие элементы.  
«Интересно: лучше всего легли солярные и лунарные знаки, единство жизни и смерти. С учётом того, что амурские детали относятся к плодородию, а карельские — к движению, получается изящный философский юмор. Шутка не для всех, но какое мне дело до всех? И это будет покруче, чем изречение Конфуция иероглифами, которую набивают себе всякие духовно богатые личности, иначе говоря, повёрнутые на всю голову».  
Ксана стала дорисовывать к узору с браслета недостающие детали. Надя задумчиво листала страницы соцсети, явно не замечая их содержимого, а через пару минут спросила:  
— Что сказали родители, когда ты им из общаги позвонила?  
— Ничего, — рассеянно ответила Ксана, орудуя ластиком. Ей всё никак не нравились новые элементы. Она убрала нарисованное и стала рисовать заново. — Сказали, что если сама влезла, то сама должна и за последствия отвечать, а они мне помогать спасать задницу не будут, и работу после этого заведения тоже искать не станут. А через два месяца, когда все на курсе перезнакомились, поменялись комнатами, чтобы желающие учиться жили с желающими учиться, шлюшки со шлюшками и так далее, родители приехали посмотреть, как я устроилась, взяли у моих соседок по комнате номера телефонов их родителей, созвонились с ними и все вскладчину купили нам хорошую духовку, электрошинковку и тестомешалку, чтобы я и соседки продавали салаты и пирожки в супермаркет, а не шлялись по вечерам в пельменную. В позднее время городские улицы опасны, а салаты и пирожки можно закинуть в супермаркет до учёбы, когда толпа народа идёт на работу, ППС на улицах. А в остальном… Мама у меня умная, и быстро согласилась, что это моя жизнь, и мне решать, что с ней делать. Папа тоже не спорил. Но если бы они и не одобрили в конечном итоге, то я и сама хорошо справлялась.  
Ксана закончила дорисовку элементов и довольно улыбнулась. Картинка получилась эффектная. И чтобы проверить, насколько хорошо это будет смотреться на коже, Ксана заштриховала то, что надо будет вырезать в трафарете. И едва рисунок оказался заполнен, как прозвучало несколько тактов варгана.  
Надя удивлённо охнула:  
— Прикольный у тебя рингтон!  
— Я думала это твой, — ответила Ксана.  
— Значит, у соседей, — решила Надя. — Все окна и балконы у всех открыты, всё слышно.  
Ксана кивнула, оторвала по линейке часть пергаментной бумаги от рулона и стала вырезать маникюрными ножницами трафарет. В прихожей хлопнула дверь. Надя крикнула:  
— Папа, если это ты, ко мне не заходи! Я сушу хну и одеться не могу. В холодильнике окрошка есть, если ты голодный.  
— Хорошо, — ответил из коридора мужской голос.  
А Надя сказала задумчиво:  
— А может и правда бросить юрфак и пойти на курсы для поступающих по химии и биологии, всерьёз заняться немецким? Лучше два года потерять, чем всю жизнь. Ну какой из меня юрист? Я там умираю от скуки! Всё время хочется спать и ничего не лезет в голову. А за год, если хорошо заниматься на подготовительном, я смогу поступить в университет в Германии. Иностранцев там тоже бесплатно учат.  
— Хочешь бросить юрфак, — вмешался из-за двери отец, — бросай. Незачем зря время тратить. Но зачем тебе ехать к чёрту на рога? Одна, в чужой стране. И немецкий надо будет тянуть круглосуточно. Ты надорвёшься от такой учёбы! А московская химия от немецкой ничем не отличается.  
— Отличаются связи университета, — ответила Надя. — Научная информация как таковая одинакова и в Бонне, и в Сан-Франциско, и в Москве, и в Задрищенске. И пр ** _е_** подам на студента везде одинаково наплевать: тему в общих чертах объяснили, литературу для дальнейшего изучения назвали, задание для закрепления дали — и проваливай, дальше твои проблемы. В заграницах неусвоивших материал вышибут из универа, у нас стребуют с них взятку, и поехали к новой теме. Учебная информация тоже везде сильно отстаёт от реальной. Но после диплома работа у выпускника почти всегда будет там, где была практика. И практика по профессиональным навыкам даёт за один день больше, чем университет за месяц. Поэтому выбирать учёбу надо только по предоставляемой ею практике. Вы с мамой засунули меня в самый дешёвый юрфак Москвы только потому, что практику давали сами, и работа была бы в ваших фирмах. А у всех остальных даже после МГУ проблема с поиском работы, или тоже родители пристраивают. Зато три года стажа в немецкой фармацевтической компании откроют двери куда угодно.  
— То же самое у меня, — вставила Ксана. — Голливуд и разработчики игр три четверти отрисовки и фазовки заказывают в европейских визуализаторских фирмах, потому что это дешевле. А фирмы, хотя и ищут в третьих странах совсем дешёвых рисовальщиков по удалёнке, но всё же понимают, что надёжность важнее экономии, поэтому лучшую работу получают те, кто был у них на практике от местных универов. И оплата за такую отрисовку несопоставима с обычными удалёнщиками. Да и в штат можно войти, а это, как Надя сказала, открывает весь мир.  
— Думай сама, дочь, — ответил отец Нади. — Курсы немецкого в любом случае не повредят, германскому бизнесу говорящий на их языке юрист всегда нужен, а на остальное заработаешь секретарём у нас к конторе. И из универа не уходи пока, переведись на заочку, а если в Германию не поступишь, то вернёшься на очное, год не теряя. Если что, нотариусом всю жизнь прокормишься, там супер-знания не нужны, а хлеб с маслом будет. Рядом с нашей риэлторской конторой три нотариуса, и у всех очереди. А покупатели сегодня жаловались, что на Преображенском рынке нет нотариальной конторы. Я узнал — нигде по городу на рынках нотариусов нет, а везде нужны. Думаю теперь, подавать заявление на лицензию или нет. Стажировку мне наши соседи-нотариусы оформят, у них есть разрешение брать стажёров. Тебя я на практику и стажировку к ним тоже устрою.  
— Ну… — задумалась Надя, но ответить не успела, у неё зазвонил телефон.  
— Я работать буду, — сказал отец, ушёл от двери. Надя слушала телефонного собеседника, и Ксана, чтобы не мешать, занялась поисками подработки — оформление всех документов закончилось, и надо подкопить денег для Парижа: стипендия стипендией, но город этот недешёвый, заначка нужна.  
— Роман Мартынов снимается в новом фильме! — довольно сказала Надя, едва закончив разговор по телефону.  
Ксана глянула на неё с лёгким интересом.  
— Кто это?  
— Один из самых красивых сериальных актёров. Ты не прикалываешься? Его все знают!  
— Я последние пять лет ничего отечественного не читала и не смотрела, — пояснила Ксана. — Не было времени. Надо было прокачивать французский, затем английский, не забывая при этом первый язык, да ещё рисунок, работа. Едва успевала смотреть то, что надо для аудирования.  
— Вот он! — Надя с телефона показала фотографию высокого, превосходно сложённого голубоглазого красавца с волнистыми золотисто-русыми волосами.  
— Трахабельный, — кивнула Ксана.  
— А то! Я тебе сейчас в почту скину ссылку на фансайт Мартынова. Как актёр он, если честно, ноль. Фильмы у него ещё хуже: дневные телесериалы, весь этот чудовищный отстой для домохозяек. Но с такой мордой и такой задницей ему талант с сюжетом и нафиг не притоптались. Зато трансляция была в то время, когда семиклассницы приходят из школы и садятся обедать. И поскольку телевизор на кухне почти у всех, то школьницы создали шумный фандом, из-за которого я Мартынова и заметила. Я тогда как раз была в седьмом классе. И просто ждала, когда очередной сериал появится на DVD, после по вечерам отключала звук в плеере и смотрела на Мартынова, проматывая те эпизоды, где его нет.  
— А после слэшные фанфики писала? — рассмеялась Ксана.  
— Само собой. Слэш — это же одна из главных женских ценностей! Я гетеро с хорошим сексуальным аппетитом. Мне чем больше трахабельных мальчиков в одном флаконе, тем лучше. И чтобы никаких посторонних сисек поблизости! Все мальчики только мои, и только я их имею. — Надя улыбнулась и пояснила: — Вернее, это сейчас у меня аппетит. А в седьмом классе мы были гормонально озабоченными подростками, которым надо держать недозрелое либидо под контролем.  
— Слешные фанфики с NC-столько-не-живут отлично помогают, — кивнула Ксана, открыла на ноутбуке фансайт.  
— Ещё как! — горячо поддержала её Надя. — С ними намного легче без проблем дожить до окончания гормональной бури, когда и тело до секса дозреет, и хоть какой-то мозг отрастёт, чтобы завести роман, не влипнув при этом по уши в массу цвета шоколада, но увы — не такую полезную.  
— Мама рассказывала, — добавила Ксана, — что когда ей было лет двенадцать-тринадцать, это ещё глухой и безнадёжный Совок, то, когда они с девчонками собирались поболтать, часто рассказывали друг другу, как видели, что у них неподалёку в беседке или в квартире в доме напротив одна тётенька сношалась с дяденькой. И дальше шли такие фантазии, что нынешняя NC-а покажется целомудренной как таблица умножения. Учебников полового воспитания в те годы не было, о сексе дети узнавали из матерных анекдотов или когда взрослые случайно по пьяни проболтаются, а дальше передавали друг другу так, как поняли, заполняя пробелы собственными фантазиями. Поэтому творимый ими анатомо-физиологический абсурд даст сто очков форы любым сценаристам монстро-фильмов. И у бабушки таких разговоров и рассказов в изобилии было, и у прабабушек. Бабушка сама маме говорила, когда та выросла, и обе стали равноправны как самостоятельные женщины. Пацаны эротические байки травили не меньше.  
— Пубертаты есть пубертаты, — пожала плечами Надя. — Если у подростка нет легального и адекватного способа виртуально удовлетворять гормональную бурю, то будут или дикие тайные фантазии, которые порядком подпортят взрослую жизнь, или вообще закончится преждевременным сексом со всеми вытекающими в виде ранних беременностей и вензаболеваний.  
— Вот это точно, — согласилась Ксана. — К счастью, мы родились, когда уже и книги нормальные, просвещающие детей о сексе, есть, и фантазии циркулируют там, где ими обмениваются не только малограмотные подростки, но и адекватные взрослые люди.  
Надя угукнула, соглашаясь, а Ксана добавила:  
— Кстати, по фанфикам хорошо и бесплатно прокачивается актуальная версия языка. Амуры симпатичных мальчиков и читаются веселее, и в комментариях всегда есть добрая душа, которая объяснит непонятные речевые обороты. Я поначалу была в мощном ауте от того, как реальный язык отличается от того, что в учебниках и в книгах на домашнее чтение.  
— Вот это точно! — кивнула Надя. — Молодец, что напомнила. Надо проверить, остались ли аккаунты на немецких и английских фикрайтерских сайтах. А слэш на родном языке отлично стресс снимает. Но у нас последнее время по симпатичным парням был голяк. А тут у Мартынова съёмки, да ещё в Голливуде! Он теперь в Америке играет. Фандом оживился, будет чем скрасить немецкий и химию.  
— И с кем ты его пейрингуешь? — заинтересовалась Ксана.  
— В основном с Артёмом Цаплиным. — Надя нашла и показала фото. — Они когда-то были в одной команде на одном шоу, рядышком смотрелись неплохо.  
— Для возникновения слэшного фандома этого вполне достаточно, — кивнула Ксана. — Но всё равно как-то бедновато.  
— Потому и фандом давно затух, — с сожалением сказала Надя. — Но сейчас начнётся рекламная кампания сериала, он интерактивный, зрители голосуют за развитие сюжета, поэтому фандом оживится. И красавчиков там хватает. Собственно, для фандома достаточно и трейлера. Сам сериал смотреть и нафиг не надо.  
— Это само собой, — кивнула Ксана. — Для того чтобы фанфиками наслаждаться или писать их, исходное произведение вообще знать не надо. Пусть его на фандомном слэнге и называют почтительно «канон», но реальное значение у него нулевое. Достаточно посмотреть фото персонажей и места действия. Или иллюстрации к книге глянуть, это без разницы. Если персонажи и место понравилось, то имеем красавчиков в интересной обстановке и наслаждаемся. И плевать на то, что там было или не было в каноне. А если сам процесс поимения хороший, но мальчики выглядят непривлекательно на твой личный вкус или обстановка тебя лично не радует, то можно представить всё по-своему, как тебе нравится, потому что в фанфиках это подробно не описывается, ведь есть канон. Но его легко проигнорировать и сосредоточиться только на фанфике. Для особо придирчивых ставим метки АУ и ООС, и немногочисленные пуристы отвалят. А всем остальным пофиг.  
— Вот-вот, — согласилась Надя. — Фандомов, в принципе, больше, чем участников, поэтому девушке всегда есть, чем либидо погладить, когда любовью заниматься некогда, но дефицит на киношных, книжных и медийных парней, от которых меня вштыривает так, чтобы ох!  
— Понимаю, — сочувственно ответила Ксана. И с интересом посмотрела на одно из фото на фан-сайте. — А как идёт Мартынову гусарская форма!  
— Ой, и не говори! Прямо валить его и иметь там, где увидишь. Я так жалела, что сериал с показа сняли. И даже в сети пиратских копий нет.  
— А почему сняли? — удивилась Ксана.  
— Да потому что Мартынов очень похож на великого князя Михаила, жившего в те же времена, когда происходит действие фильма. Вот смотри, — Надя переставила стул и подсела к Ксане, нашла нужную ссылку, открыла в новой вкладке. — Это скриншоты со страниц сайта студии, снимавшей тот сериал.  
Ксана стала читать сообщения в комментариях к фильму.  
Кто-то из зрителей возмущался тем, что на роль корнета взяли человека, который очень похож на реального члена царской семьи тех лет.  
  
_Я не критикую сюжет и игру_ , — писал зритель, назвавшийся Лёшей, — _на каждую социальную группу есть свой продукт, и домохозяйки с девятью классами троечного образования имеют полное право смотреть, как по экрану размазывают сопли с сахаром, даже если у размазывания нет ни малейшей логики, а сами размазывальщики чудовищно бездарны. Клиент этого хочет, клиент это получает, тут и студия, и телеканал правы на все сто процентов. Но зачем создавать нелепицы и курьёзы? Ведь можно было хотя бы немного изучить 1886 год! Корнет, как брат-близнец похожий на члена царской фамилии, не мог не стать диковиной и не мог не огрести огромное число проблем от императора. Мартынов должен или играть великого князя Михаила Дмитриевича, двоюродного племянника царя, или вообще не сниматься в фильмах о той эпохе. Или хотя бы надо гримом изменять лицо Мартынова до неузнаваемости._  
  
В доказательство зритель Лёша предъявил несколько фото из Государственных архивов Санкт-Петербурга и Москвы. Лёше возражали, что увидеть эти фото мог только тот, кто пишет диплом или диссертацию по истории царской семьи, а обычным людям нет необходимости переться в архив и копаться в фото тех, кто доводился царю седьмой водой на киселе. Лёша отвечал, что всё давно оцифровано и доступно всем желающим прямо с их любимых диванов и ноутов хоть в Москве, хоть в Мухосранске, а изучать заявленный в сериале год и не увидеть фото великого князя Михаила Дмитриевича невозможно. Другие говорили, что двоюродный племянник царя мог быть лишь князем крови и титуловался «его светлость», а не великим и «его высочеством» — этот титул носили только братья, внуки, племянники и внучатые племянники, но ни в коем случае более дальняя родня, для которой с 1885 года был создан титул «князь императорской крови» и полагалось меньшее содержание. Лёша на это сказал, что по указу императора некоторым князьям крови давался титул великого князя и его высочества, например, Дмитрию Васильевичу, отцу Михаила, и самому Михаилу при его рождении, по просьбе его отца и как признание заслуг этого самого отца. Поэтому Михаил Дмитриевич был именно великим князем, а вот его дети, они же внуки Дмитрия, стали бы уже князьями крови и их светлостями. Сканы соответствующих документов были предъявлены.  
— Судя по фото, которые выложил Лёша, — сказала Ксана, — Мартынов действительно очень похож на царского родственника.  
— Поэтому сериал закрыли. На экраны успело выйти только две серии из двадцати запланированных. Козёл этот Лёша! — зло прошипела Надя. — Ну кто, кроме него, мог знать о каком-то там Михаиле? В российской истории все эти великие князья — десятая приблуда в седьмом ряду, о них никто никогда ничего и не слышал. Ну похож Мартынов на одного из них, и что? Класть на это с прибором. Сериал всё равно о вымышленных людях в абстрактной России девятнадцатого века. Но из-за одного не в меру активного говнюка, который орал о сходстве на каждом углу, сериал закрыли.  
— Странно, — удивилась Ксана. — Гоняют сотни исторических сериалов и полнометражек настолько бредовых, что от одной аннотации тошнит. И сколько эти поделки ни ругают, снимать с показа их и не думают. А тут стандартный сюжет заявлен: богатый злодей и бедный рыцарь наперегонки лезут в труселя к высокодуховной деве, иначе говоря — к безмозглой фригидной истеричке, которую неведомые душегубы убивают-убивают, но никак не убьют. Козе понятно, что деве корячится наследство плюс избавление от фригидности, и хотя ни мозги, ни адекватное поведение у неё при этом не появятся, однако свадьба с рыцарем состоится. Опус вне времени и пространства, который можно запихивать в любой сеттинг, хоть исторический, хоть фантастический, хоть современно-реалистичный.  
— Вот именно! — возмущённо воскликнула Надя. — И какая разница, на кого тут кто похож?! А Мартынов в исторической одежде просто супер. И ещё там был один актёр, такой вкусняшка! Я его сразу для слэша отметила, но всё обломали. Вот смотри, Мартынов того самого Михаила косплеит.  
Ксана мельком глянула на фотографии. Они шли парой — одна Михаила из архива, вторая Мартынова в таком же костюме. И это, в отличие от кадров фильма, было скучно. И глупо: смысл рядиться в того, на кого и так похож? Где тут косплей?  
— Постой, — Ксана задержала руку Нади, когда та хотела покрутить страницу дальше. — Тут что-то не то.  
— Чего не то? Обычные фотки.  
— Нет… Надо найти их в разрешении повыше, чтобы видно было детали.  
Ксана скопировала адрес фото Михаила и открыла поисковик изображений. Спустя мгновение перед ней оказался список ссылок. Фото было размещено на нескольких сайтах, посвящёных истории Романовых. Ксана открыла первую ссылку, через масштабирование браузера укрупнила страницу, прокрутила её до фото.  
— Да! Вот оно! Смотри, на столе в личном кабинете Михаила чернильный прибор и бювар для бумаг сделаны из дерева и кожи, с инкрустацией из бересты. Да ещё и узор инкрустации фольклорный!  
— И что? — не поняла Надя.  
— Да то, что ничего народно-промыслового у аристократа тех лет быть не могло. Для них это всё равно что какашку на стол положить. Народ — это грязь, недочеловеки, подлое сословие. Аристократы никогда не осквернили бы себя соприкосновением с чем-то народным.  
— А как же портрет Екатерины Второй в русском платье? — не поверила Надя.  
— Она была в одеждах княгини. А это не народное даже близко. Князья и бояре делали всё возможное, чтобы внешностью и образом жизни отличаться от купцов и тем более от простолюдинов, то есть от народа. Вообще понятие фольклора как чего-то положительного ввёл в обиход английский учёный в… ммм… сейчас вспомню… А, к чёрту! — Ксана открыла новую вкладку браузера, ввела запрос. — Вот! Уильям Томс, 1846 год.  
Она закрыла эту вкладку и вернулась к странице с фотографией.  
— А к этому времени в Англии торговля давным-давно делала джентльмена и, при всём снобизме и кастовости общества, бойко работали социальные лифты, когда человек, меняя один социальный статус на другой, становился для всего социума новой личностью, никак не связанной со своим прошлым. В карикатурах высмеивалось отрицание нуворишами своих корней, нежелание знать прежних знакомых и более бедных родственников, но по факту процветало то, что процветало. И простолюдины невольно несли с собой в высшее общество простонародные обычаи, распространяли их среди аристократии, сама аристократия не выдерживала конкуренции с буржуазией и, обеднев, жила простонародно, адаптировала народность под аристократизм, соседи ей подражали, а забогатев, несли адаптацию успешным аристократам. Была высокая социальная динамика. Это условия, в которых смогла войти в моду колониальная культура, собирательство всяких этнических штучек, использование их в быту. Вслед за колониальной этникой появилась мода на кельтскую культуру, стало зарождаться неоязычество. Но в континентальной Европе это было развито намного меньше. Более-менее социально динамичной и имеющей моду на народное прошлое была Скандинавия. А вообще в культуре и моде всё ещё рулила Франция с её салонным, изолированным от реальности искусством. В полуфеодальной России тем более фольклор в моду не мог войти. Особенно фольклор тех, кого называли инородцами и держали за существа ещё более низкие, чем простолюдины. А у Михаила чернильный прибор и бювар декорированы узором амурских народов.  
— Офигеть! — охнула Надя. — И никто не заметил?!  
— Не знаю. Сейчас посмотрим. — Ксана перевела масштаб вкладки браузера в обычный, стала читать текст, сопровождавший фотографии. Надя читала вместе с ней.  
— Михаил был покровителем наук, — сказала Надя. — А у его матери была одна из лучших в России коллекций китайских редкостей. И Михаил дружил с графом Константином Тенишевым, одним из первых российских этнографов. Всё складывается.  
Ксана открыла ссылку на Тенишева, прочитала и отрицательно покачала головой.  
— Ничего не складывается. Смотри, Тенишев — это не этнограф и не антрополог, а инженер и бизнесмен, для которого этнография была хобби. Он держал мини-музей антропологии, собирал для него библиотеку, был в числе пожертвователей на сборах денег для этнографических экспедиций, а учёные дарили ему подписанные экземпляры своих монографий и сборники собранных сказок. Мать Михаила держала собрание редкостей. Это всё не то же самое, как вводить инородческие и народные элементы в обиход, особенно в деловом кабинете. Чтобы такое стало возможным, должна была пройти эпоха хиппи, а до неё случилась целая череда смен ментальных установок во всех слоях общества. Поэтому для тысяча восемьсот… какого тут… — Ксана вернулась на страницу с биографией Михаила, прокрутила до нужного снимка, — восемьдесят седьмого года иметь на столе канцелярские инструменты с этникой всё равно что модель самолёта в качестве кабинетного украшения.  
— Ну не подделка же архивное фото, — возражающим тоном ответила Надя. — И никто не возмущался.  
— А кому возмущаться? — удивилась Ксана. — Заметить такую деталь может только профессиональный этнолог, специализирующийся на Дальнем Востоке, или художник-прикладник, тоже специализирующийся на этом регионе. Или хотя бы прикладник сразу после учёбы, пока все народные промыслы мира ещё не выветрились из головы. Когда начинаешь работать по специальности, что через месяц будешь помнить только то, что покупают в регионе. Ну или заказывают по интернету. Точнее, все изученные приёмы рисунка, резьбы, тиснения, склейки и тому подобного запоминаются на всю жизнь, их постоянно используют и комбинируют для лучшего изобразительного эффекта и повышения эксплуатационных свойств изделия, но вот откуда что взялось и что какая завитушка означает, никому не интересно. За исключением тех случаев, когда клиенту впаривается реклама типа «Этот узор в прошлом делался для привлечения богатства, а этот для сохранения здоровья».  
— Понятно, — кивнула Надя. А Ксана продолжила:  
— Что касается династии Романовых, то этнологам и прикладникам точно так же плевать на них, как и девяноста девяти целым девяносто девяти сотым населения России. А профессиональные специалисты по Романовым и историки-любители не могут знать этнику. Да и сам Михаил не интересовал даже историков, о нём упомянуто в три строчки, и вся его страница — фотки с датами. Косплей Мартынова, где мелькнуло фото Михаила в своём кабинете — кому это надо, кроме самых упоротых фанатов или в усмерть заскучавшей фикрайтерши, которая ищет вдохновения? И шанс, что среди них будет учёный-этник или художник-прикладник, один на миллиард. Кстати, а в 1887 году Дальний Восток разве уже был освоен?  
— Не знаю, — Надя ввела запрос в поисковик на телефоне. — Готово. Как раз в середине девятнадцатого века началось интенсивное освоение Восточно-Сибирского Приморья. В 1887 году оно всё ещё было нищим и полудиким, но денег туда вкладывалось много, регион быстро развивался. И он был одним из важных направлений в геополитике Российской Империи. Поэтому покровитель наук Михаил вполне мог иметь дело с исследователями Дальнего Востока.  
— И они, — сказала Ксана, — подарили бы ему какие-нибудь экспонаты для музея, но не чернильный прибор с бюваром, на которых приамурская инкрустация. И… — она пригляделась к снимку. — Да, это Приамурье с чем-то. Микс. Видно очень плохо, фотки тогда были отстойные, но я уверена, что узор инкрустации миксовый. А это для 1887 года вообще за пределами всего возможного.  
— Тогда за этим прибором какая-то офигенская история, — решила Надя.  
— Но мы её никогда не узнаем. Михаил умер, дневников не оставив, родители, брат, жена и сын о нём не упоминали, переписка Михаила не сохранилась. Или, что более вероятно, искать её не думали даже создатели этого сайта.  
— Ну и фиг с ним! — беспечно сказала Надя. — Кому он нужен?  
— Михаил — никому. А вот узор интересный. Хочется поближе рассмотреть. Но фотография отвратительная.  
Ксана закрыла браузер.  
— Всё, давай снимать твою хну. А после мне сделаешь.

* * *

«Срок везения оказался недолог, — мрачно размышляла Ксана, дожидаясь своей очереди в аптеке. — Всё опять в жопе».  
Родители болели больше обычного, но для лета это естественно — им не подходил приволжский климат с его пылью, ветрами и душной жарой, которая чудо как хороша для сахарной свёклы и тритикале, но ужасна для человека. Дерьмовость ситуации заключалась в том, что деревенский медпункт опять остался без врача. Пусть уехавшая докоторица была набитой дурой и врачом могла называться только формально — а кто ещё будет работать в деревне, если нет надбавки к зарплате? — но она имела полное право выписывать сильнодействующие лекарства родителям Ксаны и справку ей, чтобы покупать препараты в городе. Теперь родителям за рецептами надо будет ездить в город, а для них это становилось пыткой. Жить в городе родители тем более не могли.  
Вторая беда — в доме опять мощно протекла сантехника, и все заначки ушли на ремонт. Хуже всего то, что пластиковую трубу сломала сама Ксана: уцепилась за неё, когда падала со стремянки. Родители утешали дочь тем, что сломанные кости были бы намного страшнее, но Ксану порядком достали бесконечные несчастные случаи, в которых она умудрялась-таки выжить, однако зачастую ценой немалого ущерба.  
Ксана купила лекарства и направилась к остановке. Мимо прошла женщина, от которой слишком резко и сильно пахло духами, Ксану даже затошнило от такой вони.  
«Террористка! Жара такая, а она на себя столько вылила».  
Но мысли тут же переключились на заработки. С ними для свежеодипломленного специалиста всё было сложно. С побочным промыслом дело обстояло не лучше. Туристическим городом Пенза не является, поэтому летом, когда горожане массово сваливали в отпуск, магазины резко сокращали закупки пирожков и салатов. Но Ксане удалось добыть небольшой заказ на доводку визуала по какой-то игре. Не ахти как прибыльно, игра была дешёвой, а значит и гонорар невысокий. Да ещё у клиента близился дедлайн, гонки оказалось много. Ксана пять дней вкалывала, прерываясь лишь на сон, душ, туалет и еду, однако это было лучше, чем гроши, которые принесли бы пирожки. К тому же это было выгодной строчкой в резюме для студентки, которой в скором времени предстоит труднейшая задача — устроиться на работу в Париже. И не в бистро, а по специальности.  
По дороге к родителям Ксана искала новый заказ в сети — безрезультатно. Хотя и не безнадёжно. Оказалось, на сайтах для авторов художественных книг пользуются спросом картинки, которые прилепляют к ссылке на текст и именуют обложкой. На кой чёрт обложка электронному тексту, Ксана не понимала, но если на чьей-то дурости можно заработать, то надо делать деньги. Если считать, что обложка — тот же рекламный плакат или флаер… Ксана посмотрела то, что именовалось «свободные обложки», иначе говоря, образцы того, чего может иллюстратор, на обложки популярных на сайте книг, и решила попробовать. Обнимающиеся парочки, девицы в нижнем белье, голые мужские торсы, девицы в чудовищно неудобных платьях — корсеты, длинные юбки с кучей оборок и прочий ужас — вырезались графическими редакторами из интернет-коллекций бесплатных картинок и компоновались в новую картинку, которую можно было лепить к любому роману категории «она и он в койке», а вокруг прикручивалось то, чем они занимались в редких перерывах между сексом: борьба с Тёмным Властелином, офисная карьера, расследование убийства и прочие мелочи, разнообразящие чтение. Ксана обычные любовные романы никогда не читала, ей нравились только детективы, приключения и боевики, но она не думала, что в гетеро-сочинениях будет что-то такое, чего нет в слэше. Со спросом на обложки и рекламные баннеры к детективам и приключенческим романам было намного хуже, таких заказов практически не попадалось, но не всё ли равно, что рекламировать — лавбургер или гамбургер? Судя по «свободным обложкам», читать эти опусы не требовалось точно так же, как и пробовать гамбургер. Но сомнение вызывала эффективность имеющихся плакатов.  
Ксана нашла в сети рекомендации для оформления рекламы любовного романа, и их изучения как раз хватило, чтобы доехать от городской аптеки до деревенской остановки.  
А на остановке опять случилось ТО САМОЕ. Ксана увидела сверкающие линии, оплетавшие пространство как паутина. Чёртовы глюки впервые появились ещё в Москве и с тех пор Ксана видела их почти каждый день, всегда внезапно и неуместно, пугаясь до ужаса. Ксана была уверена, что это или опухоль мозга, которую томографы не видят из-за рукожопости управляющих ими врачей, или шизофрения. На неё провериться было невозможно, поскольку это могли сделать только в психбольнице, а визит туда означал, что не будет никакой учёбы. Ксана утешала себя, что и с шизофренией люди живут, главное, чтобы никто ничего не заметил до тех пор, пока не будет французского паспорта, а там можно и в клинику лечь — для художника, в отличие от любого другого специалиста, в наличии психического расстройства нет ничего страшного, карьеру это не испортит.  
«Очень не хочется именно французский паспорт получать, нафиг бы мне эта страна нужна с её непомерно высокими налогами и вечным финансовым кризисом, я после диплома надеялась свалить в Голливуд или хотя бы в Бельгию, но теперь не до выбора. Надо брать любую страну, где есть хоть сколько-то нормальная медицина и защищены права личности, особенно больной».  
Ксана выругалась. Очередная непруха. И даже не сказать, больше или меньше обычного. «Всё же я опять жива. А это главное». Ксана помотала головой, и глюки исчезли.  
Она поспешила к родителям. До отъезда Ксана предпочла бы жить в деревне, это сильно экономило деньги. Но мама почему-то настаивала, чтобы Ксана оставалась в городе. И была недовольна, когда дочь сама привозила лекарства, требовала присылать через курьера, даже переводила на карточку Ксаны деньги на такие расходы. А когда Ксана приезжала, то родители старались выпроводить дочь обратно в город, едва забирали лекарства. У Ксаны даже мелькнула мысль, что мама с папой её разлюбили. «Но тогда они не звонили бы каждый день по мессенджеру, чтобы напомнить о необходимости поесть и лечь спать до того, как я свалюсь от усталости».  
Единственным объяснением противоречивого поведения матери стало бы то, что у неё тоже шизофрения. «Но тогда это заметил бы папа. Не могут двое спятить одновременно. Или могут? Да нет, с мамой ещё так сяк — если есть посттравматическая эпилепсия, то с годами может появиться кое-что похуже. А у папы-то откуда взяться мозговым дефектам?»  
Нити появились снова, сплелись в верёвку, один конец которой указывал на Ксану, а другой — на акварельный портрет Акимовой, семидесятилетней деревенской жительницы, на редкость вредной и противной из-за её прилипчивости, запредельной страсти к сплетням и манеры устраивать скандал всем, кто с ней не соглашался. Мгновением спустя портрет исчез и появилась акварель с фрагментом деревенской улицы. Ксана мотнула головой, прогоняя глюк, и пошла к дому родителей.  
А когда подходила к той части одной из деревенских улиц, которая была в галлюцинации, то увидела, что ей на встречу идёт Акимова.  
Ксана на мгновение растерялась, но тут же сообразила дёрнуться так, как если бы что-то забыла, и опрометью ринулась в сторону остановки. Когда свернула за угол, остановилась и довольно улыбнулась. «И от шизы может быть польза, — подумала Ксана. — Надо только научиться держать её на приемлемом уровне. В первую очередь, побыстрее заработать деньги на врача, который тут примет неофициально, даст лекарства в обход аптеки и подскажет, как контролировать шизу первый год во Франции. А дальше, когда наработается студенческая репутация, и я хорошо разберусь в защите прав иностранных студентов и инвалидов, можно будет пойти в местную психушку».  
Ксана довольно улыбнулась и направилась к родителям в обход, чтобы не встретиться с Акимовой ещё раз. Д ** _о_** ма Ксана отдала маме, высокой ухоженной и ладной в свои пятьдесят семь лет брюнетке, лекарства и спросила:  
— У отца никаких наследственных заболеваний не было? — В предстоящей битве с шизофренией за контроль над ситуацией Ксане требовалось побольше информации о противнике. И она уточнила: — Я о биологическом отце.  
— Не знаю, — задумалась мать. — А что?  
— Медстраховка, — уверенно и естественно соврала Ксана, не желая её волновать. — Если есть серьёзные заболевания или генетические расстройства, иностранцу получить её сложнее, надо больше бумажек. Не хочу, чтобы всплыл сюрприз при оформлении и начались проблемы с департаментом по миграции. Постарайся вспомнить моего биологического отца и его родню.  
Мать потянула Ксану на кухню, включила кофеварку, поставила на стол булочки и села сама.  
— Тогда дай мне время вспомнить, — сказала мать. — Мы с твоим биологическим в браке были всего-то год с небольшим. Я до тридцати пяти лет замуж не думала выходить. Надо было университет закончить, денег накопить. Да и повеселиться как следует, погулять, чтобы в семейном быте не жалеть ни о чём упущенном. Но самое главное — необходимо было блат приобрести, знакомства, связи. Я же на первый курс поступила в 1978 году. А тогда ни ипотек, ни машин в кредит не было. Всё жильё — только госсобственность, человек в нём не владелец, а всего лишь съёмщик, и чиновник решает, когда ты и где квартиру для этого самого съёма получишь. Многие люди по три поколения в одной квартирёшке двухкомнатной жили, а то и в коммуналке, все в одной комнате, или даже в общаге с удобствами в коридоре. Мне такого дерьма и даром не надо было. Только собственный кооператив! Но попасть в него было очень трудно. Машину купить тоже было не легче. А заводить ребёнка, не имея машины… Я не из тех, кто над собой издевается. И не из дур, которые ловят номенклатурных мужей, чтобы после сидеть одной и с битой мордой, пока муж развлекается с комсомольскими активистками — они передовиками советского производства куда как горазды были становиться. Как партийного чиновника увидят, так сразу на него своим передком активно лезут. Через такое производство все эти комсомолки-доброволки сами становились мелкой номенклатурой, которая хотя и не роскошествовала, но всё-таки жила ощутимо получше простых людей. Поэтому на любом начальнике девок всегда висело гроздью. Но бухгалтер, — довольно улыбнулась мать, — это совсем другое дело! Никогда никаких домогательств. Нас никто не замечал, как не замечают мебель. И точно так же без нас никто не мог обойтись. Не я добивалась внимания высоких покровителей, а они уговаривали меня работать у них. Не сразу, конечно. Однако за те три года обязательной отработки, которая тогда была, я накопила знания ходов и приёмов, нужных для поимения совко-системы, поймала за хвост кое-кого из поимевших и заставила взять меня в дело. Много не урвала, разумеется, для этого нужны годы или протекция родителей, в этом же деле крутящихся, да я и не стремилась к многому, там слишком рискованно. Просто обеспечила себе пристойную жизнь: квартирку, машину, дачу скромную, но в ближнем пригороде. А в тридцать пять, как раз когда я накопила хороший денежный и золотой запас, наразвлекалась и решила остепениться, случилась авария, стала очевидной инвалидность. Мужчина, с которым я семь лет встречалась и думала, что можно пожениться, детей завести, бросил меня ещё в больнице. Это было тяжело, но я пережила. Прямо там и пережила, нашла, с кем обиду утешить. И костыли с гипсом не помешали. После тоже не тосковала в одиночестве. «Хромые мужчины» не означает «импотенты» и на величину члена это тоже не влияет. А к тридцати восьми, когда всё восстановилось и стало можно безбоязненно рожать, я решила сделать ребёнка красиво, в Испанию поехать, мачо найти. Совок к тому времени издох, и даже пензенцам стало возможным, как всем нормальным людям, наслаждаться прелестями мира. Но отпуск получалось взять только после аудита, с ним пришёл твой отец, и нам с первой же минуты так гормон в голову ударил, что мы прямо у меня в кабинете, позабыв о резинках… Я ещё тогда за послетраховыми таблетками в аптеку пошла, а по дороге подумала — зачем? Мужик красивый, здоровый, и если аудитором смог стать, то очень даже не дурак. И купила только профилактику от вензаболеваний, а таблетки «антибеременность» брать не стала. Мы после встречались, но предохраняться я от него не требовала. О беременности сказала ему сразу, о том, что без претензий к нему, тоже. Просто было бы глупо, не знай он о том, что у него есть ребёнок. Мало ли — вдруг у него ещё где-то дети есть, и после, когда наше потомство подрастёт, то встретится… В жизни такое бывает нередко, а про дешёвые ДНК-тесты на родство и на совместимость в те годы и речи не было. Родителям, конечно, никто никогда не говорит, с кем трахается, но всё же риск родственного размножения ниже, если мужчина о своих детях знает. Я ничего от твоего биологического не ждала, а он вдруг предложил пожениться, хотя и моложе меня был на семь лет, и его мать орала как укушенная, говорила, что не примет моего ублюдка, неизвестно от кого нагулянного, что я старуха, приворожившая её сына. Твой отец, надо отдать ему должное, никого не слушал. Толку, правда от этого было ноль. Зря я за него замуж вышла.  
— Он плохо с тобой обращался? — нахмурилась Ксана. «Мама не из тех, кто позволит себя унизить и тем более ударить, но это сейчас. А кто знает, что было тогда».  
Кофеварка пискнула, и Ксана принесла на стол две большие чашки горячего шоколада.  
Мать взяла чашку, вздохнула и сказала:  
— На самом деле он не на мне женился и не отцом хотел стать, а сам себе взрослость доказывал. Или, что вернее, обрадовался случаю поступить наперекор мамочке. А реально просто не понимал, что значит быть мужем и отцом, ничего об этом не знал и не хотел узнать. Ему вообще по характеру было лет двенадцать, пусть в паспорте и написано «тридцать один». У меня же на тот момент все мозги в гормонах утонули, я и согласилась с твоим отцом жить совместно, а не просто встречаться. С беременной расписывают сразу. Идиотизма, «свадьба» именуемого, избежать стало возможным по той же причине. Плюс кое-какие мелкие льготы из-за штампа в паспорте. Вот и поженились… А вскоре после родов я его выгнала. Этот мужчина хорош был только для развлечений, но не для жизни. Вечеринки, романтические жесты — это он мог. Но цветами сыт не будешь, и парафин от свечей надо на утро отчищать. А твой биологический отец не умел ни готовить, ни убирать, ни в магазин за продуктами сходить, ни даже сантехника или электрика вызвать. Мать избаловала его до предела.  
— Да, — кивнула Ксана, привыкшая к рукодельности приёмного отца, который готовил лучше матери и не видел ничего зазорного для мужчины в уборке. — Без романтики прожить легко, её отсутствия и не заметишь. Зато без вкусного супа и чистых носков ещё никто нигде и никогда не обошёлся.  
— Особенно когда пузо, токсикозы и прочие «прелести», — кивнула мать.  
— А дальше младенец, что, как я догадываюсь, гораздо тяжелее и хуже…  
Мать пригубила шоколад и снова кивнула.  
— Правильно догадываешься. Твой биологический себя вдобавок ко всему сволочью проявил, был недоволен, что родилась дочь, твердил о том, как ему нужен непременно сын. На втором ребёнке настаивал, хотя я сразу ему сказала, что мне нужен только один ребёнок, и он на это согласился. Поэтому я подумала-подумала и послала такого мужа сыновей делать. Он с моим посылом аж сразу до Питера добежал. Во всяком случае, долетела пара-тройка сплетен, что мой бывший именно в Питере. Или это о ком-то другом сплетничали? — задумалась она. — Кто-то мне в те годы часто говорил, что хочет в этот город поселиться. А был это твой биологический или юрист с основной фирмы, где я работала, не помню. Да и плевать! Главное, что я хотела себе ребёнка и родила. И поскольку я сама неплохо зарабатывала, тем более что хороший бухгалтер может работать на дому на две-три фирмы, а значит не нужен декрет, и своя квартира у меня была, и машину служебную для поездок в поликлиники или на рынок всегда можно было заказать, водитель помогал сумки нести, то муж — деталь не обязательная. Свою функцию выполнил, дальше свободен.  
— А общих знакомых никаких не осталось? — напряжённо спросила Ксана.  
Мать подумала.  
— Нет. Но у меня есть полное имя твоего биологического, дата рождения и старые фото с пикников и вечеринок. Попробуй поискать в соцсетях. Почитай его страницы, вдруг там что-то сказано. В крайнем случае ему можно написать. Он ничем не рискует, ты тоже никаких алиментов можешь не бояться, я отцовство переоформила на второго мужа. Делала через суд, без согласия твоего отца, потому что не знала, где и как его искать. Четырнадцать лет назад соцсети были не так развиты, как сейчас. А Денис настаивал, что если воспитывает ребёнка и планирует делать это дальше, то должен быть его отцом полностью. Мы расписались, подали в суд на усыновление. По закону, если отец платит алименты, но полгода не общался с ребёнком, то отцовство на нового мужа матери переоформляют на раз. Если общался мало, не воспитывал, то процесс подольше, но тоже делают. Алименты при этом с первого отца снимают.  
«Тупик, — подумала Ксана. — Биологического отца и в живых может не быть. А если жив, то вряд ли где-то постит фотки с женой, которую почти восемнадцать лет не видел и не вспоминал». А вслух поспешила спросить то, что всегда интересовало врачей:  
— Во время родов ничего такого не было? Ты всегда противоречиво об этом говоришь, то легко, то трудно.  
— Ходить с таким грузом при травмированной спине было тяжело. Токсикозов из-за травмы было до чёрта, меня укачивало даже от того, как ветер листочки колышет. Но это решалось тем, чтобы не смотреть на то, что движется, поменьше напрягаться по хозяйству — благо деньги на приходящую домработницу, несмотря на расходы на лекарства, у меня имелись. Да и твой биологический был не нищий, помогал всё оплачивать — вот тут, надо отдать ему должное, он повёл себя со всей возможной порядочностью и ответственностью, даже подработку взял. А сами роды прошли как по маслу. Едва у нас в городе частный роддом появился, то в нём стало можно плановое кесарево заказать. Пусть его по закону делают не по желанию, а только по медицинским показаниям, но частники найдут любые показания, только плати. Я не хотела ни боли, ни риска, поэтому задолго до того, как собралась ребёнка делать, отложила деньги на кесарево. И в больнице всё провели идеально. У нас в семье вообще всё со здоровьем всегда нормально было, поэтому и авария не особо повлияла.  
Ксану такие слова нисколько не утешили, но довольную улыбку она изобразить сумела. «Поздравляю, мама, — добавила она мысленно, — в твоей семье появилась первая шизофреничка. Остаётся надеяться, что мои попытки извлечь из этого пользу не иллюзия».  
И как будто в подтверждение надежд на полезность Ксана опять увидела нити. Но теперь их было намного меньше, половина обрывалась. А некоторые из уцелевших и оборванных были красными, другие синими. «Прогресс, однако. Глюки стали цветными».  
Красные нити свились в канат, и один его конец был направлен на Ксану, другой указывал на карандашный портрет Вики, двоюродной сестры Ксаны — двадцатипятилетней симпатичной шатенки с длинными волосами и с карими глазами. С учётом того, что в первый раз интуиция сработала на однозначно скверную и неприятную Акимову, означал ли новый глюк такую же скверность и опасность Вики? Ксана считала кузину истериковато-туповатой, но это было в пределах терпимого, а кто без недостатков? Ксана и сама далеко не ангел. Зато Вика никогда не отказывалась помочь Ксане отыскать в городских аптеках лекарства — задача не из лёгких, любой, кто мотался часами по всем десяткам сотен частных аптечек, не удосужившихся подать данные о своём товаре на общий сайт, это подтвердит.  
— Мама, а почему ты с Викой не хочешь общаться?  
— Она такая же никчёмная и злобная дура, как и её мать. А то и похуже. Анжелка хотя бы была ленивой и бесхребетной, а Вика упрямая и настырная — только не туда, куда надо. Тебя саму она не раздражает?  
— Есть немного. Но я и не вот прямо с ней общаюсь. Так, смешными роликами в соцсети обменяться, в рестораны сходить. Вика любит пробовать разную еду в ресторанах и кафе, а я вместе с ней подсела на кулинарные экскурсии, оказалось интересно и приятно.  
— И тебе есть о чём с ней говорить? — ядовито поинтересовалась мать.  
— Нет, конечно. Поэтому я не слушаю, когда Вика говорит о ведической мудрости, о бездуховности и потребительстве мира, о том, что все мужики — козлы. Я просто угукаю в тон, но думаю о своём. Зато она наслаждается вниманием, а у вас будет тот, кто купит в городе лекарства строгой отчётности и привёзет их в деревню. Мама, вы с отцом не молодеете и не здоровеете, а я смогу присылать вам деньги на домработницу только через три года, если не через четыре. Поэтому без Вики не обойтись.  
— Мы сами прекрасно зарабатываем! — возмутилась мать.  
— Цены на лекарства растут ещё прекраснее. Мы никогда не голодали, но и богатыми не были, хотя и ты, и отец работаете на двух недешёвых работах — деревенское правление и колбасный цех. Пусть я с вашей шеи и два года назад слезла, да только легче не стало.  
— Хватит гиперопеку разводить! — рассердилась мать. — Мы оба не паралитики. А были бы ими, так Вика — компания вдвойне скверная. Я её сейчас-то на порог не пущу, а если хуже со здоровьем станет, то тем более. И ты держись от неё подальше. В ней зависти ещё больше, чем в наших соседях и в твоих одногруппниках. Ты же никому не сказала, что поступила во французский университет, да ещё и на стипендию?  
— Нет, — качнула головой Ксана. О Наде она забыла: москвичка не относилась ни к деревенским соседям, ни к одногруппникам, и если сплетничала с кем в соцсети о гостившей у неё два дня провинциалке, то называть имя не стала бы — кому в Москве может быть интересна региональная визитёрка? Да там Пензу от Перми не отличают.  
А мать сказала хмуро:  
— И всё же шила в мешке не утаить. Поэтому не появляйся больше в деревне. Дождёшься, что голову проломят. Им не то важно, что они никуда не поедут, а чтобы никто другой не поехал. Или забыла, как Коржикову новую машину железными трубами разбили в лом? А Липатовым в окна петард накидали в ночь после того, как они позвали гостей отметить ремонт? И всё нутро дома выгорело. Менты дело завели, но толку-то? Результатов ноль. В суд и Коржиков, и Липатовы на соседей тоже подавали, только доказать там ничего не получилось. И в пригородных деревнях люди ещё хорошие: все работают, редко кто пьянствует, большинство заботится о качественном образовании для детей. А подальше куда — одна ленивая тупая пьянь, ждущая от жизни халяву и готовая убить всех, кто хотя бы немного обеспечен. Забыла, сколько раз в криминальных новостях говорили о том, как соседи убили соседа, который, вместо того, чтобы заливаться с ними самогоном, с утра до ночи на огороде работает, и потому, гад такой, имеет дом с непротекающей крышей? Если бы владелец колбасного цеха ещё в конце девяностых, только когда затевал предприятие, не пробил полицейский пост с той стороны дороги, которая ведёт к другим деревням, нас тут давно всех сожгли бы. Когда здоровье потребовало деревенского воздуха и тишины, я по оживленности милицейского опорника деревню и выбирала. А ещё мне сказали, что успешные фермеры — это южные диаспоры, их трогать боятся, потому что те мгновенно соплеменников соберут, и ни с кем из нападавших церемониться не будут. Поэтому рядом с ними и пьяни ленивой очень мало, и продукты дешёвые в изобилии.  
— Это везде так, — пожала плечами Ксана. — Даже в насквозь законопослушной и толерантной Норвегии тех, кто покупает машину или одежду лучше, чем у соседей, подвергают остракизму. Его не избивают, не поджигают имущество, но негативный психологический прессинг организуют по-полной — игнорирование, отвержение, оскорбления намёками, которые сильно задевают, не давая формального повода для судебного иска. В Норвегии имеется хорошо налаженный сервис всех промежуточно-вспомогательных работ в сфере производства игр и мультиков, поэтому есть немалая вероятность, что после диплома придётся там работать. Я начала отслеживать ситуацию и разбираться в менталитете заранее. Мне хватило жалоб понтовщиков, чтобы определить правильную модель поведения. И понять, что если раньше новичок мог уехать из одного города в другой или даже просто городской район поменять, чтобы начать всё с чистого листа, то в эпоху соцсетей все твои ошибки переедут с тобой даже на другой конец мира. Поэтому избавиться от проблем можно, только резко переместившись вверх по социальной лестнице. А это редко у кого получается.  
Мать на это покивала, улыбнулась.  
— Ты молодец, что это усвоила. Все всегда ненавидят тех, кто их превосходит, поэтому, прежде чем обзаводиться крутым барахлом и суперским ремонтом, надо сначала разжиться соответствующими этим вещам соседями. Умные и порядочные люди никогда не показывают своему окружению то, чего у него нет, и не делают то, чего окружение не принимает. Хочешь реформировать социум — живи среди единомышленников, а с социумом общайся через рекламу своих идей и уличные шествия, где тебе хотя бы относительную безопасность обеспечивает пребывание в толпе таких же, как и ты. Хочешь зарабатывать — сначала поселись среди тех, кто работает, а не пьянствует, и общайся только с работающим, и лишь тогда никто не назовёт тебя высокомерной сволочью, которая брезгует опрокинуть стопку с простыми людьми и жлобится поставить этим людям выпивку. Пусть даже придётся бросить всё имущество, потому что его некому продать, и уйти в никуда, начать жизнь с нуля, надо бросать, уходить и начинать. Или стать таким же как все соседи. А иначе будет лишь преждевременная и весьма мучительная смерть. Если ты живёшь среди работающих и сам работаешь, но добился работы уровнем хотя бы на одну ступень получше общесоседского — опять надо сразу же переезжать в квартал категорией повыше и менять круг общения, чтобы некому было возмущаться, с какой стати более выгодная работа досталась тебе, а не им. Если возможности переехать нет, а значит и общение поменять невозможно, так хотя бы не говори никому о своих успехах, не появляйся перед соседями в одежде дороже и не езди на машине лучше, чем у них, не носи никакие покупки домой из магазина в прозрачном пакете, не води никого в дом, чтобы никто не видел, что ты ешь и на чём спишь. Встречайся с людьми, отмечай дни рождения и прочие праздники в том кафе, которое всем твоим друзьям и знакомым одинаково по карману, и пусть не будет подарков, но каждый платит сам за себя, чтобы ни у кого не было повода жалеть о своих затратах и смотреть в чужой карман. — Она отпила шоколад и добавила: — Знаешь, ещё в начале девяностых, когда стали появляться первые совместные предприятия с иностранцами, я в двух таких работала. И удивлялась, насколько сильно европейцы и американцы отличаются от нас. Только благодаря той работе я поняла, как были правы номенклатурщики, пряча свою райскую жизнь за высоким забором, а перед широкой публикой показываясь серенькими-скромненькими, ничем не отличимыми от миллионов голозадостей, стоявших в километровых очередях за говнотоварами. ОБХСС тоже ловила только понтовщиков, которые похищенную социалистическую собственность непричастным к расхитительной системе показывали. Ну и ОБХСС-никам процент не отстёгивали. А ещё в начале девяностых южные народы поселились тут в количестве немалом. И у них всё в чайхане и всё вскладчину: свадьбы, поминки, дни рождения, деловые переговоры, встречи с родственниками — всё. Меня тогда поразило сходство восточных обычаев с западными… И я тут же для себя выводы сделала, жизнь свою переменила. И мне это сильно помогло в сравнении с теми, кто учиться и меняться не пожелал. Но речь не о том. Главное, ты всем говори, что нашла работу в Западном Подмосковье, где-нибудь в Истре или в Кубенке, куда от нас иначе, чем через Москву, не добраться. А ещё скажи — сейчас работаешь дизайнером по удалёнке, осенью будет переход в реал, и что поступила на курсы для абитуриентов во ВГИК. Подготовку к долговременному отъезду не скрыть, в Москве наверняка ещё бывать придётся, поэтому сплетни пойдут, а дизайнеров везде как собак, платят им как офисному планктону, так что никому не завидно и нет вопросов, по какой надобности и на какие шиши ты в столицу мотаешься, чем собираешься после лицея заняться. Или ещё проще: говори, что осенью у тебя начинается постоянная работа и учёба в столице, не уточняя, какая именно столица. Так и во враньё не запутаешься, и правдой людей не разозлишь.  
Ксана кивнула. Тревог матери она не разделяла, но зачем волновать человека, спорить с ним из-за пустяков, если у него здоровье так себе? Маленький спектакль сыграть несложно. А мать сказала:  
— Если кто и видел загранпаспорт, то плевать. Даже у нас почти вся деревня на зимние праздники ездит греть бока в Эмираты, а летом на недельку сваливает от жары в Финляндию. Но всё же поезжай домой сейчас. Я позвоню в цех, у них скоро вечерняя поставка, заодно и тебя до городской остановки подбросят. И не появляйся больше в деревне. Видеосвязь в мессенджере не лохи придумали, курьерскую службу тоже.  
Ксане было жаль уезжать, не увидевшись с отцом, но как получилось, так получилось. Не пререкаться же с матерью, мотая нервы себе и ей — не тот повод. С отцом можно по дороге обменяться сообщениями. А ехать в кабине продуктового фургончика с Василь Василичем, спокойным, молчаливым и чистоплотным, было намного удобнее, чем в автобусе, где обязательно есть те, кто считает, будто мыться можно раз в неделю даже летом, и почти всегда кто-то базлает во всю глотку по телефону, сообщая всему салону своё мнение о политике или домашних делах. Или, что намного хуже, к Ксане цеплялись распространители религиозных брошюр, БАДов, поучающие житейской мудрости старики и старухи. Она пробовала отгораживаться от соседей по общественному транспорту смартфоном, но то, что безотказно действовало у всех, везде и всегда, не помогало Ксане — неадекваты навязчиво предлагали свою компанию даже если видели, что потенциальная собеседница полностью сосредоточена на содержимом экрана. Это их ещё больше раззадоривало, стимулировало перетянуть на себя внимание. «Как будто на мне печать жертвы!» — с досадой подумала Ксана. Пусть она ещё в нежном отрочестве научилась обрывать такое общение непреклонным «Мне это неинтересно», которые для особо настырных превращалось в «Мне насрать на это!», после чего отваливали даже самые упёртые, но регулярное навязывание неприятного взаимодействия раздражало.  
…В фургоне Ксана откинулась на спинку сидения и закрыла глаза. В то же мгновение ей показалось, будто кресло провалилось в какой-то туман — Ксана даже вскрикнула, взмахнула руками, как обычно бывает при падении, но в следующее мгновение падение прекратилось, и Ксана увидела золотистую нить, соединяющую её с написанным маслом портретом какого-то мужчины в одежде конца девятнадцатого века. Мужчина был тёмно-русый, голубоглазый, а родинка у левой скулы придавала стандартно-симпатичному лицу пикантность и шарм.  
«Опять глюки!» — разозлилась Ксана.  
На этот раз нить не просто указывала на Ксану и на портрет, как было с Викой, а обхватывала пояс Ксаны на манер страховочной верёвки. Другой конец был привязан к портрету. Ксана мгновение поразмыслила и дёрнула нить к себе. Надо было наконец разобраться со всем этим. Ведь даже галлюцинации имеют под собой реальную причину — конкретное место опухоли в мозге или какие-то ассоциации из прошлого. Ксана не помнила, чтобы когда-то раньше видела этого мужчину, а ведь ничего не берётся из ниоткуда. Связь должна была быть, и нить на это намекала.  
Портрет не упал и не приблизился, но перевернулся другой стороной. Там оказалась фотография вполне современной для Ксаны крупной дорожной аварии. Фотография увеличилась, теперь можно было даже разглядеть номера разбитых всмятку машин.  
И одна из них была фургоном, в котором сейчас ехала Ксана.


	3. — 2 — (редактура от 14.11.2020)

То, что она во всю глотку вопила «Нет!», Ксана поняла, только когда Василь Василич остановил фургон у обочины, а ей на голову вылил минералку из бутылки.  
Ксана отшатнулась, ладонью вытерла лицо и сказала:  
— Надо подождать здесь. На трассе скоро будет авария. Наверное, это основная трасса, которая на город идёт. А, может, и эта, на которой мы. Она достаточно бойкая для большой аварии.  
— И ты туда же… — зло буркнул Василь Василич. — Наширялась чем-то, теперь припадки! Чокнулась молодёжь, — он потянулся к ключу зажигания, но Ксана вцепилась в его руку, надавила на неё всем своим весом.  
— Нет!  
Тянуться к руке было неудобно: оказалось, что зажигание у фургона со стороны водительской дверцы, однако но у Ксаны всё же получилось. Правда, всего на мгновение — Василь Василич легко оттолкнул Ксану обратно на кресло.  
— Уймись, припадочная.  
Ксана схватила сумку и дёрнула защёлку на дверце машины:  
— Я пойду до города пешком.  
— Куда, дура?! — схватил её за плечо Василь Василич. — Одна на трассе! Хочешь, чтобы в машину заволокли и отодрали?  
В его словах был резон, но всё же шансов выжить на трассе больше, чем в аварии. Ксана прикинула возможность вырваться и убежать. «Маловероятно». Если девушка не чемпионка города по каратэ, то против крепкого пятидесятилетнего мужика — вполне ещё молодость! — к тому же профессионального шофёра, а значит с реакцией быстрее, чем у обычного человека, шансов нет.  
Ксана растерялась, не зная, что делать. Впереди ждала смерть, и ни тени мысли о том, как её избежать.  
Один вариант всё же имелся. Правда, за него обязательно схлопочешь по морде. Ксана непременно врезала бы, устрой кто-то такое.  
Однако умирать не хотелось.  
«Лучше битая морда, чем смерть!» — решила Ксана. Но всё же несколько мгновений колебалась. Страшно, когда ударит тот, кто намного сильнее. Боль Ксана ненавидела. «В аварии будет больнее».  
Ксана шлёпнула Василь Василича сумкой по лицу — не сильно, лишь чтобы заставить затормозить, и дёрнула защёлку двери, постаралась выскочить. Не получилось. Зато удалось укусить Василь Василича за руку у локтя. И это дало секунду, которой как раз хватило. Ксана выскочила на трассу, увернулась от машин и по обочине побежала к деревне.  
Конечно, хорошо бы предупредить остальных, но кто послушает незнакомую девку, вопящую об аварии?  
«Шофёрские сигналы!» — вспомнились Ксане боевики, в которых водители предупреждали друг друга специальным миганием фар, что впереди полицейский пост. Ксана ринулась обратно к Василь Василичу. Особо стараться не пришлось, он, как человек ответственный и добросовестный, сам гнался за психичкой, пока она себе не навредила по малоумию.  
Ксана вцепилась ему в футболку на груди.  
— Вы должны всех предупредить! Шофёрскими сигналами! Да хоть кого-то предупредить! Одна жизнь больше, чем ничего! О, есть же шофёрские приложения! Какое-то сообщество в соцсети должно быть для срочных сообщений о постах с ментами-взяточниками! Расскажите там об аварии. Нет, о пьяном за рулём! — сообразила Ксана. — Просто написать, что к городу гонит пьянь на вишнёвом рыдване. Пусть будут осторожны. И всё. Даже если я видела глюк, все решат, что пьянь подцепил придорожную проститутку и трахается с ней на обочине. Поэтому на дороге его нету. А если это предсказание, то хоть кто-то при виде вишнёвой машины притормозит и выживет! Да быстрее думайте! — дёрнула его за футболку Ксана. — Что, если минута осталась?  
— Номер у машины какой? — неохотно спросил Василь Василич.  
— Не знаю. Я видела только ваш номер. Я же в вашей машине еду! А там вишнёвое авто. Эдакий понтовый мегаполисный закос под внедорожник, большой, почти квадратный. Пьянь гнала по встречке и носом въехала в нос бежевому хэтчбеку, не слишком старому, как у большинства. Всё всмятку, рядом одна громадная фура перевернулась, легла наискосок поперёк дороги. Немного впереди вторая фура…  
Василь Василич при этих словах шире распахнул глаза, едва заметно вздрогнул и перебил:  
— Точно была вторая фура? Ты уверена?  
Ксана поняла, что он начинает ей верить. И протараторила, боясь упустить момент:  
— Да-да, точно была вторая. И вроде бы в порядке, стояла у обочины. Не знаю, я её подробно не разглядела.  
— Дальше по дороге запрещён обгон, — зло сказал Василь Василич. — Именно потому, что поворот, и если две большегрузные машины, то при их обгоне авария неизбежна. А большегрузки по две-три обычно и ездят, во всём в мире так — этот транспорт в один руль гонять убыточно, он выгоден только при крупных перевозках. Подробнее давай об аварии!  
— Со стороны города и с нашей в лежащую фуру кто-то въехал или уклонялись от столкновения с ней, а столкнулись друг с другом, там по три, что ли, машины, слеплены в кучу с каждой стороны. Ваша была на боку, наполовину в кювете, вся мятая. Мне хорошо привиделся только ваш фургон, остальное было мельком, я плохо разглядела. Да быстрее вы! Вдруг всё правда и хоть кого-то можно спасти!  
Василь Василич метнулся в фургон, выдернул из держателя старенький смартфон, стал что-то писать. И замер, лицо было испуганным. А мгновением спустя он ткнул в экран, стал, тихо матерясь, что-то смотреть. Ксана поняла, что авария уже случилась.  
— Мы живы, — сказала она. — Мы живы!  
И добавила не то себе, не то Василь Василичу, а может и обоим сразу:  
— Это единственное, что можно было сделать — выжить самим. Ту вишнёвую пьянь видела толпа народа. И никто не вызвал ментов, не писал в соцсеть. Они не заботились о себе, и значит получили то, чего хотели.  
Василь Василич кивнул и добавил:  
— Всем на всё плевать. Даже тут — из машины посреди оживлённой трассы выскакивает девчонка, за ней гонится мужик, и никому нет дела. Зато когда их жён или дочерей… Вот воплей будет!  
— Поехали, — буркнула на это Ксана и села в машину. «Всё дерьмово, даже очень дерьмово, но другого мира у меня нет и не будет. А я снова выжила. И это победа!» — попыталась она утешить себя.  
Василь Василич сел за руль.  
— И часто у тебя как? Вид ** _е_** ния?  
— Сегодня началось, — буркнула Ксана. — Одной мелкой пакости удалось избежать, теперь ещё вот это. И не знаю, будут ли вид ** _е_** ния снова. Учитывая мою невезучесть, скорее нет, чем да. Чего бы хорошего в моей жизни ни появлялось, оно тут же исчезало. Ваши дети не рассказывали вам о Ксанке-Катастрофе?  
— Дети у меня слишком взрослые для этого. Но в цехе болтали, что дочка у бухгалтера — локальный конец света.  
— Правильно болтали, — кивнула Ксана.  
— Помощи от нас пострадавшим никакой, мы не медики, — задумчиво сказал Василь Василич. — И мы от них достаточно далеко, чтобы, когда подъедем, там было полно ментов и дор ** _о_** гу перекрыли. А менты пока со всем разберутся, пока организуют хоть какой-то проезд, пробка будет километров на шесть. Поедем в обход, просёлками. Сейчас сухостой, увязнуть негде.  
— Вам лучше знать, — сказала Ксана, откинулась на спинку кресла, закрыла глаза. И опять провалилась в полусон-полувид ** _е_** ние.

* * *

Ксана оказалась в старинном кабинете, в котором у письменного стола с его гостевой стороны стояли двое молодых мужчин. Одного из них Ксана узнала сразу. Это был великий князь Михаил Дмитриевич. Но немного помладше, чем на той фотографии на сайте. В Ксанином сне Михаилу было около двадцати шести лет. И выглядел он гораздо интереснее и сексуальнее, чем на древнем фото.  
Ксана даже усмехнулась иронично над своим воображением. «А я, — подумала она, — стала в этом сне призраком, если Михаил и его гость меня не видят. Что ж, логично и всюжетно. Только нафига мне сны о каком-то там Михаиле и его посетителях?»  
Собеседник Михаила, стоявший напротив него, был Ксане незнаком. Выглядит года на двадцать три, и не особо красив: черты лица не мягкие и не резкие, не уродливые и не гармоничные — так что-то посредине, и довольно заурядное, непримечательное. Мужчина темноволосый, среднерослый, смугловатый, крепкого сложения, с желтовато-зелёно-карими, немного раскосыми глазами. В толпе и даже просто в комнате, на фоне обстановки, такие люди теряются в окружающем, становятся ни для кого не заметны. Но было нечто особенное в его непримечательности и заурядности, что мгновенно приковывало к себе взгляд, затеняло красоту Михаила. Какая-то чертовщина, перчинка. Ксане вдруг вспомнился видеоролик о леопарде — практически невидимый в кустах травы, он ловил птиц на лету и меньше, чем за минуту, затаскивал тушу антилопы на верхушку дерева, да ещё ловко прыгал с дерева на дерево по тонким веткам.  
«Вот это трахабельный мужик так трахабельный на всю тысячу процентов!» — немного ошалело подумала Ксана.  
И судя по тому, какими сияющими, восторженными глазами смотрел на этого мужчину Михаил, он был нисколько не в обиде на чужое превосходство.  
— Душа моя, — нежно, с улыбкой сказал Михаил, — ты всё это, — прикоснулся он к чернильному прибору и бювару, — сделал для меня сам?  
— Я пойму, если…  
— Никаких «если»! — перебил его Михаил, обнял. И объятие было отнюдь не дружеским. — Этот прибор всегда будет со мной. Только он и никакой другой.  
Мужчина поцеловал Михаила, приласкал его губы своими так томно и нежно, что знакомство с практически неизвестной европейцам Камасутрой было очевидным. «Или, — уточнила Ксана, — исходя из знания культуры Приамурья, это было "Искусство брачных покоев". Китайская, а не индийская книга. Не исключено, что на языке оригинала».  
— Амурцы верят, — сказал мужчина, когда поцелуй завершился, — что эти узоры отгоняют несчастья и привлекают удачу.  
— Ты моя удача, — ответил Михаил.  
Картинка кабинета резко завертелась, сливаясь в мельтешение цветных пятен, а когда всё остановилось, Ксана была в салоне колбасного фургона, но одна. И ехал он сам по яркой и широкой жёлтой полосе к том ** _у_** с ** _а_** мому портрету мужчины в одежде девятнадцатого века, который сменился фотографией аварии.  
И тут Ксана проснулась. А Василь Василич сказал:  
— Спи дальше. Я сейчас колбасу сдам, а после тебя домой отвезу.  
Ксана оглянулась:  
— Где мы вообще?  
— Восточная промзона. Здесь склады супермаркета. Колбасники, сыроделы, плодоконсервщики сдают товар оптом, — он показал на фургоны. — Тут быстро всё делают, очереди не создают.  
— Я живу на юго-западе, у Заречного Парка. Это далеко. Быстрее будет на автобусе.  
— Нечего! — отрезал Василь Василич. — Бледная вся. Сейчас такси найдём.  
Он достал телефон, потыкал в экран. Ксана удивилась, зачем шофёру приложение для такси — или он сам в этой фирме подрабатывает? Как бы то ни было, а желающий подкалымить автовладелец обнаружился в трёх минутах езды от склада. Василь Василич сунул Ксане пакет с мясным рулетом — гордостью цеха — и отправил домой. Ксана не спорила. Она устала, переволновалась и хотела побыстрее оказаться в тишине и безопасности.  
Но едва Ксана вошла в крохотную однокомнатную квартирку, которую сняла на лето, как взяла графический планшет и стала рисовать копию портрета, который так навязывали видения. Надо выяснить, кто этот мужчина.

* * *

По мнению соседей, у князя Ильи Семёновича Вохримовского имелся лишь один недостаток — он был женат. Весьма прискорбное обстоятельство для тех, у кого дочь, сестра или племянница на выданье. В остальном же господина Вохримовского сочли вполне милым: имение его в двести восемнадцать десятин было пусть и не богатством, но доходом вполне добротным, чтобы по окончании всех полевых работ, требующих от помещиков беспрестанного, с раннего утра и до поздней ночи, надзора за своими владениями, устраивать раз в месяц званый ужин, что в удалённой от хоть сколько-то крупных городов местности явление наиважнейшее. К тому же князь ещё не стар, всего-то тридцать лет, а значит ужины будут с самыми модными танцами, что весьма полезно для девиц, желающих замуж. Да и собой Илья Семёнович недурён: густые тёмно-русые волосы, глаза синие, в меру высок ростом, хорошего сложения, лицо с благородными чертами, у левой скулы родинка очаровательная. Манеры князя приятны и лишены надменности, snobbery /Англ.:снобство, снобизм/. В одежде он тоже вкус имеет.  
Жена князя Вохримовского, Вера Сергеевна, двадцатишестилетняя брюнетка с синими глазами, урождённая княжна Гаврилова, была признана не менее приятной. И уездный свет легко простил новому соседу то, что повелением государя ему запрещено покидать имение — в наказание за вольнодумство и вредное стихоплётство. Да и по чести сказать, его императорское величество Александр Третий, Булочник-На-Престоле, эпиграмму вполне заслуживал. «Указ о кухаркиных детях» разумностью отнюдь не блистал. Не иначе как государь его спьяну придумал — он, говорят, с зелёным змием в теснейшей дружбе. Конечно, то, что сиволапые лезут везде и всюду, вторгаются в мир избранных, отнимают доходные должности, весьма неприятно. Однако пусть лучше мужичьи дети посещают гимназии и университеты, становятся чиновниками, чем мужики жгут имения. Если даже в столице, со всей её гвардией и лучшей полицией, убили царя-освободителя, то нынешнему царю-пустышке тем более надо было договориться с сиволапыми. В провинциальной глухомани, где защиты от бунтовщиков и подавно нет, Александр Третий вызывал немалые сомнения в его здравомыслии.  
…Со дня появления четы Вохримовских в имении миновал год и один месяц. Но Илье казалось, что десять лет. Себя же он чувствовал не на тридцать один год, как было от рождения, и даже не на сорок один, а казался себе глубоким стариком. Дни здесь тянулись медленно и пусто. Не к чему стремиться, нечем заняться. Имение посередине между Пензой, Балашовом и Тамбовом, городами немелкими и стремительно богатеющими, что означало и частые балы в Дворянском Собрании, и модные лавки, и быструю доставку выписанных из Парижа и Лондона журналов и разных приличествующих благородному человеку мелочей. А в Пензе даже театры есть, и преотличные — пьесы господина Островского не боятся ставить! И играют их достойно. Climat тут мягкий, тёплый, с петербургским несравнимый. Даже в октябре нет ни дождей, ни распутицы, солнышко светит ярко. Пылища только мучает, никакого от неё спасения до тех пор, пока дожди не начнутся. Ветер гоняет пыль почём зря. А здесь он намного сильнее и злее петербургского.  
Уклад жизни тоже от столичного отличался. Почти всё как в старину, как при Иване Грозном: завтрак в семь часов, летом и раньше, обед в час, ужин в пять, самое позднее в шесть. В Петербурге и даже в провинциальных городах дворянство в шесть обедало, а часам к двум или трём пополуночи возвращалось с бала. Но з ** _е_** мли между Пензой, Балашовом и Тамбовом как будто бы находились посреди океана, ото всех обитаемых мест далеко. Никаких событий, дел, новостей. Если петербургский бал — это время неофициальных деловых и политических переговоров, налаживание выгодных связей, то здесь связываться не с кем и не о чем, а все разговоры сводились к пересказу в сотый раз того, как были проданы на оптовой ярмарке урожай пшеницы и наквашенная женой капуста, или к рассуждениям о ценах на отданную в аренду крестьянам землю. Приправлялось всё это сплетнями об актрисах и членах Земской комиссии. Пустота, тщета и ловля ветра. Жизнь в небытии — иначе и не скажешь.  
Однако сегодня что-то изменилось. Появилось нечто невидимое, неуловимое, но грозное и пугающее, похожее на надвигающийся шторм, на бурю, которых Илья за прожитые в Петербурге годы повидал немало. Только сейчас было ощущение, что надвигается тот самый смертоносный девятый вал, который столь достоверно, гениально и ужасающе изобразил на своём полотне господин Айвазовский. Илья видел картину, когда бывал в Новом Эрмитаже. Она пугала до дрожи, однако и зачаровывала неодолимо.  
И сейчас Илья чувствовал себя так, как если картина наступала на него, собираясь поглотить.

* * *

Ровным счётом ничего интересного ни в князе Илье Вохримовском, ни в его жене Вере не было. Обыватели как обыватели. Всех сведений, что с 1887 года по 1896 они вместе с их двумя детьми жили где-то километрах в ста восьмидесяти, максимум двухстах от Пензы — Ксана нашла примерное расположение их имения, ориентируясь на указания какого-то студента-историка в курсовой по теме переименования и переноса мелких населённых пунктов в Пензенской области. Это было второе упоминание Вохримовского в истории, а первое — диссертация о том, как менялась мода на оформление гостиных в провинциальных дворянских усадьбах Приволжья. Князю удалось остаться в истории края только потому, что его портрет писал один из первых пензенских РСДРП-шников — ещё до того, как появилась РСДРП, и он услышал революционную пропаганду. Этот деятель мечтал стать художником и успел намалевать пару-тройку портретов и штуки четыре пейзажей. Пол ** _о_** тна не сожгли при смене режима как наследие тёмного прошлого именно потому, что сам автор позаботился засунуть свои творения в музей. А так никто и не знал бы, что на свете существовал князь Вохримовский — он был вполне заурядным человеком, жил себе и жил, как миллионы других обычных людей. Насколько поняла Ксана, в Пензенском госархиве всё же были какие-то сведения о Вохримовском, но, не будь его портрета на фоне гостиной, никто и не стал бы искать эти сведения.  
Интересным было другое: на единственном сохранившемся портрете Вохримовский был запечатлён в полуанфас, иначе говоря, зрителю видно две трети лица, а в вид ** _е_** ниях Ксаны был чёткий анфас, когда лицо модели полностью повёрнуто к смотрящему, и на реальном портрете Вохримовский был вместе с женой, причём композиция такая, что как ни вырезай одного князя, всё равно будет видно, что на полотне он с кем-то ещё — если, конечно, не вырезать одну только его фигуру, как это делают в цифровых графических редакторах и на бумаге с куклами.  
«Ещё, пожалуй, стиль письма для 1888 года не подходит, — припомнила Ксана привидевшийся портрет. — Это была скорее портретная техника Интербеллума. Пусть со времён первого дагерротипа портретисты стали не нужны, но иногда случались и до сих пор случаются всплески моды на живописную морду. А для 1888 года и фотография всё ещё в диковину, и портреты были другими».  
Впрочем, это всё было малозначительно. А вот почему именно Вохримовский?  
Ксана нашла сайт госархива Пензенской области, посмотрела прайс-лист. Как она и предполагала, архив делал хоть родословную живого клиента, хоть биографию любого человека из прошлого. Услуга не дешёвая — трёхмесячная аренда однокомнатной квартиры в приличном районе. Ксана позвонила матери.  
— Ты не помнишь, хоть кто-то из твоих бабушек и дедушек родился в Пензе?  
— Никто. Моя мать родилась в Курске в 1939 году, а бабушку с годовалым ребёнком эвакуировали в Пензу как работницу одного из заводов. До войны это был не город, а полудеревня. В эвакуацию тут всё спешно строилось под большое производство, рабочих на ходу до инженеров доучивали, за учёбу доплачивали, учащиеся могли даже квартиру себе выбить вместо общаги — такого никогда и нигде в СССР больше не было ни до этого, ни после. Вот бабка и постаралась. Разумеется, после войны бабушка с дедом в Пензе жили, а не в Курске — нафиг он им разорённый нужен, когда тут квартира отдельная и климат теплее?  
— А мой биологический отец? — вспомнила Ксана. — И твой?  
— У твоего тоже вся родня из эвакуированных. Откуда — не помню. Что-то юго-западное, я ещё удивлялась, почему его с такими корнями в питерский холод тянет. А мой вообще из Москвы, из тамошней коммуналки в рабочем районе. Поработал тут в надежде на отдельную квартиру в престижной части города, ребёнка заделал и свалил обратно в столицу, что-то у него там срослось с вакансией и с жильём, но главное — с дочкой какого-то начальника. Но биологическому отцу и его родне ты давно никто, а у Дениса родни вообще никакой нет, у него родители — детдомовцы, поженились сразу после выпуска.  
Мать перевела дыхание после сказанного и добавила обеспокоенно:   
— А что, какие-то проблемы?  
— Нет. Просто… — Ксана торопливо придумывала объяснение. И нашла прекрасную причину: — Болтала в сети с другими стипендиатами о разном, всплыла тема, что неплохо бы отыскать предков-белоэмигрантов — вдруг помогут после учёбы с работой? Если у кого-то есть предок-совконевозвращенец, то о нём всё известно всему миру, потому что списки невозвращенцев есть в интернете, а вот с белоэмигрантом могут появиться варианты у любого. Сейчас полно сайтов для поиска предков, у каждого сайта есть телефонное приложение, но всё это платное и недешёвое. И для успеха туда надо начальных данных загрузить побольше, а за родословную наши архивы дерут немало.  
— Тут у тебя увы и ах, — с сожалением ответила мать. — Надеяться можешь только на себя. А вот твои собеседники с поиском родственников запросто могут вляпаться в алименты каким-нибудь утрыркам.  
— Да, это часто бывает, — кивнула Ксана. — Сама слышала о таком, и стипендиаты такой риск обсуждали.  
Она ещё немного поболтала с матерью о погоде, о сериалах и попрощалась.  
— Хреново, — подытожила Ксана вслух. — Одни непонятки.  
Она прошла на кухню, сделала на ужин немного хлопьев с молоком, съела, просматривая с телефона соцсеть — и вечерняя порция общения обо всём на свете, и поиск работы. В голову постоянно лезли воспоминания о полусне-полувид ** _е_** нии про Михаила. «Этот-то здесь каким боком?»  
И решила, что никаким. И что это не вид ** _е_** ние, а просто ассоциации и фантазии. Но фантазии интересные. Не использовать их глупо.  
Ксана вымыла чашку, вернулась в комнату и взяла графический планшет, стала делать набросок увиденного во сне. Рисовала в стиле манги — яойные комиксы вспомнились в первую очередь, там историй о любовных перипетиях принца и придворного была тьма-тьмущая. А принцев имелся целый легион на любой вкус: условная Европа, не менее условные Япония или арабский Восток, космоимперии всякие, история, современность… Европа реальная и Северная Америка от японцев не отставали, отличаясь только стилем рисунка. Конечно, если вся эта гора принцетраха пополнится ещё одним высочеством, его никто и не заметит. «Но вдруг мой комикс взлетит в топ и его купят для экранизации? Сейчас половина сериалов по комиксам. Или хотя бы читатели будут платить по пятьдесят центов за чтение продолжений? Даже грошовая подработка лучше никакой».  
Ксана делала набросок за наброском, пробовала восточноазиатские стили рисовки, затем европейские и американские, пыталась сочетать Запад с Востоком, но ей всё не нравилось. Картинка выглядела или подражанием известным мангакам и комиксам, или была школярски-дилетантской, или слишком трудозатратной, тогда как комикс, к какому бы стилю ни относился, должен делаться максимально быстро. Но при этом выглядеть эстетично и профессионально.  
Ксана прорисовала до двух часов ночи, так ничего толкового и не придумав. Устала как чёрт, перенервничала из-за сложности открывшейся перед ней задачи, но это лишь раззадорило упрямство.  
Утром заняться набросками не получилось, надо было ехать к Лере, подруге по лицею, которая обещала Ксане подправить мехенди, сделанную Надей — времени прошло достаточно, чтобы рисунок стал выцветать.  
Лера — рыжеволосая, зеленоглазая, небольшого роста, но с фигурой «песочные часы» и красивым милым личиком, была похожа на фарфоровую статуэтку восемнадцатого века. Однако впечатление кукольности и хрупкости было обманчивым: Лера получила стипендию аж в Лондоне, иначе говоря, добыла максимально труднодоступный приз, а ещё дважды брала бронзу на областных соревнованиях по дзюдо. Могла бы и золото взять, но надо было выбирать, что прокачивать — спорт или поступление. Лера решила, что дизайн будет приносить золото и славу даже в старости, а потому спортивные амбиции придётся снизить до простого пребывания в тройке лидеров. Она тоже выпускница факультета «Декоративно-прикладное искусство и народные промыслы», но направление было «Резьба по дереву и кости», а изучать Лера собиралась дизайн аксессуаров.  
И тем удивительнее оказалось то, что настолько одарённый и натренированный человек не смог сделать простейшую вещь: у подруги дрожали руки, она не могла сфокусировать взгляд на рисунке. Испуганная Ксана помогла ей дойти до ванной, умыться и попить воды.  
— Ты чего такое съела? — встревоженно спросила Ксана.  
— Ничего. Нормальное всё было. У мамы пунктик на качестве продуктов, а стрит-фуд я не люблю.  
Но Ксана всё же настояла, чтобы вызвать такси и съездить в частную клинику. Мало ли дзюдоистке по голове прилетало? Сказаться такие травмы могли когда угодно.  
Пока Леру обследовали, Ксана обежала окрестные салоны красоты и парикмахерские, но всё же отыскала среди них заведение, где мехенди делали именно грамотно разведённой хной, а не сомнительным месивом. Рисовать визажистка не умела, но добавлять тон чужим и не очень сложным рисункам могла, это было в прайсе салона, с фотографиями работ, по которым можно было судить о сложности доступных визажистке рисунков. Ксана решила, что её узор этой специалистке более чем по силам.  
Когда визажистка закончила подправлять рисунок, то сфотографировала его на телефон и показала Ксане. Хна легла ровно и правильно. Ксана не успела сказать «Спасибо!», как визажистка покачнулась так, словно у неё закружилась голова, уцепилась за ширму, которая отделяла кушетку для мехенди от основного зала. Визажистка перевела дыхание и побежала к парикмахершам, стала ругаться, что они не включили воздухоочистители, и тут все скоро в обморок навернутся от пар ** _о_** в парикмахерской химии.  
Ксана таким заявлениям удивилась: как раз воздухоочистка работала превосходно — парикмахерских з ** _а_** пахов не было вообще.  
— Иди на беременность проверься! — склочно ответила визажистке парикмахерша.  
Ксана мысленно поставила парикмахерше лайк и по мессенджеру спросила Леру, как у неё дела. Та ждала своей очереди на сканирование сосудов головного мозга, чувствовала себя отлично. Ксана пообещала забрать её после всех обследований и стала смотреть сайты с комиксами. Выбирала нетривиальные рисовки, надеясь, что появятся собственные идеи. Но ничего толкового в голову не приходило.  
Прошёл час, и визажистка убрала хну. Ксана поблагодарила, расплатилась и отправилась за Лерой. Та встретила её, возмущённо размахивая распечатками результатов обследования.  
— Послушала тебя! Столько денег псу под хвост! Я здорова как бык. Врач сказал, что переутомление после поступления.  
— Вот и радуйся, что действительно так, что никаких травм нет, и ты это точно знаешь. Теперь остаётся поддерживать всё на текущем уровне и раз в год делать проверку, чтобы убедиться в сохранности этого уровня. А дальше надо дозировать нагрузку. Мы выбрались из жопы и можем жить как нормальные люди — зарабатывать тем, что нравится, и при этом не перерабатывать.  
Подруга кивнула и потянула Ксану к выходу.  
— Давай сходим в океанариум? — предложила Лера. — Мне надо живых рыб, по видео из интернета я не понимаю всего движения. И со светотенью мне не понятно.  
— Океанариум мне самой пригодился бы, но я договорилась с родственницей встретиться.  
— А она в океанариум сходить не хочет? Ксана, нет смысла идти смотреть визуал без другого художника! С кем всё это обсуждать? Стасе и Нате звонить? Так без видео говорить не о чем, а за разрешения на съёмку платить надо, и дорого.  
Стася и Ната были соседками Ксаны по общаге. Ната уже работала в Таиланде на фазовке, продав придуманного ею персонажа фирме компьютерных игр, и потихоньку разрабатывала новую куклу на продажу, благополучно плюнув на учёбу, потому что всё необходимое для карьеры освоит по ходу работы даже лучше, чем в универе, а за авторские права платят больше, чем за диплом. Пусть Таиланд к числу развитых стран не относится, зато деньги и технологии в сфере компьютерных игр там крутятся такие, что за три года рисовщик заработает не только более чем приличные накопления, но и резюме, с которым можно выбирать работу в любой стране мира. Сейчас Ната, помимо работы, изучала за счёт работодателя тайский и японский языки — за них хорошо доплачивали везде. А зарплата Наты, даже новичковая, позволяла ей жить вполне комфортно, да ещё прибавку можно будет выбить через полгода… «Авторское право рулит!», как говорила сама Ната. Стася получила стипендию в Штатах и теперь, как и Ксана с Лерой, перебивалась в Пензе летними подработками, ожидая отъезда. Учитывая, что вчера Стася похвасталась хорошим заказом, ей не до прогулок.  
«Затащить Вику в океанариум? — задумалась Ксана. — Почему нет? При чужом человеке Вичка не будет всякую хрень нести и заговорит о чём-то осмысленном». Последняя мысль оказалась решающей. Кузина — девчонка неплохая, и когда она включает мозг, с ней весело и приятно.  
Ксана достала из сумки телефон, чтобы позвонить Вике, и в то же мгновение оказалась в паутине красных нитей, которые оплетали Ксану и портрет её двоюродной сестры.  
«Да чтоб вас всех!» — Ксана мысленно зарычала на глюки, мотнула головой, прогоняя вид ** _е_** ние, и позвонила Вике.

* * *

Красные нити были сродни красному сигналу светофора. «Только дошло это до меня поздно», — зло подумала Ксана.  
Ни визита в океанариум, ни посиделок в ресторане, где, между прочим, две недели назад был заказан столик, не получилось.  
Вместо этого пришлось зайти в дерьмовое кафе и под дрянное мороженое слушать истерику Вики, которой грозило сокращение. Ксаниного терпения хватило ровно на одну минуту.  
— Уймись! — оборвала она стенания и причитания Вики. — Вытьём делу не поможешь. Тебе давно все говорили поменять работу! А ты никого не слушала и держалась за свой кинотеатр как невесть за какую ценность. «Я киномеханик, я открываю миру кино». А сколько ты на своей должности киномеханика получаешь?  
— А разве кинотеатры ещё есть? — удивлённо спросила Лера.  
— Есть и много, — быстро сказала Ксана, не давая Вике начать новую истерику. — Как и магазинов новых бумажных книг. Пусть в наше время оба этих сервиса нужны только для немногочисленных любителей, но в отношении кинотеатров клиентов всё же достаточно, чтобы этот бизнес приносил доход. А может, и нет никакого дохода, зато для отмывки денег кинотеатр вполне рулит. Как бы то ни было, но в каждом кинозале на каждом сеансе, даже на ночном, собирается не менее пяти человек. У меня подруга есть, которая любит одна во всём кинозале фильмы смотреть, так жалуется, что такое очень редко получается — в какое время суток не придёшь, а минимум пять человек сидит.  
— Киномехаников тоже пять, — зло сказала Вика. И уточнила: — Скоро будет пять на весь город. Когда девять лет назад кинопоказы перевели с плёнки на цифру, сократили девяносто процентов киномехаников. А теперь все кинотеатры объединяют в одну сеть с удалённым управлением, и опять девяносто процентов сокращений. Всё будет автоматизированное. Из-за этих высоких технологий из кинотеатра исчезла магия. Исчезла жизнь. А с плёнкой всё это было!  
— Ооо, — насмешливо протянула Лера, — когда прерывается затёртая поцарапанная картинка, и толпа дебилов свистит и орёт так, что уши закладывает, это офигеть как магически и жизнеутверждающе. Мама рассказывала о том, как она ребёнком и студенткой в кинотеатр ходила. Кошмар и ужас. Плюс неудобное кресло, холодный душный зал и чавканье попкорном. Да ещё идти ради этого куда-то. Нафиг надо! Когда в начале девяностых прошлого века появились дешёвые видеоплееры и большеэкранные телевизоры, то прокат фильмов понаоткрывали на каждом углу, и народ перестал ходить в кино. У меня дедушка с бабушкой в начале девяностых как раз жили с того, что дедушка технику и кассеты привозил, а бабушка всем этим торговала. И дело бойко шло! Фильм хорошо смотреть дома, на любимом диване, когда рядом туалет без очереди и сам просмотр в том режиме, в каком хочешь, хоть сразу весь фильм, хоть смотри по пять минут через полчаса, хоть попутно занимаясь всякими разными делами. И закусываешь просмотр чем угодно, даже супом. О, так ещё скучные или неприятные места проматываешь!  
— А рекламу можно вообще перескакивать, — добавила Ксана. — В отличие от кинотеатра.  
— В кинотеатре тоже есть реклама? — удивилась Лера.  
— Как будто в мире бывает место, где её нет. Весь вопрос в том, насколько легко от рекламы избавиться. Ну и логистика рулит. За видепрокатным фильмом надо было по дороге с работы или учёбы в магазин заходить, а там нужное не всегда есть, значит требуется заказывать, дня два ждать, пока привезут, после тащить домой диск, а в старые времена так и вполне увесистую кассету волочь на себе с вместе с покупками, после забирать фильм на работу, чтобы вечером в магазин отдать… Куча лишних хлопот. А интернет всё свёл к паре-тройке кликов.  
Вика процедила злобно и с пафосным трагизмом, от которого у Ксаны заныли зубы:  
— Поэтому кино перестало быть чудом!  
Ксана хмыкнула:  
— Чудом оно перестало быть намного раньше. Сейчас узнаем точно, когда именно. — Она достала телефон, глянула на салфетницу с паролем для вай-фая и через несколько мгновений сказала: — Вот. Братья Люмьер показали свой поезд 28 декабря 1895 года в парижском кафе на бульваре Капуцинов, а уже к марту 1896 вся Европа и вся Северная Америка имели по кинозалу в каждом квартале. Сейчас посмотрим, что с Россией в этом плане. — Она потыкала в экран телефона. — Угу. К июню 1896 кинотеатров не было только в самых наизадрипаннейших Распердюйсках. Кинорекламы висели на каждом углу по всему миру, потому что на движущиеся картинки ходили и неграмотные.  
Ксана закрыла браузер и погасила экран. А Лера подытожила:  
— Иначе говоря, чудо закончилось… — взяла свой телефон, открыла калькулятор, — …сто двадцать два года назад. И начался кинобизнес, который благополучно цветёт, пахнет и разрастается.  
— Нет! — упрямо сказала Вика. И добавила, усилив концентрацию пафоса и трагизма: — Ещё тридцать лет назад пойти в кино было событием. Его ждали, планировали, ехали в кинотеатр из дома через полгорода. В очереди за билетами стояли. Не было такого, чтобы заполучить просмотр столь же легко и обыденно, как гамбургер. Походя, не замечая… Проглотить и забыть. Кино перестало быть событием. И его перестали смотреть.  
— Ну а то! — ядовито посочувствовала Лера. — Когда любой и каждый смотрит фильмы с телефона даже в автобусе, это жуть какое невнимание к кинематографу.  
— Это и убило кино! — простонала Вика так, что Ксана в первое мгновение решила, будто у неё от местного мороженого начались желудочные колики. И лишь после этого осознала альтернативность логики. Лера, наворачивавшая мороженое с отменным аппетитом, от стона Вики поперхнулась и спросила ошеломлённо:  
— Чё?!  
— В кинотеатре фильмы были другими, — с тоской ответила Вика. — Кино там показывали живое. Настоящее. Его творили, а не гнали тупо и механически как телевидение. Я вам опять повторяю: раньше всё было иначе! Плёнка создавала волшебство.  
Скажи такое любой другой человек, это было бы стёбом и троллингом, ироничным издевательством над собеседниками во имя своего удовольствия. Но, зная Вику, можно было поклясться, что она всё говорит серьёзно. И для Ксаны это было слишком. Всё же пределы должны быть и у глупости. Пусть поговорка и утверждает, что глупость безгранична, но не до такой же степени!  
— Да откуда тебе знать, что было раньше?! — вскипела Ксана. — Ты сама сказала, что кинотеатры перешли на цифру девять лет назад. Тебе тогда было шестнадцать, а несовершеннолетних к аппаратуре кинотеатра не пускают, потому что она работает на тысяче вольт. И какие такие эффекты могут быть от плёнки, которых нет от цифры?  
— Пока не закрылся кинотеатр «Молния», — сказала Вика, — там были залы с плёнкой. Последний настоящий кинотеатр в Пензе. И я там работала! Целых полгода работала! Это был мой первый зал… Там я поняла, что такое истинное кино! Я делала магию! И зрители… — пафос в её голосе перешёл в подвизгивание, но Ксана, порядком взбешённая этим разговором, перебила:  
— Зрителям насрать откуда берётся картинка — из цифры, из плёнки, из задницы. Они вообще разницы не заметят. Их интересует только удобство дивана под собственной задницей и способ заполучить больше движущихся картинок при минимуме своих движений. Поэтому включи мозги и переучивайся на востребованную и хорошо оплачиваемую профессию. Даже если ты останешься единственным киномехаником в городе, твоя зарплата всё равно ни на копейку не повысится по сравнению с зарплатой уборщицы.  
Ксана перевела дыхание, отметив, что разозлилась много сильнее нужного. «У меня же всегда получалось пропускать её глупость мимо ушей. Почему сейчас я так завелась?»  
И тут Ксану и Вику накрыло красными нитями.  
«Да чтобы вас! — ещё больше разозлилась Ксана. — Так, не хипешить. Получается, что красные нити — это не стоп-сигнал. Перед встречей с Акимовой нити были белые, а общаться с этой гадюкой не захочется никому. Перед аварией появилась жёлтая верёвка. Что значит красный?! "Кровь-родство"? Так это было новостью семнадцать лет назад, когда я училась говорить "мама", "папа", "тётя Анжела" и "Вика". Значит у красного какой-то другой смысл. Какой?!»  
Нити наконец-то исчезли. И в это мгновение Лера сказала Вике:  
— Так ты умеешь работать с плёнкой?! Реально умеешь? Тогда тебе прямая дорога в оцифровку старых фильмов. Молодые видеодизайнеры туда не идут, а старых видеоархивистов не хватает для оцифровочных работ. Вчера в новостях, — Лера пальцем показала на телефон, — сказали, что оцифровщикам даже зарплату по архивным меркам хорошую дали, но людей всё равно не хватает. В местном отделении «Госфильмофонда» тебя встретят с восторгом.  
— В газетах об этом ничего не писали! А новости в интернете недостоверны! Я не опускаюсь до их прочтения, — надменно вздёрнул нос Вика.  
Ксана сказала ядовито:  
— Тебе и не предлагают читать новости. Узнай в справочной номер телефона Пензинского «Госфильмофонда» и спроси о работе.  
— Я не буду предательницей, убивающей настоящее кино!  
Ксана крепко выругалась и поинтересовалась саркастично:  
— А чем ты займёшься, если в кинотеатре тебя выкинут за дверь?  
— Я лектор-киновед, — гордо сказала Вика.  
— Кто?! — ошеломлённо переспросила Лера. — Это вообще что?!  
Ксана усмехнулась:  
— Это профессиональный кинокритик и объяснятель людям, что такое кино.  
— Ээээ… Аааа… — Леру, похоже, застопорило, она не знала, что сказать. Посмотрела на Ксанину креманку с мороженым и спросила: — Ты долго над ним медитировать будешь? Растаяло уже наполовину. Не хочешь есть — отдай мне. А я тебе в супермаркете плитку шоколада куплю.  
Ксана удивилась — до сих пор Лера не проявляла склонности к пищевым извращениям. Но это проблемы Леры. Ксана отдала ей креманку, Лера съела ложку мороженого и, как будто вдохновившись порцией ужаса, сформулировала вопрос:  
— Нафига нужен киновед? И кинокритик?  
— Вот именно, — ответила Ксана, — что низачем, никому и нигде нафиг такое не надо.  
— Не страшно, — утешающе сказала Вике Лера. — Полно мест, где и переучиваться не требуется, а платят прилично. Да наша бывшая лицуха! Там каждый год нужен методист по эстетвоспитанию. Зарплата всего лишь три минималки, зато работы только на полдня, и я не знаю, в чём они там за год прокачиваются, но после выпускного все находят работу поденежнее.  
— Точно! — Ксана аж подскочила на стуле. — Сейчас Маргарите Алексеевне позвоню. Вдруг ещё место не занято. И если не занято, то попрошу сказать директору, что моя родственница хочет работать. — Ксана посмотрела на Вику. — Маргарита Алексеевна — это куратор нашей группы, а директор меня ещё не забыл, потому что ему надо веб-страницу с фотками и дальнейшей судьбой лучших студентов каждого выпуска.  
— Не звони! — быстро и зло сказала Вика. — Я никуда не пойду. Надо быть распоследней подстилкой, чтобы ради денег отказаться от выбранной специальности. Это всё равно, что выкинуть собственную душу!  
Ксана от изумления поперхнулась воздухом. Именно так — захлебнулась собственным дыханием, потому что такой бред даже от прибабахнутой кузины не ожидала.  
Лера не менее изумлённо похлопала глазами и спросила:  
— А кинокритиком где-то реально можно работать?  
— Я в музее работаю! — запальчиво сказала Вика. — Хранитель видеоколлекций и лектор.  
— На одну минимальную зарплату, — напомнила Ксана. — И тоже с перспективой скорого сокращения.  
— Я в любую городскую газету пойду, в раздел «Культура».  
— Ты это всерьёз? — не поверила Ксана. Дождалась кивка и сказала: — Вика, для рядовых Тани и Джона, на которых держится вся индустрия развлечений, мнение таких же рядовых Олегов и Мэри всегда значит больше, чем суждения какой-то высоколобости. Это раньше, в доинтернетную эпоху, рядовые Тани и Джоны могли узнать подробности о новом фильме, книге, спектакле, стендапе и прочем балете только из рецензий критиков в дневной пятничной газете, которую покупали во время перерыва на обед. А с середины девяностых прошлого века появился дешёвый интернет с таким простым интерфейсом, что и обезьяна справится. Люди тут же принялись трещать на форумах обо всём на свете со всем миром, а газету покупали ту, что подешевле, без статей критиков. Сейчас тем более в три клика можно найти списки фильмов на любой сюжет, с любыми актёрами и с мнением зрителей о том, что там за кино.  
— О да, мнение! — зло прошипела Вика. — «Ничё так кинцо, под пивасик покатит». Это рецензия на фильм? Это его оценка?!  
— Добро пожаловать в реальный мир: то, покатит кинцо под пивасик или нет, на один раз оно или его можно пересмотреть под настроение — это единственные критерии, по которым фильмы выбирают те, кто делает их прибыльными, и те, кто решает, будет фильм забыт или получит бессмертие. И вершителям киносудеб нужно настоящее, честное и бесплатное мнение таких же людей, как и они, а не купленные похвалы и ругачки, как у критиков. — Ксана насмешливо посмотрела на Вику и добавила: — Загляни в календарь, дорогая кузина — на дворе 2018 год, а не 1988! Ситуация на рынке труда малость изменилась.  
Лера кивнула.  
— Даже нулевые годы, — сказала она, — это эпоха динозавров. Давно минувшее прошлое, которое никакого значения не имеет. И зачем ориентироваться на исчезнувшие реалии, я не понимаю.  
А Ксана добавила:  
— На первом курсе, когда мы готовили празднование Дня Учителя, кто-то скинул на форум лицея ссылку на соцсетевой аккаунт фотокорреспондетши. Она там истерила из-за того, что её, обладательницу международных журналистских наград, сократили в газете, где она проработала семнадцать лет. Как раз в нулевые дама начала карьеру. А после сокращения она побежала по другим СМИ в разных странах, и везде ей сказали: «Пошла вон! Мы почти всех своих журналистов сокращаем, а тут ещё ты припёрлась махать наградами вместо сенсации. Будет сенсация — приноси, купим. Но ты всё равно останешься вне штата, нам зарплатные сотрудники убыточны». После этого корреспондентша и развизжалась как укушенная. Бабе за сраку лет, но так и не отросли мозги, чтобы понять — когда толпа народа со всего мира, от учеников средней школы и до бойцов в горячей точке, выкладывает со смартфона в соцсеть фотки и рассказ о том, что на них изображено, то не только фотокорреспондент не нужен, но и девяносто процентов журналистов-статеечников идут менять профессию. Но эта баба впадала в ещё б ** _о_** льшую истерику каждый раз, когда ей предлагали переучиться на что-то полезное.  
— Вот-вот! — поддержала Лера. — Это в дикие дремучие времена люди покупали по две-три разных газеты. Как минимум набор из общегосударственной, городской и квартальной. Газеты утренние, дневные, вечерние. И везде свои журналисты. Даже в квартальной газетёнке их было не меньше десятка. А сейчас о жизни любой улицы любого города мира можно бесплатно узнать в три клика от её обитателей, о делах практически каждого кабинета министров растрезвонят его уборщицы и мелкие клерки у себя в аккаунтах. Парламенты вообще под веб-камеру заседают, трансляция бесплатная. Продаётся только какой-то сверхинтересный аналитический или сатирический эксклюзив по мотивам того, что было в блогах и соцсетях, продаётся дайджест с цитатами из блогов. Ленту дайджеста легко слепит старшеклассник за гроши, как подработку, и в каждом часовом поясе нет проблем нанять своего старшеклассника, чтобы дайджест был круглосуточным. А талант на хорошую аналитику и сатиру есть у одного журналиста из миллиона. Но на рынке труда ровно один для всех носителей одного языка и нужен — в интернете нет понятия тиража и доставки, любое сообщение сразу же доступно всему миру. Ну, пусть не один журналист, а три-четыре, чтобы через их дискуссию привлечь побольше рекламодателей и подписчиков на сайт. Но четыре журналиста на одном портале — это предел. И порталов больше трёх-четырёх не нужно, не найдётся столько клиентов, чтобы их прокормить.  
Ксана кивнула Лере и добавила:  
— В тот год в лицее взрослые группы, от центра занятости которые, сделали сценку, как хозяйка кафе не может открыть заведение, потому что некому сшить модные шторы, врезать замок в кладовку и починить кран, ведь кругом одни фотокорреспонденты и философы.  
— Да! — вспомнила Лера. — Директор тогда так хохотал, что чуть со стула не свалился!  
Ксана задумчиво посмотрела на Вику.  
— Послушай, я только сейчас поняла… Неприятие перемен — это ведь фобия! Тебе надо всего лишь к психологу сходить, и всё будет в порядке.  
— Точно-точно, — поддержала Лера. — Я пауков боялась до смерти с детства, и сейчас боюсь, но психолог научила меня не впадать в панику, а просто брать паучка осторожно метёлкой для пыли и выносить за окно.  
— Я не чокнутая! — с яростью зашипела Вика. — Мне не нужен мозгоправ! Это вы все ненормальные! Вы, и такие как вы, превращаете этот мир в бордель! Всё продаётся, всё меняется. Профессия, друзья, жена… Никто ни за что и ни за кого не борется, все сразу бросают всё и всех при первых же трудностях! Предают… Зачем стараться, зачем спасать и защищать, когда можно найти беспроблемную замену? Эгоцентрики и потребители.  
Ксана решила, что с неё хватит. Конечно, если Викину истерику не выслушать, она будет лезть с ней снова и снова, пребывая в уверенности, что никаких других занятий, кроме как вытирать ей сопли, у Ксаны нет.  
Беда была не в жалобах как таковых. Наоборот, иногда они необходимы. Всем надо выплеснуть эмоции и получить при этом сочувствие. Но одно дело, когда человек, нажаловавшись и нарыдавшись, начинает решать проблемы, а тебя просит непредвзято оценить идеи, найти в них слабые места. И заодно сказать, что он молодец и всё у него получится. Но совсем иная ситуация, когда после одних слёз и стенаний начинаются новые. Сразу становится понятно, что для этого человека ты всего лишь зеркало, в которое ему удобнее любоваться своими страданиями, эдакое живое дилдо для моральной мазо-маструбации.  
— Вот кому говорить об эгоцентризме и потребительстве, — с яростью сказала Ксана, — но не тебе! Сколько посетителей и пожертвований ты привлекла в музей, лектор херов? Ты сделала музею конкурентноспособные влог и блог? Такие даже у подростков есть, а у тебя диплом имеется, твои блог и влог должны быть намного лучше. Сколько волонтёров ты собрала, чтобы сделать музею сайт на нескольких языках, с виртуальной экскурсией по всем экспозициям, с удобной оплатой за её просмотр и с опцией пожертвований? Какие онлайн-шоу о связи кино с экспонатами твоего музея ты в этом музее устроила? Какие конкурсы для подростков? Да на такое конкурсное шоу купит билеты четверть пензенских родителей как минимум, а после все купят видеофайл с конкурсом, где звездит их драгоценное чадо.  
— Музей — это не шоу-бизнес! — возопила Вика так, что на них оглянулись. — И не компьютерная игра!  
Ксана лишь вздохнула, а Лера удивилась:  
— С чего вдруг? Если музей — не шоу-бизнес, то это склад, и посетителей туда не пускают. А без хорошего виртуала не может обойтись никто, особенно профессиональные развлекатели. Без хорошего сайта любой бизнес гарантированно прогорит.  
— Превращать музей в коммерцию — означает убить культуру! — пафосно ответила Вика. Ксана хихикнула, настолько комично выглядела кузина. А Лера сказала:  
— Именно потому, что у нас в стране за последние сто один год музеи не считали за шоу-бизнес, музейное дело все эти годы пребывало в жопе.  
— При СССР музеи уважали и берегли! — возмутилась Вика.  
— По зарплате работников это было заметно лучше всего, — ядовито ответила Лера. — Вы все жили в квартирах по тридцать квадратных метров на человека как минимум, а не в общагах и коммуналках с восемнадцатью метрами на четверых, ездили на собственных машинах, а не давились в переполненном общественном транспорте, покупали без проблем брендовые шмотки, а не отстаивали многочасовые очереди за кривым совкопошивом, и на столе у вас каждый день были экологически чистые овощи, мясо и фрукты, а не перловка. И если кого-нибудь в те годы спросить о том, какие в городе есть музеи, они хотя бы один назвали?  
— Вопросы! — подскочила Ксана. — Именно — вопросы! Лера, помнишь, на «Организации малого бизнеса» и на «Основах менеджмента» нам говорили, что вопрос запоминается лучше ответа? И что хорошая реклама взяла от журналистики стратегию продвигаться через вопросы. Если один хороший журналист правильно заданным вопросом может как начать революцию, так и укрепить диктатуру, то хороший менеджер при помощи правильно сформулированного вопроса продаст даже снег зимой эскимосам.  
— Точно! — у Леры засверкали глаза из-за увлечённости интересной задачей. — Конкурсное шоу, основанное на вопросе, затем через директора музея наехать на мэра, чтобы собрал пресс-конференцию и объявил на ней о конкурсе, призвал СМИ и блоггеров немного поволонтёрить в честь культурного развития города и сделать конкурсу хотя бы крошечную рекламу. А сам конкурс должен быть двухэтапным, чтобы собрать в музей клиентов на весь уикэнд.  
Вика прошипела:  
— Вы обе хотя бы расписанием музея поинтересовались! В субботу и воскресенье он закрыт.  
— Как это? — не поняла Ксана.  
— Три четверти музеев в нашей стране работают с понедельника по пятницу, для посетителей открыты с десяти часов и до семнадцати.  
Лера посмотрела на Вику и пробормотала оторопело:  
— Шутишь…  
— Вы же обе со смартфонами вместо нормальных телефонов, — ядовито и зло ответила Вика. — Так посмотр ** _и_** те расписание разных музеев в разных городах.  
Лера посмотрела и проговорила растерянно:  
— Как развлекательное заведение может быть закрыто в те дни, когда люди не на работе? Почему ваши выходные не в понедельник и вторник? И посетителей принимать музей должен с полудня и до восьми вечера, чтобы в рабочие дни можно было зайти в перерыв и по дороге из офиса домой, а на уикэнде после того, как все клиенты выспятся, позавтракают и посетят более популярные дневные развлечения, а для вечерних будет ещё рано и начнётся поиск того, чем убить время ожидания.  
— Повторяю для тех, кто в танке, — Вика едва не искрила от злости, — музей — это не развлечение. А клиенты бывают только у проституток.  
— Маразм… — вздохнула Лера. — Неудивительно, что музеи у нас никому не нужны.  
— И если ты, Вика, — добавила Ксана, — до сих пор не сделала из твоего музея известное в городе шоу, то лектор и киновед из тебя бездарный. Смирись с этим, плюнь на это, протестируйся на психологическом сайте на способности и займись тем, к чему действительно есть талант. Неталантливых людей не бывает. Каждый в чём-то одарён, и тебе надо узнать, какой дар у тебя. А то, что пустышка вышла с киноведением — ерунда. Все делают ошибки. Зато попробовала. Всегда лучше жалеть о сделанном, чем о несделанном.  
— Для тебя одарённость — это рвачество и нагибаторство! — склочно сказала Вика. — Как корова безмозглая, стремишься ухватить свой кусок с воза сена, считая это за счастье, и не желаешь замечать, насколько всё это ничтожно и мимолётно.  
— Зато не бываю голодной. И одеваюсь не в секонд-хэнде. И не устраиваю скулёж из-за потери работы. Корову купят всегда, везде и хорошо накормят. А вот ты не нужна никому, иначе вместо нытья о сокращении хвасталась бы новой работой и высокой зарплатой.  
— Только шлюха и потребитель меряет нужность продажностью! — патетики в голосе Вики прибавилось, и Ксана опять хихикнула. Их разговор становился всё больше похож на комедию абсурда. И чтобы забава не застопорилась, Ксана сказала:  
— Шлюха и потребитель — это человек, который добился всех благ и удовольствий жизни, когда у тебя есть только твоё дерьмо и недотрах.  
— Посмотри в словаре что значит «шлюха» и «потребитель» не демонстрируй глупость! — ещё патетичнее провозгласила Вика.  
— А где гарантия, — промурлыкала довольная забавой Ксана, — что словари составляли люди адекватные, адаптивные и успешные? А если они такими были, то почему я должна думать, что ты читала словари не жопой?  
— Ты мерзкая…  
— Девочки, девочки, — вмешалась Лера, — не ссорьтесь. Я знаю как решить проблему с работой.  
— Серьёзно? — с интересом посмотрела на неё Ксана.  
Лера кивнула и пояснила:  
— Помнишь, Ната рассказывала о субкультуре адигиталов? Очень недешёвое увлечение, подороже стимпанка. — Лера глянула на Вику и пояснила: — Стимпанк — это те, кто любят домашний декор в стиле эпохи паровых механизмов, книги и фильмы, где действие происходит в те годы, устраивают вечеринки в декорациях и костюмах тех времён. Стимпанковская мебель и одежда в изобилии продаются в интернет-магазинах, но из-за невысокого спроса любая вещь выпускается в небольшом количестве, поэтому цена у них ощутимо дороже, чем у такой же обычной. — Лера опять посмотрела на Ксану. — В Таиланде полно тех, кто может тратить немалые деньги на то, чтобы слушать музыку с виниловых дисков, а не с телефона, читать бумажные книги, смотреть фильмы в плёночном кинотеатре, фотографировать на аналоговые фотоаппараты. Ну и всё такое. Не знаю, откуда они берут виниловые диски, особенно современную музыку, да и плевать на это, но плёночный кинотеатр в каждом городе содержится на взносы членов ацифральных клубов. И главная проблема этих клубов в том, где найти киномеханика, который может управляться с плёнкой. У Натки босс как раз ацифрал, говорит, что аналоговым миром лечит стрессы, полученные на работе.  
— У них же фирма игр для приставок и компов, — кивнула Ксана. — Логично.  
— И этот босс рассказывал, что засовывать плёнку в проектор, правильно её хранить — это очень и очень сложно. А Ната сказала, что в Таиланде все сервисы, и развлекательные в первую очередь, перешли на цифру гораздо раньше, чем в России, поэтому о том, что такое кинотеатр на плёнке, знают только старики. А они предпочитают работе чайный домик. И потому босс с его соклубниками страдают от отсутствия кинопоказчиков, киномехаников или как там специалист называется. Это значит, что тайские ацифральные клубы руками, ногами и зубами вцепятся в молодого плёночного кинопоказчика. А из-за дефицита сотрудников можно стрясти зарплату не меньше, чем у медсестры.  
— Гонишь! — не поверила Ксана. — В Таиланде медсестра — это круто и престижно. У медсестры всегда квартира не меньше тридцати метров и со всей возможной бытовой техникой, машина приличная, хорошая медстраховка…  
— Позвони Натке и спроси сама. И надо торопиться, пока обитатели других Голожопий не набежали. Таиланд тоже прикрытостью зада не хвастается, но это очень хорошая перевалочная база для вида на жительство в богатой стране, поэтому мигрантов в там едва ли не столько же, сколько местных. На английском в Таиланде кое-как объясняться могут все абсолютно, а значит собственный Elementary избавит от необходимости учить тайский, он жуткая жуть, какой трудный. Чтобы объясниться в банке, в салоне красоты, в больнице и тому подобных заведениях, Elementary вполне хватит — его не просто так называют «уровень выживания» и требуют иметь при экзамене на гражданство англоязычных стран. Иначе говоря, — Лера посмотрела на Вику, — тебе знать английский лучше Elementary желательно, но не обязательно. Для тебя важно только то, что ацифралов полно в Штатах и во всём Британском Содружестве, поэтому через два-три года, наработав резюме и знакомства, можно свалить туда. Особенно если писать на английском статьи о плёночном кино.  
— И постить статьи надо сейчас, — решила Ксана. — Чем раньше начнётся накопление профессиональных баллов, тем лучше. Перевод статьи сделает онлайн-переводчик, а Elementary вполне хватит, чтобы подчистить его грубые ошибки. Мелкие и сами англичане с американцами в девяноста процентах случаев не заметят.  
— А за два года, — добавила Лера, глядя на Вику, — через онлайн-курсы без проблем и напряга прокачаешься до уровня Intermediate, которого более чем достаточно, чтобы смотреть кино и читать романчики. С напрягом — будет Upper-Intermediate, словарный запас выше средне-бытового, который нужен для поступления в англоязычный универ. Там слова, которые нигде, кроме непосредственно университетской учёбы, не понадобятся. Upper-Intermediate далеко не у всех американцев и британцев есть. Поэтому сама на месте разберёшься, нужен ли тебе универ. Он для высоких заработков полезен, но совсем не обязателен.  
— Для Upper-Intermediate надо два с половиной года, — уточнила Ксана. — Мне как раз шести месяцев и не хватило, чтобы до него доучиться. Если без напряга учить, то все три года уйдёт.  
— Три года — не тридцать, — ответила Лера. — Особенно когда есть приличная работа. Всё равно без прокачанного резюме ни работу получше не получить, ни в универ не поступить. Там кроме собственно экзаменов ещё и собеседование о выбранной профессии есть. Почему я, по-вашему, бросила не вот прямо дорогую, но приличную гимназию и пошла в профлицей?  
Ксана кивнула, подтверждая слова Леры, и достала телефон, открыла будильник, страничку с мировым временем и сказала Вике:  
— У Наты сейчас восемь вечера. Звонить вполне прилично. Сейчас я вас познакомлю, и договоримся о рекомендации её боссу.  
— Я не… — начала Вика, но Ксана перебила:  
— У тебя нет Elementary? Плевать, это легко решаемо. Я напишу тебе резюме и буду вести начальную переписку с боссами. Неделю эта бодяга протянется, а за это время ты прокачаешь язык так, чтобы на собеседовании он выглядел как Elementary — с киномехаником особо разговаривать не будут, поэтому всё получится. Пусть с Таиландом у России безвиз, а разрешение на работу дают на месте быстро и без проблем, но очередь на загранпаспорт всегда огромная, месяца полтора прождёшь. А в сезон отпусков так и все два. Этого вполне хватит, чтобы из глубин памяти вытащить школьный английский и долатать в нём дыры до нормального Elementary. В музее ты всё равно бездельничаешь, поэтому времени для прокачки языка полно.  
— Я никуда не поеду! — злобно прошипела Вика. — Бросить родную землю ради денег может только человек без чести и совести!  
Лера от такого заявления подавилась мороженым, а Ксана сказала:  
— Вот подлецы такие наши предки, не захотели оставаться в юго-восточной Африке, а заселили всю Землю.  
— Не передёргивай! — возмущённо сказала Вика. — Я не об этом!  
— А о чём тогда мы говорим второй час? Если человек остаётся без работы, у него есть только два варианта решения проблемы: сменить профессию на ту, которая хорошо продаётся в его регионе, или сменить регион на тот, где хорошо продаётся его профессия. И точка! Других вариантов не бывает.  
— Это вы не способны увидеть другие варианты из-за своей ограниченности! — с брезгливо-жалостливой миной сказала Вика. — Вы только и умеете, предавать и убегать, а не бороться! Потому и жизнь у нас такая. Никто ничего не делает, все только дармовщину ждут!  
— Особенно ты. Музею от тебя аж телега помощи.  
— А что я могу сделать одна?! — возопила Вика.  
— А ты хотя бы один раз в жизни попробовала в соцсети вместо жалоб на судьбу и просмотра сопливых сериалов собрать команду музеелюбов, чтобы устроить у музея парочку флэш-мобов и продавить директора как минимум на изменение расписания посещений?  
— Ты других слов не знаешь? У тебя всё всегда «продавить», «пробить», «поменять». Ты по-человечески никогда не пробовала жить?  
— По-человечески, — сардогически поинтересовалась Ксана, — это бездельничать и скулить в ожидании халявы? Так даже пособие по безработице само собой не упадёт, его добиваться надо.  
— По-человечески — помочь, а не издеваться! Ты даже…  
— Хватит! — оборвала Ксана. — Ты назвала проблему, мы назвали решение. Если тебе оно не по вкусу, иди искать других советчиков. Ты и так отняла слишком много нашего времени.  
Вика посмотрела на неё ошеломлённо, неверяще.  
— Это даже для твоего эгоизма слишком!  
— Кууууда мне в эгоизме до тебя! — ядовито протянула Ксана. — За форс-мажор, из-за которого сорвалось посещение океанариума и ресторана, ты не извинилась, а все нормальные люди всегда это делают. И ты не сказала «Спасибо! Я над этим подумаю» за совет, как опять же делают все, кто в адеквате, даже если им совет не понравился. Теперь я понимаю, почему у тебя нет друзей.  
— Ты…  
— Вика, до свиданья. И не забудь заплатить за своё мороженое.  
— Вот из-за таких как ты… — горестно простонала Вика. Ксана уставилась на неё с изумлением, не понимая, из-за чего такой спектакль. А Вика продолжила стон: — Если люди пренебрегают своим долгом перед родной землёй, она никогда не достигнет процветания. Но безродные космополиты недостойны никакой земли!  
Ксана лишь головой покачала, поражаясь, как у реального современного человека, а не у персонажа фильма-агитки времён СССР может быть в голове столько мусора. И сказала:  
— Человек никогда ничего не должен ни территории, ни политической или экономической системе. Он просто покупает за свои налоги те территории и системы, которые ему удобны и выгодны, точно так же как покупают обувь или посуду. И менять ставшие неудобными или просто надоевшие территории и системы столь же естественно, как заменять посуду и обувь. И если к одним территориям и системам ломится толпа народа, а от других люди убегают со всех ног, то это проблемы территорий и систем, но никак не тех, кто их покупает или отвергает. — Ксана усмехнулась: — Это был привет от Капитана Очевидность. А теперь совет: прежде чем использовать какое-то определение, поищи в интернете его автора. Ты сейчас процитировала параноидального шизофреника и маньяка-убийцу. И иди всё-таки отсюда подальше. Я даже в порядке гуманитарной помощи для обиженных разумом оплач ** _у_** твоё мороженое. Надеюсь, в качестве ответного жеста милосердия ты никогда больше ко мне не подойдёшь. А в телефоне и в соцсети я тебя забаню.  
Ксана взялась за телефон.  
Вика разрыдалась, что, по мнению Ксаны, было слишком даже для такого дрянного спектакля, как у неё. И убежала. Это не могло не радовать.  
«Лишь бы не вернулась, — тревожно подумала Ксана. — И надо как-то решить проблему с доставкой лекарств. Причём срочно!»  
Ксана глянула на Леру:  
— Извини. Я знала, что она с прибабахом, но всё всегда было в безопасных пределах. И раньше Вичка при посторонних держала свою дурь под контролем. — Ксана вздохнула. — Всё же родителей полезнее слушать. Они, оказывается, не зря советовали держаться от Вики подальше и сами категорически не хотели иметь с ней контакты.  
— Плюнь. Я даже развлеклась неплохо. Но интересно другое: если она получает минималку на одной работе и полторы на другой, то откуда у неё деньги на ресторан такого уровня, где столик надо заказывать заранее?  
— Лера, ты чего? Заказать столик можно где угодно, даже в этой мерзопакостной забегаловке. По-моему, в любом заведении нужно заранее заказывать еду и столик. Ненавижу ждать, пока приготовят! И особенно надо заранее заказывать, если идёшь во время обеда в дешёвое кафе и рассчитываешь на то единственное реально хорошее блюдо, которое в таком отстойнике есть. Бывают случаи, когда кафе — отстой отстоем, но что-то одно в нём, например, пирожки с печёнкой, просто шедевр. И их раскупают сразу, как только они вытащены из духовки. А сделать выпекание в режиме нон-стоп и сосредоточить бизнес только на этих пирожках у владельцев говнокафе ума не хватит никогда. Вичка заказала посиделки в приличном, но недорогом индийском ресторане. Она вообще всё индийское любит. А ресторанчик популярный, есть риск, что два свободных места за одним столиком не будет.  
— Всё равно, — покачала головой Лера. — Вика с её доходами едва может оплатить коммуналку и бомжепакет с лапшой. У неё даже эта забегаловка будет вне зоны доступа. Вопрос — откуда деньги на ресторан, пусть даже второго класса? Ты раньше, когда только приехала в город, ходила с ней по ресторанам?  
— Когда я приехала в город, мне было не до Вики и не до ресторанов, и вообще ни до кого и ни до чего, кроме учёбы и работы. И все друзья у меня были такие же. А на последнем семестре пришлось задуматься о том, кто будет искать родителям лекарства, когда я уеду. И знаешь, — припомнила Ксана, — а ведь Вика тогда была затворницей. Только соцсеть по вечерам, нытьё, фильмы — и всё. Но примерно в середине марта она предложила мне сходить в татарское кафе на шурпалы-бэлиш. Вика сказала, что давно хочет попробовать этот пирог по настоящему, а не по упрощённому домашнему рецепту, но в одиночку его не съесть, брать остатки с собой и разогревать — это будет фигня, потеряется половина вкуса. И с тех пор мы дважды в неделю ходили что-нибудь эдакое покушать. Когда несколько раз в одно и то же кафе, изучали все их фирменные блюда, когда в разные.  
— И ты ни разу не задумалась, откуда у неё деньги, — усмехнулась Лера. — Твоих подработок на это хватало, значит всему миру хватает.  
— Ну да… — Ксана немного повспоминала и добавила: — О подработках Вика не упоминала. Теперь очевидно, что их и не было. Будь это нормальная девушка, я предположила бы появление бойфренда, который подкидывает ей мелочь на развлечения. Но она на полном серьёзе следует всем этим бредням в стиле «Секс только после свадьбы», «Сначала любовь, после секс», «Женщина может хотеть только близости, а не секса» и прочие помои из категории «Умри, но не давай себе наслаждаться жизнью». Сначала я думала, что она асексуальная синглтонка, и прикрывается этим от общества. Отличный щит, если на то пошло.  
— Пожалуй, — кивнула Лера. — У нас, если сказать, что не хочешь никаких парней, любвяшек, отношенек, мужей и детей, тебя загрызут поучениями о том, как надо жить и чего хотеть, всякими дурацкими пугачками, как ты останешься в старости одна, беспомощная. Как будто муж, даже если доживёт с тобой до старости, а не разведётся и не помрёт, будет не таким же беспомощным старьём, которому нужна сиделка. И как будто дети — это твои крепостные, они не разъедутся после школы по разным странам или хотя бы по разным городам, а будут вечно сидеть возле тебя. Кстати, дети ведь не только разъезжаются, они ещё и умирают. И если уехавшие дети присылают деньги на сиделку или платят алименты, то с умерших можно обрести немалые долги.  
— Вот-вот, — хмыкнула Ксана. — И если от долгов умерших можно спастись, отказавшись вступать в права наследования, то когда взрослые детишки остаются с родителями, чтобы жить за их счёт и на их бытовом обслуживании до смерти этих самых родителей, да ещё внуков и правнуков на родительскую шею норовят повесить — это будет гораздо хуже. И выгнать таких детишек и внуков очень тяжело. Закон на стороне паразитов, а не тех, кто их кормит.  
— О, это дерьмо может быть запросто, — хмуро сказала Лера. — Впахивай всю жизнь, после ещё и в старости ничего для себя и своего удовольствия не остаётся, вместо этого очередной воз проблем и лишений. Но попробуй это сказать! Окружающие тут же порвут тебя на лоскуты. Отмазка «Сначала я хочу закончить универ и заработать на квартиру» прокатывает слабо, все лезут со «Смотри, будет поздно, упустишь время, пока нужна мужчинам и можешь рожать». О заморозке яйцеклеток и спермы, чтобы размножаться в том возрасте, когда уже ничего, кроме домоседства и детей, не хочется, эти люди как будто не слышали! Блин, сейчас на Западе в шестьдесят пять рожают первого, и это нормально. Или вообще не рожают, и все понимают, что быть чайлдфри — это тоже нормально. И обзаводиться потомством в восемнадцать лет не менее нормально. Каждый живёт сам по себе, так как, ему удобно, и никому до тебя дела нет. В браке ты или предпочитаешь быть синглтоном с лёгкими скоротечными романами без обязательств, тоже всем плевать.  
— Смотря где, — заметила Ксана. — Есть такие средневековые городишки и даже целые регионы, что жуть берёт. Тотальный религиоз и патриархат.  
— Вот именно, что это один регион, — мрачно уточнила Лера. — Или какие-то мелкие провинциальные городки. От Алабамы и каких-нибудь Шупинштадтов никто не мешает держаться подальше. А у нас повсеместно, и в большом городе, и в глухомани, у двух третей населения менталитет пещерных времён: как брачного возраста достигла, так сразу же замуж, рожать, иначе ты ущербна. А попробуй сказать, что ты асексуалка и синглтон, так сразу же станешь врагом народа.  
— Воспользуйся рецептом моей кузины, — посоветовала Ксана. — Всё равно с неадекватами общаешься редко, дуру из себя корчить надо будет немного.  
— Я не осуждаю тех, кто хочет как можно скорее обзавестись мужем и детьми, это их полное право, но нафига такое всем навязывать?! Зачем вообще лезть в то, что их не касается, задавать вопросы о личном?! Вот это бесит. Абсолютное отсутствие неприкосновенности личного пространства.  
— Именно, — кивнула Ксана. — За это и ненавижу деревню. Вечно все везде лезут. И так повсюду в мире, кстати. Нет, мне только большой город, где никто никого никогда не знает, на работе всем хватает времени только на работу, и потому неформальное общение возможно найти лишь через соцсеть и блоги. Это гарантия, что оно будет всегда по вкусу.  
— Аналогично, — кивнула Лера. И добавила: — Но я думаю, что у Вики кавалер всё же был. И недавно бросил её из-за того, что получил работу за границей. В Тулу со своим самоваром не едут. Был бы брак с детьми и совместно налаженным комфортным бытом — другое дело. Это ценный актив, который надо везти с собой. Многие ради детей эмиграцию и затевают. Да и это тоже не для всех, столь же многие мужчины и женщины разводятся перед выездом, чтобы заполучить брак с местными.  
— Вика никогда не согласилась бы стать подружкой, — возразила Ксана. — А парней, которые будут подкидывать девушке на развлечения просто так, не существует.  
— Рабочая виза в богатую страну сильно меняет взгляды на жизнь, — фыркнула Лера. — Если она знала, что парень над эмиграцией работает, то очень даже могла захотеть добиться штампика в паспорте через секс. Парень от секса не отказался, даже подарочки делал, но как только дошло до отъезда, послал Вику лесом. И это делает понятной и естественной её патриотическую истерику.  
— Пожалуй, — согласилась Ксана. — Ничто так не стимулирует патриотизм, как неудачная попытка свалить из страны. О лисе и винограде ещё Эзоп писал, и это был пересказ более древней притчи.  
— Надеюсь, ты ей не проболталась, что будешь учиться в Париже? Эта девица и так в неадеквате, а если ещё и Парижский синдром наложится…  
— Лера, ты думай, что говоришь! Откуда у Вички может взяться Парижский синдром, если она в Париже не была?  
— Я-то как раз думаю, — с ехидством сказала Лера. И пояснила лекторским тоном: — Чтобы получить шок от несоответствия реального Парижа его киношно-книжным образам, придуманным специально для привлечения туристов, голова у человека вместо мозга должна быть набита этими самыми образами. Иначе сразу хватило бы соображения понять, что физиология у людей одинаковая везде, поэтому Homo Sapiens'ы трахаются во всех населённых пунктах мира одинаково, бракоразводов в Париже те же пятьдесят процентов от регистраций, как и во всём мире, поэтому называть Париж городом любви и влюблённых будет только идиот. И лишь идиот способен поверить, что жизнь где-то может быть сплошным праздником без работы, серости и монотонности. И всем, кроме идиотов, понятно, что столичная жизнь ничем не отличается от жизни во всей остальной стране, а потому, если один какой-то город выделяют как нечто особенное, то это враньё по заказу турфирм. А ещё исключительно идиоты не понимают, что если город рекламируют как носителя абстрактных понятий, то реальная жизнь в нём довольно паршивая: грязь, криминал, скверный сервис. Если говорят о Копенгагене, Токио, Лос-Анджелесе или любом другом городе, то обсуждают их комфортность, а Париж — «город любви» и «праздник», но не «удобство, сервис и безопасность».  
— Вот это точно! — рассмеялась Ксана. Лера торжествующе улыбнулась, довольная своей правотой, и продолжила:  
— Из этого следует, что Парижский синдром состоит в хроническом неумении думать, отрицании очевидного и запредельной жажде халявы, когда воображают что каким-нибудь дурацким ритуалом, например кратковременной поездкой в дальнюю даль, можно изменить свою жизнь к лучшему. Это не поиск работы в других, более выгодных экономически и законодательно краях. Это не изучение другого языка ради выгодной работы. Здесь нет модификации ситуации. Они ничего не делают, а ждут, когда всё само к ним свалится.  
— С этим не поспоришь, — кивнула Ксана.  
Лера гордо посмотрела вокруг и сказала Ксане:  
— Вот поэтому, даже хорошо, что ты с Викой порвала. С её синдромом она тебя запросто с лестницы столкнёт. И не делай такую физиономию! Зависть и что похуже вытворять заставляет. Я с десяти лет в спорте. И дзюдо началось только с четырнадцати лет. А с восьми — плавание, команда города, прицел на сборную страны. Так что насмотрелась всякого. И лицуху нашу вспомни, как даже на перемене преподы запирали недоделаные конкурсные работы.  
— Ладно-ладно, — кивнула Ксана. — Ты права. И пошли отсюда. Я всё же хочу съесть нормальное мороженое.  
— А чем тебе это не понравилось? — удивилась Лера.  
— Извини, у каждого свой вкус, конечно, но тут мороженое ужасное.  
— Тут мороженое — это единственное, что можно есть. Я специально заглянула в витрину, когда мы заходили. Там пятикилограммовый кафешный брикет «Пензенского сливочного».  
— Да иди ты! — не поверила Ксана. — За «Пензенским сливочным» даже из Москвы приезжают, я не понимаю, почему производители не везут его на международные конкурсы, а это — жуть какая-то, но не мороженое.  
— Это — «Пензенское сливочное». А ты, подруга, купи тест на беременность.  
— Что?! — поразилась Ксана. — Нет… Мы же с Арсом предохранялись! Я не трахаюсь без резинки!  
А память услужливо подкинула факты — тошнило от духов, не чувствовались з ** _а_** пахи в парикмахерской. «Сдали нервы, мороженое поменяло вкус, — добавила Ксана. — Вот же дерьмо! Только этого и не хватало». Ощущение было, как если бы затолкали в тесную тёмную кладовку и заперли там: страх, паника, желание кричать о помощи, стремление немедленно выбраться, освободиться. Ксана перевела дыхание, стараясь успокоиться. «Даже если я вляпалась, проблема решаема», — попыталась она себя утешить.  
Лера кивнула и сказала:  
— Резинки иногда рвутся. И твой Арсений вполне мог этого не заметить. Ты что, сама по задержке не догадалась?  
— У меня цикл нерегулярный, я не веду календарь и ношу с собой прокладку.  
— Тогда, — ответила Лера и махнула рукой в сторону торгового автомата с бутылками минералки и шоколадками, — купи воды, и пошли в аптеку за тестом.  
Ксана процедила короткое увесистое ругательство и сказала:  
— Нет. Я поеду сразу в клинику. Если был незащищённый секс, надо и на ЗППП проверяться. Мы с Арсом друг другу в верности не клялись, я ему сразу сказала, что осенью уеду если не в универ, то на работу в город повыгоднее этого. Его более чем устроило гарантированное отсутствие брачных претензий. Просто хорошее интимное приятельство — не больше, но и не меньше. Очень приятное приятельство, — довольно улыбнулась Ксана. И снова помрачнела: — Если проблемы появились, то решать их нужно побыстрее. По возможности сегодня же освободиться от той, которая попроще. — Ксана достала телефон. — Сейчас посмотрю, это в нашей поликлинике делается или где.  
— Только «или где», увы, — сочувственно сказала Лера. — Если хочешь всё быстро и в одном здании, то забудь о бесплатной государственной медицине. Иди в ближайший частный центр репродуктивного здоровья. А в бесплатном замотаешься — сначала в поликлинику, после в роддом, и хорошо, если абортное отделение у них не в трёх автобусных остановках от родильного. И это не считая обследования в кожвендиспансере. Да ещё везде очередь в километр. И в бесплатной медицине нет ни мини-аборта, ни, тем более, химического. Всё по старинке, как на заре существования ВОЗ и с паршивой анестезией.  
— Ужас… — вздохнула Ксана, не отрываясь от экрана телефона. — Хотя у частников тоже ужас — такие цены!  
— Так пусть Арс платит. Он налажал.  
— Это само собой, — ответила Ксана, убирая телефон. — Плюс компенсация за беспокойство. Чтобы в следующий раз наука была не хлопать ушами при ответственном деле.  
— Пусть купит тебе тот костюм для деловых встреч. Ты в нём офигенски выглядишь! И сумочку к нему, и туфли. Сейчас же позвони в магазин, чтобы отложили те туфли, которые без каблука. Их мгновенно утащат, а ты опять будешь бегать по всему городу, отыскивая нормальную обувь среди этих каблукастых издевательств над ногами.  
— Одежду я в Париже куплю, — качнула головой Ксана и потянула Леру к выходу из кафе. — Не хочу везти с собой бессмысленный груз. И там дрочева на шмотки нет, все одеваются очень просто, поэтому бескаблучной обуви, в отличие от наших магазинов, полно. А вот хороший графический планшет я с Арсения стребую. Улучшить рабочий инструмент мне нужно срочно.  
— Да, это ты правильно решила, — одобрила Лера.

* * *

Князь Илья Семёнович Вохримовский всегда проявлял прискорбное отсутствие таланта к рисованию. Даже в Александровском лицее, где прилично держать карандаш обучали или хотя бы дрессировали всех, Вохримовского едва не отчислили за «бездарность изобразительскую». И только из-за успехов в турецком языке, плохо дававшимся остальным, заменили рисование дополнительными уроками турецкого. С тех пор Илья не нарисовал и росчерка в конце письма.  
Но сегодня почему-то захотелось рисовать виньетки. Илья сидел за столом в своём кабинете и лист за листом… Нет, назвать это виньеткой у него не повернулся бы язык. Какое-то жуткое малевание, больше похожее на паутину, чем на виньетку. Но остановиться Илья не мог. И очень хотелось рисовать всю эту бессмысленность жёлтым карандашом. Почему именно этот цвет, Илья не понимал. И не мог противиться желанию рисовать. Оно как будто проникало в него извне, его навязывала другая, более сильная и напористая воля.  
Илья читал молитвы, но ничего не помогало. Он всё равно так хотел рисовать паутину, что начал бы без этого задыхаться.

* * *

Ничего венерического не обнаружилось, но оказалось, что аборт по желанию делают только через двое суток после обращения именно за абортом. Чтобы у женщины было время обдумать своё решение.  
— Как будто она не обдумала перед тем, как прийти! — возмутилась Ксана. — Бред!  
— Срок может быть увеличен до семи суток, — сочувственно ответила врач. — И в государственных клиниках врачи часто так делают. Они люди подневольные, вынуждены выполнять приказы начальства, а у него с разумом в большинстве случаев проблемно. Радуйтесь, что не нужно ехать в другую область или даже в другую страну.  
Ксана кивнула. Ната говорила, таиландки летают на аборт в Индию, а о том, что полячки ездят в безвизвые для них и имеющие общую для ЕС медстраховку Германию, Чехию, Словакию и Литву, Ксана и сама знала. Венгеркам приходится мотаться в Австрию, Румынию и ту же Словакию.  
— Дурости в мире хватает, — сказала Ксана вслух. А врач предложила:  
— У вас сегодня же может произойти выкидыш на фоне стресса, оформлено всё будет как срочная доставка в медучреждение, но лечение такой проблемы будет вдвое дороже и наличными. Решать вам. Со своей стороны могу заверить, что два дня нисколько не осложнят процедуру.  
Ксана записала в календарь телефона время, которое ей назначили через два дня, попрощалась и вышла в коридор к Лере, поделилась с ней новостями. Та махнула рукой.  
— Радуйся, что хоть так есть. В интернете девчонки пишут воспоминания прабабушек из тех лет, когда аборты были запрещены, и как они, бедные, самостоятельно были вынуждены чиститься — это кошмар.  
— Ой, это точно. Пошли всё же посмотрим океанариум. Должно же сегодня хоть что-то хорошее быть!  
— Пошли, — горячо поддержала идею Лера.  
А в холле Ксану поджидал Арсений — тридцать один год, высокий спортивный блондин в хорошем летнем костюме, лицо симпатичное. В руках держал букет из роз и лилий. И при виде Ксаны Арсений разулыбался так, как будто в лотерею миллион выиграл, и пошёл прямиком к ней.  
Ксана почувствовала, как по спине пробежали холодные колючие мурашки. «Откуда он знает? Он следил за мной?» В голове мгновенно тревожными сигналами замигали все прочитанные книги об абьюзе, токсичных отношениях и семейном насилии. А горло перехватило от страха, потому что нет никакого закона о защите от преследования — ни запретительного приказа, ни наказания за домогательство, и даже за побои всего-то ничтожный штраф, да ещё надо доказать, что побоями причинён вред здоровью, ограничивающий трудоспособность. Тотальная беззащитность. «Я здесь никто, — поняла Ксана. — Не человек. Вещь. Рабыня».


	4. — 3 — (редактура от 14.11.2020)

Ксана оглянулась, понадеявшись, что у неё за спиной какая-то родственница Арса, что всё это совпадение. Но нет — хотя у лифта за ресепшеном она была не одна, но все три стоявшие тут женщины смотрели на Арса как на незнакомца, а на Ксану с любопытством.  
Ксана, не дожидаясь лифта, побежала вверх по лестнице, надеясь, что охрана не пропустит мужика в женское крыло здания. «Или тут всё для всех одинаково? Тогда должны остановить того, кто лезет без квитанций». Возможно, это была паранойя, но лучше после выставить себя забывшей рецепт дурой, чем сейчас влипнуть в публичные разборки.  
Ксана со второго лестничного пролёта, ведущего непосредственно на этаж, посмотрела в холл. Охрана остановила Арса, но это явно ненадолго. «Или он всё же тут кого-то ждёт? Тогда естественно, что Арс захотел подойти ко мне, когда увидел. Но он не выглядел при этом удивлённым. Меня это и напугало. Я в тот момент сама не осознала, чего именно испугалась, но это как раз оно: Арс не был удивлённым. Он знал, что я здесь. Он следил за мной!»  
Ксана поднялась на этаж, села на стул для ожидающих пациентов. Теперь всё зависело от того, что скажет Арс, когда позвонит. Ксана решила предоставить инициативу ему. «Я забыла у врача рецепт — и точка!» Инициатива заставит Арса сказать то, что он не хотел бы говорить, если такое есть. А нет, так всё в порядке.  
Но позвонила Лера — она успела пройти от лифта к ресепшену, поэтому у лестницы Ксана была одна. Лера спросила:  
— Ты куда умчалась?  
Ксана не успела ответить, как мессенджер сообщил о втором звонке. Это был Арс. Но он мог и подождать. Ксана сказала Лере:  
— После объясню. Будь добра, посмотри, что делает в холле один парень, я тебе сейчас фотку скину. Все вопросы тоже после.  
Ксана оборвала разговор, нашла в своём соцсетевом аккаунте совместное с Арсением фото и отправила по мессенджеру Лере. Общались девушки лично или в мессенджере, а в соцаккакунты друг друга заходить нужды не было, о своих парнях почти не говорили, находились темы поинтереснее, поэтому Ксана не помнила, показывала ли Лере фото Арсения. Она вполне могла и не знать, как Арсений выглядит.  
Теперь можно было и ответить на звонок:  
— Арс, я занята, со мной всё в порядке, после поговорим.  
«Если он тут случайно, то настаивать на продолжении не станет. Если нет, то я влипла!» Арсений сказал быстро и с напором:  
— Ксана, не спеши! Мы можем пожениться сегодня же, у меня есть деньги на няню и тебе не придё…  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — зло перебила Ксана. — Я сама только что узнала!  
— Это не имеет значения! Ты пришла убить моего ребёнка! У тебя нет на это права!  
— Это у тебя нет никакого ребёнка! — вскипела Ксана. — У мужчины не бывает детей до тех пор, пока женщина не родит от него, а мужчина не докажет, что именно он — отец ребёнка, или пока он сам не усыновит подкидыша в приюте.  
— Что?! — возмутился Арсений.  
— То! — рявкнула в ответ Ксана. — Включи мозги и осознай реальность. И заодно уразумей, что я в ближайшие лет пятнадцать не собираюсь рожать ни от тебя, ни от кого-либо ещё. А вот ты — подлец, если обрюхатил меня без моего согласия! Ты что, презерватив снимал? Ну ты и сволочь! Зачем тебе это?!  
— Это ты сволочь! Ты даже не понимаешь, что собираешься убить человека! Больше того — убить ребёнка! — в голосе Арсения зазвучал пафос, и Ксану затошнило от омерзения.  
— То, что нежизнеспособно вне чужого организма, не является ни человеком, ни ребёнком — это всего лишь деталь организма, а со своим организмом я делаю, что захочу, и это моё и только моё право! — отрезала Ксана.  
— Вот именно, организм! — с напором сказал Арс. — Аборт — это очень вредно для организма.  
— Беременность вредит организму в сто раз больше любого аборта, а роды вообще могут убить, — ехидно ответила Ксана. Её разговор стал забавлять. И она надеялась вытянуть из Арса причины того, почему он так напакостил. Явно же надеется что-то на этом поиметь!  
Однако Арсений гнул своё:  
— Сотни тысяч женщин страдают из-за того, что не могут стать матерью, а ты собираешься избавиться от ребёнка!  
Ксана порадовалась, что спряталась от этого бездарного спектакля в закрытом от преследователя и манипулятора секторе. С Арсения сталось бы выбрать среди бесплодных клиенток центра истеричку и натравить её на Ксану. А драться с ненормальной не хотелось, показаться на всех видеохостингах участницей драки Ксана тоже не стремилась. Тем более что драка могла обернуться судебным процессом, а это поставило бы крест на отъезде за границу. И Ксана сказала Арсению:  
— Бесплодие одного человека не обязывает к размножению других людей. Равно как чьё-то воздерживание от детей не запрещает многодетность всем остальным. Каждый делает то, что сам и только сам считает нужным.  
Арс заворковал уговаривающе:  
— Подожди. Если это случилось, то это судьба. Божья воля.  
— Ты что, обдолбался чем-то?! — изумилась Ксана. До сих пор Арс о религии не вспоминал.  
— Это не шутки! — возмущённо заорал Арс.  
Ксане стало смешно. «Чего он затевает, если даже до таких аргументов докатился?» А вслух сказала:  
— Мой бог достаточно умён, вежлив и адекватен, чтобы не лезть ко мне в вагину без моего разрешения и не превращать меня в инкубатор. А все остальные люди имеют полное право строить со своими богами отношения так, как это нужно им, но меня это не касается никак. И пока есть свобода совести, иначе быть не может.  
— Но…  
— Хватит! — оборвала Ксана. — Никаких «но»! Нежеланная беременность равнозначна изнасилованию и онкологии, случившимся одновременно, и чем скорее женщина от этого пролечится, тем лучше для неё.  
Ксана хотела оборвать связь, наплевав на то, почему всё-таки Арс втравил её в проблемы, но тот заорал:  
— Что ты несёшь?! Это же ребёнок! Человек!  
Ксана разъярилась до предела и рявкнула:  
— Если эмбрион вдруг и стал человеком, то при незапланированной беременности этот человек будет насильником, террористом и оккупантом, потому что влез в чужое тело без приглашения. Это вор, укравший чужую яйцеклетку. А потому аборт — законная самооборона. И ты, как соучастник теракта, отвали от меня навсегда!  
Ксана оборвала связь и заблокировала номер Арсения. Её трясло от ярости и возмущения. Она перевела дыхание, стараясь успокоиться и проклиная гормоны. А едва эмоции утихомирились, Ксана нажала контакт Леры:  
— Ты можешь дать мне номер твоего электронного кошелька или банковской карты? Я переведу деньги, а ты обналичишь. Аборт мне нужен немедленно.  
Лера хмыкнула и сказала на английском, чтобы не понял Арсений и другие клиентки:  
— Девушка в этом мире может выжить без чего угодно, но только не без её собственных денег. — И добавила: — Я сама тебе хотела предложить почиститься немедленно. Этот твой… Я в твоём аккаунте нашла его сообщения и зашла к нему в аккаунт. Тебе не показалось странным, что месяц назад он стал постить слишком много ваших совместных фоток? Да ещё просил тебя делать их перепосты!  
— Может быть, — пожала плечом Ксана, хотя Лера её и не видела. — Мне сейчас не до этого. Ты дашь мне номер? Я не хочу идти к банкомату, пока у Арса есть повод ко мне цепляться.  
— Да, конечно, — быстро сказала Лера. — Номер кошелька сейчас перешлю. А ты сиди наверху. Если что, запрись в туалете и ори. Мужика, который в бабский сортир полез, охрана выкинет на улицу мгновенно.  
Связь оборвалась. Ксана закрыла мессенджер и посмотрела соцсетевой аккаунт Арсения.  
«И правда — ненормально много совместных фоток. Не одна или две, а целая куча. И ведь Арс действительно просил меня сделать перепост наших фоток, которые он выкладывал у себя. И как-то так просил, что я копировала, не задумываясь, хотя такое количество личного в публичке начинает попахивать эксбиционизмом. Как будто Арс хотел всему миру заявить, что у нас любовная связь. С чего вдруг он решил, что миру есть до этого дело? Мы же не звёзды сериалов или спорта, чтобы о нас кто-то стал говорить. Или Арс думал, что публичность романа меня к чему-то обяжет? Но к чему это может обязать? И почему приступ публичности начался именно месяц назад? Да ещё и навешенная на меня беременность. Как будто одно средство не помогло, и Арс решил использовать новое, более, по его мнению, действенное. Странная какая-то интрига. Если это вообще интрига, а не моё обычное невезение, по которому я вместо лёгкого приятного романчика наткнулась на связь с психом».  
Ксану окутала очередная паутина, на этот раз графитово-серая. Ксана досадливо отмахнулась, и паутина исчезла.  
Ксана поубирала из своего аккаунта все фотки с Арсением, внесла его в чёрный список и решила отвлечься, посмотреть комиксы, на этот раз другую их разновидность, имиджбордовскую. Как ни крути, а работа отрисовщика и фазовщика — это тупое механическое исполнительство. Пусть и дорогое, и требующее таланта, и специальных высокосложных навыков, но всё же исполнительство. Поэтому надо нечто для души, для чистого творчества, как терапию исполнительству. И плевать, что за это нечто не заплатят. «Возьму чего-нибудь необычное, совсем нестандартное, чтобы не оставалось пустых надежд на гонорары. Для рисования комикса нужен особый талант, которого у меня, по всей видимости, нет. А значит надо искать что-то другое».  
Ксана любила рисовать, да только вещь бесполезную до абсурда — книжную миниатюру. Всё, из чего состояла миниатюра — особые краски, тонкость и стилизованность прорисовки, игра символов или подробные бытовые наблюдения, умение гармонично поместить на маленькое пространство много элементов — стали не нужны, едва появилось книгопечатание, поскольку картинка сразу потребовалась быстрая и дешёвая, пригодная для штамовки. А наличие графических редакторов и планшетов вообще свело ценность миниатюр к нулю.  
Ксана закрыла комиксы и нашла своих безусловных и главных фаворитов: «Великолепный часослов герцога Беррийского» и Большое Тебризское «Шах-Наме».  
Ксана не любила ни книжные обложки, ни иллюстрации. Все они были… «Пустые, — нашла она наконец определение. — Ненужные и бессмысленные. Без книги не понятно, что это, а книге они ни к чему, там и так всё ясно. А древние миниатюры хороши сами по себе. И за каждой из них собственная история. Да! — сообразила Ксана. — Вот что в них так цепляет: они не иллюстрируют историю, не повторяют её, а заставляют придумывать истории! А все эти живописные полотна с Аполлонами, Христами и прочей мифологией, и даже с бытовыми сценами, пусть и от реально гениальных и величайших художников, почти всегда выглядят лишь приложением к чему-то, вторичностью. Об изображённом на них надо читать, чтобы понять, что там к чему и зачем. А книжные миниатюры вне всего, сами по себе. Ещё те картины Ренессанса, которые похожи на миниатюры стилем, около половины работ прерафаэлитов, закашивающих под книжные миниатюры. Все они не иллюстрируют некую историю, не сопровождают её, а побуждают создать свою. Потому-то миниатюры и пихают везде, от школьного реферата по истории до компьютерных игр. Любители ролевок заказывают пледы и коврики с таким принтом. Хм… Заказные пледы… Коврики… Чехлы и обложки для смартфонов с любым принтом по выбору заказчика. В интернет-магазинах популярная услуга. Что-то такое говорили в лицее о направлениях развития современного бизнеса. Какой же там был термин? Что-то идущее от демассификации производства. Просьюмеринг! Потребитель на равных с производителем изготавливает продукт. Или производит всё только сам, типа печати на 3D-принтере. Но реальный просьюмеринг не появится никогда, потому что технику можно всего лишь запрограммировать на изготовление сколь угодно сложной вещи, а вот создавать облик изделия — это всегда импровизация. У людей вечно "Мне как это, только…" И дальше следует список изменений. А для воплощения модификаций в таком виде, от которого не тошнит, нужен особый талант. Как ни учи художественную бездарь рисовать, а толку не будет. Иначе говоря, нет никакого совместного производства и тем более самостоятельного, и нет Pro-Am, "любительского профессионализма", а имеется старое доброе "заказчик-мастер". Вязальщикам нужны всё новые и новые узоры пуловеров и модели игрушек, обладателям навороченных автоматизировано-цифровых кухонь — рецепты. И так далее, и тому подобное. А ещё такой момент: люди нередко сами не понимают, чего именно хотят. В магазине продавщицы постоянно жаловались на покупателей, которые говорили: "Я чего-нибудь хочу съесть, но не знаю чего. Скажите мне, чего я хочу!". И начинался расспрос о том, какой вкус он хочет больше, затем рассказ о том, что под желаемый вкус подойдёт. А значит и с пищей для глаз то же самое. И только дурак будет жаловаться на такие запросы, потому что именно они делают множество людей востребованными и приносят им доход. Следовательно, я могу продавать настоящие картины! Но в какой форме? Обычная картина никому не нужна. Или нужна очень небольшому количеству людей, а предложение превышает спрос в сто тысяч раз. Натка говорит, что их фирма, когда готовит игру к продаже, попутно запускает полный комплект фансервиса — футболки, фигурки, картины, постельное бельё, полотенца и туалетные коврики, рюкзаки, косметички и прочее, прочее, прочее с портретами персонажей и кадрами из игры».  
Ответ был где-то на пересечении футболки и собственно картины. Наиболее очевидный ответ — обои для рабочего стола — Ксана отмела сразу. Это не творчество, а его побочный эффект, потому что через скриншоты люди тащат себе всё, что приглянется, нисколько не обращая внимания на то, откуда оно взялось. Ксану такой расклад не устраивал. Пусть на самостоятельном рисовании не заработаешь ни гроша, было очевидно, но заполучить имя и поклонников, даже в скромных размерах — это вполне по силам.  
«И я никому не позволю использовать мои работы просто так. Очень постараюсь, во всяком случае».  
Ксана продолжила поиск. Вторым вариантом объединения футболки и картины оказался гобелен. «Если Рафаэлю и Гойе не в падлу было рисовать эскизы для гобеленов, то я тем более смогу. Другое дело, что сейчас гобелены востребованы не более лаптей. Расписные ширмы, их восточные сёстры, на тех же условиях. Но всё же это начало. В универе возьму курс по изучению гобеленов и ширм. И, пожалуй, нечего терять время. Надо сегодня же начинать писать научно-популярное эссе, чтобы в Академии выбить научный студенческий грант или популяризаторский — не от французов, так от американских или британских фондов. Эссе и проект исследования нужно делать на двух языках. Заодно академический английский прокачается».  
Ксана стала искать научно-популярные статьи и фильмы, чтобы понять, как и что вообще надо делать.  
«И нужно набивать руку в рисовании миниатюр. Выбрать книжку познаменитее, которую все знают, и тренироваться, называя это фанартом. Или фильм, по ним рисуют не меньше. А тусовка вокруг известного произведения всегда большая, поэтому фанфикам и фанарту всегда достаётся намного больше внимания, чем самостоятельным произведениям. Продвинуть себя через фантворчество в разы легче. А когда наработается аудитория, можно и свои собственные проекты продвигать. Фантворчество всегда для ускорения самораскрутки использовалось. Ну ещё собственное дрочево на сексуально привлекательных персонажей, куда без этого?»  
К Ксане подошла запыхавшаяся Лера. Ксана, увлёкшись размышлениями о карьере, позабыла, что ждёт подругу и теперь глянула на неё с тревогой:  
— Что с тобой? В банкоматах не было денег и пришлось побегать? — Ксана припомнила, как утром было плохо Лере, и вскочила, усадила её в кресло. — Принести тебе воды? Или позвать врача? Тут всё же больница, полно тех, кто знает, что надо делать!  
— Всё в порядке. Это другое. — Лера перевела дыхание. — Ты знала, что твой Арсений спит с Викой?  
— Быть этого не может! — отрезала Ксана. — То есть Арс с Викой трахнуться не отказался бы, она девчонка красивая, но Вика никогда ни одного парня не подпустит.  
— И тем не менее, она от него беременна.  
— Гонишь! — не поверила Ксана. — Нашла время шутить!  
Лера показала телефон:  
— Я сама слышала. И даже успела часть разговора записать.  
— Так, стоп, — сказала Ксана, пытаясь осознать информацию. — У нас с Арсом лёгкие отношения без обязательств, мы можем встречаться дополнительно с кем хотим. У него для этого есть время, я слишком загружена работой, но меня устраивает бойфренд, который не выносит мозг тем, что я могу уделять ему лишь один вечер в неделю. Но при этом вечер стабильно остаётся моим. А вот Вика… Она никогда не пойдёт на лёгкую связь! Для неё это просто невозможно — секс чисто ради удовольствия и женского здоровья, отношения для развлечения. Она даже на брак согласится, только если будут долго уговаривать и доказывать, что не разведутся. У Вички разводофобия жуткая.  
— И всё же она от твоего Арса залетела. Я увидела их в проулке между этим центром и супермаркетом.  
— А ты как туда попала? — удивилась Ксана.  
— На улице бомжи примагазинные не то драться собрались, не то что-то праздновать, и я от всего этого шарахнулась туда, куда было можно — до супермаркета пришлось бы продираться через бомжей. Лучше подождать, когда сами пройдут. Да ещё какую-то паутину ветром несло. Бомжей ею хорошо так присыпало.  
— Паутина? — мгновенно насторожилась Ксана.  
— Да. Серая. А может это клочки изоляции были. Всё равно нафиг оно мне надо.  
Лера включила видеоплеер на телефоне. И на экране Вика трагически-возмущённо-пафосно воскликнула:  
— …подарила тебе мою девственность!  
Ксана поморщилась. «Она что, вконец разучилась нормально говорить?» А Арс сказал зло и брезгливо:  
— Да что это каждая, кто на голову обижена, обязательно носится со своей девственностью как с писаной торбой? Целка и плевка не стоит. Разве что продавать её на специальных сайтах извращенцам, у которых только на дефлорацию встаёт.  
Вика задохнулась от возмущения, и Арс добавил:  
— Лучше бы ты не девственностью махала, а трахалась как человек. Бревно постельное!  
— Это мужчина должен разбудить у женщины желание, подготовить её, — с манерно-капризной обидой ответила Вика. — У женщины оргазм достигается сложно.  
— Ну и кому нужна баба с трахательными сложностями, разбуждениями и подготовками, когда вокруг полно тех, которые всегда хотят и сами готовы, а в койке такой ураган, что только искры летят?  
— Они притворяются! — высказалась Вика.  
— Зачем? — не понял Арс. — Нормальные девушки никогда не стесняются сказать прямым текстом, чего хотят и как, не отказываются попробовать новое, и сказать, нравится это или требуется прекратить и забыть. Самостоятельно о своём удовольствии не позаботишься — никто о нём не сможет заботиться, потому что только ты знаешь, чего и как тебе надо. И это не только секса касается, а всего в жизни.  
— Откуда девушка может что-то знать о своих желаниях, если она никогда прежде не была с мужчиной? — возмутилась Вика.  
— Если ты сама себя не ласкала и не знаешь, что твоему телу нужно, если порно не смотрела для расширения кругозора, не читала эротику и не знаешь, что тебя возбуждает, то держись от мужчин подальше. Секс — не твоя сфера.  
— Вполне справедливо, — отметила Ксана.  
— Истина не перестаёт быть истиной, даже если её говорит паскудник, — согласилась Лера.  
Арсений же сказал с напором и злостью:  
— И вообще — пошла ты к чёрту с твоими половыми проблемами! Нужна тебе девственность обратно — иди и вставь её хоть во все дыры! — Арс пошёл мимо Вики в сторону улицы.  
— А твой ребёнок?! — завопила Вика.  
— Я уже дал тебе денег на аборт, — сказал Арс и хотел уйти, но Вика схватила его за руку.  
— Ксана просто использует тебя для секса! И для неё всегда на первом месте будет работа! Как ты мог побежать за ней?!  
Арсений брезгливо стряхнул её руку.  
— Ты не поймёшь.  
— А ты объясни! — запальчиво потребовала Вика.  
— У неё такие губы… Столько чувственности, секса. А как она несёт груди и зад! Любой мужик, у кого член шевелится, за ней побежит. У кого не шевелится, тот виагру купит и тоже побежит. От Ксаны сексом бьёт как электричеством. Дело не в красоте, хотя она весьма ничего себе. Это женственность. Реальная живая женственность. Самочность. Фейерверк эстрогена! Красота быстро примелькается и перестанет возбуждать. А вот сексуальность зажигает всегда. Если бы ты могла кончать без притворства, то не спрашивала бы!  
Вика отшатнулась, всхлипнула. Но, заметив раздражение на лице Арсения, вытерла слёзы и закричала:  
— Ксана хотела сделать аборт, даже не сказав тебе, что беременна! А ведь это твой ребёнок! И ты всё ещё хочешь на ней жениться?  
Арс лишь губы презрительно покривил:  
— А ты мне позвонила, надеясь, что я после такого известия женюсь на тебе? Ну ты и дура! Да ещё и подлая дура, сестру сдала.  
Ксана охнула оторопело:  
— Так это она за мной следила? Без неё Арс ничего не знал бы?  
Лера сказала хмуро:  
— Получается, что так. Вика вернулась и спряталась за торговым автоматом, чтобы нас подслушать.  
Вика тем временем сказала сквозь рыдания:  
— Твой дед ждёт правнука!  
— Но не от тебя. Он уверен, что ты брюхата от какого-то музейного ботана-нищеброда. И не позволит тебе повесить на нашу семью ублюдка. Принудительность анализа ДНК в России отсутствует, и признавать ответчика отцом или нет, судья решает по своей прихоти. А доказать в суде, что истица прирабатывала уличной проституцией, будет легче лёгкого. Либо друзья истца скажут, что спали с этой бабой, а бросили потому, что поймали на измене. Что-то типа «Засос, не мной поставленный», «Видел, как целуется с другим в примерочной магазина». Прокатит как на санках, особенно если судья — мужчина. Или мать сына-подростка, на которого уже объявили охоту малолетние шлюхи, желающие её денег. А судью любой участник суда может заменить. И победит выбор той стороны, у какой адвокат лучше. У тебя денег на адвоката нет.  
— Подлец! — завизжала Вика, хотела ударить Арса по лицу, но он легко оттолкнул её.  
— А чего ты ждала после изнасилования? Нечего глаза таращить! Подсунуть мужчине беременность, о которой он тебя не просил, всё равно что его изнасиловать. И насильнице нечего удивляться, если в ответ на своё заявление о беременности она получит по морде.  
— Что? — охнула и попятилась Вика.  
— Что слышала. Жалею, что не вмазал тебе хорошенько, когда сказала, что беременна, — зло процедил Арс. — Ты клялась, что предохраняешься! Сука лживая, подлая! Ещё раз ко мне подойдёшь — отмутузю как сидорову козу!  
— И снова он прав, — заметила Ксана. — Арсений — сволочь на сто процентов, но тут он прав. Подсовывать мужчине ребёнка, согласия на появление которого ты у мужчины не спросила, не договорилась с ним заранее обо всех деталях заботы о ребёнке, всё равно что изнасиловать этого мужчину. Таким поступком можно добиться только ненависти и мести за насилие.  
— Угу, — кивнула Лера. — Тысячелетиями идиотки пытаются заставить мужчину жениться, беременея, тысячелетиями ни у одной не получается, но количество идиоток не сокращается. И столько же идиоток ежедневно видят множество брошенных жён с детьми, но при этом воображают, что у них дети станут надёжным средством предотвратить развод. Идиотизм вечен!  
А Вика и Арсений тем временем продолжали ссору:  
— А ты кто? — визжала Вика. — Ксана говорила, что спала с тобой только через презерватив! О боже… С ней ты резинку надевал, не смел отказаться. А мне даже упоминать о презервативе запретил! Говорил, что это портит тебе ощущения. Ты отверг моего ребёнка, но обрюхатил Ксану без её согласия. Ты насильник! И ты сделал ей предложение, едва услышал, что она беременна!  
Ксана хмыкнула. «Похоже, её прижигает именно предложение, а не ребёнок или насилие. Главное — мужика заполучить, а дальше трава не расти. Вот же хреноманьячка!»  
Арсений хотел уйти, но Вика схватила его за плечо и закричала:  
— Ты знал о Париже! Ты предал мою любовь ради заграницы!  
Арсений отмахнулся от неё как от назойливой мухи, смерил брезгливым взглядом, немного подумал и сказал:  
— Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но я знать ничего не знал о Париже, когда закрутил с Ксаной. Однако деревенщина из общаги не могла не добиваться брака со мной, — самоуверенно заявил Арс. Ксана презрительно хохотнула, Лера пробормотала ругательство, а Арс сказал: — Я проверил и оказался прав. У неё была перспектива повыгоднее меня. Только в одном я ошибся — это был не папик. Но суть дела не менялась. Пусть Ксана уцепилась не за любовника с кошельком толще, чем у моего деда, однако всё равно висела на крючке покруче дедового бизнеса. Гражданство Евросоюза. Это будет подороже всего, что у нашей семьи есть.  
— И француз будет послаще Рашко-Ваньки, — с ядовитой злобой добавила Вика.  
— И это тоже, — спокойно согласился Арс. — Послаще не послаще, а натурализация через брак у женщин на первом месте. Мужчины тоже не отказываются, но аборигенки их выбирают крайне редко. Мужчинам трудно интегрироваться в новую среду. Можно, но трудно, и не у всех получается. И у большинства мужчин уходит на интеграцию несколько лет. А бабы от природы хитрее, гибче, у них больше приспособленчества и манипуляторства. Они все за месяц, ну за полгода максимум зааборигениваются так, что от местной уроженки не отличить. И потому Ксана если не лягушатника, так пиндоса или дойча подцепит на раз.  
— Нет! — взвизгнула Вика. — Ксана не хочет замуж! И никогда не захочет! Она такая же, как и её мать! Ты знаешь, что тётя Света говорит?! «Мужья бросают и изменяют, а карьера никогда, и если смена профессии требует много труда, времени и денег, то любовь и мужчина заменяются легко, быстро и бесплатно». И Ксана такая же, как и её мать! — Вика опять заплакала: — И ты отверг мою любовь, мою преданность, забыл все те слова, которые писал мне, чтобы сделать предложение такой женщине?!  
Арсений хмыкнул.  
— Интересная точка зрения у мадам Гореловой.  
— Светка не Горелова! — взвизгнула Вика. — Она Обухова. Как была на родительской фамилии, так и осталась! Ни в одном браке её не меняла. Не отдавала себя мужу как должно. Говорила, не хочет ходить по чиновникам и менять бумаги. А у Ксаны фамилия отчима. Светка и родительский Род продолжать не стала! Думаешь, Ксана возьмёт твою фамилию? И не надейся!  
— Интересно, — задумчиво повторил Арс. — Обычно так, как мадам Обухова, мужчины говорят о женщинах, но и обратный вариант возможен. Не всем же быть дурами, которые ломают себя ради того, чтобы держаться за пенис. Что касается мадемуазель Гореловой… — Он сделал неопределённый жест. — Карьеру Ксана очень даже любит, но через неё гражданство получают лет через семь, а то и через десять, тогда как через брак всего лишь за три года. Ксана своего не упустит, можешь не сомневаться. Это здесь искательница зарубежных мужей будет третьемирской почтовой шлюхой, на которую зарятся лишь отбросы, от аборигенок пинка получившие. А если ты тамошняя студентка, то идёшь за полноправную француженку, можешь ловить крутых мужиков, которые и в койке ублажат как надо, и посуду с унитазами моют в очередь с женой без бухтежа, и против карьеры жены не возражают, и сами хотят быть чайлдфри. Да и на фамилии всем давно плевать. Я проверил — во Франции женщинам водительские права, дипломы, все сделки и налоги оформляют только на девичью фамилию, чтобы не морочиться с документами только потому, что дама поменяла очередного мужа. Поэтому у Ксаны получится и рыбку съесть, и на что хочешь сесть.  
— И ты решил не упускать свой шанс, — со злобой и ненавистью процедила Вика. — Пролезть в Европу по воссоединению с женой. И вообразил, что если Ксана забеременеет, то потребует жениться. А вот не получилось! — злорадно взвизгнула Вика. — Ты просчитался. Проиграл! Не видать тебе Париж как свой затылок без двух зеркал!  
Арсений вперил в неё яростный взгляд. Но сказал со спокойным ехидством:  
— А ты послала своё драгоценное целомудрие лесом, как только увидела особняк моего деда. Пока тебе предлагали проверить сексуальную совместимость голожопые офисные планктоны, ты мгновенно их прогоняла и так стонала в соцсети о мужской порочности, как будто от этого оргазмировала! А передо мной ноги раздвинула, едва я слово «секс» сказать успел.  
— Что? — одновременно произнесли с одинаковым оторопением Вика и Ксана. А Лера буркнула:  
— Пипец всему!  
Вика застонала, заплакала с трагичными подвываниями, что вызывало лишь раздражение, но никак не сочувствие:  
— Ты не предлагал мне заняться сексом или проверить совместимость! Ты говорил о единение в любви, о слиянии душ через близость тел!  
— А разница? — не поняла Ксана. — Засовывание палочки в дырочку одинаковое.  
— И ты меня предал! — взвизгнула Вика.  
Арсений ответил насмешливо:  
— А ты думала, что в мире может быть тот, кто не сбежит от психички, которая на полном серьёзе вещает о настоящей любви, о духовной связи прежде сексуальной, о предназначенности друг другу судьбой?  
— Ты знакомил меня с семьёй, — пролепетала Вика. — Зачем?  
— Чтобы не жениться. Как и все те, кто использовал тебя для этого до меня.  
— Э?! — оторопела Ксана ещё больше. А Вика просто стояла столбом с вытаращенными глазами. Арсений пояснил:  
— Когда родители слишком сильно наезжают с «яхочувнуковипродолженияродаженись», то надо найти в соцсети высокодуховную деву, попереписываться с ней о несовершенстве мира и истинных ценностях и предложить познакомиться с родителями. А дальше при виде психички либо родители потребуют порвать с ней немедленно и надолго отстанут с брачным мозговыносом, либо ты предлагаешь ей поверить сексуальную совместимость, и она выгоняет тебя сама, родители сочувствуют, что не повезло встретить фригидную истеричку, радуются избавлению от риска получить психбольных внуков и тоже надолго отстают со сватовством.  
— Ты… Ты… — задыхаясь, пролепетала Вика. У неё не было слов. У Ксаны тоже. А Лера прошипела:  
— Убить скотину! Пусть она дура больная, но так даже с дурами нельзя. Чего ему и его друзьям мешало прямо сказать родителям, что они хотят быть синглтонами и что никто не обязан быть размножателем и продолжателем?  
— Если родителям так нужны дети, — добавила Ксана, — они могут делать их сами. Сейчас такое доступно и в шестьдесят пять, и в семьдесят. А если родители ненормальные и смотрят на живых людей как на инкубатор, то в чём проблема уехать от психов в другой город или, для надёжности, в другую страну, посылать им оттуда деньги и не устраивать никому подлянок?  
— Для этого самому надо быть человеком, — заметила Лера. — Работать, а не сидеть на содержании родителей, выучиться тому, что можно хорошо продавать.  
Арсений временем говорил Вике спокойно, как о само собой разумеющемся и банальном:  
— Таких, как ты, передают по очереди. Нежелающих жениться много, поэтому одна духовнобогатка обслуживает нескольких. Но ты уже ценность утратила, теперь ты стандартная брачноозабоченка, готовая ухватиться за любую шваль, лишь бы печать в паспорт поставить. Потому не беспокойся, теперь твой аккаунт никто, кроме таких же духовнобогаток и брачноозабоченок, не посетит.  
— Подлец! — закричала Вика, и Ксана впервые в жизни была с ней согласна.  
— Не подлее тебя, — заметил Арсений. — Лезешь в штаны к пьяному парню сестры, брюхатеешь без приглашения, сдаёшь сестру с потрохами… Ты получила ровно то, что хотела. А если по жизни сама ищешь дерьмо, то в него и влезаешь. Вела бы себя как нормальный человек, а не культиватор дури и комплексов, ничего бы с тобой не случилось.  
— И снова он прав, — сказала Лера. — Он гад, подлец и сволочь, но тут он прав на все сто процентов и даже на тысячу.  
Ксана лишь молча кивнула. Аресний хотел уйти, но Вика остановила его и спросила:  
— Почему ты со мной встречался? Почему не отвалил сразу, как трахнул в первый раз? Сам же сказал, что в городе полно красивых девчонок, которые ничем не заморачиваются, а просто удовлетворяют потребность? Почему ты встречался со мной два месяца, если секс предложил, надеясь на разрыв? Заметь, я не спрашиваю, почему ты меня трахнул. Я понимаю, что мужская природа не позволит отказаться от совокупления, если женщина хоть сколько-то привлекательна. Мужчины живут только плотью, а не душой! Но почему, утолив плоть, ты не ушёл сразу? Почему продолжал говорить слова любви? Зачем приковывал к себе мою душу?  
Ксану опять передёрнуло от выспренности, патетики и подвываний, но тема вопроса была правильной. Ксана тоже хотела знать, почему. Сексуально заторможенная парнёрша не может впечатлить настолько, чтобы с ней хотелось встретиться второй раз. И по жизни не было тех приятных сцепок интересов, ради которых имеет смысл пытаться раскрутить фригидку на страсть.  
Арсений досадливо сказал:  
— Всё из-за моей сестры. Мы довольно дружны, а она настаивала, что если я на тебе женюсь, то дачу и маму с её манией на летние заготовки можно будет полностью перевесить на тебя.  
Вика возмущённо охнула, а Ксана от такого аргумента и того, что Вика после всего услышанного ещё может чем-то возмущаться, хихикнула. Арсений же говорил:  
— Зимой мама не будет выносить нам мозг тем, что дачу надо проверять. У таких, как ты, в супружеской постели вечно болит голова, поэтому высокодуховная жена будет сидеть в дачном посёлке, довольная наличием штампа в паспорте, а я смогу и дальше жить холостяком. Зато брачноозабоченные девчонки и разведёнки не будут приставать с требованием жениться. Но за два месяца ты так меня достала, что я не выдержал бы тебя, даже если в браке мы встречались бы один раз в год. И я помчался за первой же нормальной девчонкой, которую встретил после твоего очередного мозговыноса. Пусть на самом деле девчонка была не ахти как красива и сексапильна — таких миллионы, и в обычный день я Ксану и не заметил бы. Но она была нормальной! Просто нормальной адекватной девчонкой, которая любит секс и не создаёт проблем. А то, что Ксана оказалась твоей сестрой, я и не знал, пока ты мне этого не сказала. Она же в моих бывших копаться брезговала, ей нужно было только настоящее.  
— И ты бросил меня прямо перед Восьмым марта! — опять заплакала Вика. — Оставил одну в праздник, а с ней поехал на горнолыжный курорт, куда приглашал на праздник меня, бронировал места для нас!  
Арсений уточнил с ехидцей, явно получая замешанное на садизме удовольствие:  
— Это ты выклянчила у меня эту поездку. Сам бы я туда в жизни не поехал. Но не пропадать же оплаченной путёвке. Я сказал Ксане, что отец для матери праздничные сутки купил, однако она предпочла дачу, поскольку на ней повёрнута. И предложил проверить, что за горнолыжные курорты у нас под Пензой водятся. Оказывается, Приволжская возвышенность — это очень даже горы: и альпинизм, и лыжи, и горячие источники, и прочие радости. — Он смерил Вику насмешливым взглядом: — И знаешь, с Ксаной мне было очень хорошо. Так хорошо, как никогда не было с тобой.  
— Ты ей нужен только как дилдо! — заорала Вика, лицо у неё исказилось от злости и ярости. Но она тут заговорила, стараясь, чтобы это было страстно и нежно: — Ксана никогда не будет тебя любить! А я люблю!  
— У нас было то, на что ты не способна, — спокойно ответил Арсений. — Приятные, весёлые, лёгкие отношения. Я был с ней счастлив. Реально счастлив! А от тебя одно уныние и проблемы.  
— Ты не можешь меня бросить! — Вика заплакала, вцепилась в рубашку Арсения. — Никто не будет любить тебя так, как я!  
— Ты мне противна! — Арсений отшвырнул её, пошёл в сторону улицы, и видео закончилось. Ксана вздохнула:  
— Что-то жалко мне Вику, хотя эта дура и сама во всём виновата. Если мужчина тебя бросил, это обидно, но надо быть распоследней кретинкой, чтобы пытаться его вернуть, а не искать нового мужчину. Да ещё возвращать беременностью — вот для этого надо быть сволочью, которой плевать на людские судьбы. И всё же Арс виноват не меньше. Если мужчина пренебрегает презервативами, он обречён платить алименты. И это справедливо. Задолбала ситуация, когда детей делают двое, а расплачивается за это только баба. Надо превращать перекос в равновесие.  
— Вика действительно никак не сможет отсудить алименты? — хмуро спросила Лера. — Ведь если эта мерзавка перетянула с легальным абортным сроком, то денег на организацию выкидыша у неё нет. А от Арсения она требует не того, что реально надо, поэтому не получит ничего.  
— В том-то и дело, — грустно ответила Ксана. — Но у меня есть подруга, у которой родители — юристы. Может и согласятся что посоветовать бесплатно. Если ты не против, то и твоя запись в ход пойдёт. Пусть даже кузине помочь не получится, потому что запись добыта непроцессуально, то хотя бы помотаю хорошенько нервы Арсеньке, отомщу и за мою беременность, и за то, что посчитал меня дурой и ничтожеством, которая, залетев в восемнадцать лет, да ещё накануне университета, побежит не в больницу, а в ЗАГС.  
— С какой бы стати я буду против? — удивилась Лера. — И знаешь, я сейчас вспомнила, что в тех судебных процессах, которые по телевизору показывали, девчонки тоже тайно снимали на телефон разговор с парнем, который не хотел признавать ребёнка, и на суде это прокатывало как ознакомительный, не приобщаемый к делу материал. Но на решение судьи он повлиял. А ещё какая-то тётка под запись, сделанную её подругой, взяла стаканчик, из которого пил любовник, завернула его в пакет, заклеила скотчем и отдала курьеру, чтобы он отвёз его в лабораторию и при передаче сделал фото упаковки. Упаковывала тётка как-то так, чтобы чётко была видна неподменяемость упаковки. После этого сдала анализ амниотической жидкости не анонимно, а под паспорт. На суде и анализ ДНК, и запись, и фотки тоже приняли как ознакомительные и неприобщаемые, однако алименты пренебрегающему резинками кобелю назначили.  
— Да, помню, — сказала Ксана. — Он ещё орал на суде, что предохранялся, а она украла использованный презерватив со спермой, ссылался на знаменитостей, которых так же кинули, но судья сказал, что на первом месте тут интересы ребёнка и что нормальный мужик сразу смывает резинки в унитаз, а не разбрасывает где попало.  
— Вот-вот, — довольно улыбнулась Лера. — Поэтому, если что, мы ещё одну запись сделаем. Но надо дождаться совета юристов. Глупо будет просрать всё из-за неправильно использованной улики.  
Ксана кивнула. И добавила:  
— Впрочем, это всё лирика, а мне надо срочно привести себя в порядок. Отсюда я могу выйти только чистой как первый снег.  
— Удачи! — пожала ей руку Лера и передала деньги. Ксана поблагодарила, пересчитала купюры и вошла в кабинет врача.

* * *

Илья Семёнович Вохримовский ненавидел деревенские приёмы и балы. Это могло бы быть мило, оставайся деревня сама собой, с её тихим уютом и простотой. Но почти все, за небольшим исключением, пыжились выглядеть столицей. И становилось противно. К таким людям что идти гадостно, что у себя принимать. Сегодня приходилось выдерживать второе.  
…Ужин завершился, и дамы пошли в гостиную, а мужчины собрались в гардеробной при курительной комнате, чтобы сменить фраки и вечерние сюртуки, dinner jacket, на курительные куртки, smoking jacket. Собираться в курительной после ужина, а не после обеда — дикость невозможная. Как и подавать к ужину столько же блюд, сколько и к обеду, иначе говоря, в таком количестве, чтобы перед танцами нужен был отдых. Провинция и неудобство. Хорошо ещё, хватает понимания, что верхнее перед курением надо менять, дабы не пропитать его запахом табака, который может быть неприятен дамам, и не прожечь случайно искрой дорогой наряд. Волосы для защиты от запаха прикрывали smoking cap, курительной шапочкой по образцу турецкой фески.  
Среди гостей было двое разночинцев, пригласить которых пришлось по просьбе соседей — пусть это людишки из простых, но с покровителями и должностью, а когда у кого-то при имении в семьдесят десятин имеются три дочери или даже пять, то будет счастьем спихнуть девицу хотя бы за такого мужа.  
Сам князь Вохримовский перестал делить образованных людей на сословия ещё шесть лет назад. Но сегодня всё было иначе. Возможно потому, что наступил ноябрь, а вместе с ним начались дожди, распутица непролазная, и Ильёй всё сильнее овладевала меланхолия, она же хандра на языке простонародном. Или, как сейчас модно говорить, spleen. Однако как это ни назови, всё будет тяжесть сердечная и боль душевная. А может всё дело в том, что один из разночинцев был похож на… Илья тут же оборвал эту мысль, прогнал воспоминания. Нет. Эта дверь закрыта навсегда. У него сыну три года, жена опять беременна, и все юношеские шалости остались в прошлом.  
Но взор Ильи всё равно отмечал и смуглость кожи гостя, и слегка раскосые глаза, и высокие скулы — явная примесь сибирской инородческой крови. Но Алексей был выше ростом и крепче сложением, двигался не с небрежным изяществом dandy, а с тяжеловатой, неспешной грацией тигра, становясь таким же стремительным и опасным, когда требовалось. В Алексее чувствовался животный магнетизм, но не заученность стиля. И цвет глаз был особенный: зелёно-коричнево-жёлтый, яшмовый. Пусть Алексей говорил, что в Хабаровке и окрестностях почти у всех такие, разница только в оттенках, Вохримовский знал, что равных Алексею нет.  
Неудивительно, что на такого тигра нашёлся охотник, заманил в свои сети. И не простой охотник, очень не простой.  
«Хватит! — мысленно оборвал себя Илья. — Всё прошло и закончено!»  
Но разговор в курительной был тот же, что и год назад, внимания не требовал, поскольку вставлять в беседу одобрительные словечки на французском, необходимые для поддержания репутации любезного и радушного хозяина, можно было, нисколько не слушая, о чём речь. И потому Ильёй завладела мысль о том, что через месяц годовщина смерти Алексея… «Для того есть заупокойные службы, — возразил он упрямым воспоминаниям. — Их достаточно заказать в приличном количестве, но не присутствовать на них». И Илья добавил, что Алексей был потерян для него ещё пять лет назад, когда заявил, что повстречал мужчину, которого полюбил всем сердцем и с которым собирается обменяться пусть не клятвами, но серьёзными обещаниями, и потому их интимное приятельство, никакими обязательствами не обременённое, становится приятельством обычным.  
— Я всегда хотел глубины и серьёзности связи, — сказал тогда Алексей. — И теперь мне это предлагают.  
Горькая ирония заключалась в том, что Илья два месяца как сам хотел предложить Алексею постоянство, даже не испытывал желания к другим мужчинам, но решиться признать перед самим собой стойкий интерес к содомии было нелегко. И пока Илья размышлял, сомневался и колебался, то не заметил, что встречи с Алексеем стали реже, а после из них исчезло любострастие. Когда же в начале июня, перед тем, как открыться дачному сезону, Илья решился на объяснение с предложением и собрался пригласить Алексея на встречу, тот пригласил его сам, чтобы объявить о разрыве.  
Настаивать Илья не стал, видел, что бесполезно. Топил горе в вине и блуде, пока Алексей, этот бес таёжный, в первых числах ноября не свёл Илью с графом Петром Ивановичем Норвальдом, рослым и крепким красавцем с тёмными кудрями и зелёными глазами. И это стало «le coup de foudre», «ударом молнии», как говорят французы о любви с первого взгляда. С Алексеем Илья и половины такой страсти не чувствовал. Первые месяцы был любовный дурман, сплошное наслаждение, жизнь от свидания до свидания, на которых оба не могли насытиться друг другом. А дальше пришло письмо отца с требованием жениться и списком одобренных им невест. Вроде и есть выбор, и нет его. Жена, конечно, не стена, отодвинуть легко. В свете почти у всех мужчин была, помимо жены, ещё и любовница из актрис либо кокоток, у многих не одна. Скрыть же от света подсудную связь с мужчиной труда не составляло, тем более что Петру тоже двадцать шесть лет, и он тоже единственный сын немолодого отца, а потому обязан был жениться раньше, чем это принято для мужчины в свете. Алексей сразу же предложил им компромисс: найти высокородных девушек, которые предпочитают молитву или компанию кузины супружеству и предложить этим барышням фиктивный брак. Петру идея показалась превосходной, и он стал расспрашивать Алексея о том, как разыскать таких невест, пусть даже они будут из дальних уездов.  
— Удобство жены важнее её светского лоска, — сказал Пётр. — Манеры — дело наживное. И даже можно немного поступиться происхождением. Пусть не титулованная дворянка, но отцу хватит того, что она не разночинка и хоть сколько-то достойное приданое имеет. А присутствие кузины я переживу. Это невысокая плата за свободу.  
Но Илья был категорически против того, чтобы давать такую возможность для шантажа женщине. Алексей лишь головой покачал:  
— Какие у женщины, к чёрту, возможности? Она не может одна из дома выйти! Если дама даже показывается одна в дверном проёме, без того, чтобы на крыльцо предварительно вышли её сопровождающие, то даму больше никто нигде и никогда не примет, а все слова её — враньё и клевета потаскухи. Если у дамы ума и характера как у Юлии Врёвской, чтобы, одной разъезжая по городам и весям, поставить себя так, чтобы её не смели не принять даже при дворе, то такой женщине некогда в замочную скважину за мужем подглядывать, она делом занята. Madame Врёвская постоянно деньги собирала на благотворительность, на школы для простых. И такую даму легко убедить в том, что не пожелай бог, чтобы мы были такими, какие есть, наша жизнь стала бы иной, а люди в своих суждениях могут ошибаться. Вам же обоим достаточно найти барышень всего лишь более-менее сообразительных, чтобы поняли выгоду предлагаемой сделки. Что касается наследников, которых потребуют ваши отцы, то за отдельное вознаграждение ваши супруги могут разок воспользоваться спринцовкой и вашим семенем, спущенным в чайную чашку.  
— Или хотя бы согласятся привязать подушку, — добавил Пётр. — А наследника выносит за гроши какая-нибудь дворяночка из петербургских трущоб. Там, увы, хватает людей, наделённых благородством, но не умением вести дела, и потому живущих на грани голода. Алекс, — посмотрел он на приятеля, — ты говорил, что для китайских и японских аристократов обычное дело, если наследника вместо законной бесплодной жены, с которой политика не позволяет развестись, вынашивает дочь опального вельможи, приговорённого со всем семейством к рабству?  
— Рабства там много столетий нет, — спокойно ответил Алексей. — Но сюжет с рабыней-наложницей, которая была дочерью обращённого в рабство вельможи, часто бывает в китайских и японских развлекательных романчиках, псевдоисторических, действие там происходит в очень давние времена. И обычно такие книжицы полулегальны из-за множества откровенных описаний соитий. А на самом деле и самураи, это военное дворянство Японии, и кугэ, земельные дворяне, нанимают крестьянскую молодуху покрасивее и покрепче, уже родившую хотя бы одного здорового ребёнка. Ещё лучше, если таких детей двое или трое — для гарантии, что хороший первенец не случайность. Наниматели платят мужу такой женщины за услугу плодоношения. Сначала она некоторое время живёт в доме нанимателя как обычная служанка, чтобы стало несомненным отсутствие беременности от мужа, затем становится наложницей и вынашивает наследника. С китайской аристократией то же самое, оттуда этот обычай по всей Восточной Азии и пошёл. А мать по контракту — дело не частое, но обыденное. Ребёнок наложницы считается потомством законной жены, если его отец так решит, и семья законной жены согласна. Обычно согласие даётся легко, поскольку надо сохранять выгодную политически или финансово связь двух фамилий.  
— Аристократы берут в вынашивальницы наследников крестьянок? — полуудивлённо-полузадумчиво проговорил Пётр. — А может и мне лучше не рисковать подцепить чахоточную? Что если подыскать сговорчивых Парамона с Лукерьей из ближних сёл? Лукерья после и кормилицей будет. Здоровая крепкая кровь, взращённая на чистом воздухе и простой пище, освежит и усилит родовое древо, а благородства и моего хватит. Остальное довершат хорошие гувернёры и Пажеский корпус или Александровский лицей.  
К досаде Ильи, Пётр крепко ухватился за эту идею и стал искать себе подходящую невесту, побуждая любовника сделать то же самое. Илья же был напуган не только вниманием сурового прозорливого отца, который будет в величайшем гневе, если узнает о тайной жизни сына, но Илью не меньше страшила сила страсти, которую испытывал к Петру — она превращала его в кого-то другого, меняла ему все прежние воззрения и помышления. Да и мысли об адской каре за содомию всё чаще одолевали. Под влиянием сомнений и страхов Илья стал срываться на ссоры. Пётр, удивлённый и раздосадованный таким поведением, стал избегать свиданий, и в мае 1884 года они расстались.  
Алексей ругал Илью дурнем, говорил, что тот губит собственное счастье. Илья в ответ заявил, что не только вернулся от глупости и содомского порока к разумности и праведности, но и собирается жениться по-настоящему, как брачное таинство и требует. Алексей возмутился, что это нечестно по отношению к девушке, поскольку Илья никогда не сможет дать ей всей меры супружеских утех. А месть обиженной женщины страшна и жестока. Но Илья упёрся, заявил, что его брак будет счастливейшим, он возвращается от порока к добродетели, поэтому все знакомства с содомитами он прекращает.  
И в августе того же года женился на двадцатидвухлетней, иначе говоря, почти на старой деве. Обычно девушки выходили замуж в девятнадцать-двадцать лет. Жена была ещё и бесприданницей, что и стало причиной стародевства — собой Вера Сергеевна недурна, манерам обучена, приличное благородной барыше образование имела. Помолвка вызвала яростный гнев отца, но Илья выдержал его с честью, и отец сдался, благословил брак. И даже порадовался, по своему скопидомству, что свадьба будет быстрая и в деревне, а значит не потребует больших расходов. К тому же в свете, едва открылся сезон, хитрый интриган Семён Васильевич Вохримовский создал романтический ореол скоропалительному браку сына. И, воспользовавшись сентиментальным настроением супруги одного влиятельного царедворца, известной своей страстью к французским романам, свёл знакомство с её супругом и даже смог заручиться его протекцией в своей карьере. А поскольку сноха порадовала свёкра, забеременев едва ли не через месяц после венчания, и в мае 1885 года подарила семейству Вохримовских крепкого здорового наследника, то отец Ильи окончательно примирился с браком сына. Илья даже подружился с отцом, который прежде замечал его, только если сын оказывался в сфере его расчётов. И дружба получилась очень тёплая, задушевная, как ни с кем более. А в придачу Илья получил идеальную спутницу жизни: Верочка была всегда тиха, послушна, умела скромно и достойно держаться в свете, экономно вела хозяйство, не требовала дорогих туалетов. И не упрекала мужа за редкие, всего лишь раз в месяц, и то пока Вера не беременна, посещения её спальни и предельную краткость такого общения, что было главным достоинством для того, кто равнодушен к женским прелестям.  
Последняя мысль прозвучала как будто извне. Илья даже оглянулся в поисках сказавшего столь возмутительную вещь. Но в курительной были лишь гости, завершающие отдых и курение, говорили всё о том же, о чём и весь минувший год.  
А в следующее мгновение посреди курительной появилась полупрозрачная женская фигура дезабилье. Илья даже поначалу принял её за юношу — сухощавое сложение, короткие чёрные волосы, узкие, сугубо мужские подштанники цвета испуганной мыши, без кружева и вышивки, а цвет исподней рубашки, короткой и тоже узкой, Илья затруднился определить — такой ярко-голубой, ядрёный и насыщенный оттенок он видел впервые. Не бристольская голубизна, не блёраймонд, не вайдовый и не роял блю, а что-то посередине между ими всеми. Возмутительно неприлично, даже если это исподнее! И лишь после того, как Илья приобвыкся к цвету, он заметил, что под рубашкой, где у мужчины должна быть равнина, торчали два весьма заметных холма, а довольно длинный и широкий V-образный вырез рубашки открывал ложбинку между грудями. И заодно ключицы — девица была исхудалой настолько, что они были хорошо заметны. А руки тонкие, будто веточки. Зато талия широка как у крестьянки, никогда не знавшей корсета — подштанники, пояс которых был под пупком, и коротенькая, выше этого самого пупка, рубашка, позволяли отлично разглядеть не только всё плебейство талии, но и замысловато-завитушистую наколку над задницей, там, где крестец. А задница, несмотря на худобу тела, оказалась вполне округла, однако ноги слишком длинные, как с такими ходить и в них не путаться? Но очень прямые, стройные настолько, что господин Пушкин воспел бы их в стихах — не исключено, что ему понравилась бы и их непомерная длина: у Натальи Николаевны ноги, по слухам, тоже были преизрядные. Обута девица в сандалии на манер античных, только без охватывающих лодыжки ремешков — вместо этого за пятку цеплялась петля. Цветом сандалии были эркю, поэтому Илье поначалу показалось, что девица босая.  
Призрачная визитёрка сделала несколько шагов по курилке, разглядывала всё не то как в музее, не то как на ярмарке. Илья отметил, что крестьянка не может быть насколько тощей. «Она не дожила бы до спелых лет. То же самое с ремесленным сословием: там сдыхоть тонявая лет в семь-восемь умирает, самое большее — в десять. Мещанка из совсем мелких? Они тоже корсет не носят. И низший слой купечества». Илья глянул на кисти рук призрака. Не самой изящной формы, их не сжимали и не вытягивали с младенчества, но косточки в них тоненькие, ровные, тяжёлой работой не покорёжены. И кожа гладкая, нежная, ни красноты, ни въевшихся пятен, ни мозолей, ни трещин — домашними работами девица никогда не занималась. «Значит, росла в богатстве. Но почему тогда ей сызмальства корсет не надевали и форму рук не улучшали? Хотя о выпрямителе ног позаботились. Крепче неё дети рахитичны, и без выпрямителя никак. А корсетом и руками пренебрегли, словно простонародье. И исподнее у неё престранное: панталоны и цветом, и тканью только низшим в пору, рубашка как у мещанки, а вот крой и того, и другого… Даже не знаю, к какому сословию надо принадлежать, чтобы осмелиться такое надеть, но работа преизящнейшая».  
Отчаявшись определить происхождение девицы, Илья задумался о том, как надевались её рубашка и панталоны, если вещицы эти весьма узки, а пуговиц, крючков или шнуровки на них нет. Мысль дурацкая и неуместная, но она позволяла не думать о том, что ты повредился рассудком. Или, что гораздо хуже, на тебя пала кара господня. Ведь никто больше это видение не заметил.  
Девица исчезла.  
Илья очень хотел перекреститься, но краткая мысленная молитва была уместнее. «Это всего лишь слишком тяжёлая пища, — понял Илья. — Доктора все как один пишут, что она порождает дурные сны и всякие мерещиния. Надо было на третьей перемене есть телятину с черносливом, а не мозги под горошком. И впредь велю лакею делать мне меньше каждую порцию. Всё же провинция чрезмерно усердствует в поглощении съестного».  
Илья, довольный удачным разрешением пренеприятнейшего дела, пригласил гостей присоединиться к дамам.

* * *

Таксист резко тормознул, чтобы не задавить выскочившую из кустов кошку, и Ксана, задремавшая по дороге из больницы, проснулась. Лера сказала:  
— Уже бульвар проехали, скоро будем дома.  
Она уговорила Ксану переночевать у неё — даже если Арсений заявится с разборками, то не застанет Ксану, а за ночь угомонится, поскольку такие расчётливые интриганы долго не истерят и почти сразу находят новые возможности для достижения целей. Идея была разумной, и Ксана согласилась.  
— Странно только, — сказала она, сидя в коридоре больницы в ожидании такси, — зачем такие сложности затевать? Хочешь жить хоть в Париже, хоть в Лос-Анджелесе — езжай и живи.  
— И кто его туда пустит? — ехидно поинтересовалась Лера. — Он же не туристом собрался. А ограничения по виду на жительство возросли до небес. Пожилые эмигранты шутят, что тот же «железный занавес», только с другой стороны.  
— У Арса дед богатый, — возразила Ксана. — Может купить гражданство хоть всей семье.  
Лера отрицательно качнула головой:  
— То, что у тебя есть деньги на покупку гражданства, не означает, что тебе его продадут. Сейчас чистоту бизнеса покупателей так стали проверять, что только ой и ай. Да и захочет ли переезда сам дед? Если бизнес у него распильно-откатный, то на Западе такой коммерсант мгновенно вылетит в трубу. А потерять статус и сделаться из влиятельной персоны, пусть и в пределах одного заштатного городишки, заурядным богатым пенсионером…  
— Ну да, — согласилась Ксана. — На такое никто не согласится. Но деньги на образование дед бы дал. В чём проблема поступить в универ?  
— Вот-вот, — ядовито поинтересовалась Лера, — в чём проблема? Можно в магистратуру на свою основную профессию поступить, можно в бакалавриат на что-то другое, чтобы расширить собственную продаваемость на рынке труда, если ты какой-нибудь экономист-юрист-кжопедверист. Кстати, кто он у тебя был?  
— Менеджер. И не спрашивай, почему человек с международной профессией, да ещё наследный принц дедовой финансовой империи, сидит никчёмным офисным планктоном вместо того, чтобы заняться своими прямыми обязанностями и создать совместное предприятие в любой интересной ему стране, открыть там представительство или вообще центральный офис СП. А ещё взрослый мужик и не менее взрослая баба до сих пор живут с психбольной мамашей, жалуются на неё, но в ипотечную квартиру в другом городе не переезжают. — Ксана вздохнула. — Я всё это прекрасно понимала, когда встречалась с Арсом. Но поскольку ничего серьёзного с ним не планировалось, я не обращала на это внимания. А в пределах лёгкого романчика Арс был очень хорош. И что было, то прошло. Не о чем и говорить. Главное, всё быстро и удачно завершилось. Давай купим тортик, чтобы отпраздновать?  
— С тортиком, — сказала Лера, — полностью согласна. Хоть что-то хорошее должно быть в этот дрянной день. Но учти: сама история не завершилась. Арсений явно захочет отомстить за крушение мечты. Ведь муж студентки без проблем поступит на изучение языка и литературы, там берут и с нулевым языковым уровнем. А это собственная виза года на два, если не на три и право на работу после учёбы. Жена для иммиграции больше не нужна, поэтому, вдруг с ней что-то не заладится, можно без проблем разводиться. После поступления дед подкинет на инвестиции в чей-нибудь бизнес, и через них даже дурак получит место в офисе, что означает рабочую визу, дающую вид на жительство. И тогда не страшно, если выгонят из университета, в котором Арсений наверняка не сможет учиться по-настоящему, а не за разводилово. Но ты обломала ему все прожекты! Представляешь, как он тебя сейчас ненавидит?  
— Да, пожалуй, — согласилась Ксана. А Лера сказала:  
— Не забывай и о Вике. С её точки зрения, в безденежье, в безработице, в том, что она заводит отношения только с подонками, и в том, что у неё не получилось изнасиловать парня, и даже в её никому не нужной беременности виновата только ты.  
— Именно поэтому я ещё в кафе решила с ней больше не общаться, — ответила Ксана и показала телефон с извещением от таксиста. — Пойдём.  
Их выпустили через подвал и соседнее офисное здание — сервис, придуманный на тот случай, когда женщинам надо избежать встречи с неадекватными мужьями и бойфрендами.  
А в такси Ксана мгновенно уснула.  
«Это из-за нервов и кровопотери? — размышляла она сейчас. — Или тут что-то другое? Скорее другое, потому что кровопотеря пустяковая, даже говорить не о чем. И с какой бы стати мне видеть во сне Вохримовского, да ещё вместе с его гостями? Тем более в какой-то курилке под болтовню, в которой я даже слов отчётливо не разобрала. А паутина там была? Не помню. Но что-то со всем этим не то».  
Таксист остановился у дома Леры, и размышления пришлось отложить на потом.  
Вечер прошёл вполне прилично, даже весело, а утром, за завтраком, когда родители ушли, Лера спросила:  
— Когда Вика стала приглашать тебя в кафе?  
— Тогда же, когда была студенческая конференция по фольклористике и народным промыслам. Середина марта. А что?  
Лера ответила задумчиво:  
— А с Арсением ты познакомилась перед Восьмым марта, так?  
— Да. Мне нужны были фото нескольких экспонатов, чтобы сделать статью на конференцию. Викин музей другого профиля, но у них каким-то образом оказалась кое-какая старинная эрзянская посуда с редкой росписью. А директор музея хотел на праздник плакаты в холл. Но не покупные, а какие-нибудь особенные. Я родственница сотрудницы и художник. Поэтому мы легко договорились. А когда я рисовала плакат в одном из кабинетов, туда в поисках бухгалтера, которая тогда куда-то ушла, заглянул Арсений.  
— Понятно, — сказала Лера. — Значит, тогда же у Вики закончилась финансовая поддержка. Как же тогда, но главное — почему она стала приглашать тебя в кафе? Пусть платили вы каждая за себя, и всё же денег у неё не было.  
Ксана посмотрела на Леру задумчиво и позвонила своей матери, спросила, не одалживала ли она Вике денег.  
— Нет, и ты не вздумай! — строго сказала мать. — Если благотворительности захотелось, то на приют для животных пожертвуй. Они хотя бы не мотают нервы тем, кто о них заботится.  
Ксана попрощалась, посмотрела на Леру.  
— Не взяла же эта ненормальная кредит!  
— А у неё нет каких-нибудь драгоценностей от родителей?  
— Нет, — качнула головой Ксана. — Её мать выскочила замуж, едва восемнадцать исполнилось, а в двадцать пять оказалась на улице с двумя детьми и в голожопом состоянии, потому что все богатства мужа ему не принадлежали — владельцем бизнеса, квартир, загородных домов и прочей прелести были свёкор и свекровь, оба бывшие советские чиновники. Сама понимаешь, какой стартовый капитал у них был в начале девяностых.  
— Ещё бы! — фыркнула Лера. А Ксана продолжила:  
— Анжелкин муж… Анжела — это мать Вики. Её муж не спешил оформлять себе в собственность ни единой нитки. Перед разводом вообще попросил отца его уволить, чтобы в суде быть временно неработающим и избежать претензий на раздел имущества.  
— Умно, — кивнула Лера. — Но тогда на деда с бабкой можно подать на алименты.  
— Свекровь сказала, что отсудит детей себе, потому что у Анжелки нет ни гроша, и она живёт в приживалках у своей матери в убогой квартирёшке. Зато алименты Анжелке назначат только так, но детей она никогда не увидит, потому что свекровь сбагрит их к какой-нибудь родне в дальнюю деревню, чтобы глаза не мозолили.  
— Странно вообще, — ответила Лера, — что богатые позволили сыну жениться на нищебродке.  
— Ну, наверное, решили, что лучше ранний брак и хоть какая-то жена с дитём, чем сын пойдёт в загул как другие мажорчики. Жена удержит в рамках безвредной степени гульбы, и вообще обойдётся дешевле, чем многочисленные модели. Во всяком случае, так в те годы многие думали. Но когда двадцатисемилетний муж сказал, что двадцатипятилетняя жена начала стареть, а потому больше ему не соответствует, свёкор со свекровью против развода не возражали нисколько. У Анжелки была затяжная истерика с депрессией на тему того, как муж предал и обманул.  
Лера на это презрительно покривила губы:  
— Ещё сказала бы «Попрал священные узы брака» и «Брак — это на всю жизнь».  
— Будешь смеяться, — ответила Ксана, — но именно это она говорила и именно этого ждала. Развод для неё был шоком и крушением мира.  
— Странная женщина, — отметила Лера. — Заключение брака не обязывает к его сохранению. Любовь живёт три года максимум, чего она ещё хотела? Если через три года влюбились не опять друг в друга, а в каких-нибудь новых людей, то брак закончился. И никто не виноват. Это естественный ход событий. Гормонами никто не управляет. А если законы такие, что домохозяйка не может при разводе отсудить себе столько, чтобы всю оставшуюся жизнь продолжать быть домохозяйкой и ни о чём не беспокоиться, то лишь законченная дура не станет в браке работать и делать карьеру. За глупость надо платить.  
— Это да, — кивнула Ксана. И добавила задумчиво: — Но знаешь… Все говорят, что любовь живёт три года, но при этом «медовым» называют только один месяц, а не тридцать шесть.  
— Тем более! — воскликнула Лера. — Гормошки месяц поиграли и перестали. А дальше, ещё месяца через три-четыре, при новом гормональном всплеске, люди либо опять друг в друга влюбились, либо в кого-то ещё, либо до тебя доходит, что ты асексуал и никакие любови, партнёры и прочее тебе и нафиг не нужны. Моя мама говорит, что у неё с её нынешним медовый месяц три раза в год. С прежними мужьями медовый месяц тоже повторялся, но всё равно через года три-четыре разбегались, и не парились из-за этого. Старая любовь ушла, новая пришла, всё отлично. А с нынешним мама десять лет живёт, я его папой называю, он никогда не возражал, и вообще всё в порядке. Но мама говорит, что это не означает, будто на одиннадцатый год кто-нибудь из них или оба сразу не пойдут за новой любовью. Как и не означает, что пойдут. Просто есть половые гормоны, они изменчивы, непредсказуемы и неуправляемы, и только от нашего здравомыслия зависит, получать от этого удовольствие или страдание.  
— О том и речь, — поддержала Ксана. — Моя мама тоже говорит, что у них с папой медовый месяц примерно каждые полгода, несмотря на их плохое здоровье. Но Анжелка этого понимать не хотела. Да ещё и бывший муж по приказу его матери через год после развода отсудил у Анжелки сына, и всё богатое семейство уехало в Москву. Сказали, во всяком случае, что в Москву. Но с таким же успехом это мог быть и Гамбург, и Нью-Йорк. Анжелка, как ни старалась, ничего о них узнать не смогла.  
— Обидно, больно, однако ожидаемо и неизбежно, — сказала Лера. — Закон оставляет детей не с матерью и не с отцом, а с тем из родителей, у кого лучше жильё и больше денег. Но даже если суда не было бы, так дети, подрастая, сами обязательно перебазируются к отцу. И тут всё зависело бы от того, примет он их или выгонит. Но стремление переселиться к деньгам было бы неизбежным. В этом случае только и можно, что плюнуть на всё и новых детей нарожать только для себя. Матка-то никуда от тебя не делась, как минимум одного бебика склепать сможешь. Или надо заработать не меньше бывшего, чтобы детям было по принципу «Хрен на хрен менять — только время терять». У матери те же велосипеды, телефоны и шмотки, что и у отца, но мать — привычное зло, с которым всё притёрлось, компромисс налажен, правила бытия определены, а отец ещё неизвестно какие воспитательные требования и карательные санкции применит.  
— Мама и бабушка это же Анжелке и говорили, — ответила Ксана. — Но та отвечала только истериками, называла сестру и мать предательницами. Моя мама плюнула, быстро перестала с ней общаться, бабушка тоже отселила Анжелку на пригородную дачу, что вызвало новый виток ненависти, которая выливалась в уши Вики. А в двадцать восемь Анжелка вышла замуж за умеренно обеспеченного старика, надеясь, что в пятьдесят лет муж по моделям бегать не будет и в старении не упрекнёт. Заметь, опять без брачного контракта и опять собираясь стать домохозяйкой.  
— Ну маразм! — поразилась Лера. — Ладно, на начало девяностых такое ещё простительно, тогда этой процедуры не существовало, но после-то кем надо быть, чтобы зад не прикрыть?!  
— Был в девяностых брачный контракт, — ответила Ксана. — Мама рассказывала, что о нём заговорили ещё в середине Перестройки, когда обильно появились коммерсанты, и потребовалось регулировать имущественные отношения, которые в совковом Семейном кодексе толком прописаны не были. Зато у всех обеспеченных людей, включая мою бабушку, имелись видеомагнитофоны и кассеты с иностранными фильмами и нелегально переведённые иностранные детективы, из которых все знали о брачном контракте. А юристы сразу же нашли, как через нотариальный договор решить проблему с отсутствующим в законах брачным контрактом. И бабушка своей младшенькой всё это объясняла. Но что там! Она и слышать ничего не хотела! Боялась, что тогда жених бросит. И в первый раз, и во второй. Да ещё наорала на бабушку, что любовь — это доверие, а не контракт. И что готовиться перед свадьбой к разводу — плохая примета.  
— О, мама… — простонала Лера.  
— Вот-вот, — поддержала Ксана и продолжила: — Новый Анжелкин муж и правда никуда не бегал, но зато все вечера сидел за какой-то браузерной онлайн-игрой, на жену практически не обращал внимания. И виагру пить старичок не собирался, берёг здоровье, поэтому на супружеском ложе Анжелка имела тот же недотрах, что и на разведенческом.  
— Ха, — удивилась Лера, — а чего она хотела? Это в богатых, и потому экологически благополучных странах люди в пятьдесят лет всё ещё в мужеско-женском расцвете. А в третьемирских от общей обстановки рано стареют даже обеспеченные.  
— Мне тоже интересно, как можно быть настолько глупой, — вздохнула Ксана. — Анжелка пробовала скандалить, но муж сказал спокойно: «Меня всё устраивает, а если что-то не нравится тебе — разводись». Слезать с домохозяйства и опять идти работать упаковщицей в магазин Анжелка не хотела, и в браке осталась. Однако начала топить неудовлетворение в бутылке. И как только это стало заметно, муж мгновенно с ней развёлся.  
— Тоже логично и неизбежно, — сказала Лера. — Ни один нормальный и уважающий себя человек, ни мужчина, ни женщина, ни альтернативнополовой никогда ни минуты своей жизни не будет тратить на пьянчужку, наркомана, игромана и тому подобную публику.  
— Вот именно. А мужу своей зависимости хватало, чтобы ещё и чужую на себе волочь. И он вскоре женился. Новую жену, судя по всему, незамечающий её вечером и ночью, но хорошо зарабатывающий днём муж более чем устраивал. Тоже молодая, кстати. Тридцать лет, симпатичная. Двое детей. А была она асексуалкой, которая под давлением стереотипов побывала в традиционном браке и размножилась, или это была стандартная женщина с соответствующим сексуальным аппетитом, который утоляла с любовниками, осталось тайной. Главное, что и новая жена, и бывший Анжелкин муж были всем довольны. А Анжелка опять истерила о предательстве, о том, что муж не стал спасать жену, променял её, как вещь, на более удобную бабу.  
— Ну даёт! — поразилась Лера. — Спасать её. Как будто она в катастрофу попала, а не добровольно и сознательно запихивала в себя всякую дрянь!  
— О том и речь, — согласилась Ксана. — Причём, вместо того, чтобы вежливо договориться с мужем и получить при разводе хоть какие-то отступные, Анжелка только скандалила и попрекала. И муж сказал, что как пришла голой с дитём вместо приданого, так и уйдёт. Обременил всё имущество долгами, и при разводе Анжелка только их и получила бы. Мама говорила, что в те годы ещё были НПО по защите прав женщин, и они могли бы предоставить бесплатного адвоката, специализирующегося по разводам, чтобы засудил мужа за мошенничество. Таким НПО на благотворительной основе помогали реально хорошие адвокаты и ретивые выпускники юрфаков, которые мечтали о крутой карьере, поэтому копили выигранные дела — ведь чтобы помогать человеку в суде, не обязательно быть именно адвокатом с лицензией, получить статус защитника интересов истца может кто угодно. Тогда, во всяком случае, мог. Но Анжелка в НПО идти отказалась. Почему — не знаю. Мама думает, что Анжелка надеялась слезами и скандалами вернуть мужа. Но это только предположение. Хотя после того, как вчера вела себя Вика, я согласна с мамой.  
— Невероятно! — поразилась Лера. — Как у твоей умной мамы могла быть настолько глупая сестра?  
— Она от другого отца. И бабушка родила Анжелку, когда маме было тринадцать лет. Возможно, моя мама, сама того не замечая, баловала сестру, как куклу. Да и бабушкина свекровь была недовольна тем, как сноха живёт сама и воспитывает детей, твердила, что женщина должна быть хранительницей очага, а не ведущим инженером, девочка должна расти принцессой, а не бойцом. И детям нужно жить детскими делами, а не взрослость планировать, что молодость дана для романтики, особенно у девушки, а не для забот о старости. Свекровь часто забирала Анжелку к себе. Моя мама свою новую бабушку не любила, для девочки конца семидесятых и джинсы были уже нормой, и дворовый футбол, и современное пятиборье. Мама была активной, независимой, достиженческой и очень практичной, здравомыслящей, моя кровная бабушка это поощряла. Представь реакцию такой девочки, если её пытаются обрядить в платьице, посадить за вышивание, которое никому никогда не продать и на выставках славы не получить, да ещё и под чтение вслух самопечатных нелегальных романчиков о всякой мутотени-бредотени типа вечной любви. А моя кровная бабушка целыми днями работала, ей нравились всякие конкурсы рационализаторов, где можно вдоволь хвастаться умом. В детсаду тех лет условия были отвратительные, дети часто болели, поэтому все, кто мог, старались не в сад ребёнка пристраивать, а к бабкам-дедкам. Бабушкин муж всё детство рос с дедом, свою мамашу избегал, и тоже был занят. А когда бабушка с мужем заметили, какого монстра его мамаша растит из ребёнка, было уже поздно — в семь лет характер сложился, его не переделать.  
— Печально, — сказала Лера. — Но кроме воспитания есть ещё и самовоспитание. Ребёнок наблюдает жизнь, размышляет, оценивает, делает выводы, и получается, что родители растили и воспитывали одно, а выросло совсем другое.  
— Для этого надо мозг почаще включать, — возразила Ксана. — А Анжелка и Вика ленивы как камень. Будь уверена, Вика отказалась идти на работу в «Госфильмофонд» только потому, что не умеет оцифровывать плёнку и не хочет этому учиться. Она после девятого класса в колледж на киноведа поступила только потому, что туда брали практически без экзаменов, а во время учёбы ничего делать не надо, просто более-менее записывать лекции. Это музыканты проходят очень суровый отбор, и после репетируют часами, художники рисуют, с танцовщиков семь потов сходит. В других колледжах будущих бухгалтеров и сисадминов грузят математикой, да ещё и вступительные надо сначала сдать. В лицеях повар ** _а_** и электрики тоже впахивают как кони. И только киновед не делает ровным ничего. Зато общага на четыре года, от непросыхающей матери подальше, и копеечная, но стипендия. А где-то на практике Вика вдруг впервые в жизни приложила усилия, чтобы выучиться на киномеханика, и получила работу. Это позволило после диплома снять комнату в другом корпусе той же общаги и, нисколько не контача с матерью, спокойно ждать, когда она загнётся от водки, чтобы унаследовать квартирёшку, которую Анжелка выменяла в своё время на дачу. Бабушке ещё после первого Анжелкиного развода очень быстро надоело, что та не хочет учиться и работать, сидит у неё на шее, да ещё жалуется постоянно на свою плохую жизнь. Бабушка Анжелку в магазинные упаковщицы едва ли не пинками загнала. И дачу на неё переписала, чтобы младшая больше к ней со своим нытьём и бездельем не лезла. А моя мама предлагала Анжелке оплатить её обучение, помочь с поисками работы по профилю, как у всех студентов. А чтобы из пригорода на работу не ездить, и вообще жить в более комфортных условиях, мама посоветовала Анжелке продать дачу и снять городскую квартиру с последующим выкупом. От начала девяностых и где-то до начала нулевых ещё не было легальной ипотеки, и продавец с покупателем подписывали нотариальный договор вот о такой хренотени. Звучит жутко, но мама говорит, что это работало не хуже нынешней ипотеки, а с частными домами такое даже при СССР бодро проворачивали. И мама говорила, что найдёт для Анжелки надёжного контрагента для этой сделки, а дальше младшенькая и сама справится.  
— Очень выгодное предложение, — кивнула Лера.  
— Только не для Анжелки, которой весь мир был должен просто так, за прекрасные глаза. И не для Вики. Но она немного поумнее, хотя бы соображает, что штамп в паспорте, пусть и с венчанием в пристяжке, ни в малейшей степени не гарантирует продолжительности отношений и тем более не обеспечивает их приятности. Однако всё же дура, иначе не наделала бы всех этих дел.  
Лера опять покивала и сказала хмуро:  
— Это возвращает нас к тому, о чём мы говорили в больнице — Вика для тебя опасна. Она уже следила за тобой, подслушивала. А ведь ещё и Арсений есть. Две сволочи на одну тебя — это слишком много. Тебе лучше уехать в Москву. Или в какой-нибудь городишко рядом с ней, где жильё подешевле. Спокойно досидишь там до отлёта. Интернет — везде интернет, поэтому работу найдёшь. Если всё же хочешь помогать Вике с алиментами, то от тебя требуются только полезные советы, а их можно давать и с дальнего расстояния, не сообщая своё местонахождение.  
— У меня ни копейки не осталось, — сказала Ксана. — Только на хлеб хватит. Хорошо, что билеты заранее куплены.  
— Займи у родителей. Это особый случай, когда помощь просить необходимо.  
Ксана хмыкнула:  
— После того, как со мной сантехническая катастрофа приключилась? Позавчера выяснилось, что ущерб сильнее, чем казался в начале. Там дорогой ремонт нужен.  
— А твои московские друзья не найдут тебе работу на месяц и с проживанием? Лучше полы в ночном клубе мыть, чем тут рисковать. До Москвы недалеко, можно и бесплатно автостопом добраться. Ой! Какой автостоп?! Ты же можешь пересдать квартиру. В город толпа студиозов понаехала, городские дипломники от родителей съезжают. — Лера взялась за телефон, открыла соцсеть. — Сейчас поспрашиваю знакомых о приличных арендаторах.  
Ксана кивнула и по мессенджеру позвонила Наде, обсказала ситуацию с Викой, переслала ролик. И написала другой подруге, спросила о работе.

* * *

С переездом в Москву затянулось, но зато в Пензе нашлась отличная подработка, а Вика вдруг включила мозг и вместо выклянчивания штампика занялась подготовкой к суду. Но Ксанино везение опять оказалось недолгим — когда она подходила к дому, у неё вырвали сумку.  
Какой-то бугай притиснул Ксану к себе так, что она едва могла трепыхаться, зажал тряпкой рот, чтобы не прокусила ладонь и не орала, а второй, с балаклавой на морде, мгновенно перер ** _е_** зал ремень сумки и умчался с ней. Тут же, отпустив Ксану, исчез второй.  
Пусть никаких ценностей, кроме ключей от съёмной квартиры, пустой кредитки и смартфона эконом-модели там не было, но и без этих трёх вещей не выжить. Из соседей Ксана не знала никого, но с работниками из ближайшего стрит-фуда частенько болтала. Готовить последнее время было некогда или лень, а если свести приятельство с поварами, то еда будет повкуснее — тебе дадут действительно свежее, не смешивая с остатками вчерашнего непроданного.  
В стрит-фудне сразу же налили горячего мятного чая для успокоения нервов и одолжили мобильник, чтобы отправить СМС на украденный смартфон и тем самым, благодаря специальному приложению, стереть там всю информацию и заблокировать сим-карту. Затем Ксана позвонила в банк и заблокировала пустые, но всё же пригодные для всяких нехороших дел кредитку и электронный кошелёк. После этого осталось позвонить мобильному оператору, сообщить о краже и блокировке, попросить оставить номер для восстановления и начать поиск устройства. После этого Ксана зашла в старомодную, анонимно-никовскую блог-систему, где ни с кем не общалась, но в закрытой записи хранила данные всех своих контактов. И правильно делала, как оказалось! Только благодаря этому стало возможным позвонить квартирой хозяйке и попросить прислать запасные ключи.  
Теперь оставалось дождаться курьера и можно идти в полицию заявить об ограблении. А пока курьер шёл, Ксана блокировала специальными СМС-ками аккаунт в соцсети, почту и прочие сервисы, связанные с телефоном.  
Ксана надеялась, что девайс всё же найдут. Очень не хотелось звонить родителям и просить денег на покупку телефона — к сожалению, подержанные, которые можно легко найти бесплатно, не тянули то, что требовалось Ксане для работы. Да и родители будут переживать, что при их здоровье очень нежелательно.

* * *

Арсений, сидя в залитом лучами утреннего солнца кабинете деда, смотрел на этого самого деда, старательно изображая любовь и почтение. А сам кипел от злости. Козлу древнему за девяносто, но умирать и не думает! Тело совсем дряхлое, едва шевелится, однако мозги получше, чем у молодого.  
Дед шипел злобно:  
— Я не учил тебя гондон надевать?!  
— Она ничего не докажет! — пытался оправдываться Арсений.  
— Смотря какая «она» из двух. — Дед покликал мышкой, и на смартфон Арсения пришли скрины восстановленной за ночь переписки Ксаны и родителей Нади. Те прислали подробные инструкции как действовать в суде, чтобы получить с Арсения алименты. А если он попытается выдать себя за безработного, бездомного и безденежного, то стрясти алименты с его отца или деда. Сам дед сказал со смесью злости и восхищения: — Вот это девчонка! И компромат собрала…  
— Ксана в больнице сидела, видео снимал кто-то другой.  
— Вот именно! — ещё больше разозлился дед. — Себе защиту обеспечила, слежку организовала. Вот от неё бы я внука хотел!  
«А я кто?» — ошалело подумал Арсений. Дед вздохнул:  
— Но Ксана рожать от дурака не пожелала.  
— Она не считает меня дураком! — возмутился Арсений. — Просто беременность помешает учёбе. Первый-второй курс требует интенсивно работать на зачётку, чтобы на третьем курсе она поработала на тебя и принесла самую перспективную практику. Ну и при хорошей зачётке преподы не придираются, хорошие оценки ставят по инерции, а значит с третьего курса можно частично забить на учёбу и сосредоточиться на подработке по специальности, которую получают как раз на той практике, и начать карьеру. С животом всё это выполнить невозможно. Особенно если будут токсикозы или придётся лечь на сохранение. От такого и здоровая женщина не застрахована. Гормоны капризны. А ещё на первом курсе надо заводить побольше друзей, это полезно для дальнейшей карьеры. Следовательно, потребуется ходить на множество студенческих вечеринок, на которые беременную никто не позовёт. На втором курсе, когда ребёнка сбагришь прадеду, ты уже прочно будешь в списке лузеров, с которыми никто не хочет общаться. Это в СССР девки рожали, будучи студентками, считали универ за пустое время и за место ловли мужа, а к диплому все, став уже разведёнками, шли вместе с дитём на работу по распределению. Даже выгодно было родить — не пошлют на три года в Заплюгановку, где нет детсада и хороших педиатров. И тем более нет ресторанов, кинотеатров и прочих радостей жизни. А как потребовалось самостоятельно искать работу, продавать себя на рынке труда, и особенно когда в изобилии и легкодоступности появилось то, ради чего имеет смысл учиться и работать — любая еда, любая одежда, любые турпоездки, множество развлекательных центров и ночных клубов, да ещё стало возможным покупать в ипотеку хорошую квартиру вместо убогой советской конуры и брать полноценную машину в рассрочку, так все девки, даже ПТУ-шницы, резко начали рожать первенца только после тридцатника.  
Дед, выслушав, хмыкнул:  
— Что же ты не думал об этом, когда Ксану Горелову брюхатил? И мне ничего не сказал! Я за годовую отсрочку учёбы оплатил бы ей Калифорнийский Институт Искусств! И всех репетиторов, которые нужны для такого поступления. Это тебе не Фрашка с её вечным экономическим кризисом и нулевой значимостью на современном рынке.  
— Она не…  
— Ну пусть не нулевая, — согласился дед. — Но американский диплом выгоднее.  
— А с чего ты взял, что мадемуазель Горелова Ксана Денисовна согласится быть твоим инкубатором? Получить хорошую работу в Голливуде можно без проблем после парижской учёбы. И не нужно истязать организм беременностью и родами, не требуется терять целый год молодой жизни со всеми её развлечениями и, главное, не надо зависеть от твоих хотелок и указаний.  
— Ишь ты! — сардонически восхитился дед. — Пинок под зад от умной бабы получил и сам поумнел! Тогда нейтрализуй эту свою Вику! Никаких судов об алиментах не должно быть. И никакого признания отцовства. В моём роду не может быть безмозглых выродков, а никакой другой приплод твоя Вика не даст. И реши всё к понедельнику! У меня начинаются переговоры под самую выгодную сделку в моей жизни, но для неё, из-за некоторых предрассудков контрагентов, нужна чистейшая репутация, без распутных скандалов.  
— Но сегодня пятница! — возмутился Арсений.  
— Вот именно, — жёстко сказал дед. — Никто толком не работает, никакие дела не движутся, завтра вообще выходные начинаются, к понедельнику как раз успеешь убрать все угрозы!  
— Как убрать? — испугался Арсений.  
— Как хочешь. Вколи Вике лекарство для стимуляции родов, уговори Ксану свалить в Париж немедля и предоставить сестру, с которой она всё равно не ладит, себе самой. Да хоть в Суре обоих утопи! Но так, чтобы никто не искал. Сам думай. Пошёл вон!  
Арсений не стал спорить и выскочил прочь.  
Задание деда надо было выполнять, в этом и сам Арсений заинтересован кровно. Но как?! Он-то рассчитывал, что дед всё решит. Однако приходится действовать самому.


	5. — 4 — (редактура от 15.11.2020)

Вика не знала, что и думать. Арсений приехал к ней на работу, привёз цветы. Это было как будто во сне. Вика всегда грустила и сожалела, что в нынешнее подлое, лишённое романтики время мужчины перестали дарить женщинам цветы. А ведь это создаёт совершенно особенные отношения! Но и особенных отношений давно нет. Либо ни к чему не обязывающие перепихи, либо брак, приносящий одни лишь разочарования.  
И вот Вике подарили цветы. Впервые в жизни. Даже раньше, когда Вика была уверена, что Арсений тот самый единственный, он цветы ей не дарил. А сейчас привёз букет роз.  
Арсений плакал, каялся, клялся в любви и в том, что уговорит деда признать ребёнка. И говорил, что устал от вечного диктата инстинктов, что хочет измениться. Вика удивилась столь резкому развороту в противоположную сторону, но Арсений сказал, что во сне к нему приходила его дочь, которую убила Ксана.  
Вику это потрясло. Она даже не поверила, что это могло быть с Арсением после того, что он натворил. Но, как оказалось, душа дочери пришла к нему именно потому, что он натворил. Арсений отверг одно своё дитя, предназначенное для долгой жизни и счастья, чтобы, во имя стяжательства и потребительства, зачать ребёнка, обречённого на смерть. И сейчас Арсений вернулся, чтобы всё исправить.  
Это было в точности, как на сайтах, где учили способам выстроить женское счастье и обрести вечную любовь.  
«Вечной бывает только глупость», — насмешливо прозвучал в голове голос Ксаны, но Вика никогда её не слушала. Мир Ксаны требовал надеяться только на себя и не пугал одинокой старостью — он её гарантировал. Хотя бы потому, что возраст дожития у женщин больше, чем у мужчин. Для Вики было кощунством говорить о возрасте дожития, когда речь шла о любви и о семье. «Бессмертия пока не изобрели», — голос Ксаны стал ещё насмешливее. Вика поёжилась. Ей не нравилось, когда в мечты вторгалась реальность. Вика её боялась. И не понимала мира Ксаны, где одиночество не было трагедией. Там никто не скучал сам с собой. Даже наоборот, считали, что надо отдыхать от партнёров, уезжать от них время от времени на пару-тройку дней, чтобы не надоели. Вика ненавидела слово «партнёр»! От него веяло коммерцией, сделками, а не любовью.  
И, как будто услышав мысли Вики, Арсений сказал:  
— Любовь и преданность начинаешь ценить, только пережив встречу со смертью. Если бы ни эти сны, я так и оставался бы мерзавцем, слепым глупцом! Я боялся спать, пил стимуляторы… Но сны всё равно накрывали! И это меняет, сильно меняет. Я не могу допустить, чтобы погиб мой второй ребёнок!  
Вика заколебалась. Одна половина её души требовала прогнать Арсения как предателя, а другая кричала, что и отец Вики, который поиграл с её матерью и выбросил, когда игрушка надоела, и отчим, для которого мать была домработницей — никто из них не видел смерти.  
Арсений вздохнул:  
— Свой дом и женщина, которая верна тебе в молодости и с которой не страшно встретить старость — это истинное счастье любого мужчины. — Он показал ей кольцо с бриллиантом, в красивой коробочке сердечком. Прямо как в кино! И Арсений сказал: — Ты согласна стать моей женой?  
От этих слов в сердце у Вики как будто звезда засияла — так стало хорошо. И так легко.  
— Да, — едва смогла сказать она. — Когда пойдём подавать заявление?  
— Тут всё непросто, — ответил Арсений, и Вике показалось, что она рухнула с небес в пропасть. А Арсений заговорил торопливо:  
— Сейчас дед в ярости. У него проблемы с бизнесом, он на всех и на всё кидается как волк. А о тебе из-за суда и слышать не хочет! Но к середине августа завершится сделка, которую он сейчас ведёт, и тогда дед подобреет. Я объясню ему, что ты — единственная женщина, которая мне нужна. И ты мать моего ребёнка. Дед примет тебя в семью. И тогда у нас будет свадьба! Самая настоящая свадьба. Белое платье, лепестки роз, машина с кольцами на капоте. И венчание, свадебное путешествие.  
Вика не слушала. «Опять ложь», — думала она. Но Арсений говорил и говорил:  
— Надо успеть сделать тебе загранпаспорт. Или ты хочешь поехать куда-нибудь в России? Тогда давай бронировать билеты и отели. И церковь надо забронировать, сейчас все венчаются, везде очередь. И платье! Пока беременность не видна, ты можешь выбирать любой фасон! Даже заказать пошив, а не покупать готовое. Если закажем сегодня, то к середине августа как раз успеют сшить. И надо отталкиваться от платья, бронировать церковь, салон красоты и путешествие к тому моменту, когда оно будет готово. Распишут нас сразу, а вот настоящее свадебное платье требует времени. Получается, что дедов гнев — это даже к лучшему. Ты успеваешь сделать такое белое платье, которое захочешь. И букет невесты заказать заранее.  
Вика снова заколебалась. Похоже, Арс говорил правду. Но это было слишком хорошо! Арсений не мог говорить такое после того, как предал её, вышвырнул, как вещь, отверг ребёнка, потребовал сделать аборт. «Нет-нет, это розыгрыш! Он хочет посмеяться надо мной».  
Но даже если Арсений говорит правду, Вика всё равно боялась. «У мамы тоже было платье, венчание, свадьба. Два раза всё было! А чем оба раза закончилось? Чем у всех это заканчивается?! Сейчас один из самых популярных запросов в интернете — это "Как быстро получить развод?" и "Как получить развод без согласия жены?". А если развода не будет, то брачная жизнь далеко не всегда радует. Последние два года отец почти не замечал маму, всю мужскую силу и ласку тратил на любовниц, все подарки тоже им, пока одна из этих шлюх не затащила его под венец. А отчим вообще смотрел на жену как на прислугу с проживанием, никакой любви и не было».  
Арсений нежно поцеловал Вике руку, вложил в неё закрытую коробочку с кольцом.  
— Я понимаю, что не заслуживаю доверия после того, что сделал. Но прошу тебя подумать. И в первую очередь подумать о нашем ребёнке. Я могу жениться на тебе прямо сейчас, но тогда дед меня уволит и лишит наследства. Ты хочешь чтобы наш ребёнок жил на зарплату офисного планктона, когда даже фруктов не купить? Вика, нам не только о себе думать надо! В первую очередь важен ребёнок. А ребёнку нужна мать, которая будет заботиться о нём и о доме, не убивая время на работу. И одно дело, если всё это будет на мою зарплату, и совсем другое, если дед выделит средства на содержание правнука. Своего наследника.  
Вика растерялась, не зная, на что решиться. Ей требовались стабильность, надёжность, защищённость, гарантии того, что завтра будет еда, одежда, оплаченная коммуналка. И что просто будет кто-то, способный взять на себя все заботы, заслонить от мира, быть верным и любящим. Но ещё больше хотелось того, что не удалось сделать матери — стать принцессой.  
Именно поэтому Вика так не любила все требования переучиваться, переезжать, менять работу, добиваться — это превращало её в заурядную бабу-самодостиженку, перечёркивало все надежды и шансы встретить принца. «К женщинам, которые сами покупают цветы, чтобы украсить самими же купленный дом, принцы не приходят, потому что принцы ищут Золушек и будят Спящих Красавиц», — так говорила мама. И то, что у неё оба раза вместо принца оказались фальшивки, истины не меняло. Мама всё время говорила, что принцы есть. И Вика верила, потому что видела принца — это был муж тётки. За что этой стерве, нарушавшей и отвергавшей всё, что делает женщину женщиной, достался такой мужчина, не понимали ни Вика, ни её мать. Однако сам факт того, что Денис Горелов существует в реальности, помогал не отчаиваться, ждать своего принца.  
Но даже Денис Горелов никогда не дарил Светке цветы. А Арсений принёс ослепительно красивые розы без шипов. «В наше время переспать с женщиной — это ничего не значит. А вот подарить ей цветы — это обязывает ко многому». Так говорили в одном из любимых сериалов Вики.  
Да только можно ли было сериалу верить? Ведь Арсений поначалу был именно тем, в ком воплотились все Викины мечты и надежды. От его сообщений в личке и разговоров при встречах она таяла и трепетала. Арсений не требовал и не настаивал, оставляя всю инициативу Вике, говорил, что понимает её опасения, твердил, что будет ждать столько, сколько надо. Он познакомил её с семьёй!  
Спящая Красавица Вика проснулась, заросли терновника и драконы, закрывающие от мира её з ** _а_** мок, исчезли от нежной заботы и поддержки, которые проявлял Прекрасный Принц. Вика была впервые счастлива.  
Но вскоре оказалась брошенкой. На работе Вике сочувствовали, но так, чтобы уязвить побольнее Золушку, из которой не вышло Принцессы. Вся ненависть и зависть, которую немолодые разведёнки, утратившие надежду на новый брак, чувствовали к той, кого считали старой девой, заарканившей внука мецената и спонсора, выплёскивались на Вику как цунами. Дед Арсения любил менять оргтехнику в своих офисах, ему требовалось только всё самое современное, а старьё он раздаривал музеям, благотворительным центрам детского творчества, школам при детдомах и прочим бюджетным заведениям с техникой ещё нулевых годов. И все сотрудницы и сотрудники музея, где работала Вика, у которых были дочери в возрасте от шестнадцати и до двадцати пяти, мечтали женить на них Арсения, всяческих ему своих девочек подсовывали. Разумеется, Вика, ставшая избранницей Принца, превратилась в злейшего врага двух третей музейного коллектива. Все были счастливы, когда Арсений её бросил!  
В добавок ко всем бедам ещё в соцсети какая-то стерва зашла в любимое Викино сообщество и сказала, что знакомство девушки с родителями и друзьями парня не значит вообще ничего, поскольку парень может хотеть показать друзьям свой новый трах, не планируя с ним ничего серьёзного, а если мать у него иппохондричка и истеричка, то дешевле показывать ей всех девок, которым вдуваешь, чтобы она убедилась в их венбезопасности, чем терпеть её панические названивания.  
Вику это потрясло. Девушки возмущались словами стервы, а мужчины… Мужчины, парни, даже мимохожие мальчики говорили, что всё так и есть — пока не сделано прямое брачное предложение, знакомство парня с родителями девушки или её знакомство с родителями парня не значит ничего.  
Мир в очередной раз показал Вике свою враждебность и подлость.  
И тут одна из пожилых музейных коллег, Татьяна Михайловна, сказала, что Вике надо подружиться с разлучницей. Арсений ведь наверняка убрал из аккаунта все фото с Викой, чтобы новая пассия не ревновала. И если Вика правильно себя поведёт, то узнает, чем разлучница его очаровала, и обернёт её оружие против неё же. Только сначала надо сам ** _о_** й Вике убрать все упоминания об Арсении, чтобы соперница ничего не узнала.  
С этим сложностей не возникло, Вике точно было известно, что Ксана в её аккаунт не заглядывает, двоюродную сестру раздражает то, что Вика пишет там о женской судьбе и о том, как испортился мир. Вика и Ксана общались в личке или по мессенджеру.  
Татьяна Михайловна даже пустила Вику пожить к себе, чтобы она сдавала квартиру и тем самым получила деньги на встречи с Ксаной в кафе. Конечно, квартиру Татьяны Михайловны надо было убирать, готовить, помогать с оплатой коммуналки и продуктов… Но как иначе, если Татьяна Михайловна спасла Вику? Ведь первая же встреча в кафе, когда Ксана наелась и принялась беспечно болтать обо всём на свете, принесла информацию о том, что у неё с Арсением ничего не значащая развлекательная связь и что осенью Ксана уедет из Пензы продолжать образование, искать выгодную работу.  
Вика не поверила. Нет девушек, которые не хотят за такого парня замуж, и побыстрее. Но дальнейшие встречи доказали, что Ксана была нацелена исключительно на карьеру. Она говорила об Арсении, только если Вика о нём спрашивала. И если с ним Ксана встречалась раз в неделю, потому что для более частых свиданий не было времени, то на Вику находилось время дважды в неделю.  
— Он просто пенис, который всегда легко заменить, — объяснила такое поведение Ксана. — А родственники — это навсегда.  
— Но и ты для него просто вагина, — зло сказала Вика.  
— Разумеется, — беспечно ответила Ксана. — И это прекрасно, потому что дальше вагины я в свою жизнь ещё долго никого не пущу, а о здоровье надо заботиться, удовлетворять не только первичные биологические потребности типа сна и еды, но и вторичные вроде секса и новых когнитивных впечатлений. И сексуальные потребности качественнее удовлетворяются с относительно постоянным партнёром.  
Вику это потрясло, даже шокировало, но чего ещё ждать от дочери такой шлюхи, как Светка Обухова? Она по молодости с кем только не фестивалила.  
— Но замуж вышла! — нервно говорила Вика Татьяне Михайловне. — За богатого красавца моложе себя! Как раз в тот год, когда отец выгнал маму. Светке было тридцать восемь, а маме… Как мне сейчас.  
— Жди, — сказала Татьяна Михайловна. — А как только Арсений обидится на невнимание этой своей карьерной, ты с ним переспи. И забеременей. От такого он никуда не денется.  
Вика не поверила. Ей ли не знать, как легко мужчины бросают детей! Но Татьяна Михайловна возразила:  
— Это в молодости. А старику нужен законный наследник. Ты за деда Арсения держись. Он заставит внука жениться. Арсений, конечно, погуливать от тебя будет. Но ты терпи и молчи! Или муж тут же сбежит от упрёков, а ты проживёшь всю жизнь одна в нищете и с ребёнком, как я. Мужская природа без измен не может. Но империи наследуют не шлюхи и не их отродье, а только законные дети! И они-то о матери всегда позаботятся.  
— И потому, — зло ответила Вика, — по телевизору сплошняком передачи о том, как вдова с законными детьми остались ни с чем в убогой квартирёшке на окраине Захудальска, а у любовниц квартиры в центре Москвы, машины, бизнес для каждой куплен, да ещё по столичной квартире каждому из ублюдков!  
— Не равняй актёришек и спортменишек с бизнесменом, — отрезала Татьяна Михайловна. — Ему законный наследник нужен. И хорошая мать при нём. А на шлюх он тратит мелочь. И внуку мотовствовать не позволит. Можно перетерпеть.  
Вика долго колебалась, пропустила две ссоры. Совсем не такой видела она в мечтах свою супружескую жизнь. Но когда Вика поняла, что может потерять свой единственный шанс пусть не обрести счастье, так хотя бы прожиток себе обеспечить, да ещё понукаемая Татьяной Михайловной, решилась.  
И всё стало ещё хуже. Или всё же нет? Ведь, как и говорила Татьяна Михайловна, стервозность Ксаны заставила Арсения оценить настоящую женщину.  
Сама Вика твёрдо решила, и Татьяна Михайловна её поддержала, что аборт делать нельзя. Это лишит Вику всех шансов на истинное женское счастье, превратит в ту самую самодостиженку, которая сама покупает себе дом и цветы, так никогда и не встретив Настоящего Мужчину. Ведь во всех фильмах, во всех романах, где есть мать-одиночка, она, пусть и помучившись сначала в нищете, обязательно встречала того, кто брал на себя заботу о ней и о ребёнке, защищал её и оберегал, любил, обеспечивал, становился её счастьем и судьбой, дарил цветы, наряды и водил на корпоративы.  
«Ты хочешь содержать, одаривать и развлекать голозадого никчемушкника с чужим ребёнком? — прозвучал вдруг в голове голос Ксаны. — Если нет, почему этого должен хотеть мужчина?»  
Но Вика тут же прогнала это воспоминание. Вышла ведь Светка за Дениса! А тоже была и брошенкой, и матерью-одиночкой. В то, что женщина с младенцем на руках способна подать на развод, ни Анжела, ни Вика, ни Татьяна Михайловна не верили. Мысль о том, что Светка никогда не была голозадой и ни в первом, ни во втором браке карьеру не бросала, Вика прогнала ещё быстрее.  
Все эти воспоминания, сомнения и размышления не заняли и минуты — мысли мгновенны. Однако даже столь короткого молчания хватило, чтобы Арсений стал волноваться, нервно сжимать пальцы. Но Вика не знала, что ответить. Боялась верить.  
Арсений сказал решительно:  
— К чёрту деда! Поженимся немедленно! Работу я быстро найду. И машину продам. Если скромно жить, то хватит на поиск работы. У тебя однушка, у меня однушка — обменяем на двушку. И ты не безработная. Сначала декретные будут и материнский капитал, после на работу вернёшься. Прокормим и ребёнка, и себя.  
Возможность немедленного брака меняла дело полностью, но само замужество превращалось отнюдь не в то, о чём мечталось. Или действительно лучше так, чем никак?  
Арсений сказал с виноватой улыбкой:  
— Я, конечно, хотел бы, чтобы ты только домом и детьми занималась. Но лучше так, чем мучиться, дожидаясь, когда у деда пройдёт каприз.  
— А он пройдёт? — дрогнувшим голосом спросила Вика.  
— Не знаю. Наверное. Должен. Сейчас у него сделка намечается такая выгодная, какой не было ещё никогда. Если всё выгорит, загородный дом у деда будет не в Царском Городке, а во Франции, под Монпелье, на берегу Средиземного моря.  
Вика на мгновение задохнулась. Царским Городком неофициально называли самый дорогой коттеджный посёлок в пригороде. Именно там Арсений познакомил Вику с дедом. Это было как в кино! И она едва не лишилась возможности растить в такой сказке своего ребёнка. А от слова «Монпелье» по телу Вики пробежала обжигающе-сладкая волна, от которой стало так хорошо, как за всю жизнь никогда ещё не было. И Вика поняла, что Монпелье может быть местом их медового месяца!  
Арсений сказал печально:  
— Поэтому дед сейчас сам не свой, нервничает, на всех рычит как лев. А когда сделка получится, то он так подобреет, что его на хлеб можно будет мазать. Если не получится, то дед в страданиях станет гуманнее, будет соглашаться на то, что запрещает сейчас. Но ожидание в две недели — это слишком долго. Ты будешь нервничать, это повредит ребёнку. И тебе. А я и так достаточно принёс вам обоим страданий. Поэтому поженимся сегодня. Живут же люди без белого платья, без поцелуя в цветочной беседке на фоне заката над рекой и бросания букета. Мы тоже проживём. Пойдём! — взял её за руку Арсений. — Со мной тебя отпустят без отпрашивания.  
— Нет! — вырвалась Вика. — Я не эгоистка! Я не позволю, чтобы ты лишился семьи. Две недели и даже месяц — это же пустяки. Мы подождём.  
— Вика, теперь вся моя семья здесь, — Арсений положил ладонь ей на живот. — Мой ребёнок. Никто другой мне не нужен!  
Вику кольнула обидой. «Только ребёнок у него семья? А я кто?!» Опять шевельнулось недоверие, появился страх. «А если Арсений по приказу деда отберёт у меня ребёнка? Ведь мой отец отобрал у мамы моего брата по приказу бабки».  
Но не успела Вика толком обдумать эти мысли, как Арсений сказал:  
— А твоя сестра не запретит тебе стать моей женой?  
И все сомнения, страхи, колебания Вики тут же выплеснулись в ненависть к Ксане.  
А ещё была ревность. Ведь если Вика и вызывала раньше недовольство Арсения — он не просто так сказал в той ужасной ссоре в переулке «после твоего _очередного_ мозговыноса», то никакие другие женщины не привлекали его внимания. Но как только появилась Ксана… Эта лахудра, знать не знающая, что такое макияж, вечно одетая в джинсы, обувь на плоской подошве и пуловеры категории «Удобство превыше всего» соблазнила сына главного музейного спонсора, принца их города, мгновенно! Вике было бы не так больно, если бы Ксана выглядела стильно, женственно и элегантно, если от зависти к её нарядам, причёске и маникюру перехватывало дыхание. Но нет же! Ксана — именно лахудра. На которую неизвестно почему пялятся вожделенно все встречные мужчины, это Арсений правильно заметил. И что особенно злило Вику, чего она никак не могла понять, Ксана своей победой не воспользовалась. Принц для неё был даже меньше, чем игрушкой. И Ксана не считала Арсения принцем. Мужчиной тоже не воспринимала. Он был для неё всего лишь дилдо. Вика даже спросила как-то Ксану, почему она не добивается брака с Арсением, неужели не любит деньги?  
— Там деньги будут не у меня, — спокойно ответила Ксана. — Они все принадлежат больному на голову деду и небольшая их часть в руках не менее сдвинутых родителей. Мне будут доставаться жалкие крохи, и те ценой огромной нервотрёпки и полной утраты свободы. После универа я заработаю больше и при этом буду жить так, как захочу, ни на кого не оглядываясь. Но даже если бы всё принадлежало только Арсению — он не из тех, кто способен быть для жены вторым после работы. Ведь как ни крути, а работа забирает треть времени. Ещё треть на еду и сон. Из оставшейся трети половина уйдёт на друзей, интернет, быт и прочее. Арсений слишком эгоистичен и слабодушен, чтобы ему хватило оставшегося одной шестой внимания. А сидеть дома было бы до рвоты скучно, и нет никакой гарантии, что года через три или даже через двадцать три брак не завершится разводом. Арс мне надоест или я ему надоем — это без разницы. Главное, что вероятность развода равна пятидесяти процентам, но шанс на то, что при разделе имущества удастся получить серьёзную сумму, имеет процентов двадцать — с теми-то адвокатами, которых может нанять богатый муж. И что, всё начинать с нуля, имея в багаже лишь впустую потраченные годы? А если Арсений умрёт до того, как унаследует дедово состояние? От Арса-то никакого наследства точно не будет. Да ещё и почти неизбежный в браке ребёнок. Тут большой вопрос, что хуже — стать воскресной мамой, платящей алименты, или матерью-одиночкой, алименты выбивающей, или развестись из-за нежелания мужа иметь детей. Нет-нет-нет! Универ и карьера на первом месте! И только когда у меня будет всё своё, можно думать о браке и размножении.  
Тогда Вику от этого спокойствия, а ещё больше от рационализма и самоуверенности бросило в дрожь. Нельзя было так рассуждать о том, что определяет всю жизнь! Не будет ничего хорошего, если заранее думать о разводе. Брак нужно устраивать один на всю жизнь, быть в нём защищённой и окружённой заботой, иметь возможность полностью доверять мужу и всегда надеяться на него. И тем более нельзя было думать о супружестве, нацеливая его на смерть. Для Вики даже тень мысли о том, что супруг может умереть, была кощунством. Так могут думать только те, кто не умеет любить!  
А сейчас, услышав, что её свадьба с Арсением может не состояться, Вика вообще вскипела от ярости.  
— Какое этой суке дело, чьей женой и когда я стану? — завопила она. — Пусть валит в свой Париж! Ксана может любить только себя и свою карьеру!  
Арсений оборвал её крики нежным поцелуем.  
— Но она будет против нашей свадьбы. Потребует разрыва и продолжения суда.  
— Обойдётся! — разъярилась Вика ещё больше. — Отвези меня в суд сейчас же! Я заберу иск.  
Она посмотрела на Арсения.  
— Но сначала, — Вика показала ему коробочку, которую так и сжимала в руке, — надень мне кольцо.

* * *

— Лизка, ты гений! — Арсений сидел в своей квартире и по видеосвязи на ноутбуке говорил с блондинкой двадцати восьми лет. — При виде букета Вика мгновенно позабыла все обиды, от упоминания белого платья расплылась как сугроб по весне, а от Монпелье вообще кончила. Буквально кончила! Когда мы трахались, она была бревно бревном, бездарно оргазм изображала и думала, что я её притворства не замечу. Вспоминать тошнотворно. И тут на тебе! Чего в этом слове такого?  
Лиза брезгливо поморщилась и пояснила:  
— Интернет-поиск выдал это слово на запрос «Какой из французских топонимов женщины считают самым романтичным?». Оказалось, что большинству из тех, кто не знает французский, нравится эта самая «Гора-Лопата». А цветы в подарок — это фетиш для любительниц поговорить о Настоящем Женском Счастье, Настоящих Мужчинах, Истинной Любви и прочей хренотени. Сунь такой букет и можешь её хоть избить её до полусмерти — всё стерпит. А после слова «свадьба» она сама переубивает полмира.  
— Любая баба — безмозглое ничтожество! — с отвращением процедил Арсений.  
— Эй-эй, потише на поворотах! — цыкнула на него Лиза.  
— Сестрёнка, ты же не баба, чего беспокоишься? — удивился Арсений. — Ты человек с половыми органами женского типа.  
— Вот то-то, — гордо сказала Лиза. А Арсений спросил:  
— Ты уверена, что Вика разделается с Ксаной?  
— Если ничего не напутаешь с пусковыми фразами и не полезешь с собственной инициативой, то да. Помнишь, я говорила, что эта твоя Ксана — пустой номер? И что она не будет оформлять с тобой брак ни при беременности, ни при инвалидности, ни вообще никогда? Ты не послушал.  
— Лучше Ксане наркоту подбросить!  
— Ещё как лучше, — согласилась Лиза. — Но такой рукожоп, как ты, попадётся на наркоте раньше, чем подбросит. А дед откажется от тебя только при одном упоминании наркотиков. Причём заодно с тобой и я могу из семьи вылететь.  
— Если эта тварь не хочет ехать в Евросоюз со мной, — взбеленился Арсений, — она не поедет никуда! Не должна поехать, — добавил он мрачно и зло.  
— Успокойся, — сказала Лиза. — Никуда она не поедет. Меня тоже не радует, что какая-то голозадая деревенская макитра имеет то, чего нет у меня! Почему ей всё, а мне — только дерьмо? Поэтому как следует надрючь эту свою Вику. Управлять теми, кто считает себя довеском к половым органам, легко. Даже ты должен справиться.  
— Даже? — обиделся Арсений.  
— Будем честны с самими собой, братец, — покривила губы Лиза. — Мы бездари. И дурни. Имейся у меня хотя бы немного мозга и таланта, меня давно тут не было бы. То же самое касается тебя. Но не волнуйся, — сказала Лиза, глаза у неё зло сверкнули. — Нищая деревенщина никогда не получит то, чего лишена я.

* * *

Шторы на окнах кабинета Михаила были приспущены, чтобы избыток летнего солнечного света не утомлял глаза. Михаил полулежал на софе и смотрел, как сидящий за его столом парень, тот самый, что когда-то подарил ему чернильный прибор и бювар, читает газету.  
Ксана, мимолётно удивившись странному сну, отметила, что Михаил не просто смотрел на парня, а любовался им. И у парня было на что любоваться — он, сам того не замечая, даже самое заурядное действие превращал в таинственный и чарующий ритуал.  
Ксана усмехнулась такой формулировке. «Старинная обстановка действует», — подумала она. А парень сказал:  
— Я начинаю думать, что убийство Александра Освободителя организовано не народовольцами, а реакционными придворными, которым хотелось ввергнуть страну в средневековье. Только им была выгодна эта смерть. А Каракозов, Желябов, Перовская, Халтурин и прочие цареубийцы — просто малоумные, склонные к истерии, а потому легко внушаемые пешки в руках интриганов. Только одно то, как они обустраивали покушения, все эти размахивания пистолетом у ограды Летнего сада посреди толпы народа, подкопы и бомбы, говорит о том, что в голове у них был не разум, а приключенческие романы для подростков, всякие Александры Дюма и Вальтеры Скотты. Такие люди ни в коем случае не инициаторы и не организаторы, они всего лишь инструмент в руках интригана, причём инструмент настолько скудный умом и не способный здраво оценить реальность, что они даже не заметили, как их сделали пешками в чужой игре.  
— С чего такие мысли, душа моя? — удивился Михаил.  
— Идеи народовольцев были наивными и далёкими от истинного положения дел, это фантазии обеспеченных, привилегированных и хронически бездельничающих салонных мыслителей, которые никогда в жизни толком не работали и даже домохозяйством, а тем более имением или заводиком не управляли. Но направлением мыслей и цели народовольцев были кое в чём созвучны реформам Александра Второго, в которых имелся и здравый смысл, и польза людям, и доход государству. А покушением ничего добиться было нельзя, это же очевидно, если дать себе труд подумать дольше десяти секунд. Поэтому единственное, что делает покушение выгодным и логичным — это придворный заговор тех, кто мог процветать лишь в средневековых порядках.  
Михаил мягко рассмеялся.  
— Ох, Алёшенька, если ты решишь стать романистом, то посрамишь всех самых известных сочинителей готических и детективных новелл. Скажи ещё, что император нынешний убил своего отца.  
— Это исключено. Чтобы участвовать в заговоре, а тем более организовать его и возглавить, надо пребывать в состоянии трезвости гораздо дольше, нежели час, а то и полчаса в сутки.  
Михаил рассмеялся ещё веселее.  
— Да, с трезвостью во всех смыслах этого слова у нынешнего государя не лучше, чем у кабацкой теребени. Пусть разговоры о его пьянстве преувеличены, но сам он умом не блещет. На мелкую булочную, возможно, его как раз хватило бы, но всё, что хотя бы на гран значительнее, не для него. Таких в заговоры не берут, чтобы дело не загубили.  
— Но это не означает, — возразил Алексей, — что Булочник не понимал, какая интрига затевается и не дал молчаливого одобрения. Он не любил отца, возмущался его реформами. Ненавидел его фавориток и был в бешенстве от второго брака отца, пусть и морганатического. Булочник охотно отдал страну под управление мерзавцев, лишь бы они делали всё назло его покойному отцу. Заметь, Александр Второй убит ровно тогда, когда Лорис-Меликов, готовивший проект конституции, завершил свою работу. И было известно, что государь проект одобрил.  
— Это… Было слишком! Такого предательства не прощают! И монархи особенно.  
— Ой ли? — усмехнулся Алексей. — Александр Первый нисколько не возражал против кончины папеньки. Екатерина стала Великой после того, как убила мужа, а затем кузена — или кем там доводился ей Иоанн Антонович. И заметь, наказаны были не исполнители убийства. — Алексей вздохнул и прочитал двустишие:  
— Treason doth never prosper, what’s the reason?  
For if it prosper, none dare call it Treason.  
Михаил на это невесело усмехнулся и неизвестно кому и зачем перевёл:  
— Лишь потому предательством высот не достигают,  
Что при успехе все его приятней называют.  
Перевод был вольный по форме, но, по мнению Ксаны, полностью передавал содержание. А Михаил добавил:  
— Прав был Джон Харингтон, ещё как прав. Власть — это печально и грязно, но поскольку его величество сей милый дом он не навещает, а к себе не зовёт, то плевать.  
— Увы, — хмуро сказал Алексей, — плюнуть не получится. В России скоро станет не до смеха. Я уезжал из стремительно богатеющей и развивающейся державы, а вернулся в деградирующую.  
— Почему деградирующую?! — возмутился Михаил. — Россия — одна из немногих стран, если не единственная, в казне которой доходы превышают расходы. Заводы и фабрики растут как грибы после дождя. Выпускники лучших технических университетов Европы едут искать здесь работу, потому что жалованье в России выше, а карьерные перспективы больше.  
— Это последствия реформ Александра Освободителя, и долго они не продлятся, потому что Александр нынешний, точнее, его окружение, планомерно уничтожает все былые достижения. Александр Первый и Екатерина Вторая хотя бы не зря в убийство марались — польза от этих правителей была немалая, чего не скажешь об убитых. Но убийство Александра Второго убило и Россию.  
— Не спорю, Alexis, всё это не радует, — кивнул Михаил. — Александра Третьего не зря все называют Булочником-На-Престоле. С тем, что он глуп, окружение его безмозгло, а их решения скверны, согласится каждый, у кого есть хоть капля ума. Печально, когда всё зависит от одного человека, а не от гражданского голосования. Ситуация в России неприятная, но не столь трагичная, как видится тебе.  
— Неприятной ситуация была три года назад, — возразил Алексей. — Однако надежды на улучшение оставались, потому я вернулся в Россию после учёбы, стажировки и начальной работы. Но сейчас остался бы в Париже или, что более вероятно, принял бы предложение агента мистера Рокфеллера, он предлагал мне весьма неплохие условия. Пусть не такие выгодные, как предложил агент господина Путилова, однако заметно лучше французских. Так что нынешние студенты из европейских университетов в Россию не вернутся, да многие работающие инженеры, имеющие европейское образование, поуезжают в Америку и в Европу, потому что ситуация в России из неприятной стала трагичной. Говоря словами упомянутых тобой романистов, это начало конца.  
— Ангел мой, — успокаивающе сказал Михаил, — циркуляр о кухаркиных детях — очень скверное предписание, с этим согласен любой здравомыслящий человек, но ты преувеличиваешь его вредоносность.  
— Разрешив Делянову издать этот циркуляр, Александр Третий собственноручно положил мину и под благополучие страны, и под сам факт существования российской монархии. И если второе мне безразлично, то первое необходимо, раз уж я тут живу.  
— Страной правит Победоносцев, — заметил Михаил. — А умишки государя пусть и хватает ровно на булочную, но никак не на империю, однако он не окончательный глупец. Александр Александрович довольно хитёр. Пусть и по-мещански, по-мелкокупечески, но хитёр. Чтобы вертеть им, нужен ум солидный. А потому Победоносцев не настолько глуп, чтобы не осознать ошибку и не исправить её.  
— Именно настолько, Michel, именно настолько. Великий князь Константин Николаевич, граф Михаил Лорис-Меликов, граф Дмитрий Милютин и другие умные сановники оказались выброшены из правительства прочь. Не блистающему разумом, но всё же толковому профессору Бунге ничего не позволяют сделать, как не позволяли проявить свои идеи в полной мере Михаилу Рейтерну. Тоже неглупый человек, потолковее Бунге. Но Рейтерн вылетел в отставку. Если Александр Второй понимал необходимость делиться властью и не покушаться на свободы, шёл на компромисс, а потому получал выгоду как для себя, так и для других, то Александр Третий показал полное нежелание сотрудничать с собственным народом и признавать права жителей России быть людьми, а не рабами. Сменяемости судей и судебной гласности больше нет, а значит и честного суда. Все многочисленные нации, Россию населяющие, опять бесправны и унижены. «Булочник-На-Престоле»? — горько и зло рассмеялся Алексей. — О, это слишком лестное определение. Столь глупые булочники быстро разоряются. Александр Третий возмечтал об абсолютной тирании, да ещё такой, которую принесут ему другие, в то время как он будет тешить себя общением с некой животинкой цвета весенней листвы. И потому вполне сознательно и преднамеренно окружил себя тупоумными, злобными и алчными прихлебателями, которые преисполнены ненависти, высокомерия и snobbery. В итоге всё это вызовет мощный социальный взрыв, который уничтожит не только вполне заслужившую это монархию, но и множество невинных людей. Это уже было во Франции, когда освобождение от королевской тирании сменилось на якобинскую диктатуру, которая оказалась в тысячу раз кровавее, подлее и глупее королевской. Но Россия намного больше Франции, и гораздо разнообразнее населением. Поэтому, если Александр Третий немедленно не поменяет политику — а он её не поменяет! — то вся кровавость и мерзость террора будет тут гораздо больше и дольше. Следовательно, пока запаянный котёл не вскипел, надо готовить себе лежбище в стране поразумнее. Я не говорю, чтобы уезжать прямо сейчас, хотя немалая часть русского дворянства и купечества и без того постоянно живёт в Европе, но лежбище нам с тобой приготовить надо, и друзьям нашим то же самое присоветовать. Домиков в заграничных землях прикупить и в аренду сдать, акций тамошних предприятий набрать, а деньги держать в английских и швейцарских банках. Те французские дворяне и купцы, кто позаботился об уютных норках в Англии, Германии, Италии и Голландии, выжили. А многие так и процветания добились. Участь оставшихся была печальна.  
Михаил с сочувствием посмотрел на помрачневшего, встревожившегося любовника.  
— У тебя просто меланхолия, милый друг мой Алёшенька. Всю минувшую неделю непрерывно шли дожди, а это способствует угнетению духа. Особенно если переутомиться. А именно это ты и сделал, когда за три дня написал сложную инженерную статью для журнала, со всякими чертежами и схемами. Ты даже не спал толком эти дни, ел лишь чай и бутерброды. Вот с усталости и мерещатся беды да напасти.  
Михаил встал и достал из секретера графинчик и две маленькие стопки.  
— Степанида непревзойдённо делает наливку на можжевельнике и вишне. Я в своей жизни мало говорил с отцом, но каждый разговор был полезен. Отец называл такую наливку лучшим средством от тёмных мыслей и сердечных скорбей. Советовал всегда держать её в кабинете, чтобы было чем прояснить голову и облегчить сердце.  
— Нет, спасибо. Не в настроении для возлияний.  
— А я выпью, — ответил Михаил и с удовольствием опрокинул стопку. — Отличная наливка! А ты — бука, душа моя. Такими солнечными и жаркими днями, как сегодня, прекрасный град Петров редко радует своих жителей. Сегодня надо купаться в реке и жарить мясо в тени деревьев, а не киснуть над газетой в кабинете, придумывая всяческие ужасы. — Он наполнил вторую стопку и показал Алексею. — Выпей, развей все печали-тревоги, и пойдём на реку.  
— Не хочу.  
— Ну и сиди тут один! — в голосе Михаила зазвучали интонации избалованного капризного подростка. — А я пойду жарить мясо и купаться! — Он отбросил стопку с наливкой в сторону. Звякнул разбитый хрусталь, растеклось по стене тёмное пятно.  
Алексей посмотрел на любовника с таким удивлением, словно видел подобное поведение впервые.  
— Миша, ты чего?  
— Это ты чего? — скандально ответил Михаил. — Служить при дворе и переживать о кухаркиных детях — это mauvais ton /Фр.: дурные манеры, дурной тон/, дорогой мой.  
Алексей встал из-за стола.  
— Ты позабыл, что я тоже «кухаркин сын». Точнее, сын деревенского кузнеца, который крепостным не стал только лишь из-за того, что Восточное Сибирское Приморье было князьям да барам малоинтересно, там помещиков в десять раз меньше, чем в других губерниях. Но всё же при своём формально вольном статусе отец смог уехать из деревеньки в город только после 1861 года. А в городе мой отец себе жилы рвал, чтобы самому выбиться из крестьянского сословия в ремесленное, потому что это позволяло мне поступить в реальное училище. Затем отец трудился от зари и до зари, чтобы перейти в мещанское сословие, поскольку это позволило ему по окончании мной училища записать меня в разночинцы и отправить учиться в Европу. Мой отец умер, когда я был на первом курсе Высшей Технической школы Дармштадта. Но он оставил мне достаточно денег, чтобы оплатить учёбу и в Германии, и в Лондоне, да ещё и загодя успел научить, как студенту заработать на прокорм, одежду и квартиру! И знаешь, милый, таких толковых людей много. Закрыть им дорогу к образованию всё равно, что запечатать кипящий паровой котёл — взрыв уничтожит всё вокруг. А в эпоху столь быстрого технического развития определять доступ к образованию, руководствуясь вместо ума учащихся их сословием, означает быструю и необратимую деградацию всего государственного устройства. Не говоря уже о множестве поломанных человеческих судеб.  
— Ум твоего отца, — с ядом сказал Михаил, — свидетельствует лишь о том, что в его жилах появилась благородная кровь после того, как мимоезжий господин дворянского рода разрешил твоей бабке разок согреть ему постель! Не будь этого, и твой отец, и ты были бы таким же безмозглым, грязным скотом, как и все крестьяне и лавочники!  
Лицо Алексея закаменело.  
— Прошение об отставке я отдам вашему секретарю, ваше высочество.  
Он коротко и официально поклонился, сказал «Честь имею» и вышел из кабинета.  
Михаил презрительно покривил губы и бросил ему вслед по-французски:  
— Да куда ты денешься без моего благоволения, серв? Ввечеру приползёшь обратно.

* * *

Ксана проснулась. За окнами начинался рассвет. Сон оставил после себя гадостное чувство. «Любые интимные отношения дольше и серьёзнее одноразового безымянного секса должны быть только с равным. То же самое касается дружбы», — поняла она.  
Михаил, несмотря на титул великого князя, в сравнении с Алексеем был пустым местом. Неудивительно, что вскоре зависть пересилила влечение.  
«И чего только Алексей с этим ничтожеством связался? — размышляла Ксана. — Всех достоинств, что морда смазливая. Ну и причиндал, наверное, неплох. О, да Алексей как я! У Арса тоже всех достоинств только в сфере анатомии. Красивое лицо и большой член — вещи важные, даже фундаментальные, но для нормального жилья, даже если оно вр ** _е_** менное, нужно много всяких надстроек и функций поверх фундамента. Гостиница это или постоянный дом, а невозможно поселиться на пороге».  
Ксана вздохнула и подытожила: «Все понимают это сразу, одна я такая дура, что только сейчас дошло!».  
Очередное появление нитей, на этот раз зелёных и оплетающих пастельный портрет обнявшихся Михаила и Алексея, разозлило. «Предупреждения должны делаться понятным языком! Гадай теперь, важное это, типа аварии, или ничего не значащая ерунда вроде того, что моя кузина беременна от моего краткосрочного любовника».  
Ксана поднялась с постели, вышла на балкон, стала смотреть на рассветное небо.  
«До меня слишком поздно дошло ещё кое-что, — добавила она. — Нет ничего глупее, чем становиться спасителем жертв, поскольку жертвы нуждаются не в спасении, а в страданиях. Так пусть наслаждаются желаемым».  
Позавчера Вика забрала иск об установлении отцовства и назначении алиментов. Арс, видите ли, предложил ей свадьбу! Правда, не сказал, какого числа, месяца и года она состоится. О брачном контракте тем более речи не было. Ксана усмехнулась, вспомнив, как взбесилась Вика от фразы «Брачный контракт — это высшая форма любви и доверия, потому что доказывает умение супругов договариваться и конструктивно взаимодействовать друг с другом». Так говорят все юристы, а кто лучше, чем они, решающие проблемы, порождённые отсутствием любви и доверия, иначе говоря, помогающие оформить развод, это может знать? Ксана все их советы записала в пост своего соцаккаунта — такое сокровище обязательно пригодится если не для личного употребления, то для нормальных девчонок, которые ищут помощи в сходных делах.  
Но Вика от слова «юрист» разозлилась ещё больше, заистерила и убежала. «И это был её выбор, а значит только одна отвечает за последствия», — решила Ксана.  
Она умылась, позавтракала и, посмотрев прогноз погоды, крепко обругала грядущую жару и задумалась, что надеть — платье, шорты или бермуды. Платье у Ксаны было всего одно, на самые жаркие летние дни. «Но сегодня надо будет много ездить, — размышляла она. — А как показал опыт московского общественного транспорта, платье для поездок не годится категорически».  
До Москвы поездок у Ксаны было немного — в деревне ездить некуда, в лицейские времена работа была рядом с общагой.  
Ксана выбрала светло-розовые бермуды — в капри слишком жарко, а в шортах неудобно садиться, потому что от кожаной обивки или пластика незащищенные бёдра потеют и прилипают к сиденью, вставать неприятно. Бермуды были ещё и свободной формы, почти как юбка, для жары самое то. Но в бермудах, в отличие от юбки, есть карманы, в которых можно носить телефон и кое-какие постоянно требующиеся мелочи, типа электронного проездного и пакетика с салфетками — из кармана всё это доставать намного удобнее, чем из сумки. И поскольку посадка у бермуд была заниженная, топик Ксана взяла не только из белого кружевного хлопкового трикотажа, иначе говоря, максимально не жаркий, но и укороченый — если есть возможность показать мехенди, о которой столько лет лишь мечталось, это надо делать.  
«Какое счастье, — отметила Ксана, — что творческая профессия освобождает от офисного дресс-кода. В такую жару влезть в деловой костюм, даже в летний и тонкий — это же убийство! Правда, с моей работой приходится впахивать и в воскресенье. Но зато отдых бывает среди недели, когда в оздоровительных центрах, прогулочных парках и тому подобных местах никого нет. Можно расслабляться без толпы народа!»  
Довольная собой Ксана сунула в стрит-рюкзак ноутбук. Немного подумала, брать ли складной бело-голубой зонтик на тот случай, если солнце припечёт настолько сильно, что надо будет закрывать голову — с зонтиком не так жарко, как со шляпкой, но приволжские ветра нередко не давали им пользоваться как в осенне-весенние дожди, так и в летнюю жару. Шляпка в таких случаях тоже оказывалась бесполезной. Ксана на всякий случай положила в рюкзак и зонтик, и светлую нарядную косынку, надела свои любимые бежевые босоножки, взяла тёмные очки и поехала к заказчику.  
Украденный телефон, увы и ах, так и не нашли. Но менты посоветовали, где за гроши купить не слишком устаревший аппарат, которого хватит ещё на полгода работы с современными приложениями — а дальше со стипендии и подработок накопится на девайс свежей модели. Мобильный оператор выдал новую симку со старым номером, банк сделал карточку, Ксана восстановила доступ к мессенджеру, соцсети, международным биржам труда, сайту для художников и прочим нужным вещам, причём, как сказала администрация всех сервисов, никто не пытался влезть в её аккаунты или украсть их.  
Ксана даже позлорадствовала, что грабители поимели лишь пустые хлопоты.  
Она дождалась автобуса, вошла в салон и успела занять одиночную сидушку. Всё же повышается шанс, что никто не полезет с разговором. Для надёжности Ксана надела наушники, и отгородившись от мира телефоном, стала читать книгу.  
Вика ехала за автобусом на такси, всё больше закипала от злости. Ксана мимоходом упомянула, что в воскресенье будет на стройке, чего-то там надо было решать с деталями освещения и пейзажа за окном, дабы сделать наилучший эскиз для аэрографии. Но где именно эта стройка, во сколько сестрица там будет, Вике узнать не удалось. Поэтому надо тратиться на такси! И Ксана зажигала — Арсений сказал правду. Вика видела, как смотрят на неё мужчины. «Чувственные губы»? «Сексуально несёт груди и зад»? «В ней есть откровенная самочность»?  
Да. Всё так. Теперь Вика поняла, что это значит. И почему Ксана будет притягивать мужские взгляды даже в пятьдесят, одетая в мешок из-под крупы. Арсений действительно не мог устоять. Не мог забыть Ксану. И потому собирался с деловой поездкой в Париж, чтобы наладить там бизнес, остаться. С Ксаной остаться!  
— Как видишь, — говорил Арс, — мне не нужно жениться на ней, чтобы жить в Париже. А вот привязать к себе… Врать не буду — этого я хочу. Любой, кто её видит, хочет запереть этот огонь в своём очаге, сделать только собственным, недосягаемым для других. Я хочу освободиться от неё, но не могу. Пока в этом мире есть Ксана, я буду идти за ней как заблудившийся в лесу идёт за болотным огнём, думая, что найдёт там дом и очаг. Я хотел бы остаться с тобой, с единственной настоящей женщиной в моей жизни. Остаться с нашим ребёнком. Но это сильнее меня. Власть тела. Инстинкты. Зов плоти. Увы, пока сверкает такой огонь, пока в этом мире живёт Ксана, я бессилен. Любой мужчина бессилен. Вот если бы успела состояться наша с тобой свадьба… Если бы мы обменялись кольцами, официально скрепили союз. Я смог бы держаться за это. Защититься брачными узами от соблазна. Но ты отложила свадьбу. Я остался холостяком. У меня нет никакой защиты! Увы… Я хотел бы дождаться свадьбы, очень хотел бы! Да только появилась Ксана, и всё пошло прахом. Я ничего не могу противопоставить её чарам. Пока Ксана есть на этой земле, я будут хотеть её. Хотеть быть с ней. Прости… И, главное, не волнуйся! Береги ребёнка. Я буду присылать вам деньги. Буду скучать по твоей волшебной душе. Лучшей в этом мире! Буду любить тебя. Только тебя одну! Пусть моё тело с ней, но душа лишь с тобой одной. Прости, что оказался таким слабым.  
И Арсений ушёл. Как раньше уходил, так и сейчас ушёл.  
Тогда, весной, все коллеги наперебой говорили, что у вертихвосток, подобных Ксане, всегда будет только похоть, но они никогда не узн ** _а_** ют любви. Вику это утешало, поддерживало. Хотя были и те, кто совсем другое мнение высказывал. «От любви не кончают, зато от похоти оргазмы получаются превосходно». Это были слова Серафимы Львовны, тоже хранительницы одной из музейных коллекций — глубоко пенсионного возраста, идеально интеллигентного вида, безупречно элегантной, благочинной и благообразной. Сказала она их ещё в марте, когда Вика переживала первый разрыв с Арсением. И слова Серафимы Львовны потрясли всех. Такого от неё не ожидал никто. Но Серафима Львовна лишь усмехнулась:  
— А вы все думали, я родилась старухой? Моя молодость, увы, пришлась на времена, когда старость начиналась в тридцать. Иначе говоря, женщина отправлялась на свалку в том возрасте, в котором нынешние барышни только начинают подыскивать мужа и задумываться о детях. Но какой бы кратковременной ни была в ту эпоху молодость, а я успела взять от неё всё. — И Серафима Львовна добавила гордо: — Мне в старости жалеть не о чем. Я повеселилась на славу.  
Услышать такое от женщины, чей правнук закончил в этом году университет, для Вики стало очередным крушением мира. В тех правилах бытия, по которым жила Вика, женщина преклонных лет могла гордиться только детьми и внуками, отчасти — работой, но никак не беспутной молодостью.  
При этом обиднее всего было то, что муж Серафимы Львовны, достаточно известный профессор, автор популярных научных трудов и до сих пор читаемых исторических романов, дорожил женой даже на пятьдесят втором году брака — музейная сотрудница, иначе говоря, обладательница нищенской зарплаты и неспособная, по причине солидного возраста, водить машину, ездила на работу и с работы на такси, а не мучилась в общественном транспорте. Сидельством с внуками и правнуками Серафима Львовна тоже никогда не утруждалась, лишь навещала их раза два в месяц, чтобы поиграть с детишками немного. И домашние работы до сих пор делила с мужем поровну — впрочем, большинство из них всё равно делала приходящая специалистка. Вика не верила музейным сплетням, что без менеджмента жены ни профессор, ни его ученики не получили бы своей славы, а потому подношений Серафиме Львовне делали много. А ещё у неё это был не первый брак. «Да что они все многомужние? — мысленно застонала Вика. — У кого-то и одного нет, а у этих…»  
Серафима Львовна улыбнулась ободряюще:  
— Поэтому ни о чём не волнуйтесь, Вика. Развлекайтесь, веселитесь, наслаждайтесь побольше. Пусть сейчас молодость у женщины длится дольше, но всё равно она пролетит так быстро, что вы и оглянуться не успеете. Поэтому берите от молодости все удовольствия, какие только сможете взять. А делами сердечными займётесь в старости — всё равно тогда, кроме стенокардии, никаких других развлечений у вас не останется. И не волнуйтесь о женихах. Их ещё к вам очередь выстроится. Они всегда выстраиваются.  
Татьяна Михайловна ответила зло:  
— Это раньше было! Сейчас мужчину и на честной девушке жениться не заставишь, не то что на развлекушке-шлюшке.  
— Надо считать себя самым настоящим шлаком, чтобы заставлять на себе жениться, а не вышвырнуть прочь того, кому на тебя плевать, — брезгливо сказала Серафима Львовна, пропустив «шлюшку» мимо ушей. — Какое удовольствие может быть в таком браке? И если под «порядочной девушкой» подразумевается «фригидная зануда», то неудивительно, что она ни одному мужчине не нужна. У горячих и весёлых девчонок никогда нет недостатка в поклонниках.  
— Их трахают, но в жёны не берут! — с ещё большей злобой прошипела Татьяна Михайловна, и Вика её чувства вполне разделяла. — Зато шлюхи развращают и растлевают мужчин. Моя сестра в ЗАГСе работает, так они статистику ведут. Каждый год число браков сокращается на четыре процента. Дошло уже до того, что из тысячи человек женятся только восемь! Зато разводов за последние шестьдесят лет — стабильно половина браков. Мужчины бросают жён, разрушают семью. И с каждым разом на развод идут быстрее и легче. Второй брак расторгают в два раза чаще, чем первый, а третий — вдвое чаще, чем второй. Лишь один раз стоит развестись, и брак навсегда перестаёт быть ценностью. Вот там, где разводы запрещены, семьи крепкие!  
— Тюрьмы тоже крепкие, — насмешливо сказала Серафима Львовна. — Ваша сестра забыла упомянуть, что семьдесят процентов обращений за разводом делают женщины. И среди всех требующих развода женщин шестьдесят процентов тех, у кого есть дети. Женщины говорят, что пусть лучше дети видят отца раз в неделю или вообще никогда больше не увидят, чем каждый день смотрят на скандалы. И да — чем больше опыта разрывов, тем меньше хочется терпеть негатив. Человек приучается любить и беречь себя, а не ритуалы и стереотипы. Семья — самое главное в жизни, и потому, если в семье нет всего желаемого комфорта и полной меры удовольствия, такую патогенную семью надо как можно скорее сменить на нормальную. Поэтому там, где развод получить сложно, браков очень мало. Люди либо сожительствуют, либо как любовники встречаются, и шестьдесят, а где-то семьдесят процентов детей рождается вне брака, и всем плевать на это.  
— Это где такое?! — возмутилась Вика.  
Серафима Львовна ответила насмешливо:  
— Да уж не в Саудовской Аравии или в Ливии, где у женщин нет работы, частной собственности, обилия детсадов, куда ребёнка принимают с полугода, а то и с двух месяцев, и полноценных детских пособий для малоимущих мамаш. Я говорю о католических странах Европы и Библейском Поясе в США. При всё при том, что у них женщины вполне могут себя обеспечить или получить соцзащиту, там очень трудно и дорого разводиться. Проще вообще не обременять себя браком. И, тем не менее, разводов там, несмотря на сложность их получения, всё равно стабильно половина от регистраций. Не верите мне — проверьте статистику учёта граждан в любой стране.  
Вика смотрела мрачно, а Серафима Львовна добавила:  
— Главное не в том, что половина браков расторгается, важно то, что в девяноста процентах оставшихся люди были бы счастливее от развода.  
— Вот точно! — вмешалась другая сотрудница. Ей на пенсию было только через год, и Вика считала её старой девой, бесцветной и незаметной. Даже одевалась она блёкло, просто, невыразительно. И тем сильнее Вику потрясли слова этой серой мышки: — И чего в браке такого ценного, не понимаю. Как будто он мешает мужу тратить все деньги на любовниц. Или проиграть всё имущество в карты. Пьянствовать и бить жену в браке можно сколько угодно. Уйти жить к другой бабе, а жену с детьми и не вспоминать, никакой брак тоже не препятствует. Да ещё когда сожителя выгоняешь, он ни на что прав не имеет, можешь его хоть с полицией как вора выкинуть. И он, в отличие от мужа, не отсудит твою собственность, поэтому не надо бегать по адвокатам, уводить её от раздела. Или платить адвокатам за отсуживание у бывшего супруга совместно нажитого, и неизвестно, получишь ли чего. Не зря у нас брачные контракты так не любят. Так что от мужа одни убытки. Тогда как с любовниками женщина хотя бы подарки поимеет.  
— Иногда брак нужен, — заметила Серафима Львовна. — Въезд в другую страну по визе мужа или жены, например. Или льготная ипотека. Но в остальном что муж, что любовник — разницы нет.  
— Любовники чисто технически удобнее, — заметила третья сотрудница, страшномордая и нелепая, всегда скверно одетая двухдетная мать-одиночка сорока лет от роду, но настолько вызывающе эпатажно-притягательная в своём образе «музейно-книжного пугала», что мужчины, даже молодые, к досаде Вики, чаще замечали эту перезрелую каракатицу нежели молодую, нарядную и красивую Вику. А дети, насколько знала Вика, учились в закрытых частных школах в Англии. И прежде, чем Вика успела задуматься о том, откуда у «каракатицы» на это деньги, та сказала: — С любовником не нужно спорить о том, что смотреть по телевизору, или покупать два телевизора, потому что у каждого и так своя смотрелка, причём в удобное для обоих время. И нет необходимости согласовывать меню семейных трапез, поскольку каждый ест то, что хочет, и когда хочет. А ещё не требуется налаживать отношения с роднёй любовника или трудиться над тем, чтобы держать её как можно дальше. Вот и получается, что хлопот от мужа куча, зато пользы ноль. Тогда как с любовником встречи на стороне, в отелях и съёмных квартирах, поэтому никакого гундежа о том, что муж пришёл домой с работы усталый и голодный, а жена не встречает его с ужином, при идеальной чистой квартире и разнаряженная. Как будто жена не в это же время приходит с работы и не такая же усталая и голодная! А приучить мужа делать половину домашней работы далеко не всегда получается, слишком сильно у нас давят на людей идеи «Жена — это обслуга для мужа», «Дом — обязанность женщины» и прочая грязь того же сорта. С любовником никакого общего быта нет, и любовной лодке разбиваться не обо что. Нытьё о том, как его не ценят, что у него болит, или хвастовство тем, какие у него грандиозные планы, да какой он умный и талантливый, любовник оставляет для жены и соцсети. А для любовницы предназначены только удовольствия. Потому-то женатики и живут дольше холостяков, зато холостячки живут дольше замужних.  
— Вы можете встречаться с женатым?! — ужаснулась Вика.  
— А что такого? — удивилась «каракатица». — Я же не дура, чтобы ждать чего-то серьёзного от подстильника, который настолько себя не уважает, что ради бытового обслуживания и из-за страха делить имущество живёт с надоевшей ему женщиной. Он так, развлечение. Причём не только приученное угождать женщинам, но и такое, которое не доставит проблем, потому что ему не нужна огласка.  
— Это омерзительно! — возмутилась Вика не только за себя, но и за свою мать, брошенную мужем. И не исключено, что ради такой же старой, потасканой уродины. Вика закричала: — Жена ждёт мужа, заботится о нём. А вы… Это как будто ей в лицо плюнуть! Бедная женщина и так страдает от невнимания мужа, а вы ещё добавляете ей боли!  
— Ха! — презрительно бросила Серафима Львовна. — Если жена сама опускает себя в ничтожность, прощая измены и невнимание, почему её должны уважать другие?  
— Она стремится сохранить семью! — разъярилась Вика.  
— Зачем нужна семья, где ты на положении мусора? — удивилась Серафима Львовна. — Достойная женщина сразу же бросит того, кто ею пренебрегает.  
— И останется навечно одна! — голос Татьяны Михайловны сорвался на некрасивый, базарный визг, но Вика ей от души сочувствовала. Вика отлично знала, как ужасно одиночество. Сначала на примере матери, затем сама прожила в одиночестве невыносимо долгих семь лет. Или даже девять, если считать те романы, которые крутили шестнадцатилетние девчонки в колледже.  
Серафима Львовна изящно пожала плечами, и презрения в её голосе прибавилось:  
— В несчастливом браке одиночества столько же, сколько и в холостячестве, но добавляется постоянная нервотрёпка. Поэтому все, кто считает себя человеком, а не мусором, выбрасывают источник нервотрёпки сразу и навсегда.  
— Как и тех, кто просто наскучил, — добавила «каракатица». — И тут становится очевиден самый главный ужас брака: когда надоедает муж, избавление от него требует огромных хлопот с разводом, заставляя думать об убийстве, которое куда как дешевле по трудам и расходам.  
— Если муж сам беременную жену не бросит, — зло и ненавидяще прошипела Татьяна Михайловна. — Некрасивая стала из-за живота и токсикозов! Или замоталась с ребёнком, за собой не следит, мужу внимания мало! Сейчас мужчины сплошь и рядом от беременных жён или жён с маленьким ребёнком убегают к бездетным потаскухам!  
— Почему только сейчас? — удивилась «серая мышка». — Так всегда было. В восточных странах мужчина, пока одна жена мучается с токсикозами и младенцем, развлекался с другими жёнами или с официальными наложницами. В христианской Европе мужчины убегали от детишек и беременных жён к куртизанкам. Те, кто победнее, шли к трактирным девкам. Да ещё все, вне зависимости от социального слоя, проматывали на любовниц приданое жены. Вы что, не читали в школе классическую литературу? Там подробно описано, как всяких Андреев Болконских раздражали их беременные жёны, а Долли Облонские не знали, на что прокормить детей.  
— Но это раньше было, — заметила «каракатица». — Когда женщина даже на своё приданое прав не имела, контрацепции не было, зато на потрахушки действовал миллион предрассудков. А сейчас-то что мешает бабе до свадьбы пожить месяца три с женихом просто так, без регистрации, но вместе с тренажёром, который орёт и требует хлопот как настоящий младенец? И походить перед женихом с гримом под отёки и подушкой на животе? Сразу станет понятно, будет этот мужчина на равных с женой делить все тяготы и проблемы родительства или он из тех, кто всё сваливает на жену, да ещё претензии предъявляет. Заодно баба сама поймёт, хочет она детей или предпочитает стать чайлдфри.  
Серафима Львовна кивнула и добавила:  
— Надо ещё думать и о том, что все люди смертны. А ну как муж умрёт, когда жена беременна или с младенцем на руках, да ещё останутся ей в наследство одни кредиты. Или долги мужа за аварию, в которой он погиб. Бывший муж, платящий алименты, тоже может умереть и оставить ребёнку долги. И тем более может уклониться от алиментов. И что тогда? Полноценных и постоянных пособий матерям-одиночкам у нас нет, отмены всех долгов по банкротству тоже.  
— Или муж не умрёт, а инвалидом станет, — добавила «серая мышка». — И придётся либо содержать его всю свою жизнь как вечного младенца, либо столь же пожизненно платить ему алименты после развода. Поэтому, прежде чем штампиться и тем более прежде чем размножаться, думать надо, с кем это делаешь, на каких условиях, и что у тебя с алиментами и госпособиями. Самое главное в материнстве — это сможешь ли ты вырастить детей сама и одна: хоть на свои заработки, хоть на госпособие. Если нет, то нечего рожать!  
Вика от возмущения даже сказать ничего не могла. Опять отношение к чуду материнства, к таинству любви и брака как к найму на работу! Испытательный срок, проверки, сделки, уставной капитал. Снова это подлая, предательская, святотатственная манера добавлять развод и смерть к любви и браку, а особенно к детям. Это обязательно накличет беду, превратит жизнь в ад!  
— Мерзость! — возмутилась и Татьяна Михайловна.  
— Зато меньше риска и разочарования, — возразила «каракатица». — И вдовство не станет шоком, а от развода только польза получится. Не понравилось с этим мужчиной, не заладилось — надо бросать его сразу и находить другого. А попутно улучшить себе настроение маленькими развлечениями. Себя необходимо уважать и ценить, гордость иметь и достоинство, а потому не тратить жизнь на то, что не доставляет удовольствия.  
— Прямо вагон уважения — раздвигать ноги перед кем попало! — разозлилась Татьяна Михайловна. — Вершина женской гордости и бездна достоинства — подстилаться под каждого встречного! Не бывает счастья без целомудрия!  
— Никто не мешает среди встречных и поперечных выбирать удовлетволятор по вкусу, — спокойно ответила «каракатица». — А что касается гордости и достоинства… — Она хмыкнула и сказала: — Достойный, гордый, уважающий и любящий себя человек, хоть мужчина, хоть женщина, хоть третий или сто третий пол, никогда не станет лишать себя удовольствия и плевать ему на мнение о нём окружающих, потому что нормальные люди окружают себя теми, кто их поддерживает, и гонят прочь мешающих. Заменимы все и заменимо всё, только упущенная жизнь невосполнима.  
А Серафима Львовна добавила:  
— Целомудрие — занятие для стариков, потому что во всём другом они никому не нужны.  
— Поэтому, Викочка, — утешающе проговорила «серая мышка», — не переживайте о такой ерунде, как сбежавший жених. Когда убегают проблемы, радоваться надо. А любой, кто не понял, какое вы сокровище и не поспешил вцепиться в вас покрепче — это именно проблема, но не любовь. Чтобы переживать и тем более страдать из-за тех, кто не считает вас идеалом и центром вселенной, надо себя считать распоследним дерьмом.  
Вика от такого заявления оторопела до немоты, а «серая мышка» посоветовала:  
— Сегодня же закадрите симпатичного кавалера в ночном клубе или через телефонное приложение знакомств. Оргазм, полученный от нового мужчины, мгновенно и навсегда излечивает от любых страданий по старому, даже если новый — одноразовое приключение. Поговорка о девичьей памяти не просто так появилась.  
— И можете быть уверены, — сказала Серафима Львовна, — что свято место пусто не бывает. На смену одному жениху тут же появится следующий. Но вы с ним штампиться не спешите. Чтобы сделать хороший выбор, надо хорошо разбираться в предмете. А для этого необходим обширный опыт и разнообразное его познание.  
— О, как это верно! — поддержала её Фируза, тридцатилетняя дама в белом хиджабе и голубой, вышитой цветами и райскими птицами абайе, мастерица добывать себе иностранные исследовательские гранты и оплачиваемые публикации в зарубежных журналах. — Я не хочу, чтобы моя дочь вышла замуж девственницей. И я объясняю ей, чтобы семью создавала только после того, как получит образование и карьеру сделает. Женщине не выжить без страховки. И общий жизненный опыт тоже необходим, не только любовный. Для хорошего выбора мужа надо уметь сравнивать и оценивать всё и всех в любой сфере — и в деловой, и в интимной, и в житейской. Да и вообще… Любовь предназначена доставлять удовольствие, и если из-за любви возникают проблемы, это не любовь, а фальшивка.  
Потрясённая и ошеломлённая Вика никак не могла осознать то, кем такое сказано, отказывалась верить в реальность происходящего. А Фируза со вздохом добавила:  
— Если бы я была поопытнее, разбиралась в любви и в мужчинах, то за своего первого мужа, папашу моей Аяночки, никогда бы не вышла. — Фируза с такой яростью и злостью сверкнула огромными чёрными глазами, что Вика невольно попятилась. А Фируза прорычала не хуже тигрицы: — И если бы подруга не подтолкнула меня к маленькому любовному приключению, я ещё долго не решилась бы на развод. А как только приключение случилось, я тут же иск о расторжении брака подала. Жалею теперь, что раньше всего этого не сделала. И ведь были возможности!  
Вика от такого только и могла, что едва дышать и пытаться собраться с мыслями. А «каракатица» сказала, как будто нарочно стараясь её добить:  
— И пока нас всех не сократили, возьмите в ипотеку однокомнатную квартиру, сдавайте её, выплачивайте с аренды долги, чтобы не потерять квартиру, когда придётся искать работу после сокращения, и лет через пять начнётся чистая прибыль. Обеспеченная старость вам гарантирована. И даже можете сразу после погашения ипотеки бросить работу. Арендных доходов на скромную, но достойную жизнь вполне хватит. Вы явно из тех, кому комфортнее быть домохозяйкой. Так наслаждайтесь тем, для чего рождены!  
— Как домохозяйка может быть без мужа?! — возмутилась Вика.  
— Вздор и предрассудки! — заявила «серая мышка». — Домохозяйка или домохозяин это те, кто занимается только домом. И не имеет никакого значения, есть там брак или нет, на пособие по безработице эти люди живут, на супружескую зарплату или на собственную квартирную ренту. Главное, что основной и первостепенный интерес в жизни сосредоточен на домашнем хозяйстве. А если станет не хватать общения, друзей, социальной жизни, то можно блог и влог о домохозяйстве вести. Когда есть и видео, и текст, то больше аудитория. Репортажи о том, как экономить, как переделывать старые ненужные вещи во что-то полезное, которое ещё какое-то время поработает, избавив от расходов, как готовить дёшево, вкусно и красиво пользуются немалой популярностью. Дауншифтинг всегда в моде. И даже приносит кое-какой доход от рекламодателей. А для домохозяев это всегда жизненно важно.  
«Каракатица», Фируза и Серафима Львовна кивали, улыбались одобрительно, и едва «серая мышка» умолкла, «каракатица» добавила:  
— Если немного подольше и получше поработать, то можно несколько квартир купить, и тогда можно обзавестись ребёнком, не беспокоясь о том, женится его папаша на вас или сбежит, будет платить алименты или уклоняться от них. И плевать вам станет на размер детского пособия. А если предпочитаете видеть «цветы жизни» на чужих подоконниках, то старость где-нибудь в Варне или в Картахене будет гораздо приятнее, чем в Пензе. Любовь — это то, чем занимаются между делом, и одна любовь легко меняется на другую, а вот дело обеспечивает приятную жизнь и в юности, и в старости.  
Вика переживала обиду и шок настолько сильные, что даже не слышала, как Татьяна Михайловна и ещё одна женщина возмущались таким позорным, мироразрушительным отношением к жизни, как насмешливо и ехидно отвечали довольные собой и своей судьбой эгоцентричные, самовлюблённые потаскухи. А все остальные, к ужасу Вики, молчали. Возможно, они и не были шлюхами сами, но не противодействовали им. Это означало, что порок распространялся и захватывал всё новые и новые позиции. Вот чего Вика никак не ожидала встретить в музее, так это порочность! Здесь должен был быть мир чистоты, духовности и праведности. А оказался такой же бордель, как и везде.  
Вику обожгло воспоминание о пьяных криках матери: она орала, что шлюхи за всё заплатят на том свете, что их старость будет ужасной и умирать они будут в самых чудовищных мучениях. А людям порядочным за всё воздастся. Но до того света, старости, умирания и воздаяния ещё надо было дожить. И процесс дожития Вику не радовал.  
Однако ещё меньше хотелось утратить сказку, мечту, скатиться во все эти унылые расчёты, в которых было что угодно, но только не любовь. То, что вытворяли эти бесстыдные бабы, возможно, доставляло какое-то нужное им удовольствие, но во всём этом не оставалось места истинной любви, которая длится вечно, в которой есть единение душ и высшее блаженство, а не похоть, и потому истинная любовь не может закончиться, как гормональная вспышка. Истинный возлюбленный, предназначенный судьбой супруг никогда не надоест как затёртая песня или зачитанная книга. И не надо говорить о том, что каждые семь лет в организме полностью меняются все клетки, а значит меняется и сам человек, что гормоны вообще каждые три месяца новые. Душа, сама человечность остаются неизменными, и дух всегда выше биологии! Вика ненавидела биологию. Человек рождён, чтобы подняться над всем животным, воспарить к вершинам духа, освободиться от власти плоти и познать высшую, истинную любовь. Только так можно избежать одиночества, боли и разочарований, обрести защиту и счастье.  
У этих женщин были какие-то успехи и радости, но ничтожные и мелкие, несравнимые с подлинным счастьем. Они потому так легко и быстро умели изгонять и забывать боль, что никогда не видели истинной любви, не знали подлинного счастья. И мама, и Татьяна Михайловна, и все, кто дружил с Викой в соцсети, говорили, что стремление к удовольствиям и успеху не делает человека счастливым, а лишь усиливает страдания души. «Как душа может быть счастливой без удовольствий и успеха?» — прозвучал в голове голос Ксаны. Но Вика поспешила изгнать это воспоминание. Ведь действия таких женщин наглухо перекрывали к ним дорогу для настоящего мужчины: надёжного, заботливого, верного, который защитит от любой беды, от всех проблем, и с которым можно быть слабой, хрупкой, беспомощной и нежной, прекрасным цветком в руках бережного садовника.  
«Хрупкий и нежный — это о безе, а не о человеке. Безе съедают, высирают и забывают. Цветы выкидывают из сада сразу, как только они начинают увядать, и меняют их на свежие. Беспомощность и слабость для самки невозможны эволюционно, такие не выживают и не оставляют потомства. Ты хочешь тащить на шее хрупкую, слабую и беспомощную особь? Так с какой стати этого захочет мужчина?» Это Ксана говорила на одной из их встреч. И Вика опять прогнала воспоминания. Она хотела быть принцессой, а не самкой. И не надо говорить, что принцесса такая же самка, как и любая другая биологическая особь женского пола. Человек находится вне биологии!  
А ещё Вика поняла, что потаскухи врали и завидовали, называя брак ненужным и бессмысленным. Ведь Арсений сам сказал, что будь они женаты, он смог бы победить чисто животное, плотское влечение к Ксане, не поддался бы её чарам!  
— Приехали, — сказал таксист. — Вон она выходит.  
Вика сунула ему деньги и, не дожидаясь сдачи, поспешила за кузиной, стараясь при этом не попадаться ей на глаза.  
Ксана приехала в тот район города, который состоял из многочисленных Фестивальных проездов. Место не лучшее, но и не худшее. И, судя сразу по двум весьма недешёвым стройкам, район быстро наращивал уровень.  
Ксана подошла к одной из строек, поговорила с охранником. Тот кому-то позвонил, выдал Ксане грязноватый оранжевый жилет и каску, взмахом руки показал, куда идти. Вика торопливо достала из пакета купленные на строительном рынке жилет и каску, пошла за Ксаной. Услышанное от Ксаны же правило, что люди в униформе превращаются в невидимку, действовало отлично: охранник даже не взглянул на Вику, посчитал напарницей первой визитёрки. Не обращали на Вику внимания и рабочие.  
А вот Ксану кто-то встретил, повёл к зданию, которое было почти готово, оставалось только поверхностная отделка. Вика где-то когда-то краем уха слышала, что на стройках очень опасно, поэтому те, кто не знает, как там себя правильно вести, часто погибают.  
В холле первого этажа Ксана телефонным люксометром делала снимки, высовывалась в окно, чтобы ознакомиться с пейзажем, который, на взгляд наблюдавшей из-за двери Вики, был обычным городом, таким же, как и везде. Но Ксана продолжала какими-то дурацкими приложениями замерять расстояние между стенами, высоту потолков и прочее, что было в техпаспорте здания. Даже прораб не понял, зачем это.  
— У художников, — пояснила Ксана, — другие критерии.  
Она достала из рюкзака ноутбук, открыла какую-то программу.  
— Вот смотрите. Эта картинка выглядит эффектнее, чем эта.  
— Да, — кивнул прораб.  
— Но это на экране. А теперь поместим картинку на стену этого холла, — Ксана тёрла тачпад, тыкала в клавиши. — И… Красота превратилась в унылую мазню. Зато картинка, менее эффектная на экране, заиграла, стала притягивать взгляд на стене.  
— Хитр ** _о_**! — кивнул прораб. — Везде свои тонкости.  
— Вот именно. И поскольку заказчик хочет картину, которую размещение в холле убьёт, мне надо видеть холл живьём, в процессе его создания, чтобы понять, что и как в картине скорректировать. Ну и цифровая аэрография имеет свои особенности, их тоже надо учитывать при адаптации того, что изначально рисовалось руками. Даже если рисовать не на бумаге, а на планшете, разница всё равно огромная. — Ксана сохранила изменения в проекте и, не закрывая программу, перевела ноутбук в режим ожидания, сунула его в рюкзак. — Теперь идёмте в конференц-зал.  
Прораб кивнул, повёл Ксану к лифту. Но она остановилась, огляделась тревожно.  
— А лифты проверяли? Они надёжны? Мы в шахту не свалимся?  
— Идёмте в президентский, — пожал плечами прораб.  
Вика немного удивилась: Ксана никогда раньше не боялась лифтов. Вика, стараясь держаться уверенно и официально, спросила рабочих на каком этаже конференц-зал и давно ли ушли туда прораб и художница. Получив ответ, поднялась на этаж выше. Зачем — сама не знала. Стройка была почти закончена, поэтому опасностей тут нет. А с верхней лестницы за Ксаной можно понаблюдать.  
Уничтожать зло оказалось очень трудно. Особенно когда нет времени. Арсений сказал, что улетает в понедельник ночью, почти сразу после воскресной полуночи. Значит Ксана должна умереть не позже, чем в воскресенье вечером.  
«И он сразу же забудет её. И в Париж мы поедем вдвоём. Как муж и жена. А дальше будем жить в Монпелье. Пусть современный Париж испортился, но в провинции Франция всё ещё остаётся страной изысканности и галантности».  
Но сначала надо было спасти своего рыцаря. «Вот времена настали! — вздохнула Вика. — Ни мужчина сражается за женщину, а женщина спасает мужчину, добивается его». Однако сочетание нищеты и беременности заставляло забыть о щепетильности и принципах. «Я спасаю ребёнка!» — твердила себе Вика.  
Ксана с прорабом вышли из конференц-зала и пошли к лифту. Вика помчалась к лифту общему, спустилась вниз. И успела спрятаться во дворе за какую-то строительную технику до того, как вышла Ксана.  
Она открыла зонтик, пригласила под него и прораба. Тот немедля разулыбался, предложил понести зонт и рюкзачок. Зонт Ксана охотно отдала — иначе было бы неудобно, потому что прораб выше ростом. А вот рюкзачок оставила себе.  
И тут Вика поняла, что надо делать! Она оглянулась, отыскивая кусок арматуры, обломок кирпича — что угодно, чем можно ударить по голове. Ведь если забрать рюкзак, то спишут всё на банальное наркоманское ограбление и тут же забудут. Прораб подтвердит, что в рюкзаке были дорогие вещи, как минимум, ноутбук.  
Прораб как раз довёл Ксану до выхода со стройки, где она отдала жилет и каску. Вика салфеткой взяла обломок бетона, положила его в пакет и поспешила за Ксаной.

* * *

Танцы в деревне до сих пор церемонно открывали полонезом, а не вальсом, как давно стало принято в Петербурге на балах. Помпезный и величественный полонез был прочно позабыт даже в Москве, изрядно отстающей от моды. А здесь этот танец выглядел вдвойне нелепо, поскольку устраивались всего лишь ужин и танцы, но никак не бал. Илья устало вздохнул. Он почти привык к местным особенностям. Пусть в провинции что-то было проще, что-то сложнее, чем в большом свете, однако свет всё равно оставался светом. И коль скоро беременность Веры ещё не достигла того срока, когда даме позволительно отстраниться от малых визитов и небольших званых вечеров, а её муж, под предлогом заботы о жене, тоже получает свободу от общества, то надо было улыбаться, поддерживать разговоры и танцевать. И завидовать Вере, которая осталась в гостиной. Старики и старухи, заявив о том, что хозяйку дома в её положении нельзя оставлять одну, с радостью отделались от обязательного даже для них полонеза и поспешили кто к вышивкам, кто к ломберному столику и шахматам. Илья и сам предпочёл бы посидеть тихо за шахматами. Одно дело беседовать в вальсах и мазурках с дамами и девицами, которые от имени мужей и отцов ведут предварительные обсуждения важных дел, и совсем иное — терпеть все те десять, а то и пятнадцать минут, которые длится танец, бессмысленный щебет о цене на льняное масло и о постановках пензенского театра. Да ещё с кошмарными ошибками во французском языке или с чудовищной имитацией французского акцента.  
…Призрак появился за мгновение до вальса, который шёл вторым танцем. И на этот раз потусторонняя гостья была одета в панталоны цвета утренней гортензии и белую сорочку. Илья поспешно отвернулся. Пусть цвет утренней гортензии был как раз девичьим, но из ткани такого колера шили только платья. А употребить её на панталоны никому и в голову не пришло бы. Илья и помыслить не мог, что цвет нежности и невинности может сделаться так невозможно распутным! Это становилось даже кощунственно — изготовить самую срамную часть исподнего из того, что предназначалось создавать возвышенные мысли и образы. Да ещё и панталоны были короткими настолько, что не каждая кокотка надеть отважится. От ошеломления Илья не слышал болтовни глупой и докучливой баронессы Стурсон, с которой танцевал. А следующим сюрпризом стала невозможная, абсолютная белизна сорочки призрачной гостьи. Вот уж воистину кипень! Снег, и тот, казалось, был не таким белым. Даже у императора нет настолько белых воротничков. В эдакой белизне было что-то дьявольское.  
Призрачная дева тем временем стала плотной, танцевальная зала и гости через неё больше не просвечивали. Хотя люди проходили через призрака как через пустое место. Но теперь Илья мог разглядеть лицо потусторонней визитёрки. Лет ей около семнадцати, наружностью миловидна: черноглаза, изящные брови, нос немного вздёрнут, но девице это идёт. Рот, пожалуй, великоват, зато губы полные, чувственные, в форме лука Купидона. Для девицы чувственности даже чрезмерно, такое искушённой светской львице впору. Взгляд тоже не девичий и даже не дамский: цепкий, уверенный, прямой, оценивающий, твёрдый. А ещё у неё была загорелая кожа. Причём вся — и лицо, и ноги, и руки, и даже живот со спиной. Для Ильи это стало новым потрясением. Ведь даже самые нищие босоногие крестьянки, лица которых темнеют от полевых работ, стараются то, что ниже подбородка и выше колен, сохранять белым — платками заматываются, юбки шьют в землю. А призрак как будто наоборот, следил за тем, чтобы загар ровно покрыл всё тело.  
— Тьфу, блин! — с досадой сказала потусторонняя девица. — Опять этот глюк.  
Её слов Илья не понял, но она помотала головой так, словно разгоняла м ** _о_** рок. Гимнастика, судя по всему, не помогла, и девица отбежала к стене зала, к той её части, от которой ушли гости. Зачем это бестелесному призраку, для которого не страшны столкновения, Илья не знал, но, наверное, была причина. Пока длился вальс, Илья следил за призраком. Девица тёрла виски, щипала себя за руку, по стеночке, пользуясь тем, что все гости в середине залы, пробиралась от угла до угла и тёрла каждый угол, стучала по ним кулаками и ногами, словно надеялась, что ей отворят дверь в призрачный мир. Ноги и кулаки проходили сквозь стены, и девица, судя по движениям губ, ругалась не хуже московского извозчика.  
К завершающим минутам вальса она осторожно, чтобы не зацепить танцующих, прошла на середину танцевальной залы, потопала там ногами и исчезла. Илья так этому обрадовался, что даже сказал весьма изысканный комплимент madame Стурсон. Он отвёл её к стоящему у стены стулу, галантно раскланялся, сказал комплимент барону Стурсону и пошёл приглашать следующую гостью, на этот раз княжну Игольдину — дурнушку, зато молчунью. И она отлично танцевала польку, которую Илья до сих пор любил. Но когда до mademoiselle Игольдиной осталось четыре шага, опять появился призрак, и Илья, не успев остановиться, прошёл сквозь него. Ощущения были как от внезапного порыва холодного ветра.  
— Да твою же мать! — с яростью прошипела девица, и Илья был полностью с ней согласен. Илья только сейчас заметил, что она очень высока ростом — те же тридцать восемь вершков, что и у него, выше большинства мужчин в зале. Девица отошла к стене, села на столик, который был между стульями, предназначенными для отдыха гостей между танцами. Над столиками на стенах были укреплены большие зеркала, имевшие два назначения: создавать ощущение простора и блеска, что усиливало удовольствие от танца, и помочь хозяевам и гостям увидеть сразу всё, что происходит в зале, и всех, кто в нём есть — это позволяло предотвратить множество конфузов и быстро найти среди приглашённых ту особу, нужда в срочном разговоре с которым или с которой возникла. Призрачная девица в зеркалах не отражалась.  
Она неприлично закинула ногу на ногу, оперлась ладонями о столик, немного откидываясь назад, и обвела залу мрачным взглядом. Но тут же соскочила со столика, потыкала в него пальцем. Палец прошёл сквозь столешницу. Девица озадаченно похлопала глазами и осторожно попробовала сесть на столик. У неё получилось. Девица опять закинула ногу на ногу, скрестила на груди руки и задумалась.  
«Есть над чем, — отметил Илья. — Всё очень даже престранно».  
Опомниться Илью заставил голос обратившейся к нему mademoiselle Игольдиной.  
— Простите, — сказал Илья. И повёл барышню танцевать.  
В любое другое время он со всей полной чувств наслаждался бы тем единственным танцем, который доставлял ему удовольствие, но сейчас всё внимание Ильи приковал к себе призрак. Девица ходила по зале, тыкала пальцем в стены, в мебель, в танцующих людей — палец всегда проходил насквозь, люди ёжились, вещи оставались без изменений. Время от времени девица опять пыталась разглядеть себя в зеркале, даже влезть в него — становилась коленками на столик и просовывала в зеркало голову, но судя по тому, с каким недовольным видом выныривала, ей открывался не мир призраков, а большая столовая. Раздосадованная девица соскакивала со столика и топала ногами или подскакивала так, словно надеялась взлететь, как летают во сне дети. Илья понял, что в призрачном состоянии девица оказалась совсем недавно, и ещё не знает всех его свойств.  
Полька завершилась, Илья отвёл mademoiselle Игольдину к её стулу, а призрачная девица подошла к окну и опять исчезла. Илья боялся, что она появится снова, но до конца вечера всё было спокойно. Поскольку устраивался не бал, всего лишь ужин, то танцев было семь, а не пятнадцать, и сразу после десяти вечера ближние соседи стали разъезжаться по домам, дальние разошлись по гостевым комнатам. Илья вежливо поинтересовался у супруги её здоровьем, пожелал ей спокойной ночи и ушёл к себе. Камердинер, пожилой горбун, помог ему приготовиться ко сну, и Илья с довольством расположился в кровати.  
— Прикажете подать сонную книжку? — спросил камердинер. — Танцы — дело волнительное, после них уснуть нелегко.  
Волнительными были отнюдь не танцы, но почитать что-то убаюкивающее пришлось бы очень кстати.  
— Подай, — согласился Илья.  
Камердинер положил рядом с ним «Былое и думы» господина Герцена, поклонился и ушёл. Илья взял книгу, но не успел открыть, как появился призрак.  
— Опять он, — с мрачной ядовитостью процедила девица, глядя на Илью.  
Призрак явно не радовался, что снова оказался в этом доме. Илья решился.  
— Madem… — начал он, но девица взвизгнула как ошпаренная:  
— Ты меня видишь?!  
— Да, mademoiselle, — ответил он. — И буду признателен, если вы расскажете, что вас сюда привело.  
Девица села на пуфик у окна, опять закинула ногу на ногу и сказала:  
— Я Ксана. А вот что меня сюда привело — большой вопрос. Именно это я и хочу выяснить. А тебя как зовут?  
Илья заколебался, не зная, как поступить. Девица имя называла по-простолюдински, выглядела плебейски, и потому перед такой особой можно хоть в постели оставаться как перед служанкой, хоть нужду справлять. Однако одета она как в доме терпимости, что пусть и ненамного, но выше служанки. При этом смелости и уверенности у неё как у правящей императрицы. В то же время ни тени высокозначия, а ведь у людей благородных его взращивали с младенчества. Ксана проста и незатейлива как ломоть хлеба. И всё же это призрак, а значит имеет опасность для человека. Илья решился:  
— Князь Илья Семёнович Вохримовский к вашим услугам. Простите, mademoiselle, что остаюсь в постели, но предстать перед барышней неглиже будет ещё неучтивее.  
Ксана лишь махнула рукой и спросила:  
— У тебя дети есть?  
— Сын. И ожидается пополнение.  
— Значит ты не бесплоден. И сколько байстрюков заделал чужим жёнам, проституткам и холопкам, сам не знаешь. А я твой потомок.  
— Потомок?! — поразился Илья. О байстрюках можно было не волноваться: те немногочисленные кокотки, в объятиях которых он в восемнадцать лет старался забыть о влечении к мужчинам, сами всячески старались не забеременеть, и если такое всё же случалось, то знали, как на раннем сроке сбросить плод. А поверить в то, что чистейший умненький ангелочек Феденька породил сегодняшнюю визитёрку, Илья никак не мог.  
— А что такого? — удивилась Ксана. — У вас какой год?  
— 1888. Пятое ноября.  
— Неплохо, — одобрила Ксана. — Я, когда платья категории «копна тряпок» увидела, думала, что времена более дикие. У вас ведь телеграф уже есть? И железная дорога должна быть, она ещё до отмены крепостного права появилась. А значит и об электрической лампочке у вас знают. Фотография тоже должна быть, о ней ещё в рассказах Тургенева есть, а это до 1861 года.  
— А вы в каком году жили? — осторожно спросил Илья. — И где?  
Ксана говорила по-русски странно, слова звучали резко и жёстко, как ни у одного из иноземцев и инородцев, знающих русский, которых когда-либо слышал Илья. И предложения она строила немного непривычно для русского уха. А ещё говорила быстрее, чем все, с кем когда-либо Илье довелось иметь беседу.  
— Живу, — уточнила Ксана. И прежде чем Илья успел удивиться такому ответу, добавила: — Почти живу. Или почти умерла — это как посмотреть. Я сейчас в больнице, и меня пытаются вылечить. А живу я в Пензе, это Приволжская возвышенность, на реке Сура, примерно между Саратовом и Нижним Новгородом. Время, когда я стала полутрупом — 2018 год, пятое августа. Но занесло меня сюда из шестого или из седьмого.  
Место проживания объясняло акцент — Илья знал, что в Пензенском уезде немало разных инородцев, у всех свои языки. И если первая часть сказанного вопросов не вызвала: при тяжкой хвори оказаться ни в том мире и ни в этом — дело обычное, со многими бывает, а больница подтвердила плебейское происхождение и бедность, поскольку все, хоть что-то имеющие и чего-то значащие, лечатся только дома, то дата потрясла и повергла в оторопь. Илья даже потянулся к звонку, чтобы вызвать коридорного мальчишку и велеть подать воды. Но следующие слова Ксаны ошеломили сильнее:  
— Это ты виноват в моей смерти, и потому ты должен спасти мне жизнь.  
— Я?! — даже подскочил от возмущения Илья.  
— Да! Ты! Потому… — жёстко и с напором начала Ксана, но договорить не успела, исчезла. Илья истово перекрестился, однако грызло сомнение, что призрак ушёл навсегда.


	6. — 5 — (редактура от 15.11.2020)

— У меня только одно объяснение, — Арсений, сидя у себя в кабинете, спокойно и уверенно смотрел на полицейского оперативника, назвавшегося Тимуром Карабековым: смуглого, темноглазого и черноволосого, лет тридцати. Одна из офис-менеджеров резво печатала на ноутбуке слова Арсения. Он глянул на неё и сказал оперативнику: — Виктория Пригожина беременна не от меня. Ксана Горелова не любит лжи и манипуляций, она потребовала от Вики сказать мне правду, и Вика попыталась её убить. Я собирался на Пригожиной жениться. Всё же ребёнок, да и остепениться пора. А Вика хороша собой, согласна заниматься только домом и детьми, легко признаёт полное главенство мужа. Ксана зажигает, притягивает, волнует, это всё да, но ментально она уже западноевропейка, и как только доходило до решения житейских и бытовых вопросов, мы сразу оказывались чужими друг другу. Я понял, что с Викой чувствую себя счастливее, что мы близки по духу. И выбрал её на все сто процентов, навсегда. Предложение было официальным, я бронировал церковь для венчания и подыскивал квартиру для семейной жизни, договаривался с продавцами об осмотре — всё это можно проверить. Я предлагал Вике расписаться сразу, зажить вместе, семьёй, потихоньку перебираться в квартиру побольше. Но Вика сама настояла, чтобы отложить регистрацию ради торжественной церемонии. Я не спорил. Все девушки хотят сделать из регистрации празднество, пусть и Вика забавляется, почему нет? Поскольку оплачивает свадьбу жених, а организацией занимается невеста, я сказал Вике, чтобы все эти салоны платьев и организаторы вечеринок пересылали сметы на мой рабочий эмейл. Да, кстати! Я забронировал тур романтического путешествия по Волге от истока до Каспийского моря и поездку по Золотому Кольцу. Как и пожелала Вика. Загранпаспорт получать было бы долго, а жениться надо срочно, и она выбрала для свадебного путешествия российские туры, но не определилась с окончательным решением. Что касается её вранья о моей поездке в Париж, то я даже до Москвы или Питера билеты не бронировал. А Ксана… Да, было увлечение. Да, хотел заставить её выйти за меня замуж, и не только потому, что увлёкся ею. Но все делают ошибки! Я же вовремя ошибку понял и принял разрыв с Ксаной, принял ребёнка от Вики. Который, как теперь выясняется, чёрт знает от кого!  
— Это ещё неизвестно, от кого-то он или от вас, — сказал Карабеков.  
— Офицер, а зачем иначе Пригожиной убивать Горелову? Я собирался жениться на Вике! Не на Ксане. Если бы Горелова убила Пригожину, имело бы смысл говорить о ревности. Или если бы Горелова отказалась помогать Пригожиной в судебных делах, появился бы мотив мести. Но если Ксану кто-то пытается использовать, и она об этом догадалась… Ха! Ксана такое никому не спустит. Ну и в её стиле сказать, что в понедельник они с Викой идут подавать в суд на настоящего отца ребёнка. А поскольку предложение Вике я сделал в пятницу, времени на устранение свидетеля у неё оставалось мало. Ксана — честный человек, и она не поддержала бы сестру в стремлении навязать ребёнка тем, кто богаче, тогда как его настоящий отец уйдёт от ответственности. Или даже будет жить на деньги моей семьи, которые Вика стала бы воровать для него.  
Оперативник задал несколько уточняющих вопросов, сказал офис-менеджеру, как оформлять «шапку» для свидетельских показаний, прочитал распечатку, дал на подпись Арсению, попрощался и поехал на стройку. Едва охранник увидел фото Вики в телефоне оперативника, как сказал:  
— Помню её. Помощница художницы. Заказчик хотел роспись на стены, и в воскресенье приходила художница, уточняла что и как. А эта с ней была. Сдвинутая на голову девица. Офисные девчонки, когда на стройку приходят, приносят с собой балетки или кроссовки, чтобы каблуки переобуть. Если кто в юбке, то меняют её на джинсы или штаны под платье надевают. Мы всегда уступаем им нашу кабинку, чтобы переоделись. А эта припёрла жилет и каску — как будто их на месте не выдают! И безалаберная ещё. Опоздала, в здании перепутала этажи, художницу не нашла и ещё как-то чудила. Вы рабочих спросите, они подробнее расскажут.  
Прораб помощницу вообще не видел и его о ней не предупреждали. Он должен был встретить только художницу. Рабочие каблукастую дуру в новёхоньких жилете и каске запомнили, даже посмеялись над офисным планктоном. И заметили, что она прихватила обломок бетона как сувенир.  
Тимур всё это знал, однако кое-что новое прозвучало. Слово «лифт». Тимур раздал прорабу, охраннику и рабочим бумагу, попросил записать показания. Те ворчали, что они уже один раз всё писали, но Тимур сказал, что выспросил у них новые подробности, которые надо задокументировать.  
Получив показания, Тимур поехал к уличному торговцу мороженым, который нашёл раненую Горелову. Тот неохотно повторил уже сказанное. Был ветер, едва не сдул тент. Пока торговец его закреплял, ветром принесло женский зонтик. Торговец его поймал, а продавщица кваса пошутила о Мэри Поппинс. Торговец покричал о найденном зонтике, затем подумал, что он, несмотря на девчачье-молодёжный вид, принадлежал старушке, которой стало плохо из-за жары. И пошёл в ту сторону, откуда дул ветер. В переулке, ведущем к стройке, увидел девушку, кровь. Вызвал «скорую». Были ли при девушке какие-то вещи, он не заметил, был слишком потрясён увиденным. Страшно стало! Это в кино такое интересно, а в жизни совсем другие впечатления. Девушку не трогал, потому что голова — это не нога, если полезть с непрофессиональной помощью, можно и убить.  
Городской системы видеонаблюдения в переулке не было, но имелся продуктовый магазинчик, и хозяйка установила камеры, причём не только в торговом зале, но и у входа, надеясь отпугнуть шпану, которая била оконные стёкла просто для развлечения. На записи обнаружилось четыре человека, которые могли бы совершить покушение — не соседи, посещающие магазинчик, не рабочие со стройки. Соседей владелица магазина знала в лицо, рабочие все в робе. Поэтому четверо незнакомок и незнакомцев, которым невесть что понадобилось в переулке, стали первыми подозреваемыми. Один отпал сразу, даже по видеозаписи было понятно, что он слишком высокого роста для той локализации раны, которая имелась у потерпевшей. А среди оставшихся Викторию Пригожину вычислили за полтора часа. Сначала по номеру сим-карты в смартфоне, обнаруженному у потрепевшей в кармане, установили, что зовут её Ксана Горелова, выяснили адрес, затем получили судебное постановление на проверку содержимого телефона и тех интернет-аккаунтов потерпевшей, где не надо будет вводить пароль — обычно люди держат все регистрации активными, ведь телефоном пользуется только его владелец, а потому нет смысла разлогиниваться-залогиниваться. Пусть Горелова почти все сетевые записи делала на французском и английском, но есть онлайн переводчик, нередко прямо на сам ** _о_** м сайте. И в соцсетевых контактах Гореловой обнаружилась гражданка Пригожина, личико которой помелькало и в том переулке, где напали на Горелову. Равно как в закрытой записи Гореловой нашлось видео со ссорой Пригожиной и Арсения. И контакты Арсения в блэк-листе. А в аккаунте сам ** _о_** й Пригожиной имелась открытая запись о предстоящей свадьбе с этим самым Арсением. Фамилия у него Венедиктов. После брачного сообщения следовала бешеная, злобная заметка о шлюхах и о борьбе за любовь. И хотя в открытых записях Венедиктова о разрыве с Пригожиной не говорилось, стало понятно, что жених всё же предпочёл даму сердца помоложе и с Парижем в приданом. Мотив очевиден. Найти тех, кто видел, как Пригожина бросила в протекавшую неподалёку от места преступления Барковку рюкзак, точно такой, как рабочие со стройки описали рюкзак Гореловой, было несложно. А раскололась гражданка Пригожина с первого же вопроса. При этом несла такую муть, что следователь, не дослушав, отправил её в камеру и стал писать ходатайство в суд о назначении психолого-психиатрической экспертизы.  
Капитан полиции Тимур Карабеков, по должности оперуполномоченный, выругался.  
Дело пустяковое, не ст ** _о_** ит и выеденного яйца. Банальное, типичное до зевоты бабское убийство из ревности. Да ещё эта психбольная курица грохнула потерпевшую за полметра до окончания участка, где служил Тимур. И недобитая жертва, чёрт бы её взял, не могла ползти в сторону соседей! Так нет же — ещё на метр вглубь Тимурова участка продвинулась. В итоге наверняка за август получится перебор по количеству особо тяжких преступлений на участке, а потому премии в сентябре не будет. Учитывая, что её не было и в августе, и в июле, всё хреново.  
Тимур снова выругался. Полиция — не армия, тут новое звание, а значит и прибавку к зарплате получить очень трудно. Особенно если служишь в районном отделении. По выслуге лет пора становиться майором, но свободных мест на должность старшего опера нет и не предвидится, а значит быть господину Карабекову с нынешними погонами и должностью до пенсии. Районное отделение — не то место, где можно продвинуться. Вот если бы в ГУВД перевестись… Там есть шанс в МВД-шное чиновничество выбиться, что означает значительное повышение уровня жизни, карьеру. Или хотя бы со временем полковником и начальником одного из оперских отделов стать, а это приличная пенсия. Но пусть даже ни то и ни другое, зато будут пожизненно майорские погоны и должность старшего опера, интересные задания, где можно похвастаться перед коллегами умом, хитростью, актёрским талантом, поиметь увлекательные приключения. Как ни крути, а все полицейские хотя бы немного романтики и адреналинщики. К тому же в ГУВД всегда премии персональные, общие… Но в районе, особенно спальном и середнячковом, только и дел, что сопровождать изнывающего от скуки следователя, который протоколирует, как муж лупил жену и долупил до смерти или, что значительно реже, она в процессе лупления схватила кухонный нож и всадила в мужа. Ну ещё два бомжа украдут в магазине бутылку водки, в процессе делёжки поубивают друг друга, а водку выжрет третий бомж и там же спать завалится. Квартирные кражи случались регулярно, да только воровали в них отнюдь не предметы высокой культурной и исторической ценности, в поиске которых надо каждые три часа отчитываться городскому начальству, а всякую недостойную упоминания хренотень типа ноутбука, горсточки штампованных бронзулеток или даже месячного запаса макарон. На таких делах не продвинешься. Шансов на то, что на участке произойдёт резонансное убийство или серия ограблений банковских терминалов, или заведётся маньяк, а значит в городскую опергруппу при городском же следователе обязательно включат и районных оперов, поскольку те знают территорию, и тем самым дадут им шанс проявить себя и заполучить место в ГУВД, равен нулю.  
А сменить работу… «Да кому и где я нужен? — уныло размышлял Тимур. — Охранником в магазин или на стройку? Так в полиции зарплата пусть ненамного, но всё же повыше. И сокращение не грозит».  
Тимур зашёл в кафе, заказал лимонно-мятный чай со льдом и стал перечитывать протоколы. Передопрос свидетелей — дело обычное и частое, но для него необходим письменный приказ следователя, и выдаётся он только по оговоренным законом причинам. Должна быть конкретная неточность, противоречивость, недосказанность или что-то ещё, а без оснований лезть к гражданам запрещено. Да и другой работы хватает, чтобы просто так спрашивать одно и то же. Поэтому, самовольно передопрашивая, Тимур обеспечивал себе выговор. А это лишает премии.  
Однако интуиция, которая проявляла себя редко, но метко, вопила, что с этим, внешне банальным, делом всё очень не просто. И пока следователь не передал его в суд — в начале и середине месяца всякую мелочь завершают гуртом по пятницам, а сегодня среда — у Тимура оставался шанс продвинуться.  
Но в показаниях свидетелей не было ничего достойного внимания. Если кто и вспомнил дополнительные детали, типа того, что художница побоялась ехать на общем лифте, то всё это бесполезно.  
В переулке и на стройке тоже ничего интересного не нашлось. Хотя со стройкой возможны всякие варианты. Но там постоянно всё меняется, и если были какие-то следы, то их давно нет.  
Тимур на всякий случай позвонил лечащему врачу Гореловой. И тут оказалось, что коматозница заговорила! Пусть и через отбивание морзянки — о аллах, кто о ней помнит в наше время! — но это показания потерпевшей.  
Врач рассказал, что Горелова — поздний ребёнок, и подростковый период её отца пришёлся на семидесятые прошлого века, а тогда у мальчишек было в моде заниматься в радиокружке при Доме Юных Техников и по вечерам, когда родители загоняли детей домой, разговаривать друг с другом морзянкой. Как-то под Девятое мая восьмилетняя Ксана и соседские дети-ровесники затеяли играть в Красную Капеллу, фильм о которой был накануне по телевизору, на популярном у деревенских жителей канале. И Денис Горелов, который вместе с несколькими другими родителями вышел на улицу поиграть с детьми, стал учить подрастающее поколение морзянке. Означенное поколение мгновенно сообразило, как подсказывать на уроках, сжимая и разжимая кулак или мигая лазерной указкой. Поэтому морзянку отлично знало полшколы и охотно ею пользовалось около года, пока учительница-практикантка, увлекающаяся исторической реконструкцией, не догадалась, в чём дело.  
О том, что больная передаёт какие-то сигналы, а не страдает тремором, медики поняли сразу — было очевидно, что ритмичное шевеление пальца не могло быть случайностью, что это попытка общения. А дальше запросили интернет, как именно можно осуществлять такое общение, и в первой же строчке выпала азбука Морзе. Поискали в каталоге смартфонных приложений, и там обнаружилось немалое количество программ, которые переводили Морзе в текст и обратно. Дальше стали выяснять, слышит ли пациентка речь или хоть какие-то звуки, или только вибрацию телефона под одним пальцем, как она себя чувствует и чувствует ли хоть что-то, проверяли, насколько сохранился интеллект… Да ещё при такой травме человека категорически нельзя утомлять… Короче, следователю позвонить забыли. Отец потерпевшей после известия о том, что дочь при смерти, сам оказался в больнице, мать моталась между мужем и дочерью, да искала адвоката, который точно добьётся, чтобы Пригожину посадили именно за покушение на убийство, а не за причинение тяжкого вреда здоровью, и чтобы ничего не было списано на аффект. О следователе родители, разумеется, тоже забыли.  
Врач разрешил Тимуру ровно одну минуту разговора.  
— И учтите, что она вас не слышит, — добавил врач, предвигая оперативнику листочек с паролем вай-фая. — Поэтому поставьте в телефон переводчик Морзе и заранее напишите в блокноте вопросы, которые в него скопируете.  
— С пониманием у неё всё в порядке? — уточнил Тимур.  
— Да, интеллект полностью сохранен. Во всяком случае, сейчас. А появятся ли какие-то нарушения в будущем, вам никто не скажет. И напоминаю, что Гореловой необходим полный покой. Поэтому минимум вопросов.  
Вопрос у Тимура был всего один — о том единственном, что выбивалось из банальности, стандартности и очевидности произошедшего: «Что напугало вас возле общего лифта на стройке?».  
Горелова ответила, что думала, будто лифт не доделан. Но пульс у неё при этом подскочил до небес. Врач тут же стал выгонять Тимура, и он с трудом настоял на последнем вопросе: «Вы видели, кто на вас напал?». В ответ — короткое «Нет», и пульс не увеличился. А ведь нападавший должен волновать жертву не в пример больше какого-то там лифта!  
Тимур поехал обратно на стройку и по дороге при помощи онлайн-переводчика перечитал открытые записи основного аккаунта Гореловой в международной соцсети. Затем ещё раз просмотрел её аккаунт во второй соцсети, российской. Горелова зарегистрировалась там в феврале этого года и только для общения с Пригожиной, своих записей сделала мало. И нигде — ни в основном аккаунте, ни в дополнительном — нет упоминаний о фобиях! Абсолютно нормальная, стандартная девчонка. О лифтах, маленьких комнатах, кладовках и смотровых вышках она ничего специально не писала, но из упоминаний посещения торгово-развлекательных центров, выставок и горнолыжной базы было понятно, что никакого страха высоты, тесноты и тому подобного у Гореловой нет. На всякий случай Тимур просмотрел оба аккаунта Венедиктова, но и ни в российской, наиболее часто используемой соцсети, ни в международной Венедиктов ничего о фобиях Гореловой не говорил. Так чем её взволновал общий лифт на стройке? И почему она не испугалась лифта президентского?  
Сама стройка, куда второй раз за день поехал Тимур, никакой информации, разумеется, не дала. Тем более что там полным ходом шла уборка и последняя доводка отделки, половина офисов в арендной части здания уже работала.  
И всё же что-то было не так. И именно рядом с общим лифтом. Не в лифте — рядом с ним! Пусть глаза капитана Карабекова говорили, что всё в порядке, и то же самое утверждал разум, но интуиция заявляла обратное. Оперская чуйка не выдавала ни «да», ни «нет», она хотела мнения экспертов, информации. И это косвенно подтверждало, что с подступами к лифту действительно не всё чисто. Да вот только какую экспертизу заказывать и на основании чего?!  
Поразмыслив, Тимур решил погадать на кумалаг ашу — специальных белых камешках. Его прабабка была известной в селе гадалкой. И говорила, что Тимур единственный в семье унаследовал её способности. А если нет никаких оснований для тревоги с научной и юридической стороны, то самое время для альтернативных методов.

* * *

Призрак появился под конец завтрака, когда подавали чай. Ксана прошла сквозь стол и булки, сунула Илье под нос фотографическую карточку в рамке. А была эта рамка на удивление узкая, почти невидимая, но зато карточка прикрыта каким-то особым стеклом, не блестящим, даже как будто поглощающим свет вместо того, чтобы отражать — никакие блики не мешали рассмотреть изображение. Однако прежде чем Илья успел задуматься о том, где раздобыть столь превосходное стекло для фамильных портретов, его привело в потрясение лицо, которое показывала Ксана — это был великий князь Михаил Дмитриевич, отнявший у Ильи Алексея.  
Столько лет прошло, сердце опалила любовь к Петру Норвальду и даже сложилась дружба с Алексеем и Михаилом, но, оказывается, обида за расставание с Алексеем так и осталась. «Сейчас Мишелю тридцать, — уточнил для себя Илья. — Но вряд ли его красота поблёкла». А Ксана сказала:  
— Ты должен встретиться с ним до зимнего солнцеворота.  
Илья лишь вздохнул и глазами показал на гостей. Ксана фыркнула зло:  
— У меня нет времени на лабуду! Встреться с ним! Срочно.  
Илья движением век показал согласие — не потому, что собирался делать невозможное, а чтобы призрак оставил его в покое хотя бы до отъезда гостей. Ксана кивнула и исчезла.  
Вернулась она вечером, после ужина, когда Илья сидел у себя в кабинете за новой книгой — в той его части, где стояли кресла и кофейный столик. У противоположной стены была софа, а во второй половине комнаты — письменный стол и шкаф с наиболее нужными книгами и бумагами. У окна, между креслами и столом, стоял большой секретер, развёрнутый боковой стороной к окну.  
— Ну? — спросила Ксана. — Начал работать над встречей с Михаилом?  
— В мире призраков нет портних? — хмуро ответил на это Илья. — Так прикройтесь хотя бы облаком! Срам ходить в исподнем!  
Ксана хихикнула и села в одно из кресел.  
— Мозги включить никак? Какое исподнее, если на мне уличная обувь? Мир за сто тридцать лет изменился. Это, выражаясь вашим языком, одежда для визитов.  
Илья не поверил. Как одежда для визитов могла быть столь вопиюще непристойной?! Корсет и панталоны, в которых бордельные девки встречают посетителей, и то скромнее. А Ксана зарычала отнюдь не по-женски:  
— Не заговаривай мне зубы! — И добавила прокурорски: — Ты должен был быть знак ** _о_** м с Михаилом. Иначе не появились бы нити связи.  
Порядком напуганный Илья хотел спросить, что за нити такие — а ну как призрак узнал то, что Илья до сих пор успешно скрывал, но Ксана сказала склочно:  
— Ты ничего не делал, чтобы организовать встречу!  
— Я в ссылке, — ответил Илья, пояснил, за что именно, и добавил: — Никакие встречи с членами царской фамилии невозможны.  
— Чушь! — отрезал зловредный призрак. — Главное, что ты настоящий князь. Значит у тебя полно знакомых, которые добьются отмены ссылки. Повод-то пустяковый. На Александра Третьего только неграмотные эпиграммы не писали, и никому до этого не было дела, даже ему самому. Он был дурак и пьяница, но не злодей. И даже не совсем дурак. Не знаю, в каком году это случилось, но факт исторический, документально подтверждённый: когда какой-то простолюдин сказал, что ему плевать на царя, то простолюдина арестовали и начали дело о госизмене. Однако Александру Третьему хватило соображения приказать простолюдина отпустить, от чиновников потребовать заниматься настоящими преступниками, а простолюдину он велел передать, что ему тоже на него плевать. Так что твои эпиграммы пойдут с этим простолюдином в одной связке. Плевать на них царю. А ты ещё и женат. Пусть её родня тоже постарается. У этой женщины ребёнок, она о нём думает?  
Илья поморщился. Ксана была права, но признавать это он не хотел. И сказал:  
— Mademoiselle, если у женщины есть хотя бы малейшая возможность избежать деревни, она её использует. Моя супруга обладает всеми добродетелями и чарующей красотой, но у её семьи нет и никогда не было никаких связей в большом свете и тем более в высшем. Я женился на бесприданнице, не покидавшей деревню. Четыре года назад у меня возникла необходимость поехать в провинцию, а значит я был вынужден посетить и бал в местечковом Дворянском Собрании… Стрела Амура пронзила мне сердце, и я женат!  
Ксана посмотрела на него с сомнением:  
— В ваши времена не женились на голозадых.  
Илья кивнул:  
— Отец, царствие ему небесное, был против этого брака. Но я проявил своеволие, и не жалею.  
— Ну так прояви его ещё раз! — с напором парового пресса сказала Ксана. — Алябьев тоже был официально в сибирской ссылке, да ещё по обвинению в убийстве, пусть и фальшивому, а реально десять лет жил у друзей в Москве. Он всего лишь держал на заднем дворе летом коляску, зимой — санный возок с привязанным к ним чемоданом, что позволяло говорить полиции, будто Алябьев в Москве проездом и вот прямо сейчас отправляется на вокзал. А через десять лет таких плясок даже Николай Палкин Незабвенный сдался и заменил Алябьеву ссылку проживанием под надзором полиции.  
— Слава Алябьева гремела на всю Европу, — возразил Илья, не скрывая злости. — И московский полицмейстер был в числе почитателей его таланта, поскольку такую шутку с отъездом мог придумать только успешный полицейский чин. А я всего лишь провинциальный помещик, коих сотни тысяч. Со мной церемониться не будут, за малейшее нарушение лишат дворянства и в острог запрут. И такого попустительского режима заключения, какой был у Алябьева, у меня не будет.  
Илья сам не понимал, что его злит больше — необходимость признать собственную заурядность перед нищей мужичкой или её саркастичное упоминание государя. Одно дело, когда о величестве без пиетета отзываются люди благородного звания и даже пишут на него эпиграммы, но когда о самодержце с пренебрежением отзывается хамское отродье, это совсем другой расклад. И едва Илья это подумал, как Ксана произнесла слова куда как худшие:  
— Тогда заставь Михаила приехать сюда. Чем он занимается как принц?  
Илья почувствовал себя оскорблённым и возмущённым настолько, что даже на мгновение онемел — он не служил чиновником, как отец, нет опыта одёргивания излишне ретивых.  
Но прежде, чем Илья успел дать резкую отповедь, Ксана сказала:  
— Насколько я помню школьное краеведение, в ваше время Пенза была уже приличным городом. И Петербург, даже с вашими понятиями о транспорте, недалеко. В Пензе можно много чего замутить такого, чтобы приехал представитель Романовых. Так чем Михаил занимается — сиротские приюты, школы искусств, больницы для бедняков или ещё что-то?  
«Не знаю, как с родственностью мне, но Валаамовой ослице она точно родня, — с ядовитостью подумал Илья. — Если в свои желания упёрлась, её никакой палкой не сдвинуть». И тут у него забрезжила догадка, как усмирить нахальный призрак.  
— Если ты мой потомок, то обязана выказывать мне почтение и покорность, как родителю! А не потомок — вон отсюда!  
Ксана лишь фыркнула:  
— Таких родителей суд лишает родительских прав. Припёр сына в жопу мира и плевать хотел, что будет с его образованием, коммуникативными навыками и тем более со здоровьем там, где даже примитивной медицины нет.  
Невероятные слова Ксаны повергли в такую оторопь, что Илья только и мог повторять их мысленно, пытаясь осознать как такое возможно — лишить родителя права распоряжаться его детьми. И как такая выдумка могла прийти в голову даже призраку. А Ксана тем временем вернулась к прежней теме:  
— Если Михаил бездельничает, то не все Романовы были тупым никчёмьем. Некоторые вполне люди. Та же жена Александра Третьего хорошо занималась организацией больниц для бедных, школ. Только благодаря ей в эти реакционные времена в России не исчезла бесплатная медицина и школы для социально уязвимых слоёв населения, а значит не началась полная социальная деградация. Как же её звали? — задумалась Ксана.  
— Мария Фёдоровна, — сказал Илья. И спросил тревожно о том единственном, что понял из слов Ксаны: — Что значит «Романовы были»?  
— В феврале 1917 года Россия стала республикой, — пояснила она, явно не понимая, какое чудовищное потрясение производит своими словами. Её-то события, свершившиеся аж сто один год назад, нисколько не волновали.  
— Кстати, — слегка подскочила Ксана на стуле. — Обещанная плата. Слушай внимательно и запоминай, а лучше записывай. Не позже, чем в ноябре 1916 года тебя вместе со всем твоим семейством, друзьями и прочими небезразличными тебе людьми не должно быть в России. Иначе очень велик риск, что эвакуироваться не получится. И всё имущество должно быть к этому времени продано, деньги надо перевести в золото и положить в самый надёжный швейцарский банк. А в России в феврале семнадцатого сначала была дикая анархия, когда все убивали всех без разбора, но с особой жестокостью, затем, с двадцать пятого октября, установился аж на семьдесят лет режим настолько паскудный, бредовый и подлый, что якобинская диктатура во Франции, с её массовыми казнями, пытками и тотальными грабежами, покажется детской игрой. Бежать надо через Финляндию в Англию. И недвижимость заранее купи в Англии или в Швейцарии, но лучше за океаном. В континентальной Европе в 1914 году, где-то в середине лета началась война, и хотя велась она во имя передела колониальных рынков сбыта, но сами боевые действия шли именно на европейском континенте и охватили всю его материковую часть. Или почти всю. Я не помню, никогда не любила историю. Участвовать в войне за чужие кошельки или благоразумно уехать от неё в невоюющую Северную Америку, Новую Зеландию или Австралию, решать тебе, но через Финляндию во время войны точно можно было выехать. Полностью мир всех со всеми заключён только 11 ноября 1918 года. Лёгкая дата, хорошо запоминается на экзамен: «четыре-палки-без-одной», — Ксана нарисовала в воздухе четыре вертикальных черты, наметила косую, который их следовало перечекнуть, и сделала жест, как будто взяла её пальчиками переложила в другое место, — «плюс-её-к-совершеннолетию-совершеннолетие». И получение паспорта — год начала Первой Мировой, тоже легко запомнить. А! — перебила Ксана все вопросы, которые теснились на языке Ильи. — Из Англии надо не позднее 1932 года уехать в Северную Америку или в Австралию, или в Новую Зеландию. В 1933 году в Германии установился очень плохой государственный режим, готовящий войну, и потому международные морские пути стали опасны, а пассажирских воздушных перевозок между континентами тогда ещё, кажется, не было вообще. И 1 сентября 1939 года началась самая жуткая война в истории человечества. Пострадал в основном Европейский континент, частично Африка и Азия. Тоже лёгкие даты — «три-три-нацизм-натри», «трижды три девять» и первого сентября в школу. А деньги, особенно золото, надо держать только в Швейцарии, потому что где-то с последней трети двадцатых годов двадцатого века и до Второй Мировой войны был сильнейший экономический кризис, Великая Депрессия, когда государства почти всех стран национализировали частное золото, лежащее в местных банках, сами банки объявляли себя разорившимися и закрывались, вкладчикам деньги не возвращая, да и деньги обесценивались на уровень бумажки для подтирки. Многие фирмы тоже разорились, но Форд, Дженерал Моторс и Дженерал Электрик точно процветали в Депрессию и в обе Мировых войны, в них было выгодно инвестировать.  
Ксана подошла к ошеломлённому, растерянному, ничего не понимающему Илье, ткнула ему пальцем в грудь и сказала:  
— Этой информацией, господин предок, я не только расплатилась с тобой за помощь, но и ты остался мне много должен!  
Холод от призрачного пальца подействовал не хуже оплёухи. Илья опомнился и заорал с яростью:  
— Кто поручится, что это не выдумки?  
— Да мне насрать, — спокойно ответила Ксана, в очередной раз ошеломив Илью прямолинейностью и грубостью выражений.  
Ксана вернулась в кресло и добавила:  
— Я предупредила, а сдохнуть или выжить — твои проблемы.  
Илье припомнилась вдруг Элен Курагина из романа «Война и мир», имевшая такую же манеру изъясняться, хотя и принадлежала к благородному сословию, в высшем свете воспитывалась. Но Ксана, похоже, более хитрая и хваткая, а потому даже смерть не могла избавить от неё мир. Да и особа, с которой Элен списана, тоже была не промах — и в молодости повеселилась изрядно, и в старости гроши не считала.  
В подтверждение этих мыслей Ксана сказала:  
— Если ты начнёшь в Пензе что-нибудь по линии Красного Креста и Полумесяца и напишешь письмо императрице, то она не только пришлёт денег, но и может подогнать кого-нибудь из принцев, например, Михаила, для продавливания местных властей. Особенно императрица впечатлится, если припрячь к этой затее епископа Пензенского. О каком-то из них на краеведении говорили, что он был весьма неглупым политиком, и старался наладить добрососедские отношения с религиозными лидерами коренного населения. Это как раз конец девятнадцатого века.  
Совет, несмотря на плебейское изложение, был весьма толковым, но следовать ему для Ильи было смерти подобно. И он сказал, только чтобы отвлечь Ксану:  
— Какой ещё Красный Полумесяц? Такого нет!  
— Да? — удивилась она. — Значит, скоро будет. Чтобы не возмущать исламских фанатиков, организация Красного Креста вскоре после своего появления стала, с подачи Османской империи, рисовать на флаге полумесяц, а чаще обе эмблемы сразу, чтобы подчеркнуть свой нейтралитет и универсальность для всех. На самом деле Красный Крест никакого отношения к религии не имеет и никогда не имел, это в честь флага Швейцарии, страны-нейтрала, придумавшей нейтральную медпомощь. Только цвета сделаны наоборот. И потому Красный Крест легко согласился с идеей Османской империи, имевшей флаг в виде белого полумесяца на красном фоне, переделать их флаг на свой медицинский. И почти сразу работники Красного Креста и Красного Полумесяца придумали объединить оба символа. Это стало их официальным международным флагом организации, пока в двадцать первом веке она не сделала своей эмблемой красный ромб, чтобы вообще ничью религию не затрагивать, потому что помимо ислама и христианства у нас их много разных. Кстати, — оживилась Ксана, — если ты выдвинешь идею не просто отделения Красного Креста в Пензе, а именно Красного Креста и Полумесяца, то твои акции у императрицы резко возрастут. Да и у епископа.  
Ксана была до неприличия права. Это тем более неприятно, что в очевидные вещи — русско-турецкая война, где Красный Полумесяц и появился, завершилась всего-то десять лет назад — Илью, мужчину зрелых лет, тыкала юная барышня.  
— Это невозможно, — отрезал Илья. Ему отчаянно не хотелось встречаться с Мишелем. Великий князь, напиши ему Илья, и сам сразу же похлопотал бы о его возвращении в Петербург, но тогда в жизнь опять войдёт то, от чего защищает ссылка — содомитство. Пусть Пётр, чувства к которому до сих пор живы в сердце Ильи, давно утешился в объятиях другого, но нет никаких сомнений, что Мишель, отчасти от природной доброты, отчасти от чувства вины за смерть Алексея, который погиб, его спасая, непременно потащит Илью в особый клуб для мужчин, чтобы тот нашёл себе новое счастье.  
И отказаться от таких визитов Илья не сможет, как не мог устоять перед искушением посещать клуб всё то время, пока супруги Вохримовские жили в Санкт-Петербурге. Стыдно сказать, но даже после смерти отца Илья искал утоления горя не в церкви и не в обществе жены, а в клубе.  
«И ведь помогло! — заметила какая-то часть души Ильи. — А Пётр как раз расстался со своим тогдашним дружком и был не против возобновить связь».  
— Нет! — воскликнул Илья. — Мне запрещено покидать деревню.  
По-настоящему отвернуться от греха он смог только в деревне. Потому и не пытался избежать ссылки. Даже обрадовался ей. А может, отчасти и сам её вызвал, нагрубив всемогущему Победоносцеву. Даже не будь ссылки, появился бы повод оставить столицу. После предписания отправляться в имение, Илья уволил своего петербургского камердинера, довольствовался прислугой в поезде, требуя непременно человека пожилого. А в Кирсанове, последнем городишке на пути в имение, Илья поспешил взять в камердинеры того, чьи прикосновения во время одевания не вызовут желания даже у самого изголодавшегося по плотским утехам тела. И научился не замечать своего вожделения при виде молодых соседей и крепких крестьянских парней. А приступы рукоблудия в темноте спальни, когда отчётливо вспоминается увиденное днём, да ещё в костюме Адама… Со временем пройдёт и это. Не зря говорят, что время лучший…  
Эти мысли пронеслись в голове Ильи за мгновение, но даже их он додумать не успел, поскольку Ксана сказала:  
— Пушкин тоже в Михайловское был сослан. А преспокойно ездил и в Псков, и в Великие Луки. Это не считалось нарушением режима ссылки. А реакционерство Александра Третьего слабее тогдашнего. Другое дело, что по тем временам в Тригорском и у прочих сельских помещиков культуры и развлечений в доме было намного больше, чем в Пскове или Великих Луках. Но с Пензой образца 1888 года ситуация другая.  
Что верно, то верно. Situation изменилась настолько, что легко будет найти безопасное и тайное утоление непотребных желаний даже в Сердобске, а Пенза так вообще могла ублажить лишь немногим меньше Петербурга.  
Поэтому Илья и просидел весь год безвылазно в имении, лишь навещая соседей, что ничем не отличалось от пребывания в собственном доме. Он сильно просчитался, надеясь укрыться от искушения в провинции. Дальние уделы полностью переменилась. Даже крохотные городки стали другими.  
— Вот именно! — ухватился за эту мысль Илья. — Всё иначе! Это шестьдесят лет назад что Псков, что Михайловское, всё было одно — глухомань беспросветная. А сейчас Псков — вполне процветающий город, в котором неблагонадёжному появляться нельзя. С Пензой то же самое.  
— Хорошо. Поезжай делать больницу и школу в Балашов. Он даже в моё время от деревни ничем не отличается, а в твоё и подавно. Но в конце девятнадцатого века в него много инвестировали, протянули туда железную дорогу, сделали большой речной порт, ремонтные доки и многие другие плюшки. Это удобное время выгодно заявить о себе, быстро вытянуть сюда принца Михаила.  
— Да зачем он тебе нужен? — разозлился Илья. — Почему всего лишь великий князь, а не цесаревич или даже сам император?  
— Понятия не имею! Может быть ты фрейлину Михаила трахнешь. Или его служанку в углу зажмёшь. И на свет появится мой пра-пра-сколько-то-там-дед. Или бабка. И тогда я очнусь от комы.  
— От чего? — оторопело спросил Илья. Некоторые другие слова он тоже не понял, но там хотя бы можно догадаться о смысле. Да и ошеломляющая своей несуразностью фраза о том, что у мужчины может быть фрейлина, выбила из колеи.  
— Ох… — озадачилась Ксана. — Объясни это так сразу… Ну… О! Это летаргический сон. В старые времена кома так и называлась. Или что-то похожее. Я не медик, не разбираюсь. Но единственная линия, которая выводит меня из этого состояния в жизнь — твоя встреча с Михаилом.  
— А если это порождённый болезнью бред? — упирался Илья.  
— Может быть. Но я этот шанс использую по-полной. Тебе это тоже выгодно, поэтому завтра с утра едем в Балашов.  
— Невозможно! Идут осенние дожди. Дороги непролазны! — уцепился за последнюю надежду Илья.  
— И потому к тебе приехала толпа любителей пожрать на халяву, которая ночью спокойно доехала домой. И не похоже, чтобы от моего первого появления до нынешнего прошло много времени.  
Ксана в мгновение ока оказалась посреди столешницы, посмотрела на календарь, страницы которого добросовестно переворачивала убирающая тут горничная — сам Илья за временем не следил. Ксана сказала довольно:  
— Шестое ноября! Дожди идут всего неделю. Дороги ещё не размыты полностью, и до Балашова ты за полдня доедешь без проблем. А через неделю-полторы начнутся снег и морозы, Хопёр полностью возьмётся льдом, и будет отличный санный путь от Воронежа, Тамбова или докуда там у вас есть железная дорога. Царя можно легко и весело довезти, не то что великого князя. Недели как раз достаточно для презентации идеи градоначальнику, сбора пожертвований с купцов и всех переписок с императрицей. Каким бы ленивым и медлительным Михаил ни был, а до зимнего солнцеворота в Балашове побывать успеет.  
В деловой умелости Ксане никак не откажешь. Для человека, не имеющего покровителей, этот способ продвинуться и снискать высочайшую благосклонность был чудо как хорош.  
— В Балашове городской голова, а не градоначальник, — машинально уточнил Илья. — Это же не Петербург и не Москва.  
И тут Илья отметил слово, которое, к его радости, превращало всё, сказанное Ксаной, в бессмыслицу.  
— Презентация? — сказал он. — Зачем мне дарить городскому голове идею?  
— Дарить? — непонимающе повторила Ксана. — Зачем дарить? А, это не от le présent образовано. В основе la présentation. Как следует из названия, ты собираешь людей, которым хочешь продать свою идею, и представляешь её максимально красиво и эффектно, чтобы цена получилась подороже. Или приходишь к начальнику и впечатляюще ездишь ему этой идеей по ушам, показываешь её позавлекательнее, чтобы он принял твой проект к реализации, а тебя назначил его руководителем. После удачной реализации проекта руководитель первым получает премию или даже повышение. Презентация — это отдельная наука. Но не бойся, я с тобой! — Ксана похлопала Илью по плечу. — Презентации и их организация были отдельным предметом в лицухе.  
Илья дёрнулся от пронзительно-ледяного прикосновения призрака. И пробормотал, в очередной раз озадаченный:  
— Лицуха?  
— Профессиональный лицей. По-вашему, ремесленное училище. Не университетский PR-менеджмент, но главное ведь получить правильные основы и профессиональный список литературы, с которого можно начинать. А в каждой начальной книжке свой список более серьёзной литературы и термины, по которым можно искать профессиональные сайты по презентациям, доучиваться не хуже, чем в университете. Так что не волнуйся, всё будет тип-топ. Если моя презентация на вступительном собеседовании принесла мне не только поступление в парижский университет, но ещё и стипендию на проезд и проживание дали, то на ваших дикарей тем более подействует.  
— Ты учишься в университете? — от изумления у Ильи даже голос сел. — Каким наукам?  
— Наиболее близкое к вашему уровню понятие «дизайнер театральных декораций». И не спеши кривить морду! В моё время на театральных постановках зарабатывают огромнейшие деньги, публика требовательная, капризная, зрелищами избалованная, а постановщиков много, конкуренция между ними запредельная, поэтому новые постановки надо выдавать постоянно и декорации должны быть лучше любой реальности. У нас они не убогая раскрашенная картонка, как у вас, а всякие хитрые машинерии, сложно рассчитанные оптические эффекты и прочие фичи… в смысле — features, кунштюки. Ох, в ваших языках и слов-то таких ещё нет, чтобы описать наши декорации! Короче — всё очень сложно, очень красиво и очень трудозатратно, поэтому под создание одной полноценной декорации нужна команда человек на пятнадцать минимум, а бывает до пяти сотен, и все с университетским дипломом на профессию, объединяющую в одном флаконе инженера и художника.  
Илья от услышанного снова оторопел. И поразило его отнюдь не то, что для театрального действа нужны инженеры и художники из европейского университета — это как раз неудивительно: у венецианских дожей, у Людовика Четырнадцатого, Анны Иоанновны и множества других правителей, прославившихся празднествами, эти самые празднества делали лучшие учёные мужи и художники своего времени. Очевидно и то, что выдающиеся работники набирали себе многочисленных помощников из простых учёных и рисовальщиков, да ещё таких, кто может предоставить лучшие рекомендации своего цеха. А вот то, что механику празднества делает женщина… Вот это было невероятным и невозможным. Нет, Илья слышал, что в Англии, в Швеции и в Северо-Американских Объединённых Штатах есть много специальных колледжей для женщин. Но воспринимать женскую учёбу всерьёз было бы нелепо. Ведь Бестужевские курсы в Петербурге, по образу тех самых колледжей сделанные, пригодной для работы специальности не дают. А Ксана говорит о сугубо практической учёбе, да ещё такой сложной науки, как дизайн, которая в нынешние времена только появилась и сразу стала очень авторитетной и прибыльной. В будущем она, похоже, достигла огромнейших высот. Но Ксана сказала и нечто совсем невозможное, Илья даже переспросил:  
— Вы собирались учиться во Франции?! — Илья был уверен, что Франция такого непотребства, как женщина в настоящем университете, никогда не допустит. Однако Ксана сказала:  
— Я тоже не в восторге и от этой страны, и от их образования, но из бесплатной вышки для иностранцев есть только она, Германия и Финляндия. Платить надо лишь за медстраховку и проживание.  
— «Вышка»? — пробормотал Илья.  
— Угу. Высший уровень образования — университет, академия, высшая школа и тому подобное.  
О значении слова Илья и сам догадался, однако требовалось время на осознание того факта, что Франция стала допускать в настоящие, да ещё практико-ориентированные университеты женщин. Но верить в это Илья не хотел, и потому спросил на французском:  
— А чем тебе не угодило Великое Княжество Финляндское?  
— Тем, что в моё время это не часть России, а независимое государство, — легко, с истинно галльской быстротой ответила Ксана. Произношение было только странноватое: не русский акцент, не парижский, не южноморский и не северный, а какой-то неизвестный. Но понять Ксану можно было без труда. Она тем временем говорила: — Немецкого и финского я не знаю, поступить на англоязычное обучение очень трудно, особенно абитуре из стран третьего сорта, даже если они гении. Что логично: иностранцы, обучающиеся на аборигенском, в большинстве своём после диплома будут года два-три платить налоги стране обучения, и тем самым с прибылью окупят расходы на их образование, а не свалят сразу же к богатым чужакам. Соответственно, Франция, Германия и Финляндия стараются на английском учить третьесортных абитуриентов из первосортных стран, потому что за время учёбы они в местных магазинах потратят денег значительно больше, чем голожопые гении. А гении на то и гении, чтобы сразу получать грант на обучение в странах первого уровня и не тратить время на второй. Поэтому мне с моей заурядностью и деревенско-лицейской подготовкой доступна в Германии и Финляндии только какая-нибудь говноспециальность типа философа, политолога, историка и тому подобного, с чем после только в стритфудне работать, что исключает наём не только в другую страну, но и в самих Германии и Финляндии не получится остаться, поскольку иностранцев на малоквалифицированный дешёвый труд нанимать запрещено. Эти места должны доставаться только своим долбодятлам, чтобы хотя бы часть из них снять с пособия. В Штатах и в Британии устроиться можно и с говнофакультетом, но на их грант моего образования не хватит. Платное обучение тем более мимо — у моих родителей нет на это денег.  
Илью такой прагматизм в юной девице, а главное — его откровенность, покоробили, поскольку девицам приличествуют наивность, романтичность и молчание. Разумеется, поскольку жена сразу после свадебных торжеств становится хозяйкой дома и начинает выполнять множество финансовых, светских и политических обязанностей, пополняя доходы мужа и продвигая его карьеру, а от венчания и проникновения члена не появляются ни знание жизни, ни коммерческие навыки, то девиц без расчётливости, цинизма и крепкой деловой хватки не бывает. Но они молчат об этом! Играют роль нежных, хрупких и беспомощных нимф, изображают необходимость в покровительстве мужчины, что безмолвно обещает полную покорность любому капризу мужа и отсутствие каких-либо собственных желаний у жены. Само собой, что обещания эти девицы выполнять и не собираются, но хотя бы иллюзию выполнения мужу создают. А с Ксаной очевидно, что обо всём придётся договариваться точно так же, как если бы заключалась сделка с мужчиной.  
И Илья спросил:  
— Так ты не хочешь оставаться во Франции?  
— Ни в коем случае, — мотнула головой Ксана. — Там комфортность бытия лучше отечественной процентов на тридцать. Преимущество у Франции ощутимое, но мне для полноценной жизни недостаточно. Однако любой французский университет — это всё же диплом общемирового уровня, который нигде не требует пересдачи и подтверждения. Поэтому я легко найду хорошую работу в Штатах. А если предоставить французской университетской администрации документы о том, что заработков родителей не хватает на оплату их лечения, и после художественно поплакаться на онлайн-собеседовании, как трудно студентке лицея родителям помогать, то представитель грантодателей, который всегда есть в приёмой комиссии, расчувствуется и даст денег не только на оплату страховки и прожиток, но и на дорогу до Парижа. Плюс французы очень любят, когда иностранная абитура знает книги и филь… эммм… пьесы, которые популярны или классичны во Франции, но не разрекламированы за рубежом. И поскольку у студента-иностранца есть разрешение работать пятнадцать часов в неделю, то вместе со стипендией прожить можно.  
Илья кивнул. Он не все слова понимал, но общая картина была вполне во французском духе. И рассуждай так повзрослевший Феденька, Илья его одобрил бы. Но проверку надо было довести до конца, и Илья спросил на английском:  
— Ты сейчас во Франции?  
— А как же… В Пензе я! — зло процедила Ксана на английском. Акцент тоже был очень странный, но понятный. — Какая-то уличная шпана проломила мне голову в переулке. Я сейчас посередине между жизнью и смертью. А вытащить меня в жизнь можешь только ты!  
— Да почему?! — возмутился Илья.  
— Мне от рождения постоянно «везло» на угрожающие жизни ситуации и опасные болезни. Мир как будто выталкивал то, что в нём не должно быть. В моём времени есть теория, что реальностей одновременно несколько. Например, в одной реальности ты купил квартиру на улице Пикадилли, в другой — на Уилтон-стрит, а в третьей вообще не стал ничего покупать. Каждое решение породило свою цепь событий и свою реальность. Из новых реальностей сохранится и продолжится та, которую ты подкрепил своими поступками.  
— Ничего не понимаю! — начал злиться Илья.  
— А тебе и не надо что-либо понимать. Достаточно выяснить, что ты такого сделал, из-за чего я не должна была родиться, и исправить это так, чтобы моё рождение и последующее выживание стало обоснованным. И я тебе за помощь заплатила. Поэтому поднимай зад и отрабатывай!  
Илья поморщился. По-английски Ксана и правда говорила хорошо. Даже слишком.  
Ксана опять схватила его за плечо и сказала по-русски:  
— Хватит сидеть! Вызывай слуг, пусть готовят отъезд на утро.  
Озноб был до боли и прошиб до селезёнки. Илья отшатнулся и мысленно выругался. Вот же упёртая стерва! И манеры под стать гусару, а не девице. Неудивительно, что Ксана в университет лезет — кто такую замуж возьмёт?  
— Я ссыльный! — привёл главный довод Илья. — Преступник. Меня никто не будет слушать ни в Пензе, ни в Балашове.  
— А ты наври, что твой крёстный получил в Питере высокий пост, ты в честь этого раскаялся и хочешь принести пользу империи. И сразу начинай излагать идею. Если всё правильно повести, то никто не успеет задать вопросы, а дальше сами придумают такое объяснение, что пересрутся от него, и не будут возражать.  
— Предлагаете мне сыграть Хлестакова?! — до глубины души возмутился Илья.  
— Ну ты же не с баблом смоешься… в смысле — не убежишь, украв пожертвования. Поэтому никто не будет вникать в детали, а ты получишь амнистию, город — больницу и школу, а я выздоровлю. Всё в шоколаде. Поэтому будет не ложь, а бизнес-стратегия.  
Илье хотелось взвыть. Ксану было проще убить, чем переубедить. К сожалению, нельзя убить призрака. И тут к Илье пришла спасительная мысль:  
— У меня жена беременна! — торопливо проговорил он. Для женщины, даже призрачной, это должно стать неоспоримым аргументом.  
— У мадам Вохримовской полно прислуги, твоя помощь ей не нужна, — отрезала Ксана. — А для психологической… эмм… для душевной поддержки будешь ей любовные письма слать.  
Илья от таких слов на мгновение растерялся, не ждал подобного. И как всегда с момента своего появления, Ксана успела вставить в паузу свою реплику:  
— Что-то не похож ты на такого любящего мужа, как втирал недавно. Спишь отдельно, времени с женой проводишь мало. Даже если из-за проблемной беременности врач запретил проникающий секс, то язык и пальцы у мужа на месте, а у жены — пальцы и рот. Сексуальный аппетит у беременных резко увеличивается, и потому…  
— Что ты такое говоришь?! — вспыхнул Илья. Одно дело слышать этакое в мужской компании после изрядной порции горячительного, и совсем другое, если распутные слова произносит девица, пусть и университетская. «Хотя от девицы в ней давно ничего нет!», — зло подумал Илья и только хотел вслух назвать Ксану потаскухой, как она сказала:  
— Ну ладно, ты разлюбил жену. На третий-четвёртый год брака это нормально, большинство разводов приходятся именно на этот срок. Даже то, что напоследок, по инерции, ребёнка заделал, тоже не страшно, разводу это нисколько не мешает, если ты не отказываешься оплачивать свою половину расходов на ребёнка. Тут и жена виновата, надо было лучше предохраняться. А если с контрацепцией лоханулась, то делать аборт. И то, и другое в ваше время стало уже вполне достойного уровня. Пусть официально это было и запрещено, но бабло побеждает зло, и за вполне доступное вознаграждение каждый хирург и любая акушерка чистили женщин качественно, безопасно и под наркозом. И контрацепции надёжной учили.  
Илья даже задохнулся на мгновение: не мог поверить, что женщина может так легко и уверенно говорить то, что даже мужчина отваживается произнести лишь в самых тайных помыслах. А Ксана сказала:  
— Но почему ты издеваешься над женой, держишь в этой помойке? Почему не отпустил в Петербург, в Париж или к её родителям, как делают все нормальные люди, когда любовь проходит? Заплати ей отступные, и она сама от тебя сбежит впереди собственных ботинок. А любовника подцепит ещё по дороге, и тогда к тебе тем более никаких претензий.  
— Предназначение жены — рожать наследников, заботиться о муже, всегда покоряться ему и следовать за ним повсюду, а не похоть и тщеславие тешить, — наставительно сказал Илья Ксане то, что должна была втолковать ей мать ещё много лет назад. Слова Ксаны о том, что Вера легко его бросит и тем более что она отдастся кому-то другому, задели и оскорбили. Не могло такого быть! А Ксана процедила:  
— Так значит ты в этой жопе сидишь по собственной охоте. Ну что ж… Хочешь жевать сопли и любоваться своими несчастьями — на здоровье, это твоё право. И мне плевать на дуру, которая считает себя дерьмом, а потому продолжает жить с тем, кто о неё ноги вытирает.  
Илья хотел ответить, возразить, но Ксана перебила:  
— Мать из неё тоже говновая, потому что она держит своего ребёнка рядом с тем, кто его ненавидит. Даже в ваши скотские времена, запрещающие развод, можно было мгновенно расторгнуть брак, если речь шла о расставании с политотой. Мужчину и любовь поменять несложно, а вот упущенную молодость не вернуть. Хочет она корчить из себя декабристку — её проблемы. Тем более что декабристов было сто двадцать один, а декабристок не более пятнадцати… Удобные цифры, легко запоминаются, — сказала Ксана так, как если бы думала о чём-то другом. Илья не все слова понимал, но интонация заставила насторожиться, а intuition во весь голос кричала об опасности. Ксана вскочила и рыкнула: — Но я умирать не собираюсь! И вы мне Михаила сюда притащите оба!  
Призрак исчез. Не на шутку перепуганный Илья поспешил к жене. Никакого призрака у Веры не было, она спокойно писала что-то у себя в будуаре — Илья увидел строчки на латинице. Визиту супруга Вера не обрадовалась. Кратко ответила, что здоровье у неё благополучно, как и носимый ею младенец, затем попросила мужа оставить её, поскольку сейчас у неё время писем французским и английским поставщикам.  
Илья вернулся к себе, успокоенный. Призрак, похоже, исчез. Всё же Ксана сама сказала, что она не мертва, а лишь умирает. Наверное, доктор сумел полностью вернуть её к жизни.  
Поразмыслив, Илья записал все те советы о будущем, которые дала ему Ксана, включая даже те странные запоминалки, которые она произносила.  
Илье стало немного неловко — ведь если предупреждения правдивы, то он и правда в долгу перед Ксаной. И было тревожно, горько: неужели придётся продать родовое гнездо и на десятилетия поселиться на чужбине? Или Россия будет потеряна навсегда? Ведь Ксана не сказала, что через семьдесят лет — господи, долго-то как, срок жизни человеческой! — что-то изменилось. Тут же вспомнилось, как Алексей говорил, что Александр Третий каждым своим указом кладёт мину под Россию. И Алексей тоже советовал заранее обзавестись домиком в Европе или в Северо-Американских Объединённых Штатах, сдавать его в аренду, акции надёжные прикупить, чтобы не оказаться в положении французской аристократии, сбежавшей из страны в одном исподнем.  
Мысль об Алексе привела к воспоминаниям о Пьере и Мишеле. «Предупредить их или нет?» Душа и долг былой дружбы требовали именно этого, но чтобы всё объяснить и убедить, понадобится возобновить дружбу, а что Мишель, что Пьер неизбежно начнут устраивать любовное счастье Ильи, будут сводить его с мужчинами. И снова начнётся грех, от которого бог больше не даст спасения. Такая милость оказывается всего лишь раз.  
«И я от неё не откажусь».  
Илья стал писать распоряжения в столичный банк, приказывая купить акции Дженерал Электрик и разузнать о компаниях Форд и Дженерал Моторс.  
Покончив с делами, Илья подошёл к стенному шкафчику и для успокоения нервов выпил рюмочку наливки. Похоже, всё закончилось. И даже обернулось пользой.

* * *

— Успокойся, — строго сказала Лиза Арсению. — Орёшь так, что микрофон фонит.  
Она сидела в гостиной номера в курортном отеле, насмешливо смотрела на брата, с которым говорила по видеосвязи на ноутбуке. Арсений ответил тихо, но заметно паникуя:  
— А если Ксана заговорит?  
— Да пусть хоть запоёт, — безразлично ответила Лиза. — У тебя алиби. У деда алиби. Даже у родителей алиби. Доказательств вины твоей Вики полно. А вот она никогда не докажет, что ты потребовал у неё убить Ксану, потому что ты и не требовал. Нет даже доказательств того, что ты Вику бросил ради Ксаны.  
— Да не в этом дело! — нервно воскликнул Арсений. — Проблема в ублюдке! Ксана не подтвердит, что Вика пыталась повесить на меня чужого ребёнка.  
— И плевать, — Лиза была спокойна. — Ты выскажешь на суде умозаключения, а не утверждения. Думать можно что угодно. Быть уверенным можно тоже в чём угодно. Это не ложные показания, не клевета и не оскорбление. Даже если Вика подаст на пересмотр приговора, и Ксана доживёт до того времени человеком, а не овощем, если госадвокат, который никогда ни для кого палец о палец не ударяет, организует прямую трансляцию в суд из больницы, то и тогда ничего не изменится. Ты имеешь право предполагать. Ты можешь уличать Вику во лжи.  
— А если адвокат что-то придумает? — не унимался Арсений. — У уборщицы, которая с дедом судилась, тоже был бесплатный госадвокат. Так он так всех урыл, что искры летели!  
Лиза на это лишь усмехнулась иронически:  
— Для того чтобы госадвокат работал, надо обладать характером как у сельской учительницы, которая в одном платьишке и с двумя детьми на руках сумела удрать из туркменской диктатуры в Пензу. И несмотря на то, что по-русски она едва лепетала, на туркменском эта дама университет закончила. И школьников-подростков в дисциплине держала! А это не хухры-мухры. Ей более чем хватило бы ума подать жалобу на нерадивость адвоката в Коллегию Адвокатов. И в минюст на Коллегию Адвокатов нажаловаться, если те меры не примут. А твоя Вика… В её голове мозг и не ночевал! Характера тоже и в помине нет.  
— Но…  
— Никаких «но»! — отрезала Лиза. — Твоё счастье в том, что у нас нет принудительного анализа ДНК. Стой до упора на том, что будь это твой ребёнок, у Вики не было бы причин убивать Ксану. А почему Вика решила, что Ксана опасна для её афёры, тебя не касается. Ты не психиатр, тебе не понять тех, чьё поведение заставляет тебя сомневаться в их нормальности. Именно слово «сомневаться» используй. Сомнения — это опять же не оскорбление, не клевета и не ложные показания, сомневаться имеет право любой. А вот то, что от тебя требуют анализ ДНК, будет оскорблением, поскольку и так очевидно, что Вика беременна от кого-то из своих любовников, таких же нищих, как и она сама.  
Арсений сказал хмуро:  
— Дед в бешенстве. Он мне никогда не забудет сорвавшуюся сделку.  
— Зато его конкуренты, — ядовито напомнила Лиза, — купили тебе квартиру в Москве. И не паскудную совковую однушку, как ты получил от деда в Пензе, а достойный двухкомнатный апартамент в приличном районе, как раз для молодого холостяка. У тебя есть, куда свалить от мамочкиной дачно-заготовочной шизы. Да и от претензий деда тоже. Или ты не можешь сам даже работу найти?  
— Московскую квартиру я уже сдал, — ответил Арсений. — И на ренту купил по доверенности через риэлтора двушку на твоё имя. В Питере, тебе же этот город всегда нравился больше Москвы. Телефон фирмы дам, пусть найдут тебе арендаторов, так ипотека быстрее погасится. Но суд над Викой наделает скандал. Дед меня за него уроет.  
— Сам виноват. Женился бы на этой курице и перевесил её на нашу мать. И мамаша к нам не лезет, и скандала нет. Она только домработниц ненавидит, но очень даже «за», чтобы сноха всячески прислуживала свекрови. А Вика — единственная в городе дура, которая не пошлёт свекровь с её затеями и претензиями на хрен. Поэтому мать перестала бы при каждой встрече упрекать меня, что я ей не помогаю и никогда не помогала, что не ем её чёртовы закрутки, а только свежие и по возможности сырые овощи. И не втирай мне, что от Вики тебя тошнит! Отца от матери тоже тошнит, но он умеет держать её на расстоянии. Да ещё на прислуге экономит!  
— Внук, Лиза! Ты главное забыла — если есть младенец, то внук и наследник только он, а мы с тобой идём нафиг!  
— А гондон надевать?! — рявкнула Лиза. — Я, что ли, Вику обрюхатила?  
— Ну Лиииз… — проскулил Арсений. — Буду должен.  
Лиза вздохнула:  
— Ладно, если ты отомстил макитре, то помогу. Продолжай стоять на том, что ты всегда хотел жениться на Вике. Но она то и дело устраивала истерики и ссоры. Однажды после очередной ссоры ты ушёл, чтобы успокоиться, стал помогать музею, чтобы отвлечься. И по случайности познакомился с Ксаной. Будучи в стрессе из-за Вики, ты мгновенно увлёкся Ксаной как полной её противоположностью. И ты сразу же честно позвонил Вике, сказал, что у вас всё кончено, что ты нашёл другую. При этом ты знать не знал, что Ксана и Вика — двоюродные сёстры. Ведь внешне они совершенно разные. А когда открылось родство, ты Ксане ничего не говорил, поскольку она сразу же порвала бы с тобой. Ты не хотел потерять Ксану. Увлечение, страсть и всё такое. При этом Вика своей сестре тоже ничего не сказала. Ты хотел привязать к себе Ксану, побудить её выйти за тебя замуж. Действовал не очень-то моральными методами, сейчас ты это понял, однако тогда тебе казалось, что в любви, как и на войне, все средства хороши. Но Ксана тебя полностью отвергла. А у Вики ребёнок, она говорила, что хочет семью, в которой будет заниматься только домом, мужем и детьми. Былые чувства вернулись. Всё же Вику ты любил, а Ксаной только увлёкся. Пусть ты во время той ссоры и наговорил Вике много плохого, но люди всегда говорят от злости и обиды то, чего не думают и чего не было — просто чтобы уязвить собеседника побольнее. А на самом деле ты познакомился с Викой только сам, потому что поиск статей о соулмейтах вывел тебя на её страницу, и тебе понравились то, чего она пишет. Ты начал с ней общаться и вскоре влюбился. Но никак не ожидал, что Вика в реальной жизни окажется пассивно-агрессивной истеричкой, изводящей партнёра слезами и упрёками безо всяких на то оснований, да ещё и изнасилует тебя после вашего разрыва. И добавь, что ты только сейчас понял — на той презентации ты выпил лишь бокал вина, а потому опьянеть до беспамятства никак не мог. Ты вообще не помнишь толком ту презентацию, одни обрывочные бессвязные картинки, и поэтому секса с Викой у тебя могло и не быть. Она просто увела тебя туда, где ты уснул. Зато у неё полно пожилых, иначе говоря, страдающих многочисленными заболеваниями коллег, которые носят с собой лекарства, несовместимые с алкоголем. Украсть таблетку, подсунуть парню отравленное вино, а затем сказать «Дорогой, у нас после презентации был секс, и я беременна» — на такое много ума не надо. Идеальный способ повесить на обеспеченного парня нагулянного от нищеброда ребёнка, чтобы на деньги мужа содержать пустокарманного любовника.  
— Ты уверена, — с сомнением сказал Арсений, — что это прокатит? Я там ещё до начала презентации, на которую пришла Вика, неплохо принял.  
— И кто это докажет? Реально есть только твоё слово против её. Даже если будет представлена видеозапись презентации и фуршета, ты стой на том, что все проявления опьянения получились из-за того единственного бокала вина, который ты принял, чтобы снять напряжение перед важной презентаций. А поскольку все приготовления к свадьбе и отсутствие твоих контактов с Ксаной налицо, то у Вики нет никаких других мотивов убивать Ксану, кроме желания скрыть тот факт, что беременна она не от тебя. Всё остальное, даже причины, по которым Вика сочла Ксану опасной для своего обмана, значения не имеют. Это епархия психиатра. И точка! Ты даже станешь пострадавшим. Дед тебя простит, а наша семья на вечные времена освободится от Вичкиного ублюдка.  
— Дед сказал, — мрачно процедил Арсений, — что я должен правильно выбирать мать для его внука. Второй раз этот старый паскудник говорит о внуке! Со мной!  
— Я тебя не об этом же предупреждала?! — ядовито ответила Лиза. — А ты не верил, что как только у тебя появится ребёнок, иначе говоря, новый наследник и продолжатель фамилии, то дед и тебя, и нас всех выкинет на улицу. Даже мамашу ребёнка может оставить при себе в качестве няньки наследника, но мы все станем лишними элементами. Дармоедами, от которых надо срочно избавиться. Ты и раньше деда бизнес-талантом не радовал, наши родители ему тоже ни к чему, поскольку у отца та же самая проблема. Но пока нет наследника, он нас терпит и даёт деньги. Мне на это плевать, потому что я для деда не человек, а чужой рот и отрезанный ломоть. По его мнению, я принадлежу мужу и его семье, даже если замужества ещё и в помине нет. А вот ты свечку поставь той проститутке, от которой отец триппер подхватил! И молись, чтобы у него не нашлось байстрюков, наклёпанных до болезни. Но ещё больше молись, чтобы дед не обнаружил у себя ни одного живого сперматозоида. На деда почти каждая встречная юная девица норовит повиснуть, надеясь залететь или хотя бы отсудить часть наследства на правах законной вдовы. Нехватки в желающих в ** _ы_** носить для него наследника у деда не будет. Наоборот, конкурс из десяти тысяч претенденток образуется!  
— Девки — это ерунда, — возразил Арсений. — Дед не такой дурак, чтобы терять голову из-за письки. И инфаркт с инсультом из-за виагры получить он тоже не хочет.  
— ЭКО не первый день существует, и дед о нём знает. Вся надежда на то, что оно ему ни к чему. Но главное — ты сам больше никого не обрюхать! У тебя-то это ещё долго будет получаться на раз.  
— Да понял я, понял, — пробурчал Арсений. — Ладно, сестрёнка, пока.  
— Пока, Арс. Удачи тебе там.  
Лиза оборвала связь, закрыла крышку ноутбука и улыбнулась. О том, что при появлении нового наследника она с гораздо большей вероятностью, чем его мать, может остаться на дедовом содержании как нянька при ребёнке, которой непременно нужны помощницы, а значит для неё ничего не изменится, никаких новых забот не появится, Лиза не сказала. Как и том, что няньку никогда не упрекнут в том, что родила дурака или девку, как дед упрекал мать Лизы. Няньке он не урежет со злости содержание, которое после надо будет долго и трудно возвращать на прежнее место. А главное, няня — это неотключаемая опция в семейном механизме, и потому Лиза не потеряет защиту деда, когда решит выйти замуж. «Я не хочу повторить судьбу моей матери! А няньке дед не скажет, что она принадлежит мужу. У меня будут и адвокаты по разводу, и частные детективы, чтобы найти доказательства измены, и взыскание компенсации за измену. А если муж посмеет меня ударить, то дед ему отомстит. Дети после развода тоже останутся со мной, и я смогу убедить деда, что теперь они перестали принадлежать отцу и сделались его семьёй. При таких условиях и замуж выходить не страшно. А если муж будет хорошим, то я смогу доказать деду, что мой супруг стал таким же его внуком, как и Арс». Лиза довольно улыбнулась. Дед вполне управляем, только надо знать, как это делать. Он всегда оплачивал Лизе пребывание сначала в детских частных оздоровительных центрах и на турбазах, затем во взрослых, в результате чего она избавлялась не только от работ на даче и на заготовках, но и от всей чокнутой семейки. Пусть дед жлобился даже на Болгарию или Турцию, не говоря уже о Ибице или Баден-Бадене, все центры были только под Пензой, однако тут всё же гораздо веселее и комфортнее, чем на даче. Ровесников хватало, развлечений тоже. И совсем уж жадиной дед не был, всегда покупал внучке лучшие номера. Даже Арс на даче работал, но Лиза легко уговаривала деда, что это всё глупость и напрасная обуза: если захотелось солений-варений и овощной икры, то в ближайшем супермаркете этого добра на любой вкус. А если край надо домоляпного, так на рынке полно бабусек, которые этим много лет зарабатывают. Но даже если не терпится превратить дом в филиал консервного завода, то хотя бы делай это как леди, а не быдло — найми работниц. Причём не только для заготовок, а для всех хозяйственных дел. Здоровье надо беречь! С домработницей и тебе хорошо, и она свою семью накормит. Однако мать была категорически против наёмных специалисток, даже возрастных и некрасивых, говорила, что любое появление чужих баб в том, чем должна заниматься хозяйка дома, приводит к разводу. Тот факт, что муж давно спит в другой спальне, тогда как у счастливых в супружестве женщин, чей муж обеспечен, домработница всегда есть, да ещё и не одна, мать нисколько не впечатлял. Глотала она и нередкие оплеухи. А когда кто-нибудь говорил, что развестись ей надо было ещё двадцать пять лет назад, что она давно бы нашла хорошего мужа, мать принималась орать о разврате и подлости, и о том, что истинная любовь достаётся только тем, кто умеет терпеть и прощать. Ну так если у неё с головой не в порядке, пусть только она сама от этого и страдает! Дед с такой идеей всегда соглашался. Разумеется, если всё сказать правильно. Дед даже квартиру купил Лизе в шестнадцать, а не в восемнадцать как её брату. Арс сам виноват, никогда не умел правильно говорить с дедом. «Привык к статусу наследного принца, — со злобой и завистью подумала Лиза. — Всё ему и всё для него! А я должна выживать в собственной семье. Да ещё и спасать задницу этого идиота, который вечно влипает в проблемы, потому что все карательные санкции, выдаваемые дедом Арсу, автоматически достаются и мне. Если бы Арс всегда их мне не компенсировал, ещё с детства, то не знаю, чего бы я с ним сделала! Вот и сейчас дед едва не заставил меня вернуться в Пензу. А поскольку квартиру я на лето сдала, то пришлось бы жить у родителей. Со всеми вытекающими».  
Но на это раз Лизе удалось отделаться лёгким испугом.  
«В принципе, — продолжала размышлять она, — я легко уговорила бы деда, что наследник должен быть изолирован от влияния всех тупиц: и Арса, и Вички, и наших родителей. А значит ребёнку надо находиться на моём попечении. Однако Арс жениться на Вичке не захотел. И правильно сделал! Впервые в его жизни если не мозг, так интуиция заработала. Жить с убийцей! И держать рядом её отродье, будущего убийцу. Фу, мерзость. К счастью, дед в ярости, что ублюдок Арса вообще есть, что некто, кому он не приказывал появиться в его жизни, может требовать от него деньги. Но что если в один непрекрасный день дед решит забрать ребёнка Вички себе? Тогда он только сам, никого не слушая, наймёт нянек, а я окажусь в пролёте. Нет, дед должен думать, что Вика беременна не от Арса! Тогда он не допустит никаких судов. Какой же Арс дурак! Сам ведь сказал Вике, будто дед считает, что ребёнок не от него, но такую выгодную карту на деде не использовал. Пришлось смотаться по лютой жаре в душный вонючий город, да ещё рискуя встретиться с матерью, чтобы самой старику эту мысль внушить. Хотя всё к лучшему обернулось: пока Арс боится, что при появлении нового наследника дед выкинет его на улицу как исчерпавшего полезность, братец вообще никогда детьми не обзаведётся. А значит всё унаследуют только мои дети! Дед сколько угодно может называть меня отрезанным ломтём и чужим ртом, но при отсутствии детей от Арса у него не останется выбора. Арс же ни о чём не догадается, для него я тоже, выходя замуж, становлюсь чужой. Только надо сначала придумать то, что сделает меня деталью семейного механизма, если я не буду нянькой. И побыстрее, пока дед не умер, потому что по завещанию я не получу ничего. Суд тоже может быть бесполезен, поскольку с деда станется оформить в последние часы жизни дарственную, чтобы наследство досталось только тому, кому пожелает он. И это точно буду не я. А вот заполучить всё через моих детей шанс есть».

* * *

Ночь, наступившая после исчезновения призрака, прошла спокойно, как и следующий день, во время которого супруги Вохримовские отобедали у князей Игольдиных. Общество собралось обычное, велись всё те же разговоры, для молодёжи было устроено три неизменных танца — вальс, полька и галоп. Но в этот раз Илья такому постоянству даже обрадовался: оно означало, что потусторонняя искусительница исчезла.  
А ночью, последовавшей за этим днём, Илье приснился Алексей.  
Илья видел его чинящим что-то вроде выключателя для люстры — петербургский дом, в котором была квартира Ильи, был подключён к квартальному электродвору. Алекс был одет в синие штаны с высоким нагрудником и на лямках, под ними была рубаха без застёжек, с короткими, выше локтя, рукавами и какого-то странного цвета, болотного с коричневатым отливом. Но от рабочей одежды странно ждать нарядности. Илья лишь удивился, что Алекс выполняет работу сам, а не руководит рабочими.  
Алекс закончил с починкой, выписал счёт и отдал его мужчине преклонных лет, одетому в брюки гридеперлевого цвета, длиной немного ниже колен, и белую рубашку с короткими рукавами и со странноватым воротом, обнажающим шею. Илья удивился причудам моды, гадая, где такая может быть, а Алексей попрощался с мужчиной на английском, взял чемодан с инструментом и вышел из дома.  
На залитой ярким летним светом улице Алекс подошёл к большому блестящему ящику на колёсах, без оглоблей или дышла, зато расписанному английской réclame фирмы электрических услуг и какими-то цифрами. Алекс открыл незамеченную Ильёй дверцу и сел в ящик. И тот сам по себе поехал по улице! Оправившись от изумления, Илья отметил, что свет на улице такой, как если бы было часов пять пополудни. А сама улица была какая-то не такая, но в чём именно её странность, Илья понять не успел — самоходный возок выехал на другую улицу, где был целый поток таких возков. И много чего странного, разглядеть которое Илья толком не смог, поскольку Алексей проехал лишь один квартал, остановил возок и вошёл в небольшой ресторан, направился к нише, где обнаружился водопровод и раковина. Алекс вымыл руки, вытер их бумажными полотенцами, которые надёргал из специального ящичка на стене. А Илья тем временам пытался понять, как Алекс добыл мыло из странной настенной бутылки над раковиной и как потекла вода из крана, на котором нет вентиля. Алекс вернулся в зал, поискал взглядом среди посетителей и подсел за столик к одному из них, поздоровался.  
Годов этот человек был немалых, и одет так же, как и Алексей. А Илья заметил, что в ресторане не меньше половины посетителей женщины, которые пришли туда явно в одиночестве, без мужей или отцов, да ещё одеты все престранно — в брюки или коротенькие панталоны, в рубашки, по виду похожие на ту, что у Алексея, но ярких цветов. У многих были ещё маленькие короткие сорочки на тоненьких лямках. И брюки у женщин — это именно брюки, как у мужчины, а не прикрытые юбкой до колен шаровары, в каких ходят суфражистки и прогрессивки, или ими же недавно выдуманные широкие, похожие на юбку штаны-блумеры, о которых с возмущением или восторгом, в зависимости от пола и воззрений говорящих, отзывались в петербургских салонах в год ссылки Ильи. Волосы у немалого числа женщин стриженые, у других не более чем дюйма на два ниже плеч, а те, у кого волосы приличествующей женщине длины, носят их распущенными — возмутительнейшая непристойность! И шляпок у женщин нет. Вообще нет, ни у одной! Следующая непристойность ошеломила Илью ещё больше: у некоторых женщин юбка или платье были столь короткие, что не закрывали колен. Или вообще едва прикрывали срамные места. Но всем было это безразлично, как будто появление в публичном месте голоногой простоволосой женщины в крохотной исподней сорочке обыденно как смена дня и ночи.  
Илья сообразил, что он попал во времена Ксаны. И что всё это — действительно одежда для визитов, Ксана не солгала.  
Занятый разглядыванием людей и определением времени, он пропустил разговор Алексея с его визави, и стал их слушать, лишь когда до него донеслось на английском:  
— …девушку в коме. Она иногда приходит в себя и пытается говорить с медперсоналом, отстукивая указательным пальцем азбуку Морзе. Всё остальное у неё неподвижно, — сказал Алексей. Собеседник Алексея спросил у него:  
— Ты видел эту девушку в реале?  
— Нет. Во всяком случае, не помню. И не понимаю, почему она мне снится третью ночь подряд.  
— Ты видел, где она находится? — заинтересовался собеседник.  
— Я вижу только темноту, чувствую неподвижность и то, как девушка пытается достучаться до окружающих. Иногда слышу разговоры на русском, там обсуждается состояние девушки. Её фамилия Горелова, и…  
Сон Ильи оборвал чудовищный грохот. Илья подскочил на кровати, открывая глаза, и увидел Ксану, державшую в руке небольшой светящийся прямоугольник, из которого и доносился адский шум оглушительной громкости — дробный стук, заливистое гудение, утробный рёв какого-то жуткого зверя и что-то, похожее на звук циркулярной пилы — Илья слышал такое в петербургские времена, когда Алексей как-то раз сводил его на завод Путилова, где был инженером. Токарные и распилочные станки для железа звучали похоже. «Станки для металла, — прозвучал в голове голос Алексея. — Железо — это металл, но металл не всегда железо». Илья лишь головой досадливо мотнул на это воспоминание. Теперь-то какая разница?! Важнее, что весь шум складывался в общий ритм, и Ксана, размахивая своим рычащим, грохочущими, пилящим и воющим предметом, принялась дёргаться и скакать в ритме этого шума.  
— Прекрати! — в ужасе закричал Илья, пытаясь переорать шум.  
Но Ксана запрыгнула на его кровать и стала скакать по ней. Илья убежал с кровати к столу, зажёг настольную керосиновую лампу. Ксана, заполучив кровать, принялась скакать и дёргаться ещё энергичнее. Это было похоже на шаманскую пляску, как её представлял себе Илья.  
— Перестань! — закричал он опять.  
— Я в универ поступила! — завопила в ответ Ксана, не прекращая прыжков и дёрганий. — Даже степуху получила! И всё накрылось медным тазом! Мне всего лишь восемнадцать! Но я почти труп! Хочу, блин, хоть какой-то праздник!  
Илья сорвал с крючка в углу спальни икону и, держа её на вытянутых руках, пошёл к Ксане. Та увлечённо прыгала, нисколько не обращая на Илью внимания. Он подумал, решился, вскочил на кровать и прикоснулся иконой к Ксане. И лишь когда икона прошла через неё второй раз, Ксана прокричала радостно:  
— Бог всегда за меня и мне на всё насрать!  
И стала утробно рычать, подражая рёву своей штуковины. Илья понял, что рёв чудовищ — это на самом деле человеческое пение, и даже разобрал несколько слов на английском, что-то о горящем закате и летящем ветре, а грохот, пилёж и вой, по всей вероятности, является музыкой, при этом светящаяся штуковина что-то вроде фонографа. Если в будущем есть безлошадные кареты, то почему не быть фонографу столь малому, что помещается в женской ладошке? А безумная музыка и чудовищное пение вполне соответствовали пугающему и ненормальному миру будущего. Если бог от такого велел ангелам затворить покрепче все окна в небесных чертогах, то ничего удивительного. И от Ильи он отвернулся навечно ещё в тот день, когда тот впервые совершил грех мужеложства. Или даже во время первого отроческого рукоблудия на мысли о приятеле. И пока не будет полностью искоренён грех в помыслах и потаённых уголках души, на прощение и помощь надеяться нельзя. Илья сошёл с кровати, поцеловал икону, аккуратно повесил её на крюк, перекрестился, поклонился.  
Музыка умолкла, и Илья успел вкусить мгновение радости и надежды, но грохот, пилёж и вой начались снова, но теперь под них пел на английском женский голос, весьма сильное и густое меццо-сопрано, перемежая пение рёвом.  
Ксана спрыгнула с кровати и заорала с отвращением:  
— Слишком мягкий матрас! Хочешь убить позвоночник и в сорок лет стать паралитиком?  
А затем вернулась к своим пляскам. Певица выводила странным, орущим, пугающим манером:  
— Религии и политики захватывают в плен наш разум, они ломают его, они очень стараются сделать из нас вещь, мы не можем спорить, хотя нас терзает это насилие и эта боль. — И дальше пение сменилось рычанием: — Я знала, что день придёт, всё установленное будет сломано, ветер изменился, и я меняю свою игру, я зажигаю огонь, я больше не кукла, я пламя!  
— Я пламя! — подрыкивала ей Ксана, продолжая шаманскую пляску.  
Илья лишь вздохнул над тем, что такое вообще возможно петь, и тем более женщине. Но некогда предаваться страхам о том, во что превратилось будущее, надо как-то изгнать Ксану вместе с её фонографом.  
— Уходи! — закричал Илья. — Я спать хочу.  
— Поедешь в Балашов — уйду, — прокричала Ксана, не прекращая пляску.  
Ответить Илья не успел: в комнату прибежали слуги с лампами в руках, обеспокоенные криками барина.  
— Пошли прочь! — гаркнул на них Илья, пытаясь перекрыть чёртову музыку. Слуги убежали в испуге. Илья сообразил запоздало, что они-то ничего не слышали. И наверняка решили, что барин пьян до зелёных чертей.  
Ксана плясала под новую песню, теперь на неизвестном Илье языке. «Вот же чума выносливая! — зло подумал Илья. — От таких танцев мужчина свалится, а ей пустяк!»  
Ксана увлечённо совмещала приятное с полезным. Илья думал, как от неё избавиться. Надел халат поверх ночной рубахи, отметив, что даже не задумался о стыде, представ в таком виде перед дамой. Хотя дамского в Ксане ещё меньше, чем невинности.  
Илья обул комнатные туфли и пошёл в курительную, набил трубочку, надеясь, что Ксана, как и все женщины, испугается табачного дыма. Но та лишь закричала Илье на ухо:  
— Курить — здоровью вредить! От табака начинается рак лёгких!  
После эти слов Ксана с удобством расположилась в одном из кресел и стала тыкать пальцем в фонограф. В музыке изменений не произошло, но Илья видел, как менялись картинки в самом фонографе. Что именно там происходило, он толком не разглядел, однако понимал, что адский грохот ему слушать предстоит ещё долго. Раздосадованный, он позвонил комнатному мальчишке, велел затопить в библиотеке печь и зажечь лампу. Печи в доме были голландские, нагревались быстро, и не успел Илья докурить, как камердинер доложил, что всё готово. И даже спросил барина, не подать ли чаю с мятой, душицей и мёдом.  
— От нервов и дурных снов, ваше сиятельство, очень пользительно.  
Илья лишь велел проводить в библиотеку. Камердинер шёл на два шага впереди, держал лампу так, чтобы барину было хорошо всё видно. А за Ильёй шла Ксана вместе со своим грохотом. И гаркнула ему на ухо, перекрикивая музыку:  
— Сколько ты ему платишь, если он согласился на такую паскудную работу?  
Илья вздрогнул, отшатнулся. К грому музыки он начал привыкать, но к крикам на ухо привыкнуть невозможно. Камердинер посмотрел на барина, шарахающегося от пустоты, с подозрением. Илья мысленно выругался по-извозчески. Из-за этой препротивной девицы его начнут считать душевнобольным.  
В библиотеке Ксана засунула фонограф в карман панталон и стала рассматривать книги через стеклянные дверцы шкафов. А Илья гадал, когда же у чёртовой балаболки закончится завод и наступит хотя бы минута тишины, пока Ксана заводит пружину. В тех фонографах, которые в имениях заводили для танцев, слуга, специально обученный обращению с дорогой машиной, подкручивал пружину после каждого проигранного валика. Но призрачный фонограф ни малейших признаков ослабления завода не показывал. И валик у него, похоже, бесконечный — непонятно, как в такую крохотную вещицу поместился.  
Илья поплотнее закрыл двери библиотеки, подошёл к Ксане и крикнул ей на ухо:  
— Если ты доведёшь меня бессонницей до безумия, тебе это не поможет.  
— Но я хотя бы использую все средства. А не запихну тебя в Балашов, так хотя бы отомщу за то, во что ты превратил мою жизнь. Так себе утешение, но лучше, чем ничего.  
— Месть — это грех, — наставительно сказал Илья. — Отмщение и воздаяние принадлежит господу.  
— Как только он сюда придёт, я охотно предоставлю ему возможность и спасать мою жизнь, и отмщать, и воздавать. А пока его нет, я вынуждена делать всё сама.  
Слова ужасные, но спорить с чёртовой девкой было бесполезно. Илья в этом давно убедился. Он отошёл к столу, на котором были читальные принадлежности: ножик для разрезания страниц, чашечка для увлажнения пальцев и другие необходимости. Ножик, как Илья и надеялся, был серебряный. Не особо острый, но и призрак бестелесен. И бессмертен, так что об убийстве речи не шло. Просто изгнание.  
Теперь оставалось так улучить момент, чтобы Ксана не видела в отражениях стеклянных дверец шкафов, как Илья к ней подойдёт. Из карманного фонографа опять доносилось женское пение, и голос снова был меццовый, но сила его и глубина поражала. Илья невольно отметил, что на грубую музыку такой голос, похожий на тёплое сливочное масло, ложится так же идеально, как и на булку для завтрака, создаёт пленительный контраст с грохочущей, острой, ломаной, жёсткой мелодией. Даже рычание получается интригующим.  
Ксана пританцовывала под музыку, пытаясь ухватить книгу в запертом шкафу. Но бесплотная рука с материальным объектом не справлялась. «Эта девка такая глупая? — даже удивился Илья, наблюдая за Ксаной. — То, что рука проходит через стекло, не означает, будто пройдёт книга. Или у этой ведьмы есть ещё какие-то секреты?» Илье мгновенно стало жутковато, по спине пробежал холодок — surprises от призрака и без того было в переизбытке.  
В фонографе сменилась песня, начался опять сплошной рёв, но Ксана выдернула фонограф из кармана, прекратила песню и пробормотала:  
— Какой бездарный гроул! Где только мама нашла такой? Нафиг его отсюда.  
Мгновением спустя началась новая музыка и новый рёв, на который Ксана одобрительно кивнула. И Илья, привыкший немного к этой музыке, обнаружил, что тоже замечает разницу. И даже разбирает немецкие слова. Но они как раз были не важны, поскольку яростный ритм музыки, от которой, казалось, дрожал пол, чередование рёва с весьма приятным баритоном, вызвали постыдный телесный отклик. Мужественность восстала неукротимее, чем в лучшие встречи с Петром, была голодна и неистово желала войти в певца, овладеть им и насладиться, задница в страстных побуждениях от неё не отставала, требовала, чтобы певец наполнил её собой и подарил блаженство.  
— Моя постель в огне, а мой огонь в тебе! Любовь — это нападение дикого зверя! — как будто нарочно рычал и пел странный, опаляюще-околдовывающий музыкант.  
Ксана, позабыв о книге, прыгала в очередном танце, подпевала, улыбалась чувственно, сладострастно. Её, похоже, нисколько не заботило, сколь распутные мысли вызывает мелодия — в Ксане распутства было не меньше.  
Илья крепко, до боли сжал нож. «Я должен изгнать её. Это не убийство. Это очищение от греха. — Хотелось молитвы, поддержки, укрепления духа. Но господь отвернулся от него. И Илья обратился к единственному, на кого ещё мог надеяться: — Отец, дай мне сил преодолеть искушение!»  
Илья посмотрел на Ксану. Та всё же вытащила из шкафа книгу. Илья ошарашенно охнул, глянул на шкаф, пытаясь понять, как это возможно. Все книги были на месте. Илья опять посмотрел на Ксану. Та сосредоточенно рассматривала страницы, переворачивала их. Брезгливо поморщилась и пренебрежительно кинула книгу в сторону шкафа. Увесистый том легко прошёл сквозь стекло и соединился с одной из книг на полке. А Ксана подошла к другому шкафу, принялась изучать его содержимое. И снова стала пытаться вытащить призрачную копию книги. Или её тень? А может, душу? Илья не хотел знать. Тем более что грохот музыки продолжался. И если Ксана им явно наслаждалась, то у Ильи разыгралась мигрень, болели уши. Но пока призрак увлечён своей задачей, которая была для него весьма нелёгкой, он не замечал всего остального, и Илья решился. Кстати припомнились рассказы одного питерского знакомого, полковника и грузинского князя о том, как будучи юнкером старшего курса, снимал часовых — если нельзя было перерезать ему глотку или ударить кинжалом под левую лопатку, то следовало бить в почку, это давало практически мгновенную потерю сознания, и крик боли был едва слышен.  
Подойти к призраку можно было только справа, и Илья решился.  
Взял нож так, как показывал во время своего рассказа полковник, подбежал к Ксане и вонзил нож туда, где, по его мнению, должна была быть почка. И постарался вогнать клинок как можно глубже.


	7. — 6 — (редактура от 10.12.2020)

В то же мгновение всё тело Ильи пронзило нестерпимой болью, глаза взорвались, будто бочка с порохом, и Илья видел лишь невозможно-белую, ослепительно-яркую вспышку, причём не только глазами, но и ушами, пусть это и было невозможно. Зато глаза ещё и слышали гудение большого шмеля. Тело свело судорогой, нагнуло к ножу словно поклоном, ноги подогнулись, а самым ужасающим было то, что Илья не мог ни разжать стиснутую на ноже руку, ни закричать, ни даже толком дышать. Илья понял, что ещё несколько секунд, и он умрёт от удушья, порождённого чудовищным колдовством призрака. Илья знал, что перед смертью надо хотя бы краткую молитву мысленно вознести, но в голове было лишь белое мерцание и гудение. А в следующее мгновение колдовство исчезло, и Илья рухнул на пол, дышал жадно, даже не пытаясь унять дрожь в обессилившем теле.  
Но Илью тут же поднял с пола ледяной пинок под зад. Подействовало лучше любой нюхательной соли. Илья вскочил, вперил в Ксану яростный взгляд. Та лишь усмехнулась:  
— Ты всерьёз полагал, что я дура распоследняя и попрусь одна в дикарию к патриархальному мужику, не позаботившись о своей безопасности?  
Илья даже на «мужика» не обиделся, ни то что на «дикарию». Хотя назвать дворянина мужиком — это больше чем оскорбление. Но что взять с дьявольского и безумного призрака? Не стал Илья спрашивать и о том, почему во времена Ксаны слово «патриархальность» превратилось в ругательство. Илья лишь посмотрел на свою ладонь, которой недавно сжимал нож. Света было мало, но даже его хватало, чтобы увидеть чистую ровную кожу. Никаких следов. Но всё тело болит так, словно по нему промчался табун лошадей, слабость как после многодневной лихорадки. Илья кое-как доковылял до кресла, упал в него. А Ксана села на стол и сказала:  
— Фигня. Минут через десять всё пройдёт. Во мне всего-то двести двадцать вольт и десять ампер, как в древней маломощной розетке. — И пока Илья соображал, как такое можно проделать при помощи детали стенного декора или чайной посуды, или предохраняющей от потёков воска насадки на свечу, особенно когда ни того, ни другого, ни третьего в библиотеке нет, Ксана добавила жёстко: — С тебя компенсация. Покушение на убийство и сгоревший телефон.  
Илье стало жутко. Он и представить себе не мог, чего чёртова девка может потребовать в возмещение своих обид.

* * *

— К сожалению, — сказала адвокатесса, эффектная тридцатилетняя шатенка, сидящему у неё в кабинете Денису Горелову, отцу Ксаны, — шансы у нас невелики. Доказать именно покушение на убийство, а не причинение тяжкого вреда здоровью, будет несложно, но за это дают три четверти от срока, который был бы за состоявшееся убийство. Минимальное наказание за него — а беременная получит только минимальный срок! — шесть лет. Значит Пригожина получает четыре года. Ещё наверняка скинут год по всем смягчающим обстоятельствам, которые только придумает адвокат Пригожиной, а там их можно найти вагон, особенно если будет суд присяжных. К тому же мать с ребёнком года через полтора выпустят по УДО, если не раньше.  
— А особую жестокость натянуть? — спросил Денис. — Там хотя бы восемь лет.  
— Удар был только один. До особой жестокости можно дотянуть лишь с двух.  
Денис вздохнул, покачал головой.  
— А в дурку её запереть на пожизненное? Всё же убийца, опасна для общества.  
— Увы, нет. Брать на содержание пациента больница не захочет, там бюджет мизерный, мест мало. Даже если Пригожину признают невменяемой, то продержат месяц и выпишут. Кстати, именно поэтому почти все убийцы разыгрывают невменяемость. Закрытое отделение психиатрической клиники — это место жутчайшее, адский ад, но месяц ада, максимум два вместо шести лет обычной тюрьмы, а тем более вместо пятнадцати… Выбор очевиден. Но Пригожину уже признали полностью вменяемой.  
— Когда успели? — поразился Денис. — Я точно знаю, что на это надо месяц.  
— Период наблюдения длится от десяти дней до месяца, — уточнила адвокатесса. — И после него психолого-психиатрическая экспертная комиссия делает заключение о вменяемости пациента. Но прежде чем суд направит подследственного в больницу, дежурный психиатр по распоряжению этого самого суда сделает первичное обследование. Мало ли что там следователю показалось? Нужен врач с лицензией на экспертизу. Если он скажет, что для детального психолого-психиатрического обследования есть основания, то суд отправляет подследственного в клинику. А врача присылают быстро. Обычно пока кто-то из оперов-первогодков или следователей-стажёров везёт ходатайство в суд, следак звонит в клинику, и в СИЗО приезжает психиатр. Их в больнице всегда несколько наготове именно на такие случаи. Дежурный судья санкционирует первичную экспертизу очень быстро. Поэтому к приезду врача все документы готовы. У нас с любой экспертизой могут тянуть время в бесконечность и создавать очереди, но только не с психиатрической. Потенциальный источник настолько мощных проблем не нужен никому. А психиатр сказал, что Пригожина вменяема. Поэтому для нас главное — это не допустить для неё условного срока.  
— Как условного?! — возмутился Денис. — Она же убийца!  
— К сожалению, наше общество, а значит и наша судебная система склонна обвинять жертву. Классический пример, который разбирают на всех юрфаках: девушка бросила парня, чтобы выйти за другого, и первый парень на свадьбе облил ей лицо кислотой. Действия обливателя списали на аффект, хотя кислота не кухонный нож, её не схватить как первое попавшееся. Поступок девушки признали провокационным, подталкивающим на агрессию. Заметьте: ни слова о том, что девушка — свободный человек, имеет полное и абсолютное право прерывать и заводить отношения с кем угодно, и никто не смеет предъявлять претензии, если она не хочет с ним общаться. Девушка виновна, она не признала себя имуществом парня, она ушла к другому, она обидела первого парня, она справедливо наказана. Человека ограбили на улице — он виноват, зачем ходил по улицам. Человек поехал за границу и стал жертвой стихийного бедствия — он виноват, надо было сидеть дома. И так далее, и тому подобное, и всё такое прочее.  
— О боже… — вздохнул Денис.  
— А в вашем деле есть девушка, которая отказалась от высшего счастья и величайшей чести, которые только могут быть в жизни женщины в патриархальном и полупатриархальном обществе — её позвали замуж. Она обязана всё бросить, отказаться ото всех своих планов и бежать в ЗАГС. А девушка не только не пошла замуж, но ещё и аборт сделала ради того, чтобы продолжить учёбу. При современной госполитике, направленной на то, что женщина не человек, а инкубатор и бытовая техника, большинство судей вынуждены будут считать поведение Ксаны за поступок близкий к преступлению. Да ещё и учиться она собиралась за границей. Это вызовет запредельную зависть, поскольку сами судьи не могут выехать из страны даже на отдых в Турцию — где там им Европу увидеть! А значит ненависть к потерпевшей тоже будет запредельной. Если же состоится суд присяжных, то там заседают домохозяйки, стареющие с недотрахом, пока мужья развлекаются на стороне, и такие же стареющие офисные планктонши, у которых из-за их собственных комплексов и предрассудков нет никакого секса после того, как они развелись. И карьерных перспектив у планктонш тоже нет по причине их тупости. При этом и планктоншам, и домохозяйкам тоже недоступно поехать даже в Турцию на пару недель, потому что нет на это денег. Представляете их отношение к молодой успешной красавице, имеющей удовольствия, которых никогда не получить им? Представили? Так добавьте истерику от магического для российской провинции слова «Париж». А мужчины-присяжные? Это тоже офисный планктон без перспектив, которому молодые и красивые барышни не дают, постаревшие и посташневшие жёны всё время пилят, но сами планктоны при этом мечтают, чтобы юные красавицы всячески ублажали их в койке и прислуживали им в быту, позабыв о своих желаниях и правах. Кем будет для них Ксана, раздобывшая себе Париж и закрутившая роман с молодым, богатым да ещё и красивым, но при этом оставшаяся свободной, самостоятельной и независимой? И у всех присяжных дети возраста Ксаны, которые только денег требуют и попрекают родителей. А тут у кого-то дочка с заграничной стипендией и хорошими заработками. Можете оценить уровень злобы? А теперь положите на другую чашу весов такую же никчёмную, ленивую, нищую и тупую лузершу, как и сами присяжные.  
Денис кивнул, подумал и сказал:  
— Но по документам аборта нет. Есть выкидыш на почве стресса. А узнать, что твой парень изменял тебе с твоей же кузиной, которая сама под него полезла ради денег, и он не отказался из-за кобелизма — это стресс. Кузина разрушила отношения Ксаны, украла её жениха, довела Ксану до выкидыша. Ведь парень хотел поехать с Ксаной в Париж, а значит и взять на себя заботу о ребёнке, пока Ксана учится.  
— Это хорошо, — кивнула адвокатесса. — Только будем говорить не «кузина», а «сестра». Это сильнее действует на эмоции.  
— И можно мать Вики упомянуть, — добавил Денис. — Когда мы со Светланой третий год жили вместе и собирались пожениться, Анжелку как раз второй муж за пьянство выгнал. И почти сразу она попыталась залезть ко мне в штаны. Я в тот же день рассказал всё Светлане, потребовал, чтобы Анжелка у нас не появлялась. И посоветовал Светлане не встречаться с сестрой на стороне. Такие родственники опасны. Надо было видеть Анжелку, когда я её оттолкнул! Она в такую злобу впала, так ругала сестру, что я испугался за жизнь Светланы и Ксаны.  
— Это хороший факт, — кивнула довольная адвокатесса. — Идея дурной наследственности сейчас не в моде, но всё ещё действует. И тут можно надавить на опасность рецидивного преступления. Судьи рецидивистов очень не любят. И то, что завтра дело передают в суд, не означает скорого слушания. Пока для него найдут место в очереди, пока очередь дойдёт… Количество залов заседаний и судей слишком маленькое для густонаселённого района, а с учётом того, что на одно уголовное дело приходится семь гражданских, ваше слушание состоится где-то в надцатых числах сентября. Поэтому у вас есть время вспомнить как можно больше фактов, которые пробьют для Пригожиной хотя бы четыре года полной отсидки без надежды на УДО.

* * *

Илья тоскливо и обречённо посмотрел на Ксану.  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
— За телефон — стоимость телефона. За покушение на мою жизнь…  
— Это не покушение! — тут же сказал порядком напуганный Илья. — Призрака невозможно убить. Это все знают! Серебро возвращает потерявшиеся души туда, где они должны быть. Вы должны были очнуться в своём мире. Я хотел вам помочь!  
— Угу. По локализации удара помощь особенно хорошо видна, — ядовито согласилась Ксана. Она сложила пальцы правой руки так, как если бы изображала револьвер, и направила их на Илью. В то же мгновение из пальцев Ксаны вырвалась голубая молния, ударила в Илью. Боль была как от удара розгой, только пронзила всё тело целиком. Илья отчаянно взвизгнул и прокричал:  
— Пытки запрещены!  
— Зато запороть крестьянина до смерти вполне законно, — хмыкнула Ксана.  
— Неправда! — возмутился Илья. — Порка возможна только по приговору Земского суда, назначается лишь в самых исключительных случаях и не превышает тридцати ударов! Это, конечно, весьма пренеприятное событие, которого все стараются избежать, но здоровью нисколько не угрожает. Наказанные после порки без малейших сложностей идут работать в поле или пьянствовать в кабаке.  
— Ну конечно, — голос Ксаны едва не сочился сарказмом. — Как будто нельзя назначить тридцать раз по тридцать. И смотря какой удар. Если с одного рассекали кожу до мяса…  
— Нет! — Илья возмутился ещё больше. — Удары до крови запрещены! Mademoiselle, на суде совершившие скверность крестьяне лгут и изворачиваются, как и все преступники, но когда их вина доказана и определено наказание, то суд предлагает им выбор между штрафом и поркой, они сами выбирают порку. Будь это наказание опасно, никакая жадность не заставила бы их лечь под розги!  
— Ну ещё бы, — сарказм Ксаны стал сладким и от этого более жалящим: — Казна не нуждается в деньгах. А у крестьян есть реальный выбор вместо фикции для иностранцев, чтобы за рубежом поменьше называли Россию «сатрапией» и «дикарией». Чёрт, я начинаю понимать, что революция была неизбежной.  
— Madem… — хотел дать ей резкую отповедь Илья, но Ксана перебила:  
— Это всё лирика. А у нас практика. Ты должен возместить ущерб!  
Илье очень хотелось свернуть Ксане шею, но стрельба молниями охлаждала его пыл. Кто знает, хватит у неё сил на девятьсот выстрелов или нет? Илью ужасала даже сотня. И от этого он ненавидел Ксану ещё больше.  
— Какая compensation вам угодна, mademoiselle? — процедил Илья.  
— Сейчас подсчитаем. Телефон…  
— Какой ещё телефон? — возмутился Илья. — Был только фонограф!  
— Фонограф? — непонимающе посмотрела Ксана.  
— Устройство, которое проигрывает музыкальные записи, — пояснил Илья. — Вы с него проигрывали всю эту какофонию. У вас фонограф могут называть иначе, но он всё равно не станет телефоном!  
— А тебе-то откуда знать, что такое телефон?  
— Mademoiselle, в Петербурге у всех людей из общества квартиры телефонизированы. И все достойные магазины, салоны модисток, рестораны и прочие заведения имеют телефон. Мы не такие дикари, как вы всё время твердите!  
Ксана лишь рукой махнула.  
— Знаешь так знаешь. Теперь знай, что в моём времени телефон носят в кармане, и у него много дополнительных функций: фотоаппарат, фонограф, библиотека и куча всего разного. Но это неважно. Главное, что мой телефон стоил две тысячи. Заметь, я до омерзения честна и не вру, будто это новёхонький навороченный супер-бренд за шестьдесят пять тысяч. Нет, всего лишь старенький, но ещё рабочий середнячок за две.  
— «Всего лишь» две тысячи рублей?! — мгновенно вскипел Илья. — Да это пятьдесят десятин пахотной земли! Целое поместье мелкого дворянина! Ни один телефон не может стоить столько!  
— А голову включить никак? — ядовито поинтересовалась Ксана. — У нас другое время и другие рубли.  
— О, чудесно! — не менее ядовито восхитился Илья. — И где находится межвременн ** _о_** й банк, чтобы нам подсчитали обмен денег?  
— Обойдёмся без него. Килограмм пшеничной муки высшего сорта стоит сорок два рубля. Килограмм — это два целых, два десятых фунта. Вспоминай, почём у вас фунт муки для плюшек и пирожных и вперёд и с песней — умножать и делить. Математику в пределах церковно-приходской школы, я надеюсь, ты знаешь?  
Илья приподнял бровь. Способ был неглупый. Ведь когда вам говорят, что имение приносит шесть тысяч франков или туманов в год, то, не зная многочисленных обстоятельств, не поймёшь, много это или мало. Но когда шесть тысяч равны двенадцати тысячам пудов отменной мук ** _и_** или же это всего лишь сто двадцать пудов, то сразу можно многое сказать не только о доходности имения, а ещё и о богатстве, разумности и confort страны, в коей означенное имение находится.  
— У нас не торгуют мук ** _о_** й на фунты, — сказал Илья. — Только на пуды. В этом году лучшая мука идёт по шестьдесят семь копеек за пуд.  
— И что такое «пуд»? — хмуро спросила Ксана. — Блин! Сжёг мой телефон, а там был конвертер всех величин — и современных, и исторических. И калькулятор был. О! У вас издают справочники по единицам измерения?  
— Да, mademoiselle. Соблаговолите пройти в мой кабинет.  
Илья позвонил слугам, велел посветить до кабинета, растопить там печь. И когда всё было готово, нашёл в шкафу справочник, взял бумагу и карандаш.  
— Итак, вы сказали — две тысячи?  
— За телефон, — уточнила Ксана. — Плюс флэшка в нём была новенькая, качественная, большой ёмкости, тоже две тысячи. И триста рублей за чехол. Всего четыре триста за материальный ущерб. И миллион восемьсот тысяч за покушение на мою жизнь. Не пялься так! Это реальные отступные, когда чиновничий сынок не до смерти сбивает кого-нибудь на своей карете. Ровно цена однокомнатной квартиры, не супер-престижной, но и не отстой. Нормальный такой середнячок в приличном районе. Заметь, я опять честна до омерзения: два миллиона не требую, хотя двести тысяч — деньги серьёзные, и мне очень бы пригодились. Всего миллион восемьсот четыре тысячи триста рублей.  
Илья вздохнул, посмотрел, сколько килограммов содержит пуд, всё подсчитал и показал Ксане листок.  
— Один пуд муки у вас идёт за шестьсот восемьдесят семь рублей, девяносто шесть копеек. И в названной вам сумме две тысячи шестьсот двадцать два пуда двадцать семь фунтов двенадцать золотников.  
— К чёрту фунты и золотники! — отрезала Ксана. — Округляй до двух тысяч шестисот двадцати трёх пудов. Ты мне по-любому за подсказки по жизни столько должен, что вовек не расплатиться.  
Спорить Илья не стал. Подсчитал, сколько это в деньгах его времени, и ответил:  
— Тысяча семьсот пятьдесят семь рублей, сорок одна копейка.  
— Округляем до двух тысяч, короче, — кивнула Ксана. — Сам сказал — крохотное поместье в жопе империи. Значит приличная синглтонская квартира в нормальном районе областно… в губернском центре. Ну, чуть дороже. Как раз за флэшку, телефон, чехол и проценты за сверхдорогой совет, который я тебе дала. Переведи две тысячи в золото… Именно в золото, в банковские слитки, а не в монеты! И положи его в Тальберг-банк Швейцарии на пароль. С начислением процентов на вклад, разумеется. Завтра же отправь телеграмму своему банкиру.  
— Что? — оторопел Илья. Он не возмутился весьма недешёвому округлению — да это новёхонькая коляска с немецкими рессорами и на резиновом ходу! — понятно, что споры со злотворным призраком принесут лишь удар молнии, и то в лучшем случае, но зачем человеку, который сам не знает, жив он или мёртв, счёт в Швейцарии?  
Но Ксана лишь усмехнулась. И пояснила как идиоту:  
— Даже если я не выживу, у меня есть наследники. А как передать им пароль — мои проблемы. И если вклад исчезнет из банка до того, как его заберут мои наследники, я найду способ оторвать тебе яйца. О! Тут и искать не надо! Отстрелю — и всё.  
Ксана опять сложила пальцы револьвером, и в потолок улетела молния.  
У Ильи по спине пробежал холодок. И тут же ещё сильнее вскипела злость на убыток аж в две тысячи рублей! Мелькнула мысль сократить выплату за счёт того, что Ксана запутается в причудливом курсе рубля — на ассигнации эти две тысячи, кредитными билетами, серебром или золотом. Рубль по отношению к самому рублю был весьма неоднозначен.  
— Я должен написать банкиру, дождаться, пока приедет агент…  
— Если у вас уже изобрели полноценный телефон, — перебила Ксана, — то он есть на каждой железнодорожной станции. А «железку» через Пензу протянули вскоре после отмены крепостного права. Значит рядом с тобой есть станция. Утром в самом начале рабочего дня позвонишь в банк, и часам к двум приедет агент, за полчаса всё оформит и успеет до конца рабочего дня в банк.  
— Mademoiselle, поезд от Петербурга до Кирсанова идёт двое суток!  
— Только не втирай мне, — насмешливо сказала Ксана, — что у твоего банка нет филиалов в Тамбове и в Пензе. Даже с вашими черепашьими скоростями распоряжения в головной офис уйдут ещё до окончания рабочего дня.  
Илье отчаянно хотелось стереть Ксану в порошок за её правоту и деловую хватку. Но ещё больше за то, что она считает его недоумком. А Илья как раз прекрасно понимал, что визит банковского агента, незаметный для жителей имений под Санкт-Петербургом, станет сенсацией в глубокой провинции. Помещик повсюду посылает управляющего, по важным делам ездит лично, а вот чтобы к нему приехал кто-то… Тут даже визит соседа обсуждают на все лады, незнакомец же вызовет такой поток болтовни, что по сравнению с ним Волга со всеми её притоками покажется мелкой лужицей. И поскольку столичный ссыльный — это повод напомнить о себе петербургской родне и знакомым, показать им, что прозябающий в унылой дыре помещик Николай Сергеевич Задрипанский-Драноштанский лучше их осведомлён обо всех новостях и сплетнях, то из банального визита банковского агента соорудят мировой заговор, осуществляемый на деньги англичан и турок. Охранка, разумеется, пропустит это мимо ушей — там служат пусть и далеко не гении, но и не конченные идиоты, а вот обыватели… В сплетнях обитатели петербургских салонов ничем не отличаются от деревенских лакеев и горничных, чешущих языки на чёрном крыльце. Главное, чтобы был разговор, способный убить время, а насколько сказанное соответствует здравому смыслу и тем более истине, никого не волнует. Поэтому скоро весть о князе Вохримовском дойдёт и до высшего петербургского света. Плевать бы на весь этот невско-гатчинский курятник, но великий князь Михаил и граф Пётр Норвальд не оставят без внимания приятеля, который год назад исчез внезапно и неведомо куда. А значит…  
«Никакого "значит"!» — твёрдо решил Илья. И в это мгновение догадался, как ему навечно избавиться от призрака.

* * *

Тимур Карабеков красивым ударом, способным вызвать зависть любого футболиста, отправил брошенную кем-то пустую смятую пивную банку в середину Русалочьего омута, достопримечательности на окраине Пензы. Гадание оказалось пустышкой, и Тимур досадовал на собственную глупость — нашёл, чему верить! Пусть у этого местечка на реке Барковке и была слава аномальной зоны, мистического уголка, которую старательно подогревали пензенские сплетники и даже, в надежде на туристов, городские и областные власти, но в реальности это всего лишь заболоченный участок реки, каких миллионы по России и миллиарды в мире. Ну а то, что сюда вечно сбегается множество кошек, объясняется просто и никакие русалочьи заклинания не имеют к этому отношения: от болотца едва уловимо для человека и довольно сильно для кошек пахнет чем-то, похожим на пустырник и мелиссу. Кошки от пустырника пьянеют и кайфуют не так сильно, как от валерьянки, но вполне ощутимо. А если к пустырнику добавляется мелисса… Странно, что тут вообще не утыкано всё кошками, вдыхающими приятные для них испарения.  
После того, как камни выдали результат «дороги и поездки близкие», Тимур поводил над картой области специальным маятником, который ещё подростком купил в эзотерическом магазинчике, куда отвозил сделанные прабабушкой талисманы. «Хотя бы это город, — утешил себя Тимур. — Транспорт и асфальт. Меня не направило за пятьдесят километров или дальше. Но тогда бы я выкинул и камни, и маятник. Или выкинуть? Эзотерических радостей хватает и поближе к райотделу и к дому».  
Аномально-мистических мест в Пензе и по области было столько, что хватит на полсотни десятисезонных сериалов. Эзотерики и турфирмы красочно рассказывали у себя на сайтах и в соцаккаунтах о деревнях, в одночасье обезлюдевших и до сих пор не заселённых — скромно умалчивая, что жители исчезли ровно в тот год, когда колхозники получили паспорта, а селиться там, куда надо переться от железнодорожной станции пять, если не семь километров по грунтовке, дураков нет нигде в мире. В пристанционных-то посёлках жить не особо много желающих.  
О ноги Тимура требовательно потёрлось чёрное котэ — лощёное, откормленное, гладкую шерсть явно расчёсывали специальными щётками с бальзамом, потому что сами по себе животные так эффектно блестеть и играть мастью не могут.  
Тимур сел на корточки, стал гладить красавца. Или красавицу. Тыл котэ не показывало. Зато довольно урчало, толкалось в руку, чтобы двуногий чесал его там, где надо. Тимур не возражал. Он любил кошек, этот мурлыкающий красавец стал единственным приятным событием дня.  
И тут Тимур увидел в воздухе сверкающие белые нити. От удивления он вскочил. Нити исчезли. А котэ, недовольное, что массаж прервался, мяукнуло. Тимур подхватил его на руки и снова увидел нити.  
— Интересно, приятель, — сказал Тимур, поглаживая котэ шейку. — Интересно.  
Он сел на корточки, поставил котэ на землю. Линии исчезли. Тимур взял кота — или кошку? Не было времени посмотреть! — на руки. Линии опять появились. Тимур почесал котэ макушку.  
— Так что же получается? — задумчиво спросил он у блаженно мурлычащего животного. — Твои соплеменники приходят нюхнуть кайфа и создают аномальную зону? Или тут действительно что-то аномальное, магическое, а энергия кошек позволяет это видеть? Говорят же, что кошки лечат болезни, что от них убегают сглаз и проклятия, что кошки превращают патогенные зоны в благоприятные.  
И поскольку котэ было к нитям равнодушно, Тимур рискнул подойти к ним поближе. Нити были похожи на лунную пряжу, которую в башкирской сказке спрял медведь для красавицы, медвежонком спасшей его из капкана — был по этой сказке мультик лет пятидесяти от роду. И нити выглядели так, как если бы их из этого мультика вытащили. Кто именно похитил красавицу в мультике — албасты, эдакая полуведьма-полудемонесса, или злой лесной дух Шуралэ — Тимур не помнил, но во всех многочисленных вариантах сказки похищение присутствовало. «Думаю, превращение медведя в прекрасного юношу можно проигнорировать, — решил Тимур. — Я гадал только на криминал, да и чудовища ангелами не становятся. А вот превращение ангелов в зверьё в криминологии зафиксировано многократно. Так что теперь, смотреть картотеку пропавших лиц по этому району? Или их сводки? А если обращения о пропаже не было?»  
На своей земле Тимур порасспрашивал бы бомжей у магазинов. Они всегда все новости и сплетни знают. А здешние на скажут ни слова, пока Тимура им не представит кто-нибудь из местных оперов. Идти же к коллегам с подозрениями, из-за которых могут ухудшиться криминальные показатели района — Тимур себе не враг. Будь официальное расследование, Тимуру помогли бы более чем охотно, поскольку тогда внезапно всплывшее дело не на местных, перегруженных работой, опер ** _а_** х и следователях повиснет, а как составная часть более сложного мероприятия уйдёт в город или в соседний район.  
И тут Тимур заметил, что нити сплетаются в криптограмму. Но котэ надоело общество двуногого, и оно спрыгнуло с рук, побежало куда-то по своим кошачьим делам. А пока Тимур приманивал нового хвостатого токсикомана, желающего массаж, нити почти растаяли. Но всё же это был след.  
Тимур, поглаживая рыжее и лохматое котэ, обошёл весь берег Русалочего омута. Всё здесь было основательно загажено туристами, эзотериками, уфологами и местной алкашнёй. Хорошо ещё, что сегодня из-за убойной жары, а значит и тяжёлой влажной духоты, идушей от любого водоёма, у омута никого не было. Но и ничего пригодного для дела тоже не обнаружилось. Тимур был готов признать поражение и уйти, но оперская чуйка вдруг азартно и хищно завопила, унюхав ровно то самое нечто, которое было перед общим лифтом в офисном центре.  
«Итак, связь доказана, — удовлетворённо сказал себе Тимур. — Но почему я решил, что дело о похищении человека? Та штуковина для меня похожа на плетёнку из лунной пряжи. А что это на самом деле, один аллах знает. Вдруг это конкурсная скульптура, которую один экстрасенс сплагиатил у другого? Учитывая, какое бабло они получают за участие в телешоу, и сколько к ним после таких шоу начинает идти богатых клиентов… Ха! Это как если бы какой-то Жан Болван спёр у Луи Пастера рецепт укола от бешенства или технологию пастеризации и оформил на это авторские права. Можно при этом убить Пастера или свидетеля кражи, даже если он сам ещё не знает, что он свидетель? Да за такой куш весь город грохнут без малейших колебаний! Пригожина — дура беспросветная, как специально родилась, чтобы её втёмную использовали все, кому не лень. Поэтому незачем гадать, что за хрень была возле омута, а надо поискать связь с Гореловой и Венедиктова с эзотерикой. Мистику я, разумеется, в Следственный Комитет не притащу, но если ради колдунств пытались убрать реального человека, то много в чём ещё наследили. Как минимум незаконную коммерческую деятельность и уклонение от налогов можно пришить. А будет официальное дело — появятся полноценные возможности, и я нарою что-нибудь повкуснее, на чём въеду в горуправу. И, пожалуй, надо покрутить тему с другими любовниками Пригожиной. Пусть "Ребёнок не от меня" — стандартная мужская отмазка и почти всегда враньё, но обиженные девицы нередко утешаются со случайным любовником, а если девица дура, то вместо антистресса нашла того, кто использовал её похуже прежнего бойфренда».  
Тимур отпустил котэ и позвонил знакомому в СИЗО. Надо поговорить с соседками Пригожиной по камере: если что-то есть, то опытные сиделицы всё из неё вытащили лучше любого следователя и знают то, чего сама Пригожина о себе не знает.  
«И проверить ту старуху, которая пустила Пригожину к себе пожить. С чего вдруг такая благотворительность? И зачем ей надо было, чтобы Пригожина дважды в неделю ходила с Гореловой в ресторан? Надо собрать об этой бабе инфу».

* * *

Илье опять приснился Алексей. Теперь он был за стойкой в какой-то мастерской, а стареющая тощая красотка притащила ему в починку пишущую машинку.  
В глубине мастерской стояли работники и конторского вида парень с яркими бумажками в руках, явный agent de réclame, норовящий впихнуть товар.  
— О боже! — охнул agent de réclame. — Вес у этого железного монстра килограммов двадцать! Как она его могла донести сама?!  
Говорил он на английском, но с каким-то странным акцентом.  
— Да в машинке этой модели три стоуна! — одновременно с agent de réclame охнул при виде клиентки мужчина лет пятидесяти двух, светловолосый с рыжиной, высокий, худощавый, со светло-голубыми глазами. Одет, как и все работники мастерской, в беззастёжную рубашку с короткими рукавами и комбинезон с эмблемой фирмы. К лямке приделана табличка с надписью «Фред Ривервуд, директор». Илья вспомнил, что видел его в прошлом сне, том, в котором был ресторан и разговор о Ксане. Но тогда Илья толком этого мужчину не разглядел.  
— И у нас ремонт сантехники и электророзеток, — ответил Фреду один из мастеров, мелкорослый, лысеющий шатен с кривыми зубами. — Зачем ты позволяешь Вадиму принимать в работу всякий хлам?  
— Затем, что это приносит деньги, а он умеет их зарабатывать, — отрезал Фред. — Так что закрой рот и поезжай на вызов.  
— Деньги он зарабатывает, как же… — зло процедил мастер. — Дурам голову морочит. Тут и слепому видно, что леди специально сцепила рычаги у машинки, чтобы был повод поговорить с Вадимом! И чего они в нём находят?  
«Вадим? — удивился Илья. — Это они Алексея называют Вадимом? Почему?»  
— Ты ещё здесь? — хмуро глянул на работника Фред.  
— А эта леди знает, что строит глазки пидару?  
— А ты знаешь уровень безработицы в Чикаго? Особенно для тех, кто получил от коллеги судебный иск за дискриминационное высказывание.  
Мастер зло глянул на Алексея, на Фреда и поспешил на вызов. А Илья пытался понять услышанное: в Чикаго за содомию больше не отправляют на каторгу? И даже запрещают плохо говорить о мужеложцах? Но как такое может быть? «Впрочем, глупо ждать от сна осмысленности», — решил Илья.  
Agent de réclame, явно из любителей экстремальной худобы, алчно посмотрел на даму, убедился, что та полностью поглощена разговором с мастером, и потому на других мужчин обращать внимания не захочет, вздохнул и ушёл.  
А Алексей аккуратно расцеплял рычаги машинки и беседовал с клиенткой:  
— Нет, жить в девятнадцатом веке я не хочу, — мягко улыбнулся он. — Девятнадцатый век — это отвратительные социальные порядки, недалеко ушедшие от средневековой дикости и сословности, зачаточное состояние науки и техники, примитивная медицина. Даже одежда по сравнению с современной неудобна и уродлива. — Алексей отрицательно покачал головой и сказал: — Единственное, что мне по нраву в девятнадцатом веке, это его язык — и английский, и русский, и французский, и немецкий. В те годы в языке было больше изящества, выразительности и глубины. Если хотите, то больше души и сердца.  
— Ну не знаю… — задумалась клиентка. — Мне она кажется нудноватой. А язык — вычурным. Мистер Круглов, вы такой знаток литературы именно девятнадцатого века, и говорите, что вам нравится в нём только язык. Да в это никто не поверит.  
— Не только, миз Леммер, но в основном, — ответил Алексей, нисколько не удивлённый, что его назвали другой фамилией. — Китайская мудрость гласит, что любовь к изображениям драконов не означает любви к самим драконам. Я действительно учил английский по романам Диккенса, Остин и сестёр Бронте, а потому даже через три года жизни в США в моих разговорах много старомодных британских оборотов. Но очарованность книгами не повлияла на восприятие действительности. Жизнь в девятнадцатом веке не имеет ничего, способного привлечь к себе.  
Стоявшая рядом с Фредом рыжеволосая девушка покачала головой.  
— Откуда он слова такие знает? Прямо профессор из университета.  
Одета она в голубую блузу и синюю юбку, на груди табличка с надписью «Бэт Эллерс, консультант». Фред пожал плечами и сказал:  
— Какая разница? Его слова приносят деньги. Стоило ему похвалить книги этой дамы, когда чинил у неё в доме проводку, и теперь она обращается только в нашу фирму.  
— Вы поэтому предложили Круглову партнёрство?  
— Он очень хорошо ведёт все дела, — ответил Фред.  
Леммер, которая была не «мисс» и не «миссис», а какая-то непонятная «миз», тем временем посмотрела на Алексея недоверчиво:  
— Совсем ничего не нравится? А почему тогда вы читаете книги девятнадцатого века больше современных?  
— По чести сказать, и сам не знаю. Жизнь в большом городе полна стрессов, а эти книги приносят спокойствие и уют своего времени. Точнее, тот вариант спокойствия и уюта, о котором грезили авторы этих книг. И погружение в атмосферу покойности и благобытности становится главным даром, который делают читателю книги девятнадцатого века. О второй их прелести, чарующем кружеве языка, я уже говорил. А третья драгоценность литературы девятнадцатого века — это наличие у мужчин права на нежные чувства и слёзы. Почему-то эпические герои всех народов, творившие великие подвиги, в мужестве коих никто не сомневается, могут открыто плакать, переживая разнообразные горести, и их не упрекают в слабости. Наоборот, для всех и каждого естественно то, что сначала надо выплакать боль, страх и обиду, и лишь после этого возможно полноценно собраться с силами и творить судьбу на собственный вкус, не оставив в душе никаких червоточин, способных этому помешать. А в современном мире плачущий мужчина вдруг стал объектом презрения.  
— Ну вот нет! — сказала Леммер. — У мужчин появилось право на эмоции только в конце восьмидесятых. А в девятнадцатом веке мужчина должен был быть деревяшкой.  
— Не скаж ** _и_** те, сударыня, — возразил Алексей. — В те времена считалось естественным и обыденным проявлять нежность и теплоту по отношению к друзьям. Мужская дружба не была такой сдержанной и холодноватой как сейчас.  
— Нет и нет! — настаивала Леммер. — Только в наше время появился и набрал популярность такой жанр книг и фильмов как «броманс». А до этого книг о нежной и тёплой мужской дружбе не было. Они появились с нулевых годов века двадцать первого. А до этого все книги с мужской дружбой зажатые и холодные.  
— Мне они видятся иначе, но даже если мнение моё ошибочно, то время нынешнее всё равно приятственнее девятнадцатого и двадцатого веков, — сказал Алексей.  
— Бог мой, мистер Круглов, только вы можете произносить старомодные слова так, чтобы они не звучали издёвкой, — восхитилась Леммер. — У вас они звучат естественно и легко, как дыхание. И даже придают вам шарм.  
Алексей улыбнулся с лёгким смущением, а Леммер сказала:  
— Вы, наверное, и в старых винах разбираетесь? У меня есть бутылка очень старого вина. Купила неделю назад на аукционе в сети.  
У Алексея в одежде что-то пискнуло, и он достал из нагрудного кармана ту штуку, которую Ксана называла телефон.  
— О, простите, — светски улыбнулся Алексей, — это срочный вызов. Кто-нибудь из сотрудников поможет вам отнести машинку в авто. А мне позвольте откланяться.  
Он слегка поклонился и вышел из зала. Бэт качнула головой:  
— Мне иногда кажется, что Вадим попал в наш мир из девятнадцатого века. Вежливых людей много, но только он сделал для меня понятным слово «учтивость». Оно часто встречается в старых романах и рассказах.  
У Фреда в одежде заиграла мелодия. Он достал телефон, потыкал в него пальцем, и Илья вместе с Фредом увидел надпись:

_Прочти Леммер это стихотворение Китса, и она тебе даст. Читать можно с телефона._

Дальше следовал текст стихотворения.  
Фред процедил «Я не трахаю скелеты» и отправил к Леммер одного из сотрудников, а сам ушёл в служебную часть мастерской.  
— Ты прямо роков ** _о_** й соблазнитель, — сказал Фред Алексею. — Бабы липнут на твои придворные манеры как мухи на мёд. Тебе и правда место в девятнадцатом веке. В Букингеме или в Зимнем дворце.  
— Не знаю, как с Букингемом, — хмыкнул Алексей, — а в Зимний дворец меня не пустили бы. Царский двор и Санкт-Петербург были разными мирами. В повседневной жизни России девятнадцатого века, особенно после 1861 года, всё больше влияния набирали разночинцы — это хорошо образованные мещане, купцы, мелкие буржуа и даже забогатевшие крестьяне, которые получили возможность переходить из крестьянского сословия в ремесленное, а из него подниматься в мещанское и купеческое. Эти люди основывали свою жизнь на профессионализме и бизнес-таланте, не обращая внимание на родословие, религию и национальность друг друга. А двор жил средневековыми представлениями о мире. В обычной России титулованный дворянин с родословной от сотворения мира был счастлив, если удавалось женить старшего сына на купеческой дочке ради её богатого приданого, и плевать было, что отец новоявленной снохи — его же недавний раб. В 1861 году в Российской Империи отменили рабство, — пояснил Алексей. — И это изменило ситуацию. Теперь представитель высшей знати отправлял младших сыновей вместо пансиона, обычного для дворян, в городскую гимназию, где полно простолюдинов, но зато много внимания уделяется физике, химии и математике, что после позволяло поступить в технический институт. В те времена университеты давали небольшой набор специальностей, и те все бестолковые, философско-абстрактные. Поэтому, когда возникла нужда в специалистах новых профессий, то оказалось быстрее создавать всякие институты — Горный, Инженеров путей сообщения, Технологический и прочие — чем расширять университеты. Они тоже расширились, но позже. В Соединённом Королевстве были Оксфорд и Кембридж, дающие благородное беспредметное образование, и практические, ориентированные сугубо на работу новодельные колледжи, предназначенные для простолюдинов и обедневшего дворянства. Эти университеты именовались «краснокирпичным образованием», поскольку строились из обычного кирпича, а не из песчаника. В Германии, в противовес университетам, всё ещё живущим по средневековым порядкам, появились Технические школы.  
— Подожди, — не понял Фред. — Но оксбриджское образование самое крутое! Врачи, учёные, инженеры… Все супер!  
— Это сейчас. Ситуация в Оскбридже начала меняться только после Второй Мировой войны, когда стало очевидно, что если они срочно не реформируют систему образования, то останутся без студентов и учёных, которые осаждали новые университеты. Ж ** _а_** ру в ситуацию добавили появившиеся после войны «стеклянные университеты», выстроенные из листового стекла и бетона, которые были ещё современнее и практичнее «краснокирпичного образования». Поэтому и Оксбирдж, и Эдинбургский университет зашевелили своими средневековыми задницами, и так успешно, что даже выдержали конкуренцию с университетами «пост-1992». Тогда Великобритания вложила огромную сумму денег в создание учебных заведений, где будут готовить специалистов на новые сферы жизни и науки, которых не существовало раньше.  
— И откуда ты только всё всегда знаешь? — удивился Фред.  
— Поступать хотел. Но стало очевидно, что после муниципальной школы глухого и нищего посёлка хороший университет недоступен. Тут не в деньгах дело, а именно в знаниях, с которыми не пройти тесты.  
— Вадим, а в девятнадцатом веке были образовательные кредиты?  
— Кредиты — не знаю, а частных стипендий было довольно много. И не только в Штатах и Европе, в России тоже.  
— Да, о стипендиях в кино видел, — поддержал Фред. — Времена менялись, и множество толковых простолюдинов могли достичь карьерных высот, сравняться с высшей городской знатью, которая успела уяснить, что мир стал другим, и влияние определяет не длина родословной, а размер кошелька и научно-технические достижения. Поэтому простолюдинов принимали в лучших городских салонах. И даже в королевских дворцах.  
— Но только не при дворе! — твёрдо сказал Алексей. — Там простолюдины по-прежнему были недочеловеками. Это только в Англии торговля делала джентльменов, а по всей Европе ситуация была хуже. В России вообще в 1887 году царь издал указ, запрещающий допуск простолюдинов к среднему и высшему образованию. Этот указ вызвал бурное возмущение не только у разночинцев, но и у обычной, не придворной, хотя и высокородной знати. Обычные аристократы в большинстве своём понимали, как пагубно это повлияет на экономику и насколько сильно спровоцирует социальные конфликты. Но двор возмущение проигнорировал, за что через тридцать лет и поплатился, когда социальный кризис достиг своего пика. Впрочем, средневековое мировосприятие было у большинства дворов как Европы, так и Азии. Хотя и не всех. Революция Мэйдзи, например, инициирована императорским двором. Но там ситуация уникальная: император был игрушкой сёгуната, и революция с вестернизацией стали единственным способом получить хоть какую-то власть и свободу.  
— А я читал русский роман, так там был разночинец, чей отец служил при дворе, хотя был простым горожанином,— упирался Фред.  
— В качестве кого?  
— Инженера по водопроводному снабжению, — ответил Фред и посмотрел настороженно, почуяв подвох.  
— «Служить при дворе» — понятие весьма многозначное, — хмыкнул Алексей. — Дворник и прачка тоже служили при дворе и относились к низшим придворным. Но по факту были обслугой, живым инструментом, а не собственно придворными. Хотя в чём-то ты прав — если руки растут так, как надо, и ты можешь ими не только шкурку гонять, то хорошую работу найдёшь всегда и везде.  
— Тогда лучше устроиться к какому-нибудь принцу, — задумчиво сказал Фред. — У любого короля родни было как на бродячей собаке блох. В школе говорили, что список королевских семей насчитывал больше сотни человек, и все они были принцами и принцессами крови. Это значит, что могли наследовать трон. Но в истории об этих людях нет практически никаких упоминаний, потому что их очередь к престолу была длинней, чем за билетами на финал чемпионата по футболу. Поэтому такие принцы и принцессы жили как обычные богачи, ничем особенным не выделяясь. У них были свои дворцы, в которых принцы жили по своим правилам, а собственно со двором имели дело только на церемониях и балах. Но зато принцы крови хорошо платили своим помощникам и могли дать какие-то мелкие социальные привилегии. К тому же среди принцев крови были такие, кто сами любили что-то мастерить, читать о новинках техники и вкладывали деньги в разные научные новинки. Спеси и высокомерия у таких принцев тоже не было  
— «Хорошо платили» — сомнительно, — качнул головой Алексей. — Успешный заводчик был богаче принца, а ценность специалистов понимал лучше. «Мастерить и вкладывать деньги в технический прогресс» — да, возможно, но для двух-трёх человек из всей королевской фамилии. «Не было спеси и высокомерия» — то же самое. «Мелкие социальные привилегии» — возможно, хотя и не уверен, что они были значимым в сфере реальной жизни, а не личного престижа. Налоговая льгота, которая увеличивает банковский счёт, и статус почётного гражданина города, которым можно только перед соседями похвастаться, не одно и то же. Во времена французских королей придворные называли многие монаршие милости «раздачей святой воды» — престижно и льстит самолюбию, но реальной пользы нет.  
— Зато при открытии собственного бизнеса, — возразил Фред, — ссылка на службу при дворе была хорошей рекламой, особенно в провинции. Так что в девятнадцатом веке простолюдину был интерес побыть придворным, пусть и обслугой. А работа у принца крови делала человека придворным. К тому же пребывание при дворе на всех накладывает свой отпечаток. Особое изящество манер и всё такое.  
— Только если это двор из французских любовных романов, которые запрещалось читать викторианским пансионеркам, — фыркнул Алексей. — В жизни всё было не столь радужно. Зачастую разночинец или мелкий дворянчик из глухой провинции мог посрамить образованностью и учтивостью манер высшую знать, включая короля. Это можно увидеть в письмах известных людей того времени, которые сейчас издают как книги. И великие князья — так называли российских принцев крови — не исключение.  
Фред рассмеялся:  
— Ты убил мои иллюзии!  
Алексей глянул на часы.  
— У меня завтра контрольная на курсах испанского. Уйду немного пораньше, чтобы успеть подготовиться.  
— О'Кей, партнёр, — согласился Фред.  
…Илья проснулся. Он остался спать в кабинете, устроился на софе после того, как ушёл призрак.  
«Если Алексей попал в мир Ксаны, — размышлял Илья, — то ему нужен тамошний паспорт. Похоже, удалось добыть документ лишь на имя Вадима Круглова, а не на своё. И получив его, Алексей уехал в Северо-Американские Объединённые Штаты. Ксана упоминала, что после учёбы во Франции хочет работать в Штатах. По всей видимости, это Северо-Американские Объединённые Штаты. Если там жизнь выгодная, то нет ничего удивительного, что туда уехал и Алексей. Он стал из инженера простым рабочим, поскольку за сто тридцать лет науки сильно продвинулись вперёд, и нынешних знаний инженера оказалось недостаточно, чтобы сдать экзамен в университет. Но можно ли доверять этому сну? Он был таким связным, логичным и приземлённым, как никогда не бывает со снами! Как будто кто-то хотел показать мне жизнь Алексея. Нет. Невозможно. Алексей погиб, перехватив на лету, как волейбольный мяч, бомбу, которую народоволец метнул в великого князя Михаила. И поскольку взрыва было не избежать, Алексей бросился на землю, накрыв бомбу собой. Шурин, которого я устроил на службу ко двору, сопровождал Мишеля в поездке в Хабаровск, совершить которую Мишелю приказал государь. И шурин видел, как всё произошло. Он всегда писал только Вере, но об этом рассказал нам обоим. Шурин говорил, что тело Алексея было изодрано от ключиц до паха так, как не растерзает даже лютый зверь. Он умер на месте! А Вадим Круглов — потомок Алексея, и потому так похож на него. Но почему мне снятся сны о потомке Алексея? И почему они начались после появления призрака?»  
Однако всё эти размышления суть беспредметные. А вот освятить дом, чтобы навсегда изгнать из него призрак, и сделать это побыстрее — задача первостепенной важности. Илья ещё ночью, как только ушла Ксана, приказал привезти в имение священника из ближайшей церкви. Илья приказал бы доставить батюшку немедленно, но мучила слабость, дрожь. Илья понял, что надо хотя бы немного отдохнуть.  
— Ваше сиятельство, — осторожно сказал слуга, начавший опасаться барина после его ночных воплей и метаний, которыми он разбудил всю усадьбу. Их подробно обсудили на кухне и решили, что барин тайком пьянствует. И потребовали от горничной Феклуши, чтобы при уборке в кабинете нашла тайник — всем было интересно, чем же барин наклюкался, что так задурил.  
— Ваше сиятельство, — повторил слуга, — так в воскресенье отец Андрей прибудет. А уже четверг начался.  
— Ты оглох?! — рявкнул Илья. — Не будет к завтраку попа — вылетишь с места!  
— Ваше сиятельство, так не дело для человека высокородного звать деревенского попа! Позору и сплетен не оберётесь. Из города надоть выписать достойного батюшку, с диаконом и алтарным служкой, чтобы всё было чин по чину. Хоть из Пензы позвать, хоть из Тамбова, а можно и из Самары, там божьи люди самые представительные. К вечерне как раз успеют. Ну ежели быстрее надо, то из Кирсанова позвать. Он же близёхонько! Батюшка как раз к литургии успеет, причастит вас. А Кирсанов пусть город крохотный, но столица уезда, люди благородное обхождение хоть сколько-то, да понимают. Там церковь Илии Пророка, вашего покровителя, куда как хороша! И попы все из себя рехспектные, виду благолепного. И диаконы с таким басом, что стёкла дрожат, и каждый певчий с клироса голосом чисто ангел. А ежели церковь слишком купеческая, то имеется храм Тихвинской Иконы Божьей Матери, чудотворный. И самого что ни на есть барского чина! Или в собор Успенский написать. В соборе-то всё куда как достойно служат! И святых служителей строго отбирают. Почта на станции при чугунке есть, телехраму отбить легко.  
«Чугункой» простонародье называло железную дорогу. И ко всем дворянам, даже самым нищим, при пятидесяти десятинах живущим, в домовую церковь не реже раза в месяц приезжал городской священник — не ходить же на службу вместе с мужичьём! В своей церкви, конечно, будут ещё и слуги, но они после найма вроде как больше не мужичьё, а возвышены до статуса господской мебели. Да и в деревне место получали священники не самого приятного происхождения и не блиставшие успехами во время учёбы. Поэтому, когда помещику требовалась внеурочная служба в домовой церкви, он телеграфировал в город. А к Илье и так каждое воскресенье приезжал из Кирсанова отец Андрей — как раз из Успенского собора. Поэтому упрямство слуги было понятным: кому хочется в кабаке слушать насмешки над тем, что работаешь у забывшего свою породу барина? И тут Илья почувствовал, что не желает становиться развлечением для всей окрестной швали, хоть дворян, хоть сиволапых. Выход нашёлся мгновенно.  
— До начала Первого Часа пошли коляску к отцу Ефимию, — приказал Илья. — Пусть отслужит Первый Час тут. /Первый Час — церковная служба, которая приходится на шесть утра/.  
— Дык он в Пензе, на архирейском суде, — горестно ответил слуга. — Совсем хорошего человека со свету сживают! Ироды…  
Илья нахмурился. Отец Ефимий обладал добродетельным нравом, трезвым поведением, разумностью сужденией и добрым сердцем, заботился о бедных и немощных. Остальные же священники в дальних и ближних окрестностях как будто повылезали из картины господина Перова «Сельский крестный ход на Пасху». Разумеется, кляуз и доносов на отца Ефимия писалось превеликое множество — и в пьянстве его обвиняли, и в срамных домогательствах, и в краже церковных денег, и в создании собственного молельного схода, иначе говоря, секты. Последнее обвинение было самым тяжким, поскольку секты множились как тараканы в дурном трактире. Исправники были обязаны пресекать неблагое поведение, количество церквей и монастырей постоянно увеличивалось, земские школы становились церковно-приходскими, но количество разнообразных сект лишь увеличивалось. К счастью для отца Ефимия и жителей здешних мест, епископ присылал для расследования людей честных, добросовестных, неподкупных и беспристрастных. За год с небольшим Илья дважды свидетельствовал в пользу отца Ефимия. Мог бы и больше, но свидетельство ссыльного — вещь скользкая и двусмысленная, от него чаще вред, нежели польза.  
— Его преосвященство — человек достойный и мудрый, — утешающе сказал Илья. — Он и раньше не допускал вреда отцу Ефимию, не допустит и теперь. — Илья немного помолчал, судьба отца Ефимия, одного из немногих достойных людей в этих гиблых местах, если вообще не единственного, его беспокоила. Но надо было и о себе позаботиться.  
— Пошли коляску за ближайшим священником, — приказал Илья. — Чтобы к Первому Часу тут был! И подай плед с подушкой.  
До Первого Часа времени оставалось немного, но хотя бы такую малость отдохнуть. Да только сон принёс лишь новые волнения. А едва он развеялся, как Илью посетило вид ** _е_** ние в образе фотографических портретов Мишеля и Алексиса, окружённых переплетением зелёных нитей. И Ксана говорила о нитях!  
Илья понял, что глубоко отравлен бесовским наваждением. И что пока не будет освящён дом, пока не станет закрыт для всяческой ворожбы, ему надо укрыться в святом месте.  
Он бешено затряс колокольчик для вызова слуг. Прибежал испуганный камердинер. Илья спросил, послано ли за священником. Оказалось, что готовят коляску, которая его привезёт. Илья приказал отменить коляску и заложить ландо. И велел подать одеваться для выезда. Камердинер хотел было возразить, но глянул на гневное лицо барина, поклонился и побежал исполнять.  
Вскоре Илья ехал в ближайшую к имению церковь. В ландо установили съёмную крышу, верхнюю часть двери и боковые окна, поэтому поездка была вполне comfortable. А вот церкви топили скверно, до утра тепло не сохранялось. И заново топить не спешили. Илья похвалил себя, что велел подать тёплое исподнее, зимние ботинки и зимнее же пальто. Теперь и молиться можно без помех.  
Молился он истово и усердно, не подозревая, что тем самым заставил отца Филимона, священника этой церкви, приписать ему грех убийства, заговора против государя, шпионажа в пользу Англии, изготовления фальшивых ассигнаций и блуда с кабацкими девками. А иначе зачем барину разъезжать в такую рань после того, как закончены полевые работы, да ещё заворачивать в сельскую церковь? Случись в дворянском имении чего такое, для которого срочно потребен священник, например, у барыни сделался выкидыш, и теперь неизвестно, помрёт она до приезда доктора или нет, а значит надобен не только тот, кто проводит в последний путь, но молебен за исцеление и долгие лета отслужит немедля, то за ближайшим попом прислали бы коляску. Ежели у барыни обычная хвороба приключилась или у барина какая коммерция важная творится, то он разослал бы мальчишек, сыновей прислуги, с записками и деньгами по всем окрестным церквям, приказав отслужить молебен, а к себе в домовую церковь из города священника вытребовал. Но самому поутру в сельскую церквушку примчаться, да ещё страсть такую в молитве явить — не барское это дело, не дворянский обычай!  
Илья закончил молитвы и подошёл к священнику, заговорил с ним о срочном освящении дома. И сам не заметил, как рассказал всё о призраке. И попятился, когда глаза у Филимона хищно, злобно, алчно засверкали.  
— Это воздаяние! — торжествующе возгласил отец Филимон, обдавая Илью вчерашним перегаром. — Потребно покаяние и очищение!  
— В переводе с поповского на русский, — проговорил ехидно у Ильи за спиной голос Ксаны, — гони бабло!  
Илья даже подскочил от неожиданности. И резко обернулся. Ксана, всё в том же наряде, который Илья, вопреки снам о будущем, категорически не желал признавать костюмом для визитов, стояла посреди церкви, нисколько не смущаясь святостью места.  
А священник сказал, и голос у него вибрировал от предвкушения барышей:  
— Вас донимают вид ** _е_** ния, сын мой?  
— Нет… — пробормотал Илья, не желая больше иметь с отцом Филимоном никакого дела. «Надо было ехать в Кирсанов!» — подумал он. Но глянул на Ксану, которая со скучающе-ехидным видом рассматривала его и попа, сообразил, что поездка за сорок восемь вёрст в обществе призрака стала бы кошмаром. «Да и не позволит мне эта ведьма ехать куда-либо, кроме телеграфа!» И Илья решился: — Да, отче. Видения терзают меня неотступно.  
— Это воздаяние за грехи вольнодумства и высокомерия! — злорадно сообщил поп. — За потакание греху сребролюбия! Это где видано, платить слугам больше, чем соседи!  
Ксана хихикнула:  
— От него кухарка к тебе сбежала?  
— Не знаю, — быстро и тихо сказал Илья, начав понимать, во что ввязался. И только сейчас, на тридцать первом году жизни, сообразил, что если повар-француз, выписанный из Самары управляющим накануне приезда барина, готовил супы, рагу и бланманже, то для кулебяк, каши и щей, без которых тоже никак не обойтись, нужна была русская стряпуха. «Можно ли возненавидеть человека за переманивание мастерицы по щам и кулебякам?» — задумался Илья. И собственный желудок, который из-за спешки не только не получил завтрак, но и в прошлом имел знакомство с едой в привокзальных буфетах, ответил, что ещё как можно! А что до кухарки, лакеев и прочей прислуги, то ни Илья, ни Вера никогда на них не кричали и не отвешивали пощёчин, как все остальные дворяне. Вера, едва начала вести хозяйство, настояла на том, чтобы положить жалованья прислуге кому на копейку, кому на две больше обычного, и люди стали так бояться увольнения, что в доме всё делалось идеально.  
Поп тем временем перечислял торжествующе:  
— Грех потворства ворожейству! «Ворожеи не оставляй в живых!» — взвизгнул отец Филимон. — Пасьянсы в гостиной! Горничные в людской на женихов гадают! Весь дом погряз в ереси и безбожии! О церкви забыли! Никакой помощи храму!  
— Отче! — возмутился Илья. — Все окрестные храмы ежемесячно получают от меня пожертвования. А участь вдов, сирот и калек, насколько я вижу, лучше не стала.  
Отец Филимон едва не задымился от ярости. Ксана фыркнула:  
— Задел больную мозоль. Ещё церковную кассу предложи проверить.  
— Епитимия! — возопил отец Филимон, явно до тех же мыслей додумавшись. — Отлучение до искупления грехов! Никакого причастия и благословения, никаких освящений, пока не избыт грех ереси и волшебства!  
Илью бросило в жар и холод одновременно, прямо как в романах писали. Он до сих считал это глупостью и невозможностью, но оказалось — чистейшая правда. И если за ересь отлучение от таинств было до отречения от ереси, то за волшебство, оно же гадание, кара была на двадцать пять лет. Разумеется, на картах гадало или хотя бы пасьянс раскладывало всё женское население от императрицы до забогатевшей крестьянки и не менее двух третей мужчин-дворян, разночинцев и мещан тоже пасьянсами баловались, во всех гостиных развлекались спиритизмом и столовращением, а потому, попробуй какой угодно поп, пусть даже первенствующий член Святейшего Синода, покарать кого-то за волшебство, он стал бы посмешищем для всей России. Но ссыльный — это уже и не человек. С ним можно поступать как угодно.  
— Смени религию, — посоветовала Ксана. — Возьми лютеранство, там всем на всё пофиг. Точнее, в ваши времена ещё не совсем пофиг, но к этому уже быстро идёт, а главное, насколько я помню историю, в России из иноверцев не преследовали только лютеран. У российских католиков были проблемы, к тому же католичество слишком дорого обходится по деньгам, так что выбор очевиден. И скамейки в лютеранской церкви есть, можно сидеть как человеку. А чтобы соседи и царь не квакали, скажи, что шведский муж сестры твоей бабушки завещает твоему сыну хренолион денег при условии, что вы все примите лютеранство. Такая жертва ради сына вызывает только одобрение. Ну и в будущем, когда рванёшь в белоэмиграцию, будет удобнее.  
Илью такой подход поверг в остолбенение настолько сильное, что он пропустил мимо ушей все инвективы отца Филимона и опомнился, лишь когда услышал, что поп назначал каждому в усадьбе по триста ежедневных земных поклонов в течение недели.  
— Вы хотите искалечить моих слуг?! — возмутился Илья. — А моя жена? Она беременна!  
— Ежели её плод так чист и невинен, как и надлежит, — ответил отец Филимон, — от поклонения иконам ему будет лишь польза.  
Илья от такого даже задохнулся, зато Ксана пропела:  
— Жил-был поп, толоконный лоб! Пошёл поп по базару… — Ксана оборвала пение запрещённого к публикации, но всем известного по переписыванию подлинного авторского варианта стихотворения господина Пушкина, и сказала: — Мне две тысячи платить не захотел, а тут влетишь на все десять. Или тебе нянька в детстве не рассказывала сказку о похоронах козла?  
Сказку Илья знал прекрасно, но до сих пор не соотносил её с реальностью.  
— Я… Отец Филимон, это же покушение на смертоубийство! — заорал, теряя над собой всякую власть, Илья.  
— Умолкни, еретик и сквернотворец! — заорал в ответ священник.  
— Отец Филимон, — прозвучал из левого предела густой, басовитый, бархатный голос. И в среднюю часть церкви вошёл диакон Леонидий.  
— Фига себе… — пролепетала Ксана. — Вот этот поп! Прямо хватать его и тащить в исповедальню!  
Каким-то краем сознания Илья удивился тому, как можно не отличать диакона от священника, не знать, что диаконы, даже чёрные, иначе говоря, монашествующие, священных таинств не совершают, и откуда Ксана взяла, что в православном храме может быть отдельное помещение для исповеди. Хотя очевидно, что исповедальня требовалась ей отнюдь не для покаяния в грехах, а для сотворения новых. Но все мысли отступили перед красотой отца диакона: лет тридцати от роду, высокий, ладный, фигура античного атлета, каштановые волнистые волосы до плеч, и видно, что они мягкие, словно шёлк, красиво очерченные брови, большие светло-карие глаза, бородка изящной линией обрамляет благородные черты лица, усики подчёркивают прекрасный рисунок губ… И католические исповедальни, которые Илья видел Петербурге, весьма удобны для…  
Илья титаническим усилием воли остановил мысли, вознамерившиеся пойти в совсем не нужном направлении, и заставил себя сосредоточиться на деле. Диакон же говорил:  
— Преосвященнейший владыка будет очень недоволен усердием не по чину. Если прихожанин говорит о злых д ** _у_** хах, его беспокоящих, то это дело монашествущего священника, благословлённого преосвященнейшим владыкой на расследование таких случаев и, если есть в этом надобность, на отчитку человека и дома его от нечисти.  
Илья не без злорадства наблюдал, какие корчи лица происходят с отцом Филимоном. И, что заставило сердце Ильи затрепетать от радости, отец Филимон процедил:  
— Я напишу отцу Амвросию.  
— И будет благоразумно, отче, если князь сам отвезёт сегодня же ваше письмо. Ведь он один подвергся такой беде. От других обитателей усадьбы обращений за помощью не было. Но я немедленно поеду туда и поговорю тихо, не возбуждая сплетен и discréditer, с её сиятельством княгиней и с прислугой. Заодно передам Вере Сергеевне, чтобы выслала на постоялый двор Митрофана Усова сменную одежду и деньги. Пока вы будете письмо писать, да пока его сиятельство до постоялого двора доедет, посыльный с вещами как раз там будет. — И добавил: — Благословите на сие, отче.  
Священник благословил, и диакон тут же ушёл. А Ксана охнула восхищённо «Вот это ловкач!» и исчезла.

* * *

Вадим и его приятель Даичи, японец, с которым он познакомился на курсах испанского, сидели в гостиной квартиры Даичи, а перед ними на журнальном столике лежали учебники и длинный список тестовых вопросов.  
— И дёрнул меня чёрт поехать в Америку, — вздыхал на японском Даичи, светлокожий парень двадцати семи лет, с изящными чертами лица, высокий, с сухощавостью того типа, которую в России называют двужильной. — Остался бы в Японии, хватило бы и одного английского. Да и то не факт, большинство прекрасно обходится и без него. Вадим, как в твою голову помещается восемь языков?!  
— Семь с половиной, — уточнил по-японски Вадим. — Испанский в процессе изучения. Мы в одной группе на курсах, если ты не забыл.  
— И всё равно… — упрямо сказал Даичи. — Мне английский еле влез в голову. А ты даже по-японски говоришь! У большинства иностранцев с освоением нашего языка огромные трудности. Но ты говоришь легко и бегло.  
— Очень старомодно говорю, — возразил Вадим. — Как престарелый священник из глухой деревни, который меня и учил японскому. Я ведь рассказывал, что в нашем посёлке было немало потомков японцев, которые остались в Советском Союзе после Второй Мировой войны. У некоторых из потомков были живы прабабушки и прадедушки. Одна такая пара старичков научила меня японскому, потому что я хотел после школы ехать в большой город, а на Дальнем Востоке без японского хорошей работы не найти, он даже востребованнее, чем английский. Но в крохотном и удалённом от города посёлке интернет — удовольствие очень дорогое, а мои родители были бедны. Поэтому, когда я приехал в Хабаровск, обнаружилось, что мой японский присущ началу прошлого века, а не нынешнего. Я переучивался и переучиваюсь на современный японский, но всё равно всё то и дело выскакивает бунго.  
— Вадим, в наше время свободно владеть бунго — это очень круто! — улыбнулся Даичи.  
И не солгал: старинная литературная форма японского языка, которой пользовались от восьмого века новой эры и по середину двадцатого, была признана японским законодательством одним из ценнейших культурных наследий, в старших классах японских школ и на первом курсе университетов все должны учить эту форму языка.  
— Но у большинства людей бунго в голове не держится, — вздохнул Даичи. — Девчонки просто умрут, когда тебя услышат. Бунго — это супер-секси!  
— Сочувствую дамам, но ничем помочь не могу.  
Даичи накрыл кисть Вадима своей.  
— Мужчины тем более будут околдованы.  
Вадим убрал руку.  
— Давай вернёмся к тесту.  
Даичи отодвинул список тестовых вопросов в сторону.  
— Я совсем тебе не нравлюсь?  
— Ты очень нравишься мне как друг, и я не хочу портить дружбу сексом.  
— Почему портить? — не понял Даичи. — Это украсит дружбу.  
— Не в моём случае, — твёрдо сказал Вадим. — Я пригоден или для одноразового секса без обязательств в ночном клубе, или для серьёзной связи. Но дружеские перепихоны, при всех их несомненных преимуществах, не для меня. Увы, издержки воспитания в дикой провинции.  
Даичи проговорил медленно, осторожно:  
— Так бывает вскоре после крушения романа, на который возлагалось много надежд.  
— Давай займёмся испанским, — мягко, но непреклонно ответил Вадим. — У тебя много ошибок в спряжении отклоняющихся глаголов.  
Около часа они занимались, а когда Вадим стал собираться домой, Даичи сказал:  
— После этой контрольной я, наверное, оставлю курсы.  
— Почему? — удивился Вадим.  
— Не остаётся на них времени. Я перехожу на другую работу, а там постоянные сверхурочные. Это выгодно по деньгам из-за хороших доплат, и в резюме пойдут очень полезные записи, но работа займёт всю мою жизнь. Я даже в спорт-клуб ходить не смогу.  
— Ты бросишь кэндо?! — поразился Вадим. — Но ты же говорил, что не пропустил ни одной тренировки с тех пор, как в семь лет впервые вошёл в зал для занятий!  
— Должность, которую я получаю, бывает один раз в жизни. Старший инженер на интернет-канале.  
Вадим от удивления и восхищения даже присвистнул:  
— Это как ты сумел такое найти?  
— Открывается новый интернет-канал, — пояснил Даичи. — И это очень хороший канал: эксклюзивные новости, свои сериалы, собственные шоу в прямой трансляции и прочие штуки, которые есть на обычном ти-ви. Оно тоже стремительно переходит в сеть, поэтому там тоже есть вакансии, но на них фиг попадёшь. Я случайно узнал о конкурсе на должность в новом канале и подал документы. Пусть даже этот канал и закроется через год, не выдержав конкуренции с лидерами потокового мультимедиа, но моему резюме инженера он прибавит сто очков. Не инженер отвечает за раскрутку и интересное содержание. Моё дело — стабильность информационного потока как такового, чтобы сайт не завис при визите десяти миллионов пользователей одновременно. А это отслеживается сторонними сайтами, с которых информацию о посещаемости и стабильности вещания берут рекламодатели и инвесторы. И что ещё важнее, я сам набираю себе инженеров в команду. Конкурс был — тысяча сто семьдесят восемь заявок. А победил я.  
Вадим обнял приятеля и заплясал с ним мазурку.  
— Ты просто чудо!  
— Стой ты, ненормальный, — засмеялся Даичи, вырываясь из крепкой хватки приятеля, который тоже немало внимания уделял тренировкам по боевым искусствам.  
Вадим остановился и улыбнулся счастливо:  
— Удачи тебе. А кто в дирекции канала, у них мозгов на такой бизнес хватит?  
— Должно хватить. Канал открывает русская звезда сериалов и телешоу, инвестирует его отец, очень богатый человек. Сам директор изучал телебизнес в Лос-Анджелесе, а в Чикаго приехал, потому что тут дешевле аренда студий, но в то же время есть очень хорошие театры и курсы при них, а значит и актёры, и гримёры, и осветители, и прочие нужные специалисты.  
Вадим насторожился:  
— Как зовут эту русскую звезду?  
— Роман Мартынов. Ты его знаешь?  
Вадим отпустил Даичи и сел на диван.  
— Больше, чем хотелось бы. Когда я приехал из Хабаровска в Москву, то работал электриком на одной из киностудий, снимавших третьесортные сериалы для домохозяек и уборщиц. Как раз звездой таких и был Мартынов. Для хороших сериалов у него актёрского таланта не хватало, каналы берут на флагманский продукт только высококлассных артистов и хорошие сюжеты, зато все проходные сериалы битком набиты детьми и любовницами богачей, которые спонсируют киностудии и телеканалы. С телешоу тем более всё ясно: чтобы оставаться на плаву, они периодически устраивают чествование того, кто за это заплатил. Хочешь — себя пиарь, свою новую любовницу или покойного родственника, или свою собачку. Каналу на это плевать. И такое везде, в любой стране мира. Но в случае с Романом Мартыновым заметное влияние оказала ещё и низкая конкурентная борьба между телеканалами. Молодёжь смотрит по интернету популярные европейские и американские сериалы, немногим меньше — успешное японское аниме и корейские дорамы из верхних строчек рейтингов, а люди старшего поколения зрелищами не избалованы, для них мексиканская дешёвка, которую телеканалы закупали в начале девяностых прошлого века, так и осталась эталоном. Поэтому дирекции каналов могут показывать низкосортный, небрежно сляпанный продукт, и у него будет весьма ощутимая зрительская аудитория. На этом фоне даже Роман Мартынов выглядит талантом и звездой.  
— А почему закупали мексиканскую дешёвку? — не понял Даичи. — Ведь стало возможным снимать свои сериалы, коммунистическая цензура исчезла.  
— Первые лет пять или шесть после распада СССР, — пояснил Вадим, — телевидению было выгоднее покупать дешёвые мексиканские сериалы и переозвучивать, чем снимать свои. Каналы лишились госфинансирования и абсолютно не умели работать, не знали, как конкурировать с кабельным телевидением, которое гнало сплошным потоком пиратские американские фильмы в дурной озвучке и с плохо видной, потрёпаной картинкой, но неизбалованные зрелищами зрители и это ели с восторгом. Телевидению надо было выживать любым способом на те жалкие гроши, которые у них имелись. А людям не с чем было сравнивать мексиканскую низкосортицу, потому что они до этого вообще сериалов не видели. Точнее, в бывшем СССР сделали пару-тройку сериалов о великих революционерах и сверхгениальных разведчиках, но об обычных людях, похожих на самих зрителей, сериалов не снимали никогда. Поэтому большинство населения было в таком восторге от возможности ежевечерне смотреть сказку о повседневной жизни таких же простых обывателей, как и они сами, что не обращало внимания на качество сериала. В точности по поговорке «В деревне без птиц и летучая мышь — птица». К тому же экзотичность дальних стран добавляла интереса. Каналы получали зрителей, а значит и деньги от рекламы.  
— Да, тогда логично, — кивнул Даичи.  
— А когда каналы накопили денег, стереотип сериала был уже создан. И этот стереотип действует до сих пор. Пусть он остался в проходных сериалах, флагманскией продукт всё же копируют с сериалов США и Британии, но и «мексиканский эконом-стиль» до сих пор весьма востребован. И вот в этом эфирном мусоре блистают Романы Мартыновы.  
— Но такой артист не добьётся успеха в Штатах, — помрачнел Даичи.  
— А тебе не всё равно? Ты же хотел строчку в резюме, которая даст хорошую работу в Японии.  
— Не всё равно, — кивнул Даичи. — Если канал создаётся как средство отмывки денег русской мафии, то это испортит мне репутацию.  
Вадим рассмеялся:  
— Какая русская мафия? Меньше полицейские фильмы смотри. Там горстку бандитов представляют едва ли не поработителями мира, так зрителю интереснее. Но к реальности это не имеет отношения. И вдвойне не имеет отношения к Мартынову-старшему, который просто ворует деньги из госказны, делясь с правительством, а потому отмывать ему ничего не надо, всё считается законным. И, обладая такими огромными деньгами, Мартынов-старший легко может позволить себе купить для сына кабельный или интернет-канал, потому что иначе Ромашенька пойдёт дебоширить по ночным клубам и на улицах, его вышлют обратно в Россию, где сыновьи художества будут докучать отцу. Мартынову-старшему проще дать сыну новую игрушку, которая отвлечёт его от загулов и наркотиков. Во всяком случае, раньше Мартынов-старший именно так и поступал — покупал сыну сериал, в котором Роман был на первом месте. Помогало. Хотя и ненадолго, Роману быстро надоедает работать, он возвращается к загулам. Но в данном случае это и к лучшему — вице-директор наверняка будет руководить каналом успешнее и разумнее, чем гендиректор.  
Даичи внимательно посмотрел на Вадима.  
— Ты много знаешь о Романе Мартынове.  
— Как и все работники любой киностудии, где он снимался. Там не захочешь знать об актёрах всю их подноготную, а узнаешь. И это весьма неприятно, когда на тебя, вопреки твоему желанию, то один сотрудник, то другой, вываливает подробности чужой жизни, причём россказни прекращает, только если послать его нецензурно, а это будет обида и скандал. Вот начнёшь работать на телеканале, сам убедишься.  
Даичи сказал с сомнением:  
— Ты слишком много чувства вкладываешь в слова о нём. Так говорят о бывших любовниках.  
— Даи-кун, найди в соцсети страницу Романа Мартынова и посмотри на него. А после посмотри на меня. Какая, к демонам, любовная связь может быть у него со мной?  
— Ты не сказал, что он натурал.  
— Да, он гей, — ответил Вадим с ноткой раздражения, которая лишь усилила подозрения Даичи. И вдвойне подозрительно стало, когда Вадим добавил: — Хотя в России он это успешно скрывал. Все считали, что он перетрахал половину фотомодельных девиц Москвы. Но на самом деле Роман к ним и не прикасался. Потому Мартынов-старший и спровадил сынка в Штаты. Тут бытовой гомофобии несоизмеримо меньше, а законодательно она вообще запрещена. В России наоборот, гомофобия возведена в ранг государственной политики.  
— Вадим, если в стране процветает казнокрадство и взяточничество, то на сына столь влиятельной персоны гомофобия, пусть и уровня государственной политики, не распространяется, даже если он будет трахать парней посреди Красной площади. А вот в Америке столь посредственный артист карьеру не сделает. Да и вообще нигде и никакую карьеру не сделает, тут не папины деньги решают, а только собственные таланты. Насколько патриархальна и привержена династийности Япония, но сын главы корпорации, если не покажет, что умеет работать и приносить прибыль, очень быстро получит от акционеров пинка под зад, а его должность отдадут наёмному менеджеру. Третьесортных сериалов много везде, но их быстро снимают с вещания, и никакие спонсорские деньги не помогут, потому что никому не надо из-за сиюминутной прибыли терять будущее. Спонсор даст деньги один раз, а канал — это многолетний бизнес, который из-за неудачного фильма будет загублен навсегда. — Даичи сел рядом с Вадимом. — Так что Роману Мартынову нет смысла ехать ни в Лос-Анджелес, ни в Чикаго. Он, подобно сыну средневекового феодала, будет значим только в феоде отца и во владениях отцовских друзей. Но зато рукодельный электрик с полноценным сертификатом штата Калифорния или Иллинойс, зарабатывает очень хорошо. Ему весьма выгодно приехать и в Лос-Анджелес, и в Чикаго, получить сертификат и начать делать деньги. А сын феодала вполне может поехать за любовником.  
Вадим взял со столика планшет, открыл поисковую систему, набрал «Roman Martynov Russian Actor», показал запрос Даичи и нажал кнопку ввода. Спустя несколько мгновений открыл страницу Мартынова в соцсети и отдал планшет Даичи.  
Последние записи там были на английском, комментарии на английском и русском. Но в основном были фотографии самого Мартынова, кадры и видеоролики с эпизодами из фильмов.  
Даичи внимательно рассматривал высокого, превосходно сложённого голубоглазого красавца с волнистыми золотисто-русыми волосами.  
— Он твой ровесник, — сказал Даичи, глянув на данные профиля аккаунта.  
— Ты комментарии читай. Точнее, подсчитай, во скольких из них парни и даже девчонки к каждому слову добавляют сердечки и трахающиеся смайлики. И зайди в аккаунты этих парней, посмотри, как они выглядят. А как насмотришься, сравни их со мной.  
Даичи выключил планшет и положил на столик.  
— Ты совершенно не заметен в толпе, это верно. Но если случай сталкивает с тобой, то столкнувшийся перестаёт замечать всех остальных, потому что отныне и навсегда видит только тебя. Ты околдовываешь людей сильнее любого лесного оборотня.  
— Очень смешно.  
Вадим вежливо кивнул Даичи на прощание, забрал планшет, рюкзак и ушёл, а Даичи со своего ноутбука вошёл в сеть и открыл аккаунт Романа Мартынова, стал рассматривать красивого, умеющего себя подать парня. Сердце терзала зависть и ревность. Против такой красоты у банально симпатичного Даичи не было ни единого шанса на победу.  
«Но ведь почему-то Вадим расстался с Романом, — думал Даичи. — И не хочет восстанавливать отношения».  
Даичи открыл прошлогодние записи Романа. Никаких намёков на разрыв с Вадимом там не было. Да и вообще Вадим Круглов нигде не упоминался, ни в прошлогодних записях, ни в позапрошлогодних, ни ранее. Даже когда Роман Мартынов, в надежде на пиар совершил камин-аут, то Вадима не назвал. На камин-аут, к разочарованию Романа, никто не обратил внимания, зато помелькали фото начинающих актёров, с которыми у Романа были мимолётные связи.  
«У него с Вадимом ничего не было? — не поверил Даичи. — Невозможно! Не слепой же этот Роман».  
Он нашёл записи Романа, которые относились к периоду работы Вадима в Москве. Даичи не знал ни слова по-русски, но умел писать имя и фамилию предмета своих воздыханий кириллицей — и печатными буквами, и прописными. Даичи потыкал в ссылки, пока не нашёл ту, что вела на сайт киностудии. На сайте, опять же методом тыкания во все ссылки и при помощи онлайн-переводчика, нашёл архив сотрудников и фото Вадима.  
«Это ничего не даёт. Я и так знаю, что Вадим работал на киностудии».  
Но тут Даичи повезло: он нашёл архив комментариев к сериалу, в котором снимался Роман и который в это время как раз запустили в эфир. Однако всё, что удалось оттуда извлечь — это смешная и нелепая историйка о сходстве Романа с каким-то русским принцем.  
Из любопытства и от нечего делать Даичи поискал материалы о принце Михаиле. Поисковая система сразу же вывела на любительские сайты об истории Романовых. Ничего примечательного там о Михаиле не было, всего-то одна заметка в несколько строчек. Жил принц не то чтобы затворником и скромником, но и к светским развлечениям не особо стремился, предпочитал покровительствовать наукам и искусствам. Даичи понравился дворец Михаила, именуемый Туриновским. Его строительство которого началось на речке Туринке в день семнадцатилетия принца, когда он решил жениться и жить отдельно от родителей и старшего брата. Проект дворца Михаил выбрал сам из сотни присланных, и вкус него был превосходен: дворец оказался архитектурным шедевром, элегантно вписанным в тогдашний аристократический пригород Санкт-Петербурга, который сейчас стал одним из дорогих районов города. И дворец по-прежнему оставался жемчужиной городской архитектуры.  
«А Михаил был далеко не дурак, — отметил Даичи. — Автор заметки пишет, что почти все его прогнозы в области научного и технического прогресса сбылись».  
Даже странно было, что такой человек в конце 1888 года вдруг стал жестоко злоупотреблять алкоголем и наркотиками, буянить и устраивать отвратительные публичные скандалы, а через три месяца умер от передоза, будучи тридцати одного года от роду — через неделю после дня рождения скончался.  
«Как будто подменили», — удивлялся Даичи. Он хотел уже закрыть сайт, но увидел фотографию Вадима.  
Даичи не поверил собственным глазам. И всё же факт есть факт — на фото был Вадим. Да ещё не один, а рядом с Михаилом.  
Даичи для надёжности прогнал подпись под фотографией через два разных онлайн-переводчика. Результат был одинаковый:

_Великий князь Михаил Дмитриевич осматривает первую в России модель дизельного двигателя. Его сопровождает инженер-электрик Туриновского дворца Алексей Филиппович Осипов._

Заинтригованный Даичи поискал в сети другие фотографии Осипова. Нашлась ещё одна, полицейского вида, фас и профиль. Ссылка под фотографией привела на блоггерскую статью, а подпись под фото гласила, что оно из личного дела, такие были заведены на всю дворцовую обслугу. Тема статьи была посвящена развитию сфер применения электричества в России конца девятнадцатого века.  
«Это безумие какое-то. Если Роман просто очень похож на Михаила, их фото как картинки из игры "Найди десять отличий", то Вадим и Алексей — одно и то же лицо!»  
Для надёжности Даичи затребовал в поисковике сайт по распознаванию лиц, а после прогнал через него фото всех четверых — Михаила и Романа, Алексея и Вадима. Программа подтвердила выводы: Роман и Михаил всего лишь очень похожи, а у Вадима и Алексея одно и то же лицо.  
«Но для экспертного заключения этого мало. Качество фото у меня на телефоне не слишком-то хорошее, я чудовищно бездарен в фотосъёмке, древний полицейский снимок и то лучше. Надо пригласить Вадима на прогулку и сделать побольше фотографий. И не на телефон, а на фотоаппарат».  
Однако через минуту Даичи передумал заниматься ерундой. «Мало ли похожих людей. Любителей лазить под юбку к чужим жёнам всегда было в изобилии. А в те времена ещё и всем служанкам юбки задирали. Ничего удивительного в том, что и у принца Михаила, и у его сотрудника есть много потомков, похожих на них как копии».  
И всё же отчасти от нежелания заниматься нужным для карьеры и жизни в Штатах испанским, отчасти от смутной, самим Даичи не осознаваемой надежды найти в биографии Алексея Осипова то, что склонит его пра-пра-сколько-там-внука к сексу с Даичи, он открыл очередную ссылку на статью о принце Михаиле, прокручивал её лениво, отыскивая снимки Алексея, который так невероятно похож на Вадима. И тут среди фотографий вещей из кабинета Михаила Даичи увидел то, чего там никак не могло быть — шаманский амулет из Вакканая.  
Даичи даже укрупнил фотографию, вырезал программой для снятия скриншотов фрагмент с амулетом, закинул его в картиночный поисковик, добавив слово «Вакканай».  
И точно — он видел такие амулеты, когда в школе ездил на экскурсию по Хоккайдо. Учительница тогда сказала, что кроме айнов на острове, особенно по берегам залива Соя и по побережьям Японского и Охотского морей к северу от городов Румои и Момбецу, жил амурский народ… народ… Или там их было несколько? Поисковик сказал: «нивхи, ороки (ульта), орочи, ульчи, удэгэ, нэгидал». Даичи это ничего не дало. От экскурсии запомнилось лишь то, что после Реставрации Мэйдзи, когда правительство начало активное освоение своих северных владений, местное население всячески старались ассимилировать в японцев и достигли больших успехов. Но после Второй Мировой войны было много беженцев с тех территорий, которые отходили Советскому Союзу, и ассимилированные вспомнили о своих корнях, а с девяностых годов прошлого века началось активное сохранение культур малых племён Японских островов, и был создан этот музей. Даичи запомнил лишь макет Царства Мёртвых, иначе говоря, кладбища одного из народов. Макет и электронная кукла-шаман, пляшущая погребальный танец, дабы путь умершего в новую жизнь был лёгким и весёлым, а сама жизнь счастливой и удачной, производили впечатления большее, чем самые известные фильмы в жанре мистического хоррора. Тогда и Даичи, и его одноклассники долго рассматривали макет и куклу, охали и ахали с испугом и восторгом. Для японцев погребальная тема — довольно болезненный и пугающий момент, и страх вызывает не смерть, которая естественная часть жизни, а именно погребение, связанные с ним обряды, зыбкость границы между миром живых и мёртвых. И Даичи, и его одноклассников поначалу ужаснул макет и кукла-шаман — с куклами для японцев тоже всё непросто. Но один из музейных работников сказал, что именно этот танец и эта кукла хранят окр ** _у_** гу, а может и весь Вакканай от гнева мёртвых и появления голодных и прочих зловредных д ** _у_** хов. Работники из окрестных офисов даже подношения к макету приносят, это уводит от них несчастья.  
Даичи это потрясло, он поспешил оставить для д ** _у_** хов монетки, поклониться, и всё остальное на экскурсии запомнилось мало. Но, как оказалось, в памяти ещё сохранилась витрина с благотворными и злотворными талисманами. И тот талисман, который был у Михаила, очень похож на злотворный!


	8. — 7 — (редактура от 21.01.2021)

— Ты посмотрел ссылки? — злобно процедила Лиза в телефон. Она загорала на берегу реки. — Арс! Чего молчишь?!  
— Видел, — хмуро ответил Арсений. — Французские студенты-юристы орут, что у Ксаны Гореловой полный набор на получение убежища через статус «больного иностранца». Фрашка, оказывается, даёт вид на жительство тем, кто не может получить нужную медпомощь в своей стране. Однако это всего лишь слова студентов, а сам закон применяется крайне редко. Это советы и планы, но не реальность.  
— Планы?! — взвизгнула Лиза. — Советы?! Эти долбаные лягушатники взялись дистанционно обучать полутруп сценарному мастерству и музыкальной грамоте! Недочеловека, который одним пальцем слышит вибрацию, эти психи собираются делать композитором! Говорят, что любая музыка — это вибрация. Визгу на весь интернет! Высшая Политехническая школа и Высшая Нормальная школа приняли в качестве учебных проектов создание новых обучающих и коммуникативных программ для слепоглухонемых, основанных на азбуке Морзе. Петушары вознамерились доказать, что они программисты лучше американцев и японцев. Те, конечно, взвились как укушенные и тоже начали создание своих программ. «Отважная юная дама бросает перчатку не только своей болезни, но и научному сообществу!» В университете пикеты с требованием того, чтобы Ксана Горелова обучалась в Париже и находилась в парижской клинике, поскольку она — полноправная студентка французского университета, и этот самый университет обязан делать для неё то, что делает для всех студентов. И орут, что университет не может лишать зачисленного студента права на образование только потому, что он стал инвалидом. Пикетную волну подхватывают студенты других университетов. Гейропа рехнулась! Какие права у куска мяса, едва способного шевелить пальцем?!  
— Хелен Келлер училась в университете, — заметил Арс. — Ещё в самом начале прошлого века стала бакалавром искусств. Как раз в тему.  
— Какая ещё, к елодрани, Хелен Келлер?  
— Первый в мире слепоглухонемой человек, получивший высшее образование, — пояснил Арс тоном школьного учителя. — В 1904 году ей выдали диплом с отличием. Я это к тому, что на Западе права инвалидов стали «священной коровой» ещё тогда. А сейчас так тем более. Ксане шум нужен в первую очередь для того, чтобы протащить во Францию родителей как секретаря и сиделку. И чтобы продавать сценарии. Её первый мульт-короткометражка уже взят в работу. Точнее, она написала рассказ, и его экранизируют, она второй сценарист в этом проекте. Не знаю, насколько рассказ хорош литературно, но шоу-бизнес умеет считать деньги. А тут такая бесплатная реклама…  
— Да в болото рекламу! — ещё больше разозлилась Лиза. — Ты что, не понимаешь? Эта деревенская полуживая тварь будет жить в Евросоюзе, а мы обречены сидеть здесь! Она становится мировой знаменитостью, звездой, а мы по-прежнему никто и ничто! Дед не позволяет нам блистать даже в Пензе. Зато эта нищая деревенская тварь на коне. Да что ты за мужик такой, если бабу на место поставить не можешь!  
Лиза оборвала связь. Дед сократил ей содержание, а какая-то плебейка… Это было мерзко, гадко, унизительно! Всё из-за неё, суки подлой! И судебный процесс в придачу, да ещё и не один — Вика опять подала иск о признании отцовства. Дед в бешенстве. Ему не нужен в семье будущий убийца. Адвокаты роют землю, чтобы у Вики не было ни шанса, но это деньги, и расплачиваться за адвокатов почему-то должна ещё и Лиза! Хватило бы Арса, который налажал — дед вычитал адвокатские гонорары из его зарплаты. Однако и Лизе дед стал давать на жизнь меньше, а это возмутительно и несправедливо.  
Но хуже всего было то, что у деревенщины нищей опять всё получилось. Евросоюз, а значит и весь мир принадлежит ей.  
— Я уничтожу это гниду! — прошипела Лиза. — Почему ей опять всё, а мне лишь дерьмо?!

* * *

— Ангел мой, — нежно говорил по-французски диакон Леонидий, целуя ладошку княгини Веры Сергеевны Вохримовской, — мы непременно посетим богадельню, но прошу вас сначала вызвать доктора.  
Сладкая парочка любезничала в кровати, а Ксана, с превеликим трудом сумевшая перетянуть путеводную нить с Ильи на его жену, да ещё так, чтобы попасть в нужный день, тихо кипела от злости — она не для того старалась, чтобы два часа ждать, пока закончится порнуха.  
Вера сказала сердито:  
— Белая горячка у моего мужа, а не у меня!  
— Боюсь, — настойчиво проговорил Леонидий, — это посерьёзнее белой горячки. Он так себя вёл, как если у него случилось воспаление мозга. Потому я и просил вас распорядиться вымыть всё с карболкой и щёлоком. Ангел мой, — Леонидий нежно погладил живот Веры, — вы должны думать не только о себе, но и о детях.  
— Ну хорошо, — нехотя ответила Вера. — Я велю Агаше телеграфировать доктору. Но уверяю вас, друг мой, у Ильи нечему воспаляться. Поэтому надо побыстрее наладить дело с богадельней. Я решительно желаю поймать управителя на воровстве! Но он такой хитрый. И его покрывает капитан-исправник. Это отвратительно! Он должен защищать людей от зла, а не творить его.  
— О, душа моя, — горячо поддержал её Леонидий, — непременно! Лиходеев, отнимающих помощь у нуждающихся, требуется остановить. Мы придумаем для управляющего и его покровителя письма-ловушки.  
Он потянулся к прикроватному столику за карандашом и бумагой.  
Ксана вздохнула. То, что Леонидий — любовник жены Вохримовского, было очевидно ещё в церкви: слишком ловко он спровадил мужа далеко и надолго. А вмешался в поповский произвол ровно в тот момент, когда он стал угрожать Вере. Пока Филимон издевался над одним только Ильёй, Леонидий о превышении должностных полномочий и предвзятом суде нисколько не беспокоился.  
Но то, что диакон окопается в постели Веры как у себя дома, да ещё всерьёз будет ей помогать в благотворительности, которой та занимается тоже серьёзно, Ксана никак не ждала. Свидетель разговора с Верой Ксане был ни к чему, а отлучаться диакон в ближайшее время не собирался.  
«Странно, что они завалились в койку с утра, и никто не обратил на это внимания. Мужу ведь донесут! Или эта парочка приняла какие-то меры? Да и вообще у них всё как-то привычно, слажено и накатано, — отметила Ксана. — Как будто много лет в счастливом браке — том самом, в котором медовый месяц три раза в год».  
Ксана вышла из спальни в будуар и ещё раз осмотрела секретер Веры. Да, имением управляла именно она. В отличие от письменного стола Ильи, которым явно никогда не пользовались, здесь видна расшарканность ящичков, карандаши в письменном приборе разной длины, чернильницу часто вынимали из прибора — заметны потёртости, палочка с металлическим пером, которая в эти времена была ручкой, имеет следы въевшихся чернил и сделана из кости, максимально лёгкого в эти годы материала. Бювар изношен по сгибу, потому что из него постоянно достают чистую бумагу, пресс-папье частично потёрто многочисленными прикосновениями, промокательную сторону у него несколько раз меняли. На подложке под письмо, эдаком кожаном коврике, который и в XXI веке неведомо зачем кладут на письменные столы начальника, есть многочисленные чернильные пятна — тут функция подложки очевидна: защищает мебель от брызг и клякс.  
Ксана вспомнила, что до начала ХХ века женщине запрещено было показывать, что она занимается делами, поэтому приходилось хранить бумаги и конторские книги не в офисном шкафу, а в бытовом комоде. Бухгалтерию и коммерческую переписку женщины вынуждены были вести не на письменном столе, а придвигать к комоду, в котором документация, столик для фруктов. Так в начале восемнадцатого века появился секретер — внешне обычный дамский комод для белья и украшений, но на самом деле он раскладывался в письменный стол и офисный шкаф. И эта конструкция, в которой всё нужное для работы всегда под рукой, оказалась настолько эргономичной, что секретерами стали пользоваться и мужчины.  
А бюро, которое в двадцать первом веке часто путают с секретером, совсем другая мебель — это шкатулка для особо важных бумаг, эдакий полусейф. Такую шкатулку мужчины держали у себя в кабинете то на столике для вина, то на отдельном стуле в углу. И однажды в семнадцатом веке какой-то сообразительный мебельный мастер придумал сделать шкатулку для особых бумаг на высоких ножках и с выдвижной либо откидной столешницей, чтобы можно было быстро, не тратя время на походы к столу, подписать документ или черкнуть маленькую срочную записку. Позже бюро стали ставить и в гостиные, чтобы отвечать на срочные послания, хранили там всякую мелочь для развлечения гостей типа лото и карт. А вот работать за бюро, как за письменным столом или за секретером, было неудобно. И только когда в период Интербеллума письменные столы, бюро и секретеры стали соединяться во всевозможную гибридную мебель, названия начали путаться.  
«Кстати, — задумалась Ксана, — а в кабинете Ильи было бюро? В 1888 году деловой мужчина обойтись без него не мог. Должен был быть либо секретер, либо письменный стол и бюро». Но вспомнился только бювар, из которого Илья взял бумагу для подсчёта компенсации — новёхонький, как только что из магазина. И три одинаково длинных карандаша. Зато в кабинете Ильи не было счёт, а в секретере Веры для них отведена полочка.  
«И в 1888 году, оказывается, уж ** _е_** был ластик, — отметила Ксана, глянув через открытую дверь на орудующего означенным предметом Леонидия. — А Илья его себе не купил».  
Почти все записи, которые лежали на столешнице секретера, были сделаны карандашом, но некоторые, очевидно, важные и предназначенные для длительного хранения, после обводились чернилами. И Леонидий черновик письма пишет более удобным, чем перо и чернила, карандашом, у Веры и даже у Ильи везде, где есть бумага, наготове карандаш.  
На столешнице секретера среди обведёных записей на самом видном месте лежал список рождественских подарков. Именно так и было озаглавлено, даже подчёркнуто: «Подарки на Рождество».  
 _Мужъ — булавка для галстука и запонки_  
 _θеденька — расписной леденецъ на палочкѣ_  
 _Васенька — карманныя часы_  
 _Машенька — тотъ шёлкъ на платье_  
 _Петенька — портсигаръ_  
И множество других имён, какие с отчеством, другие названы только по фамилии, кто-то во множественном числе: Загорские, Беловы, Стурсоны… У кого-то поверх карандашного подарка чернилами написан другой — в частности, неведомому Петеньке портсигаром заменён томик Вольтера, который отправился к какой-то княжне Игольдиной вместо запланированной ранее серебряной перчаточницы…  
А ещё в эти времена хранили письма. И отнюдь не деловую корреспонденцию, которая в течение нескольких лет является документом, нет, пачками сохраняли самые обычные бытовые писульки. «Зачем? — задумалась Ксана. — Мама и папа успели немало пожить в эпоху бумажных писем, но никогда их не хранили, выбрасывали сразу, как ответят. А где-то до середины прошлого века все письма именно хранили, заводили для них отдельный шкафчик или хотя бы полку в книжном шкафу выделяли. Ладно ещё дура-баба из-за сантиментов хранит среди домовых книг и сопливых романов письма любовника, и на этом палится перед мужем. Но для чего нормальным людям надо было хранить бытовуху, которая годами пылилась на полке? Ведь даже письма предков не отправляли на растопку, а продолжали хранить, пока те не истлевали».  
Некстати — или кстати? — припомнился роман Солженицына, где персонаж в пятидесятые годы прошлого века делал другу на день рождения портсигар. И во французских, английских, американских детективах, написанных до шестидесятых годов прошлого века, у всех курящих были портсигары — дешёвые, дорогие, золотые с драгоценными камнями, серебряные, жестяные… Чем их всех сигаретная пачка не устраивала, почему надо было совершать лишние телодвижения, перекладывая курево из одной коробки в другую? Почему все, даже женщины, таскали с собой тяжёлую приблуду?  
Мелочи неведомого быта, детали чужого, непонятного менталитета. А ведь надо заставить Илью встретиться с Михаилом! Но как, если никакой аргумент до него не доходит? Ксана, пользуясь тем, что невидима и неслышима для Веры и Леонидия, попробовала поискать в секретере дневник Веры. Вдруг она его ведёт и там есть что-то полезное об Илье? Помогать призрачной родственнице мужа Вера явно не будет. Хотя… Она деловая дама, и муж, несмотря на отсутствие супружеских отношений, остаётся у неё под каблуком, а потому ей можно просто предложить сделку: информация о будущем в обмен на помощь. Если заартачится — шантажнуть тем, что беременна она не от Ильи. Вера достаточно умна, чтобы для легализации беременности обеспечить себе одноразовый перепих с бросившим её мужем или хотя бы просто подсунуть ему за ужином вино со снотворным и провести ночь в мужниной постели, но если Илья начнёт разбираться, то и первого сына объявит байстрюком, отправит его в приют, а жену пожизненно запрёт в монастырь, исправляющий распутниц. Ксана Веру полностью одобряла, поскольку то, что она делала, в эти, лишённые развода и женского права на собственность, времена было единственным способом обеспечить себе счастье при козле-муже, которому плевать на жену. То, что Илья Веру бросил, было не преступлением, а нормой жизни — любовь живёт недолго, супруги всегда разбегаются. Однако вместо междусобойного договора и выплаты разводных Илья притащил нелюбимую жену в деревню, чтобы было, на кого перевесить хозяйство, а самому кувыркаться на сеновале с деревенскими девками. Козёл получал именно то, чего сам выпросил. «Но мне надо вернуть мою жизнь, — добавила Ксана. — А потому для меня все средства хороши. На войне как на войне».  
И всё же лучше найти материал для шантажа Ильи. Веру беспокоить и тем более обижать не хотелось — бедная женщина и так достаточно настрадалась, и Леонидия своего более чем заслужила. Как и заслужил рога с кормлением чужого ребёнка Илья. Да и если Вера не смогла отвертеться от деревни, то как сможет заставить нелюбящего мужа что-то сделать? Нет, нужен аргумент для прогибания Ильи.  
Но руки Ксаны проходили сквозь секретер как сквозь воздух. «Возможно, — решила она, — дело в том, что содержимое книжного шкафа я видела, а ящики секретера непрозрачные. А может, решает направленность нитей. Основная по-прежнему закреплена на Илью. Связь с Верой искусственная, и она тает».  
На столешнице ещё было два письма, адресованных управляющим в имения в Орловской и в Рязанской губерниях. «А живёт Илья под Пензой? — удивилась Ксана. — Не мог устроиться в ссылку в более удобное и цивилизованное поместье?»  
Из спальни вышла одетая в капот — нарядный халат — Вера, села за секретер, взяла конверт, адресовала его поверенному Аверьяну Трофимовичу Конюхову в Москву и вложила в конверт письма к управляющим, добавила письмо в Петербург к штабс-капитану князю Владимиру Сергеевичу Гаврилову и запечатала конверт. Затем написала записку в телеграфном стиле доктору, добавила адрес и колокольчиком вызвала служанку, оказавшейся симпатичной девушкой в делающем фигуру чёрном платье — у неё даже фартук выглядел нарядно, и кружевная наколка на волосах смотрелась не смешно, как всегда бывало в исторических фильмах, а кокетливо.  
— Агаша, — сказал Вера девушке, — отправь письмо и телеграмму. Немедленно. Сдачу оставь себе.  
Она дала служанке деньги, и та, воодушевлённая чаевыми, убежала с такой скоростью, какая для обладательницы длинных многочисленных юбок казалась невозможной. Ксана проводила её задумчивым взглядом. Во всех исторических романах, и англоязычных, и французских, и русских, переведённых на французский и английский — переводные давали на домашнее чтение для отработки лёгкости перехода с языка на язык — говорилось, что дамы выбирали в прислугу дурнушек и возрастом постарше, годам к тридцати, что для тех лет было старостью, одевали служанок в скверно сшитую форму. И всё это делалось, чтобы не создавать себе соперниц в доме: а ну как муж промотает всё состояние на любовницу? Очень много примеров того, как молодая служанка становилась успешной кокоткой, накопившей к тем самым роковым тридцати годам на собственное кафе или шляпную мастерскую, уезжала в другой город, называлась вдовой и, несмотря на возраст, удачно выходила замуж, обзаводилась разумным количеством детей — которым, включая девочек, могла оплатить хорошее образование, а значит дать возможность обеспечить себя не через постель. Могла такая барышня и долгожданным одиночеством наслаждаться, и с любовниками на своих условиях развлекаться — при наличии собственного источника денег ей никто ни в чём не указ.  
Ксана где-то видела упоминание, что слуги получали совсем мало, причём женщинам платили в два раза меньше, чем мужчинам. При этом ни цены на продукты, ни квартплата для женщин не сокращалась. И другой работы, кроме как прислугой, у женщин не было — разве что угробить здоровье в чудовищных условиях труда на фабрике и сдохнуть в нищете, потому что там женщине тоже платят ползарплаты. Или заработать красотой, если она есть и пока она есть. Замужество было не спасением, а источником проблем, поскольку без приданого можно выйти лишь за нищеброда и пьяницу, работать подёнщицей, каждый год рожать, потому что на контрацепцию и аборты нет денег. К тому же дети в скором времени тоже начнут работать, а без лекарств и хорошего питания из пятнадцати отпрысков выживут трое-четверо, один из которых, возможно, будет кормить старую мать, у которой нет ни пенсии, ни собственных денег. Да ещё жена-бесприданница обречена почти каждый день получать от мужа в морду. Поэтому лишь в душещипательных романах барин домогался горничную, растлевал и бросал умирать в нищете. А в реальной жизни девушки из рабочих окраин и деревень сами неплохо барина заваливали — и ради такой суммы денег, которую иначе никак не заработать, и просто из желания хотя бы раз в жизни поиметь чисто физическое удовольствие от хорошо одетого и отмытого ароматным мылом мужчины, руки которого не царапают груди и клитор мозолями. Защита от сексуальных домогательств становится необходимой только при наличии множества вариантов беловоротничковой работы для женщин. Но когда для социума и закона ты никто и ничто, всего лишь дырка, которой не позволено ни учиться, ни работать, то выживать приходится через единственно доступную активность — и только выжившие смогут пустить деньги в успешный оборот, чтобы обрести никому не подконтрольную, лишь свою собственную прибыль, затем купить на неё адвокатов, лоббистов и добиться признания себя человеком со всеми правами, возможностями и их защитой. На войне как на войне. Не просто так первый в мире судебный иск с требованием наказать босса за сексуальное домогательство был подан лишь в 1976 году, а не в 1936 и тем более не в 1886.  
И при этом Вера ни за мужа не боится, ни за любовника. «Очень интересно», — отметила Ксана. Второй интересностью было то, что письма отправлялись тайно. Ксана знала, что в Российской Империи перлюстрация частной переписки была не хуже, чем в СССР при Сталине, но какой тогда смысл отправлять письма поверенному по почте, а не через вереницу посыльных непосредственно адресату? С посыльными, в отличие от почты, было всё в порядке, надёжно и конфиденциально. О страхе потерять корреспонденцию речи не было — обратный адрес на конвертах стали писать лишь после Первой Мировой, а до того был только адрес назначения.  
Значит оба супруга в чём-то противозаконном замешаны.  
«Но что может призрак? — вздохнула Ксана. — Я же не отнесу компромат в охранку. Да если бы могла — закатают Илью в Сибирь, и что? Месть — это прекрасно только тогда, когда нет ни на что никакой надежды. А мне-то надо выживать! Можно, конечно, долбать Илью электроразрядами до упора, но до пыток я ещё не дозрела… И не хочу дозревать! Да вот только времени остаётся всё меньше. Скоро начнутся необратимые изменения в организме, и тогда станет неизвестно, что хуже — не очнуться вообще или очнуться калекой жуткого вида. В восемнадцать-то лет!»  
Ксану захлестнул ужас, и от него она сообразила, что Илья тоже боится. Его до смерти пугает встреча с Михаилом. И это открытие стало прорывом. «Вполне возможно, я обойдусь без этого засранца. Нити ведь показали на связь Илья-Михаил-Зимний Солнцеворот. А то, что Илья должен встретиться с Михаилом до Солнцеворота, решила я сама. Вполне возможно, всё наоборот — надо не допустить их встречи. Грёбаные нити! Ни чёрта не понятно, что они означают. Между тем, уже двадцатое августа, шансов очнуться нормальным человеком всё меньше. Но к Вере я приходила не зря. Во-первых, она либо не бесприданница, либо захватила контроль надо всем имуществом мужа, а значит в здешнюю дыру её никто силой не тащил. Она вполне могла и в Питере остаться, и Рязань-Орёл уехать, и за границу свалить. Во-вторых, Вера в чём-то замешана, и прячется от Петербурга не хуже мужа. Вопрос — почему под Пензой, а не в Европе и не в Америке? И что такого страшного второсортный князь мог сделать великому князю? Рога ему наставил? И общие ли у Веры и Ильи проблемы? Она ведёт бизнес, но прячется Вера от проблем Ильи или от своих? В любом случае, надо начать с Ильи, и если опять не получится, надавлю на Веру. Тем более что мне есть чем ей заплатить. Лишь бы получилось стать для неё слышимой. А по возможности и видимой».

* * *

Тимур Карабеков всё же зарисовал плетёнку из нитей, которая была возле Русалочьего омута. Увы, это оказалась не криптограмма. Отдел криптографии в городской экспертизе всё ещё существовал, бутылка ликёра, заныканая при конфискации товара у торгующих без лицензии, произвела на специалисток по шифрам самое благоприятное впечатление, но дело на том и кончилось.  
— Это узоры кристаллизации, двоечник! — сказала эксперт. — Пусть ты родился, когда уже началась эпоха пластиковых окон, на которых изморози не бывает. Но лужи и ветки деревьев по поздней осени ты видел? Картинки в школьном учебнике по физике смотрел? Ведро оцинкованное у тебя на даче есть?  
— Но тут как арабская письменность! — упирался Тимур. — А это иероглифы.  
Эксперт вздохнула, открыла браузер, нашла фото кружевоподобных морозных узоров, показала. Ещё поискала и показала хризантемы и пионы из соли, в изобилии «произрастающие» по берегам сильно солёных озёр, розы из песка, которые есть в Сахаре, настоящие пейзажи, букеты цветов и фантастических животных в разрезе моховых агатов и яшмы, которая даже так и называется — пейзажная.  
— И такого добра полно, — сказала эксперт. — Используй поиск по картинкам, чтобы определить, что именно у тебя кристаллизовалось.  
— Мозг, — фыркнула графолог. — Опер — это диагноз. Ладно, консультацию получил — и иди отсюда, у нас ещё двадцать шесть подписей на завещаниях и договорах о продаже недвижимости.  
Тимур обижаться не стал — с экспертами, несмотря на их злые языки, надо дружить, без этого не будет карьеры — вежливо попрощался, забрал готовые заключения и поехал в райотдел.  
«Итак, — размышлял Тимур, — найдено месторождение чего-то полезного. Вопрос: полезность извлекается лично и сразу пригодна в дело, как золотой песок, или нужна промышленная установка и переработка, как с нефтью? Нет. Формулировка неудачная. Само по себе золото не обладает никакими полезными свойствами, просто по случайности так сложилось, что оно стало платёжным средством. До чёрта примеров, когда дикарские племена не обращали внимания на самородки, а нефтью топили печку, и потому считали "земляное масло" ценной вещью. Или местные ходят мимо месторождения графита, не обращают на него внимания, и тут в деревню попадает выживший после крушения самолёта горожанин, начинает засовывать графит в соломинки и продавать на рынке, тем самым избавляясь от тяжкого труда на огороде. Шансов вернуться в цивилизацию нет, но и от большинства проблем дикарской жизни он избавлен. Если та штука как-то улучшает жизнь без привлечения к её использованию других людей, превращается в эдакий туз в рукаве, то прямой интерес убивать всех, кто хоть что-то о ней знает. Заодно это объясняет, почему старик Венедиктов такой бодрый в эдаком-то возрасте и почему его до сих пор не грохнули конкуренты. И понятно, почему сынок и внуки тут околачиваются, а не в Майами или Амстердаме прохлаждаются, как все детишки элиты».  
Означало ли это, что неведомое средство нельзя было законсервировать и вывезти пожизненный запас хотя бы в Москву? А разводить его в чём-то типа теплицы где-нибудь в пригороде Севильи можно? Ведь если способ не нашли все остальные, это не означает, что его не найдёт и Тимур Карабеков.  
«Оно тает… — вспомнил Тимур. — Поэтому скорее нужна какая-нибудь Швеция, иначе на холодильниках разоришься. Но и Скандинавия — это тоже хорошо. И нужно много кошек. Это совсем просто — разводить породистых или хотя бы приют открыть. Второе даже лучше, к природоохраникам на Западе меньше придирок, чем к бизнесу, да ещё и нехилые налоговые льготы выбить можно, пожертвования. Все благотворители, природолюбцы на лучших моделях электромобилей ездят, шикарно жрут и лучшие вина пьют, социальный статус у них зашибись — не то что опер без перспектив».  
Осталось изучить обнаруженное. Но на это надо время, а на работе загрузка по уши, бесконечный поток бытового криминала и умерших от перепоя бомжей. Тимур завёз в райотдел экспертизы, взял из своего сейфа остатки конфискационной заначки, сделал со служебного копира десять распечаток мехенди Гореловой и, отговоришись от начальства срочной встречей с информатором, поехал в городской госпиталь МВД. Больничный удалось получить аж на семь дней, начиная с завтрашнего, понедельника.  
Теперь можно и к омуту. Надежда на копии была более чем сомнительная, но картинка на теле потерпевшей была единственным хоть сколько-то нетипичным событием во всей истории. Даже музейная старуха, приютившая Пригожину, оказалась всего лишь глупой курицей, провернувшей мелкое мошенничество на ещё более глупой курице. Старуха получила бесплатную домработницу и половину оплаты коммунальных расходов, которые по счетам были вообще на одного, но при этом искренне думала, что она облагодетельствовала Пригожину. Ничего особенного, такое бывает, и не редко. Даже много хуже бывает. Тимур решил, что тут ловить нечего. Семейство Венедиктовых было стандартным, там с избытком хватало за что привлечь по нарушению законности бизнеса и по уклонению от налогов, даже наверняка за причинение вреда здоровью можно — Тимур зуб давал, что средний Венедиктов поколачивает жену. Безмозглая бездельница-внучка, живущая на дедовых подачках, якобы работающий и не блещущий коммерческим талантом внук на них же, папаша кое-как исполняет приказы деда, но сам годен только беляшной управлять, а его супружница — бывшая Мисс Приволжье, из добрачной собственности лишь призовая лента, замуж выскочила «за богатого» сразу после конкурса и огребла полный комплект именного того, чего наивные и, самое главное, зависимые дуры огребают. Всё как у всех отечественных богатых, и ни тени мистики или эзотерики. Пригожина очень любила поговорить о ведической мудрости, но всё сводилось к перепостам, ни единой своей мысли, и к Русалочьему омуту, каким-либо колдунствам и мистикам это отношения не имело ни в едином слове. Да и ведизм Пригожиной был стандартным до оскомы, таких высокодуховных дамочек толпа, и что есть они, что нет их — разницы никакой. А вот Горелова со своей мехенди выделялась. По словам Валерии Михеевой, подруги Гореловой, означенная барышня хотела себе картинку на тело ещё до лицея, но никак не могла найти подходящую. Тимур сразу отметил, что это странно: Горелова ведь художница, значит может нарисовать всё, что угодно. Или хотя бы более опытным коллегам заказать. Тимур специально уточнил у родителей Гореловой — до лицея она три года занималась на онлайн-курсах для тех, кто поступает учиться на художника. Иначе даже в лицей не взяли бы, не то что в университет. Значит художественные знакомства должны быть обширными. Однако другие лицейские подруги Гореловой, Наталья Панкеева и Станислава Басаргина, которым Тимур написал в личку соцаккаунта, подтвердили, что Гореловой долго ничего не нравилось, но из Москвы она всё же привезла мехенди по своему вкусу, и рисунок стоил того, чтобы ждать: ось равновесия по диагонали — это очень необычно и очень трудно сделать так, чтобы было красиво. Михеева нарисовала для Тимура мехенди Ксаны на альбомном листе в натуральную величину, да и в соцаккаунте Гореловой были его фото. На вкус Тимура татуха была как татуха, пусть и симпатичная, но есть мехенди и посложнее, прямо кружево или настоящая картинка с волками, луной и лесом, однако трём профи, назвавшим необычным и сложным рисунком завитушку, лучше знать.  
С Надеждой Кулешовой, у которой в Москве жила Горелова, Тимур тоже побеседовал в соцсети, но ничего интересного она не сказала: девушки лишь болтали обо всякой ерунде и рисовали мехенди. А Ксана все три дня, проведённые в Москве, в основном бегала с документами для французского посольства и университета.  
«И неизвестно, с кем познакомилась во время беготни, во что вляпалась», — отметил Тимур.  
На подходе к омуту Тимур заглянул в супермаркет, в мясной отдел, спросил продавца, не осталось ли мясных обрезков.  
— Не знаю, — сказал тот. — У нас на них постоянные клиенты, берут на прикорм животным. Сейчас гляну, может что осталось.  
В наличии были только кости.  
— Мне для кошки, — вздохнул Тимур.  
— А у нас рыба есть, — тут же сказал продавец. — Любая, какая хотите. А для кошек и для первой варки тройной ухи хорошо берут ассорти-мелочёвку — пескари, ерши, ещё ерунда всякая.  
— Мелочь местная? — с подозрением спросил Тимур. После июльской экокатастрофы, когда по затонам и заводям одного из пригородных сёл на берегу Суры плавала полудохлая, задыхающаяся рыба, которую никто не рисковал ловить, считая отравленной химикатами, а после и дохлая поплыла, вся рыба у городских торговцев вдруг стала волжской и «из Москвы». Санслужбы и добровольцы из береговых жителей чистили реку от мёртвой рыбы, власти говорили, что из-за аномальной жары, которая случилась в этом году, «зацвели» водоросли, и результат этого цветения забивал рыбам жабры, поэтому в новостях объявили об очистных мероприятиях и операциях по зарыблению водоёмов. А по городу и области ходили сплетни о заводском выбросе в реки, о затонувших из-за пьяных водил машинах с химикатами. В райотделе, где служил Тимур, сотрудники, как и все жители приречных городов, не могли без рыбы, поэтому предпочитали скидываться на билеты и отправлять самого молодого коллегу в Саранск, до которого два часа езды от Пензы — река Инсар намного меньше Суры, но это имело значение для судоходства, а не для рыбного промысла. И Инсар, в отличие от Суры, не впадает в Волгу. Да и в сёлах неподалёку от Саранска, типа Рузаевки, мгновенно появились обширные рыбные рынки, что экономило полчаса езды.  
— У нас всё с озёрных рыбных ферм, — тут же вмешалась продавщица рыбы. — У нас хороший магазин, покупателей и их животных не травим.  
Тимур скептично хмыкнул, но рыбу купил — на фоне катастрофы и всеобщей паники санэпиднадзор и экоконтроль наконец-то хотя бы на остаток лета более-менее заработали, и совсем плохой товар не пропустили бы. А по дороге к омуту Тимур думал, как катастрофа повлияла на ту неведомую штуковину — она тоже оказалась на грани исчезновения? И чистили ли омут вообще? «Там тот ещё рассадник малярийных комаров и прочей гадости. Застойное место на реке всегда с кучей заразы. Но всё же оно не заболотилось. Значит хоть как-то следят и чистят. Или там какая-то природная дезинфекция. Пусть слабенькое, но течение, например. Или со дна идёт какой-то газ. Собираются же там кошки что-то нюхать! И даже для человека слегка пахнет расслабляющим травяным чаем. Всё же Приволжье — это хотя и небольшие, однако горы. Не бывает гор без полезных ископаемых. Но разве газ может быть не отравляющий, а очищающий? Надо было у экспертов спросить! Поздно сообразил… И если та штуковина из-за катастрофы тоже пострадала, то пользователи забеспокоятся, начнут принимать меры. Надо пива и мягких шоколадок для местных бабок купить — они информаторы не хуже бомжей, только скажи им, что жильё в этих местах присматриваешь, как завалят всеми новостями и сплетнями. И, в отличие от бомжей, которые знают всё о криминале, бабки осведомлены именно о благоустройстве и соседях в плане их приятности или вредоносности. А у пользователя этого места не может не быть тут лежбища. Ни один успешный человек не будет тут жить постоянно, не станет давить на мэрию с дотягиванием района до элитного уровня, поскольку он чисто территориально не из удобных. Но и не отстой. Поэтому тут всегда было много дач-середнячков. Венедиктовы, а может и кто-то ещё, появляются в районе омута на день-два примерно раз в месяц. Как и многие дачники, впрочем. Пусть сейчас дачные посёлки частично стали городом, но всё равно немалое число владельцев недвижимости бывают тут лишь наездами. Если визитёры достаточно сообразительны, чтобы приехать на машинах среднего уровня и не ходить в супер-брэндовых тряпках, увешавшись драгоценностями, то их даже бабки не заметят — им смысла нет сплетничать о ежемесячно-кратковременных соседях. Но в лицо они их знать могут. И охотно помогут мне найти отцовского одногруппника, который где-то тут имеет дачку. А по ауре их дачи я отыщу всех остальных пользователей. Не знаю пока, что это даст мне, но информация бесполезной не бывает».  
У омута Тимур приманил рыбёшками нескольких котэ, одно из которых согласилось посидеть у него на руках. Тимур, неловко действуя одной рукой — в другой надо было держать урчащее котэ — разложил под штуковиной копию рисунка, кое-как приколол её к земле обломками веточки, чтобы не унесло ветром.  
Результат оказался нулевым. Штуковина и картинка были равнодушны друг к другу. «Глупая была идея», — подытожил Тимур, почёсывая шейку котэ, которое мурлыкало и наминало его лапами. С другой стороны, не попробуешь — не узнаешь. Версия отработана, оказалась пустышкой — чего тут такого? В любом следствии, которое хоть сколько-то сложнее бомжатской поножовщины или насмерть забитой жены, версий отрабатывается всегда несколько, и правильной оказывается только одна. «Беда в том, что у меня нет другой версии», — вздохнул Тимур.  
Он отпустил котэ, скормил остатки рыбы остальным хвостатым, почесал тех, кто давался в руки, и глянул на листок бумаги, думая, что его надо забрать с собой. В этот момент Тимур как раз наглаживал трёхцветую пятнистую кошечку. И увидел, как над бумагой выстраиваются какие-то не то кружева, не то паутина. Тимур поспешно взял на руки кошку. Видно стал лучше, но неведомая штука в воздухе опять таяла, со стороны омута на неё наметало что-то, пригодное для кристаллизации, но солнце и ветер, который постоянно менял направление, развеивая то, что едва намёл, мешали восстановлению штуковины. Тимур, не выпуская кошку, убрал веточки и осторожно потянул лист в сторону. Образовавшаяся на нём штуковина спокойно и без повреждений переехала вместе с листом. Она таяла, но начало положено: штуковину можно собирать, транспортировать и использовать.  
«А как именно — выясню!», — довольно улыбнулся Тимур. Он отпустил кошку, убрал в сумку-планшет лист с рисунком и пошёл в супермаркет за пивом и шоколадками.

* * *

Великого князя Михаила Дмитриевича разбудил кошмар. Поначалу всё было отлично — ему впервые за без малого год, минувший со дня гибели Алексея, он приснился живым, прекрасным, весёлым. Алексей, как и раньше, кружил Михаила в вальсе под фонограф, улыбался, словно не было ни мерзких ссор, которые устроил Михаил, ни чудовищной гибели Алёшеньки. Михаил просто наслаждался объятиями любимого, танцем, а после заметил, что они танцуют не в Туриновском дворце и даже не в той квартире, которую снимали в начале их союза. Это был покупательский зал антикварной лавки, где Михаил и Алексей познакомились. Михаил удивился, что в этом зале есть место для танца, но тут его и Алексея окутала какая-то синяя полупаутина-полусеть, и Алексея утащило прочь, а Михаил, как ни старался, не смог порвать путы и спасти любимого.  
Михаил позвонил дежурному слуге, приказал принести немедля все сонники, какие тот найдёт. И пока длились поиски, Михаил ушёл в курительную, принялся, будто уездная барышня, гадать по подвернувшейся под руку книге о том, вещий или пустой был сон. Глупость несусветная, но сейчас это помогало не допустить в голову мысль, которая за последний год истерзала и душу, и сердце, и разум: «Если бы ты не повёл себя как скотина, Алексей не захотел бы уехать из России, а не запрети ты его отъезд, Алексей был бы жив».  
Но злодейка и предательница память упорно возвращала Михаила в день покушения. В ту злосчастную минуту, когда Алексей поймал брошенную в Михаила бомбу руками, как раньше ловил волейбольный мяч.  
Михаил мотнул головой, заставляя себя, если уж нельзя обойтись без воспоминаний, вспоминать только хорошее. Их первую игру в волейбол, например.  
А ещё лучше — день знакомства с Алексеем.

\+ + +

Михаилу в ту пору было двадцать пять лет. Приближались именины матушки, и Михаил хотел купить ей какой-нибудь по-настоящему интересный предмет для китайского кабинета, обустройством которого она увлеклась два года назад. Два года собирательства — срок небольшой, но матушка составила добротную основу для очень хорошей коллекции. И теперь Михаил методично осматривал лавки старьевщиков, антикварные магазинчики и мелкие ломбарды, где можно было приобрести вещицу настолько удивительную и редкую, что у графа Растопчина и княгини Вараксиной, обладателей лучших китайских кабинетов в Европе, физиономии скривятся.  
И Михаил нашёл очаровательный чайничек с четырьмя чашками. Расписан он был миниатюрной картиной сада и трёхстрочным стихотворением, которое, по уверениям торговца, повествовало о приятности отдыха в саду в компании друзей. По букетику цветов было и на чашках.  
Михаил собирался купить прелестную вещицу, когда услышал бархатистый мужской голос:  
— Это подделка, и очень грубая.  
Турок-старьевщик заверещал возмущённо, что произведения тысячелетней культуры не каждому дано оценить, но голос оборвал эти вопли насмешливой турецкой фразой, от которой торговец тут же сник и по-русски стал стенать о том, как его, чистого сердцем и доверчивого, жестоко обманули.  
Михаил повернулся к говорившему. Это оказался молодой, не старше двадцати трёх лет, мужчина в скромном, но достойном костюме, внешность неброская, однако приятная, хотя и видна в ней примесь восточной инородческой крови. А ещё в странных, яшмово-трёхцветных глазах на мгновение промелькнул вполне определённый интерес, направленный на прелести собеседника. Мужчина был не чужд уранических забав.  
Михаил, которому до одури приелись и проституты в особых отделениях городских бань, и приятели, с которыми он развлекался в небольшом закрытом клубе, решил продолжить знакомство и улыбнулся с лёгким, понятным лишь другому уранисту намёком на флирт. А затем сказал:  
— Благодарю вас, сударь. Вы только что спасли меня от позора на именинах моей матушки. Она собирает коллекцию китайских вещиц, и я хочу подарить ей что-то, полезное для этого собрания. Вы не подскажете, где надо искать? Или хотя бы как вы поняли, что это подделка?  
— В Восточной Азии у числа четыре репутация в сто раз хуже, чем в Европе у числа тринадцать, потому что почти во всех языках тех мест слово «четыре» звучит очень похоже на слово «смерть». А там, где эти слова не похожи, все следуют суевериям соседей о числе четыре.  
— О господи! — ужаснулся Михаил. — Хорош был я, принеся такой подарок.  
— О числовом суеверии в России даже знатоки юго-восточных вещиц вряд ли знают, — утешил Михаила незнакомец. — А вот все остальные детали заметят сразу. Роспись в очень известном китайском стиле, персонажи одеты по-китайски, но стихотворение японское, что не сочетается никак. Любой японский гончарный двор слишком гордится своими собственными художниками и живописными традициями, чтобы использовать чужие. А китайцам хватает своих прославленных поэтов, чтобы прибегать к чужим стихам. Тем более что при гончарном дворе не может не быть местного поэта. На Востоке слагать стихи обязан уметь любой, даже неграмотный. К тому же письмена начертаны с ошибкой, характерной для всех, кто начинает учиться писать иероглифы — линии, из которых они составлены, написаны не в той очерёдности, в которой надлежит делать по правилам. Это видно по росчеркам кисти и наслоениям краски. Даже если какой-то японский гончарный двор вдруг стал делать посуду в китайском стиле, то там не будет малограмотного рисовальщика. Для допуска к такой работе надо хотя бы начальную школу закончить и пройти ученичество у художника и у каллиграфа, которые дотянут ученику всю недостающую грамотность.  
У Михаила, любящего искусство, после столь увлекательного пояснения интерес к новым знаниям перевесил интерес к прелюбодеянию.  
— Вы знаете китайский и японский? — восхитился он. — Это редкое умение.  
— Они не столь сложны, как принято думать, но требуют терпения и усидчивости.  
— Увы, — улыбнулся Михаил, — я слишком шебутной и невыдержанный, поэтому даже не стал в своё время пробовать. Зря, наверное. Похоже, изучение китайского и японского — отличный способ поработать над характером. Не согласитесь ли отобедать со мной и рассказать, как вам удавалось справляться с изучением этих языков?  
— Почему нет? — мужчина улыбнулся в ответ, а в глазах у него зажегся опасный, хищный огонёк, словно у тигра, почуявшего добычу.  
И это зачаровывало, влекло, возбуждало.  
Михаил сказал охрипшим от нахлынувших чувств голосом:  
— Рядом есть неплохой ресторан с отдельными кабинетами. Там подают весьма недурственную пулярку с черносливом.  
— Буду рад откушать, — проговорил мужчина таким тоном, что у Михаила не осталось никаких сомнений в характере предстоящей трапезы.

\+ + +

Михаил сдавленно застонал и сжал пальцами виски. Вместо сладостных картин о том, что произошло в кабинете после вкушения отменно приготовленной пулярки, Михаила опять словно тяжёлой волной накрыло воспоминание о том, как Алексей ловит бомбу и падает на землю, закрывая смертоносное устройство своим телом.  
А мгновением спустя Михаила как будто бы окутало туманом, усыпляя, и в этом сне он видел себя самого, сидящего за столом в кабинете и читающего донесение охранки о разночинце Осипове Алексее Филипповиче. Михаил от этой картины закричал в голос «Нет!», надеясь остановить себя, не дать себе сделать величайшую глупость и подлость в жизни, но вместо крика получился лишь слабый стон, а тело словно налилось свинцом, Михаил не мог даже пошевелиться. И тот Михаил, который в прошлом, беспрепятственно закончил чтение, встал и выпил рюмку наливки. А через несколько мгновений заорал бешено, принявшись крушить кабинет:  
— В Европу и Америку пишешь, смерд?! С университетскими дружками решил связаться?! Место инженера ищешь?! Уехать захотел?! А моего дозволения спросил? Да тебе ни один губернатор во всей Российской Империи не подпишет заграничный паспорт! Я об этом лично позабочусь! Я научу тебя, холопское отродье, ценить мою милость!  
Михаил тщетно пытался подняться, чтобы связать себя-прошлого и тем самым помешать сделать поступок многажды худший — приехать к Алексею и повторить эти слова.  
Однако собственное тело было слишком тяжёлым, и Михаил-нынешний, ругаясь от бессилия как извозчик, видел, что кабинет великого князя меняет обличье, превращается в скромную гостиную квартиры инженера Осипова. А Михаил-прошлый злобно шипел на Алексея:  
— И не надейся сбежать через Белоостров и Великое княжество Финляндское. Я велел отправить уведомление на каждый пограничный пункт. Тебе не позволят перейти границу с контрабандистами. И не надейся дождаться, когда ослабнет внимание пограничной службы, до этого времени ты с голода подохнешь, потому что инженера-электрика Осипова никто не возьмёт на работу как состоящего под негласным полицейским надзором — моего влияния на это хватит. Ты холопом рождён, холопом и останешься! Ты принадлежишь мне!  
Алексей просто прошёл мимо великого князя и покинул квартиру — как позже выяснилось, именно на случай глупых выходок власть предержащих он хранил паспорт, дипломы и похвальные письма с учёбы и работы у немецкого нотариуса, а деньги в английском банке. Околоточный надзиратель — это полицейский чиновник, который смотрел за порядком на определённом участке города — просто забирал у человека паспорт под предлогом того, что, по разгильдйству писаря, документ неправильно оформлен, обещал всё исправить. А новый паспорт выписывать можно было сколь угодно долго. Разумеется, на такую нерадивость можно и нужно было жаловаться вышестоящим чиновникам от участкового пристава, надзирающего за околоточными, до начальника городской полиции, но в случае поднадзорного, даже если надзор тайный, жалоба не возымела бы действия. И Алексей постарался защитить себя.  
Михаил-прошлый лишь рассмеялся презрительно и завалился на софу. Через несколько мгновений он уснёт, а когда проспится, то осознает всю свою подлость и глупость, но будет поздно: Алексея он потерял навсегда.  
Михаил-нынешний застонал от тоски и боли. Оцепенение и полусон прошли, но стало лишь хуже.  
— Как я мог? — прошептал Михаил. — Почему? Я же искал Алёшу, чтобы вымолить прощение. И выпил всего лишь для того, чтобы унять чрезмерность l'émotion, предстать перед Алёшей не экзальтированной истеричкой, а в пристойном и пригодном для разговора виде. Да от такой крохотной рюмки наливки не опьянеет даже гимназистка!  
Но случилось то, что случилось. Теперь сожалеть и каяться бесполезно. Одно только хотел знать Михаил: почему Алексей выменял жизнь отвергнутого и заслужившего отвержение любовника на свою?  
«Скажи, что не любишь, глядя мне в лицо, и я отдам тебе паспорт, рекомендательное письмо и всё жалование, которое задолжал».  
Михаил вложил эту записку в руку Алексея почти сразу после приезда — в церкви, где на молебне в честь императора присутствовали все значимые люди Хабаровки. И… Алексей его спас. Или не его, а людей на площади?  
Хабаровка… Кто знал, что Алексей после их второй ссоры поедет в это забытое богом и людьми место? И что оно окажется не таким уж забытым?  
Алексея искали на знаменитом своими заводами Урале, искали в Прикаспийске и в Причерноморье, которые стремительно выходили в промышленные и нефтяные лидеры, но только не в Приморской области, из которой он родом. И даже когда сообразили, что край более не отсталый и дикий, не сразу догадались заглянуть в Хабаровку.  
«Alexis прибыл туда до окончания судоходного сезона, — размышлял Михаил. — И мог сразу перебраться в Японию или в Америку. Но остался. Хотел заработать то, что потерял из-за бегства у меня? Или его увлекла интересная инженерная задача? Ведь из-за остолопства полиции в доме Алёши случился пожар. Купец Сионгов даже кричал, что они продались его конкурентам, если принесли в подключённый к электродвору дом керосиновый фонарь и уронили его. Требовал возместить убытки. С убытками понятно — сам дом, мебель недурная, книги, картины. Но продаться конкурентам можно только если в доме инженера Осипова были какие-то документы по работам, производимых им для Сионгова».  
Слуга принёс сонники.  
— Фрося Курнакова, это одна из горничных, — сказал слуга осторожно, — говорит, чтобы дурной сон не сбылся, его надо рассказать воде в водопроводе. Она всё смоет.  
Михаил кивнул.  
— Передай ей спасибо и пятачок на булавки.  
Слуга поклонился и ушёл. А Михаил стал штудировать сонники. Он был уверен, что сеть и лавка антиквара приснились ему не просто так.

* * *

«Или я не так гадаю, — размышлял Тимур, сидя за столом у себя в однокомнатной квартире, — или гадание — это ерунда».  
Заниматься исследованиями штуковины не было ни времени, ни средств, и потому Тимур погадал, как побыстрее извлечь из неё пользу. В теории гадание должно было подсказать направление. На практике же вышло «Люди из очень дальних мест и из очень дальнего прошлого». Пришлось опять водить маятником по карте. Выпал Хабаровск. А камни выдали «история» и «зарождение».  
Тимур прочитал в интернете об основании Хабаровска. Изначально это был военный пост, что-то вроде мелкого форта и деревеньки при нём, называлось всё Хабаровка и появилось в 1858 году. До 1864 года это было крохотное и никому не нужное поселение. Но геополитика изменилась, и Хабаровка превратилась в чрезвычайно важный для Российской Империи порт, который очень быстро разрастался, и потому в этом самом 1864 году началась плановая инженерная застройка Хабаровки как города. Военные, инженеры и чиновники ринулись туда как мухи на мёд — подработать на повышенной зарплате и свалить. А крестьяне, ехавшие за бесплатной и обширной землёй, ремесленники, мелкие купцы оставались навсегда, им новая земля была выгоднее. Пусть Хабаровка была дичайшей дырой в плане театров, вернисажей, которые отсутствовали до середины двадцатого века, и даже школа появилась только в 1873 году, но зато это был город дельцов, бизнеса, большой политики и огромных денег. Хотя железная дорога в Хабаровске появилась только в 1897 году, но телеграф был ещё во времена той самой плановой застройки, тогда же хорошо наладили водные пути и санные, так что жители могли товары хоть из Парижа выписывать, хоть из Токио или Нью-Йорка. Купцы продавали зерно, пушнину и много чего ещё по всему миру. В 1873 в Хабаровку с инспекцией и инвестициями приехал аж четвёртый сын Александра Второго, великий князь Алексей Александрович. А ещё в Хабаровке легко находили денежную работу те, кто испортил себе репутацию студенческими якшаниями с социалистами или дуэлями с высокими чинами, или ещё каким неугодным поступком. В Хабаровке хватало частных предприятий, где остро требовались рукастые и мозговитые, а на неблагосклонность к специалисту властей или на неугодные правительству политические взгляды там особого внимания не обращали, потому что едва ли не половина населения была ссыльными да беглыми. Проштрафившихся даже на госпредприятия брали, что в основной империи было невозможно. Мимоходом Тимур узнал, что выпускники иностранных университетов по закону не имели права работать на российских государственных предприятиях, но частники, тот же Путилов или Демидовы, брали их за милую душу. Купец Сионгов, крещёный китаец, который владел в Хабаровке ремонтными доками для кораблей и лодок, от коллег не отставал — у него работали немцы, англичане, русские с иностранным образованием. И у Сионгова было электричество ещё в 1880 году, раньше, чем у царя, который обзавёлся им только в 1884. Тогда были электородворы — набор генераторов на торфе или керосине. Один двор тянул Гатчинский дворец или квартал обычных богатых домов в Санкт-Петербурге — такие дворы открывали наиболее предприимчивые купцы и промышленники, имея на этом неплохую прибыль. А в 1893 году Хабаровку на кой-то ляд переименовали в Хабаровск.  
— Не только в наше время и при коммуняках на переименованиях воровали, — хмыкнул Тимур и продолжил читать дальше, но начинался двадцатый век, и интуиция подсказала, что он не нужен.  
— Ну и зачем мне хабаровская история? — спросил Тимур у мешочка с камнями.  
Тот, разумеется, ничего не ответил. А гадать второй раз было нельзя, прабабушка говорила, что результат будет ложным. Всё, что реально надо, гадание всегда выдаёт с первого раза. Тимур опять взялся за интернет, надеясь найти связь между Хабаровкой и современной Пензой.

* * *

Рабочий день начинался как обычно: Бэт Эллерс раздала оставленные вчера и позавчера на утро этого дня заказы, проверила неотвеченные звонки.  
А Фред Ривервуд с подозрением посмотрел на компаньона — Вадим выглядел отнюдь не обычно. И Фред спросил хмуро:  
— Ты заболел или перегулял вчера?  
— Опять сон, Фред, — сказал Вадим. — Но не волнуйся, я в полном здравии, и готов совершить voyage au bourgade. /Фр.: поездку в сельские владения/.  
— В твоей медстраховке есть психотерапевт, — заметил Фред. — Сходи к нему.  
— Да, ты прав. Раньше мне никогда не снилось кораблекрушение, а этой ночью я переживал его раз за разом.  
— Кораблекрушение? — удивился Фред.  
— Да, я же из приморской деревни. У родителей был маломерный рыболовецкий траулер, там они у всех. Мы занимались рыбным промыслом. Однажды шторм, который метеопрогноз заявил как пригодный для ловли… При промысловом лове шторм выгоден, — пояснил Вадим, — можно поймать рыбу более дорогого вида и размером покрупнее. Но только если шторм будет стабильно четыре балла. На пятёрке все быстро идут в порт, для особо тупых и рискованных рассылаются соответствующие радиограммы. В тот день шторм мгновенно перешёл в семь баллов, а это для траулера смертельная степень. На такой волне даже авианосец болтает как щепку. И мгновенные переходы бывают, море до конца просчитать невозможно, жизнь на нём — это вечный риск. Траулер выбросило на скалы. Мы выжили, хотя и не без последствий. Мне было тринадцать. Но кошмар с крушением приснился только в эту ночь. — Вадим вздохнул и добавил: — Ну и всякая ерунда, которая снится при кошмарах.  
Фред покивал сочувственно, посоветовал выпить по дороге какао. И добавил:  
— Нам пора, если хотим успеть до жары.  
Вадим кивнул. Ехать надо было в старый, ещё девятнадцатого века особняк, который когда-то был отдалённым и уединённым землевладением, а сейчас стал коттеджем в пригороде. Размером коттедж был в шестьсот квадратных ярдов, они же почти пятьсот пятьдесят квадратных метров.  
Владелец планировал сделать из него пансион для пожилых, продавая тишину, уединение и близость к природе. Тянуть туда электропроводку было бы слишком дорого, но как раз с начала восьмидесятых годов девятнадцатого века появились генераторы на угле и торфе, а в 1887 году шотландец Джеймс Блит придумал первый в мире ветрогенератор. Идею тут же ринулись улучшать все, кому не лень. Особенно преуспел в 1900 году датчанин Пол Ля Кур, и в 1908 почти вся Дания была оснащена ветрогенераторами. Эта холодная страна, где очень мало природного света, зато много ферм и маленьких уединённых городков, которые терзают сверхобильное количество бурь летом и вьюг зимой, оценила возможность превратить источник проблем в сырьё для света и тепла: электроотопление тоже довели до ума в Дании. А в 1927 американцы Джо Марселлус Джейкобс создали фирму по производству ветрогенераторов для ферм американского континента. И, насколько знал Вадим, особняк, в который они ехали, как раз застрял на стадии переделки своего электродвора с угольного на ветряной, и началось это в 1903 году. Похоже, затруднения вызвала именно перевозка генераторов и всего нужного аж из Дании, проблемы с несовпадением единиц измерения размеров деталей и прочих мелочей. И у владельца стал плохо идти бизнес, деньги на дорогие игрушки закончились. Но у особняка остались крепкие стены, двор при нём был просторен, парк романтичен, собственная скважина для воды никуда не делась. Лишь подремонтировать всё, сделать новую генераторную, спутниковый интернет, телевидение, и будет выгодный отель, пансион или что-то в этом роде. Тишина, природа и уединение стали в двадцать первом веке товаром дорогим.  
А сам особняк, простоявший заброшенным более пятидесяти лет, переходивший от одного банка другому, оказался не таким разрушенным, как опасался Вадим.  
— Ты смотри, — говорил он Фреду. — Тут даже блок-станция от 1886 года в рабочем состоянии.  
— И ты понимаешь как работает этот монстр? — поразился Фред.  
— Этот, как ты выражаешься, монстр намного проще любого современного генератора. Не говоря уже о том, насколько он слабее. Сейчас на такое поместье вместо восемнадцати устройств надо только четыре дизельных генератора. Пусть их домовладельцы не хотят, им нужны только ветряки и солнечные батареи, благо батарея внешне полностью имитирует старинную черепицу, поэтому с Архитектурной Комиссией проблем не возникнет, но я рекомендовал бы всё же поставить дизели как резервную аварийную станцию. Дом слишком уединённый и далёкий от города, чтобы доверять природе. А главное мы им реорганизуем треть, если не половину узлов всей электросистемы. Она слишком громоздкая, и потому ненадёжная. Но что важнее, энергозатраты выше, чем должны быть.  
— Вадим, ты в России точно был электриком-техником, а не инженером? Ни один техник так, как ты не думает! Техник это я — чиню поломку в тех пределах, которые имеются. Или ставлю то, что просят — проводку, ветряк, батарею. А ты всегда и во всём смотришь на систему аналитически, не только обнаруживаешь и чинишь поломку, но и сразу ищешь и исправляешь слабые места в конструкции. Да ещё знаешь историю электротехники и электромеханики, постоянно гоняешь аналогии от минувших дней к нынешним и обратно, находишь в этом полезные идеи. Так работают только инженеры. Их все годы бакалавриата, а то и магистратуры именно этому и учат — анализу, синтезу, критике. Инженеру не нужно знать как что-то устроено, это всё есть в сопроводительных документах и справочниках. Ему платят за умение понимать и улучшать систему. И ты всегда воспринимаешь всё, что видишь, именно инженерно.  
— А ещё я масон и супермен, — фыркнул Вадим. — Пойдём смотреть дом, там больше всего работы. Остальными службами займёмся после него.  
В холле их встретили хозяин дома Ричард Кан и его родственник, имени которого мистер Кан не назвал, лишь сказал Фреду и Вадиму, что это его племянник.  
Парочка была колоритной — смуглый, скуластый, с по-азиатски приплюснутым носом и раскосыми глазами дядюшка лет шестидесяти и тридцатилетний рыжеволосый веснушчатый племянник со светло-серыми глазами и тонкими чертами лица.  
— Шведка вышла замуж за китайца? — шёпотом предположил Фред.  
— Он больше похож на бирманца или тайца, — ответил Вадим. — Или на кого-то из коренных сибирских народов. Но мне важнее проводка, нежели их семейная история.  
Он подошёл к хозяевам:  
— Здание электрослужбы требует минимального ремонта и по современным технико-эксплуатационным нормативам может использоваться как автономная станция гостиницы. Это я к тому, что здание электрослужбы требует небольших вложений. Основные затраты будут в покупке оборудования и замене проводки. И бесплатные экологичные энергоисточники — это хорошо, но я всё же рекомендую поставить в сарай дизельные генераторы, поскольку дом далеко от населённых пунктов, а природа богата на неприятные сюрпризы. Аварийная подстанция нужна всегда.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Ричард Кан.  
Электрики начали осмотр холла, а племянник сказал дядюшке на финском:  
— Никогда не понимал и не понимаю, как можно переживать из-за этого бесцветного чувачка да ещё потратить столько денег, чтобы сделать ему новую жизнь?! Да тут же глянуть не на что, он вообще никакой!  
— Тигр в джунглях тоже незаметен настолько, что может показаться бесцветным, — ответил дядюшка. — Но назвать его никаким сможет только глупец.  
Фред окинул их любопытствующим и подозрительным взглядом. А когда они с Вадимом ушли в следующую комнату, Фред сказал:  
— У меня мать суоми. И я бываю в Финляндии. Так что неплохо знаю язык. И понял, что племянник заказчика говорил своему дядюшке.  
Вадим посмотрел на компаньона с интересом — судя по предисловию, разговор заказчика с племянником был весьма интересен. Когда Фред пересказал его содержание, Вадим вполне убедительно сделал вид, что услышанные Фредом слова ничего не значили, даже усмехнулся:  
— У племянника неверная информация. Моя жизнь изменилась только в сторону более высокого заработка и отсутствия страха быть убитым за то, что я гей, а жизнь моего бывшего, в которого и вкладывались деньги, тем более существенных перемен не претерпела — его богатый отец и ранее покупал ему роли в телесериалах и участия в популярных телешоу. Для родившихся с золотой ложкой во рту весь мир одинаков. Если я вынужден был изучать нормативы и технико-эксплуатационные характеристики предмета своей работы, которые существенно отличаются от страны к стране и даже от региона к региону, а потому получать новые сертификаты и лицензии мне надо было не только при переезде из России в США, но и при смене Калифорнии на Иллинойс, то моему бывшему даже водительские права не пришлось пересдавать, потому что машину водили нанятые отцом секретарши-американки.  
Фред понимающе кивнул, усмехнулся:  
— Похоже, это ревность фаната.  
— Да, возможно. Один мой приятель подавал документы на конкурс на должность инженера по интернет-коммуникациям, и так я узнал, что Мартынов приехал в Чикаго, чтобы открыть собственный интернет-канал для русскоговорящих. В Чикаго актёры дешевле, чем в Лос-Анджелесе и Нью-Йорке, а папаша моего бывшего умеет считать деньги. Но фанаты почему-то решили, что всё дело в попытке реанимировать давно забытый романчик. Странно, что фанатом Романа Макарова оказался финн. Откуда ему знать русский? И тем более никто в Европе не будет смотреть то, что в России называют сериалами. Хотя, если он не финн, а прибалтийский русский или немец российского происхождения, перебравшийся в Финляндию… Тоже нет. Они живут в кварталах для сидельцев на пособии, выходить за его пределы не хотят, общаются внутри этнической группы и знать не знают язык страны проживания. А те, кто знает язык, имеет профессию, общается свободно с аборигенами и обладает всем прочими навыками для интеграции, тот не будет смотреть российское телевидение.  
— Да какая разница, кто он, лишь бы нашу фирму в соцсетях не трепали, — встревожился Фред.  
— Будет бесплатная реклама, — пожал плечами Вадим. — Станем обслуживать дома здешних звёзд. Чикаго не только одна из финансовых столиц мира, но и культурная. Тут знаменитая на всю планету опера, театры, а сейчас и кино много снимать стали.  
Фред подумал и кивнул. Остаток дня не принёс никаких сюрпризов — и заказчик, и племянник вскоре уехали, а Фред и Вадим спокойно завершили осмотр.

* * *

Илья Семёнович Вохримовский пребывал в растерянности. Об отце Амвросии, ранее служившим в Москве, говорили разное. И не самое обнадёживающее. Отец Амвросий поддерживает возмутительное высказывание митрополита московского Филарета «Лучше сидя думать о боге, чем стоя — о больных ногах», да ещё так, что садиться на принесенный с собой стул позволяет всем, а не только тем, у кого больные ноги: для них скамьи у стен всегда есть. Он не требовал от прихожан встать даже во время чтения Евангелия, заявляя, что сидя слушают внимательнее, не зря в школах и университетах испокон века только сидят. Отец Амвросий якшался с католиками и лютеранами, говорил, что во имя помощи страждущим, нищим и убогим надо объединять усилия. И даже высказал, что православию неплохо поучиться у лютеран и католиков способам добровольного привлечения людей в храм. За последнее высказывание он едва не оказался лишён сана и не получил ссылку в сибирский монастырь. Но вмешался епископ Пензенский, забрал его в свою епархию, пообещав найти занятие, где пастырь Амвросий будет полезен, не вводя людей в смущение. И вскоре сделал его своим секретарём, помогающим в контактах с другими конфессиями. А ещё через год отец Амвросий по просьбе отца Елизара, священника-экзорциста, стал его учеником. Через положенное время отец Амвросий занялся самостоятельной работой, а отец Елизар по причине старческой немощи попросился у епископа на покой и уединение.  
Илья не знал, как ему относиться к такому пастырю, был насторожен и старался скрыть страх, метался от него к надежде. Но отец Амвросий оказался вежливым, приятным и обладающим светскими манерами человеком сорока с небольшим лет. Отец Амвросий пригласил Илью к разговору не в монастырском храме и не в странноприимном доме, а в небольшом кабинетике, вполне деловом, немного купеческого вида, однако уютном. Странное сочетание, странное поведение, немало Илью удивившее, но оказаться в такой обстановке, и самое главное, вдали от чужих глаз и ушей, было приятно. Илья на мгновение даже одобрил католиков, у которых исповедальня отделена от церковного зала кабинкой и занавесками, никаких свидетелей разговора прихожанина и священника, кроме бога, нет. И кресла, в которых сидели Илья и священник-экзорцист были очень удобными, располагающими к сколь угодно долгому сидению. А отец Амвросий, ничем не примечательный шатен, выслушал рассказ Ильи с мягким сочувствием, которое успокаивало и внушало надежду. Он задавал мало вопросов, лишь уточнял несущественные на взгляд Ильи, но, наверное, важные для него мелочи, причём спрашивал так, что говорить Илье становилось ещё легче. Рассказал Илья далеко не всё, только самое главное. А когда завершил рассказ, отец Амвросий спросил:  
— Кто станет опекуном вашего имущества, если вас объявят умалишотом?  
— Что? — оторопел Илья. А за спиной у него прозвучало:  
— Офигеть! Второй поп с мозгами! Эта страна небезнадёжна.  
Илья до судорог в пальцах сжал подлокотники кресла. От чёртовой девки нет никакого спасения, даже священник-экзорцист считает его безумцем!  
Ксана потребовала:  
— Спроси у него, сколько лет назад его вышвырнули из следователей за нежелание развалить дело богатой сволочи.  
Формулировка была странная, Илья даже не понял её в первое мгновение, но отметил разумность предположения. И сообразил, как использовать такое обстоятельство себе во благо. Вопрос Илья священнику задал, изменив его форму на пристойную.  
Отец Амвросий сказал, что с отрочества хотел лишь служения господу, а потому после гимназии поступил в семинарию.  
— Но когда всевышний, — добавил он, — судил мне помогать людям в борьбе с нечистым, мой наставник, отец Елизар, устроил меня на уроки к следователям. Бесы в людей вселяются редко. Гораздо чаще они обольщают д ** _у_** ши человеческие через алчность, похоть и гордыню, которая суть бесчинное желание власти и славы.  
Ксана присвистнула:  
— Это ваша криминология уже развилась до полноценного уровня или он сам такой умный, что до мотивационный триады «деньги-секс-власть» додумался? — И добавила: — Спроси у него, когда он идёт на осмотр жилья, где находятся одержимые дьяволом, шляются привидения и тому подобное творится, то берёт ли с собой следователя, криминалиста или циркового фокусника?  
Илье заломило виски, он потёр их пальцами. А Ксана приказала:  
— Задавай вопрос! — И всадила в потолок над головой отца Амвросия молнию. Священник, к досаде Ильи, ничего не заметил. Ксана хмыкнула:  
— Я же не дура. Сначала всё проверила на той церкви, где ты был. Меня видишь и слышишь только ты. Для всех остальных я не существую. К сожалению — потому что меня твоя тупость уже достала! Спрашивай его!  
Илья подчинился, даже не обидевшись на оскорбление. Он лишь старательно придал вопросу более достойный вид, добавил извинения. Отец Амвросий, к удивлению Ильи, нисколько не обиделся и не рассердился, а сказал мягко:  
— Разумеется, да. В случаях, когда надо проверить жильё страждущего, я провожу его освящение. И в качестве алтарного служки мне всегда помогает кто-либо из названных вами лиц, а в серьёзных случаях двое. Я стараюсь не грешить тем, чтобы считать свою оценку единственно верной.  
— Взрослый алтарный служка? — удивилась Ксана так, словно была католичкой, где в алтарных служках обычно дети.  
— Алтарный служка? — с улыбкой повторил Илья. — Вы очень предусмотрительны, батюшка. Алтарный служка — это обычно зрелый муж-мирянин примерного и набожного поведения, а потому не только не вызывает подозрений, но и внушает доверие.  
— Именно, — с мягкой улыбкой ответил отец Амвросий. — И с алтарным служкой поговорят о том, что робеют сказать священнику или барину. Сплетни и слухи, очищенные от плевел, нередко указывают путь к истине. И даже если мой спутник не особо набожен, то при освящении жилья это не имеет значения, поскольку он призван не в обряде помогать, а с людьми беседовать. Его скепсис, не одобряемый церковью в обычной жизни, становится полезным в данном случае.  
— И он реально умный, — оценила Ксана, и голос у неё был довольным. — Спроси, он слышал что-нибудь о людях, видящих светящиеся нити, которые показывают грядущие события и чужие тайны, если они затрагивают видящего.  
Илья пару мгновений поколебался, но решил, что если Ксана будет лучше знать, как пользоваться нитями, то обойдётся без него. И задал вопрос. Отец Амвросий сказал мягко:  
— Быть может, уважаемый призрак, вы расскажете о постигшей вас беде? Я постараюсь помочь по мере моих сил.  
Илья отшатнулся в испуге, а Ксана засмеялась.  
— Он и правда крутой! Ваше преподобие, вы меня хоть как-то слышите или видите?  
Илья вздохнул, оглянулся. Ксана сидела на столе, болтала ногами, с любопытством смотрела на отца Амвросия. Илья повернулся к нему, проговорил:  
— Батюшка, она спрашивает, можете ли вы её видеть или слышать?  
— К сожалению, нет, сударыня, — по-английски и с вежливым наклоном головы ответил священник, — но если вы расскажете, какая печаль удерживает вас в этом мире, я постараюсь помочь вам освободиться от оков земной юдоли.  
— Как вы… — начал по-русски Илья, — почему…  
— Всё просто, — мягко, успокаивающе ответил по-английски отец Амвросий. — Из беседы с вами я понял, что вы не страдаете душевным расстройством, и действительно столкнулись с необъяснимым. Внезапное возвращение вашего волнения, которое только что успокоилось, ещё ничего не значило бы, но вы стали делать паузы в разговоре. И выглядели так, как если бы кого-то слушали. А после задали вопрос, который совершенно не соответствовал вашему статусу и образу жизни. К тому же выглядел он как перевод с европейского языка. Изначально русская речь звучит иначе. Второй вопрос лишь подтвердил, что задавало его другое лицо. И говорил именно человек. Бесы не стали бы спрашивать такое. И когда вы пояснили, кто есть алтарный служка, стало очевидно, что лицо, вас посетившее, родом с Британских островов, поскольку континентальные протестанты время от времени видят алтарных служек. И это лицо в России недавно, поскольку не видело их тут.  
— Поп, который помогает призраку, а не уничтожает его? — хмыкнула Ксана.  
Илья пояснил:  
— В Библии упомянуты призраки, явление которых в мир смертных не было злом. Священник для того и нужен, чтобы призрак легко и безболезненно смог перейти туда, где ему и надлежит быть.  
— А, ну да — «Три мушкетёра», Арамис одобрял призраков.  
Илья лишь извинился перед отцом Амвросием. А Ксане не сказал ничего, знал, что бесполезно. Отец Амвросий улыбнулся, посмотрел в сторону стола и сказал благожелательно:  
— Сударыня, вам нечего опасаться. Я принял этот сан, чтобы спасать души, а не губить их.  
— Ну-ну, — скептично процедила Ксана на русском, — знаем это спасение, через костёр. И через издевательство над беременными. С какой стати человек, всю жизнь проживший в твёрдой убеждённости, будто демоны существуют, поверил без проверок, что я не демон? Откуда такое внезапное поглупение?  
Илья дёрнулся. А отец Амвросий спросил:  
— Мисс сказала что-то для вас неприятное? Прошу вас, повторите всё, каждое слово, даже если какое-то из них непристойно или богохульно.  
Илья повторил. И добавил:  
— Мисс всё время говорит по-русски. Но очень… своеобразно.  
О том, что Ксана не вполне призрак и не английская гувернантка, Илья предпочёл промолчать. Хватит того, что у него и так подозревают помешательство. Да и то, что Ксана здесь недавно и не знает нынешней жизни, было чистейшей правдой. Строго говоря, её можно было назвать и иностранкой — через сто тридцать лет Пенза будет отнюдь не в Российской Империи. Отец Амвросий посмотрел на Илью с интересом, словно догадался о недомолвках. И заговорил по-латыни. Илья старался его понять, но со смущением признал, что все лицейские знания покинули его голову. Ксана сказала насмешливо:  
— Многоязычием не владею. Но будь я демонессой, то соврала бы, что не понимаю. Тест дрянной. А вот знает ли его преподобие о коматозном состоянии, вегетативном и о статусе «человек взаперти»? Спроси у него. Он же хотел всё дословно.  
Отец Амвросий внимательно выслушал Илью и проговорил на русском:  
— К ** _о_** му подробно описал ещё Алкмеон Кротонский, который основал практику наблюдения за пациентами. И было это за сто лет до рождения Гиппократа. Но почему, сударыня, вы решили, будто вас исцелит князь Вохримовский?  
Ксана хмыкнула:  
— Передай ему, что если есть способ обойтись без такого тупицы и неуделка, как князь Вохримовский, я буду счастлива. Поскольку все пути ведут в Рим, то в Рим ведут разные дороги. А значит ту неведомую мне пока что штуку, которая обеспечит моё выживание, можно раздобыть не только через встречу Ильи Вохримовского и Михаила Романова.  
Илья сердито посмотрел на Ксану и повторил всё слово в слово. Ксана добавила:  
— Учтите оба: от Вохримовского я отстану, только если реально получу средство выживания другим способом. А пока этого средства нет, я сделаю всё, чтобы заставить работать пусть и призрачный, но шанс. И «всё» означает именно «всё» — никаких ограничений! — Ксана посмотрела на отца Амвросия и сказала Илье: — Чтобы вы оба поняли уровень ставок: у меня идёт пятнадцатый день комы. Началась атрофия мышц, атония кишечника, появились пролежни. Это означает, что если я не очнусь немедленно, то дальше остаётся только сдохнуть, потому что после долгой комы никакая восстановительная медицина не поможет мне стать нормальным человеком. А в восемнадцать лет невыносимо быть едва ковыляющей уродиной со шрамами на всех местах, с вечным несварением желудка и, скорее всего, ещё и с нарушениями зрения и слуха. А значит я не только буду жить полутрупом в то время, когда мои сверстники едят всяческие вкусняшки, танцуют и трахаются, но ещё вместо карьеры художника меня ждёт пустота, серость и никчёмность бытия.  
Илья, успевший немного привыкнуть к манере Ксаны изъясняться и к её невозможным суждениям о мире, смутился, будучи вынужденным повторять их священнику. Но отец Амвросий лишь кивал, говорил «Смелее, сын мой, вы всего лишь посредник». И Илья повторил всё.  
Отец Амвросий выслушал внимательно и спросил:  
— Сударыня, а вы не думали, что бог указует вам новую, более угодную ему стезю?  
— Я сама выбираю себе стези, — отрезала Ксана. — А все указчики идут туда, куда пытались направить меня. — И тут же добавила: — Ваше преподобие, я знаю, что неприятна вам, и вы считаете, будто моё общество опасно для Вохримовского. Но я не хочу оставаться в вашем мире и Вохримовский вместе с вами мне не нужны. Чем скорее я вернусь домой и забуду о вас обо всех, как о кошмарном сне, тем лучше. К тому же я не требую бесплатной помощи! Вохримовский получил более чем щедрый гонорар, а отрабатывать его не хочет! И компенсацию за ущерб мне не платит.  
Илья опять смутился, хотел возмутиться, но повинуясь мягкой и одновременно властной просьбе отца Амвросия, всё повторил, молясь, чтобы отец Амвросий не спросил о компенсации — известие о том, что Ксана называет события будущего, а не секрет клада предлагает, как делают все призраки в романах, сильно осложнило бы situation. Но священник улыбнулся:  
— А вы удивлялись, сударыня, как я понял, что вы ничто иное, как призрак, в земной юдоли потерявшийся. Ни одна сатанинская сила, никакой дьявол не говорит о себе так много, как человек. Подсчитайте количество «я» в речах собеседника, и поймёте, кто перед вами.  
Ксана рассмеялась.  
— О, это да. В любом языке мира частотный словарь начинается со слова «я». Однако вернёмся к делу. Как выяснить альтернативные способы получения моей выживалки?  
Отец Амвросий выслушал Илью, повторившего слова Ксаны, кивнул:  
— А ещё бойцы воинства нечистого никогда не бывают такими прямолинейно и узко прагматическими. Бесовские устремления более прихотливы и многозначны. Но, сударыня, вы переживаете события, перевернувшие всю вашу жизнь. Нигилизм сейчас в моде, а природе вашей, женской, свойственно стремление в моде первенствовать. Однако вы вплотную подошли к спасению душ ** _и_** вашей. Самое время позаботиться о благе вечном.  
— Ваше преподобие, я уверена, что спасение и благо у каждого может быть только своё собственное. Вы хотите вечности и молитв с аскетизмом, мне требуется совсем другое, но все счастливы, имея то, что хотят сами. Поэтому занимайтесь душами тех, кто вас о такой помощи просил. Я предлагаю вам сделку: вы помогаете мне заполучить мою выживалку, я предупреждаю вас о проблемах, которые ждут Пензу в обозримом будущем, чтобы вы могли спасти от них себя или ещё кого-то.  
Илья хотел ответить, возразить, но Ксана жестом велела ему молчать.  
— Я не закончила. Если вы, ваше преподобие, не хотите все этим заниматься, я не настаиваю. Если Вохримовский боится встречи с Михаилом, то пусть объяснит, почему. Не исключено, что в этом будет подсказка к созданию выживалки. Но в любом случае мне не интересно мнение вашего преподобия о моей душе, моём моральном облике и прочем.  
Ксана посмотрела на Илью.  
— Вот теперь переводи.  
Илья, неприятно удивлённый догадливостью Ксаны, повторил всё для отца Амвросия.  
Тот скорбно покачал головой.  
— И всё же, сударыня, спасение души…  
— Меня зовут Ксана, и хватит о религии! Я никогда ничего не буду покупать за страдания, поскольку за такую цену достаются лишь проблемы, но не удовольствия. А ваш рай не возьму даже даром, потому что для меня он — разновидность ада.  
Илья, привыкший к роли переводчика, машинально повторил отцу Амвросию то, что она сказала, а после воскликнул изумлённо:  
— Почему?!  
Ксана покривила губы:  
— Вкусняшек и секса, иначе говоря, самых базовых условий полноценного бытия, в раю нет, развлечений нет, свободы творчества нет, о карьере и говорить не приходится, да ещё и компания такая, что вызывает у меня жалость, а не желание общаться. Впрочем, это не означает, этим раем не можете наслаждаться вы, — она растопыренными буквой V пальцами показала одновременно на Илью и отца Амвросия. — У каждого свой вкус и каждому своё. Поэтому давайте всё же займёмся выживалкой. Чем скорее я её получу, тем быстрее вы от меня избавитесь.  
Илья, повинуясь вопросительно-требовательному взгляду отца Амвросия, повторил сказанное Ксаной, попутно заменял некоторые слова будущего на ныневремённые, даже не заметив этого, а сам думал о том, что Ксана сказала. Воззрения жительницы будущего пугали, ломали всё, к чему привык Илья, но… Ему захотелось увидеть это будущее хотя бы краем глаза.  
А отец Амвросий спросил вежливым, каким-то салонно-светским тоном:  
— И даже то, сударыня, что вы стали призраком, вас не переубедило?  
— Я не призрак. То, что видит и слышит Вохримовский, похоже на телеграф или телефон. Я говорю с вами, лёжа полутрупом на больничной койке. Не знаю, за счёт чего всё это действует, но это без разницы. Главное, получить результат, пока механизм не сломался или не закончилось его энергообеспечение.  
Илья добросовестно всё повторил, а затем спросил:  
— Но если это механизм, то как вы им пользуетесь, не зная, каков он?  
— А ты много знаешь о фонографе или телефоне? Чтобы включать и выключать люстру, знания об электричестве и нафиг не нужны. И таких вещей в мире миллионы.  
Илья пожал плечами и перевёл ответ отцу Амвросию. А тот поинтересовался:  
— Чем же, сударыня, вам не угодили люди, принятые в райскую обитель?  
— Мне жаль тех, кто много терпел и страдал, да ещё вынужден был это прощать вместо того, чтобы отомстить, но говорить с ними мне не о чем. А Вольтер, Чайковский, Аристофан, Боккаччо, Дарвин и прочие интересные люди, определившие облик мира, не прошли по критериям отбора в ваш рай.  
Илья повторил ответ, мысленно сочувствуя отцу Амвросию. Ксана не видела разницы между православным, католиком, протестантом и язычником. И объяснять ей что-либо бесполезно. Или различия в самом деле не столь существенны? Ведь Христос и матерь божия у всех одни и те же. А язычники? Не хотел бы бог, их не было бы.  
Додумать Илья не успел, поскольку отец Амвросий спросил:  
— Почему вы не желаете перенести ваше бренное тело из будущего в эти времена? С такой страстью и упорством бороться за выживание — и вдруг отказаться ожить тут, хотя вам было указано это направление.  
— О! — удивилась Ксана. — Сами догадались. Как?  
Илья своё «Как вы узнали?» произнёс одновременно с ней. Отец Амвросий довольно улыбнулся:  
— Вы, сударыня, твердили о другом мире. Но в ваших словах не прозвучало ничего другого. Это здешний мир, не похожий на места окрестные, однако именно здешний. Вы сказали, что технических вещей, подобных фонографу и электроосвещению, миллионы. Но ведь миллионов нет! Значит вы оттуда, где они есть. И это было созвучно с тем, что вы сказали о знании грядущих бед. Призраки обладают даром предвидения, но вы говорили не как провидица, а так, если бы репортёр старался выжать из редактора побольше денег за новость. Тогда меня это удивило, но фраза о миллионах вещей всё объяснила. Для мира предвечного нет времени. И призрак из будущего возможен. Косвенно этим вы подтвердили свою человеческую, а не демоническую природу, поскольку бесы всегда стремятся остаться здесь и страшатся возвращения в точку исхода. Вы же твердите о возращении в ваши края. Для проверки я спросил вас о людях, принятых в райскую обитель, и вы не обманули ожидания, назвав вместе с усопшими тех, кто здравствует в земной юдоли. Поскольку вы упомянули Аристофана вместе с Вольтером, я делаю вывод, что ваше время — год 2500 примерно, когда век девятнадцатый для обывателя мало отличим от Античности и Эпохи Просвещения.  
— Всего лишь 2018, — улыбнулась Ксана. — Примерно с годов шестидесятых прошлого века жизнь стала быстрой настолько, чтобы случившееся десять лет назад воспринимается как замшелая история, даже как другой мир, хотя те события человек видел сам. И наш мир очень сильно отличается от вашего. Для меня поселиться здесь равносильно как если бы с известного вам Невского проспекта, с его фонографом, электролампочками и ватерклозетом, попасть к дикарям, которые даже костёр разводить ещё не научились. Это не жизнь будет, а мучение. Тем более что у женщин одежда как раз на уровне пыточного устройства, и гражданских прав никаких нет. Да ещё книги только бумажные — мерзость. А мои любимые жанры придумают лет через сорок.  
Отец Амвросий выслушал перевод и сказал:  
— Но при этом вы утверждаете, что ваше спасение зависит от князя Вохримовского.  
Ксана стала объяснять про варианты реальности. Она, как выяснилось, сама мало что знала об этой теории, но понимания основной мысли ей вполне хватало для суждений и решений — сомневаться в себе эта барышня была не приучена.  
— И потому, — говорила она, — можно притянуть или создать тот вариант, где Вохримовский трахнет нужную служанку без встречи с Михаилом. Или даже не нужна служанка, а он вовремя подаст милостыню какому-нибудь сироте, и тот не умрёт с голода. Точнее, подаст милостыню не по дороге к Михаилу, а просто найдёт этого сироту и пристроит его куда-нибудь на усыновление или в нормальный приют, из которого не надо убегать. Или Вохримовский выдернет беременную бабу с дороги до того, как её затопчут сбесившиеся лошади. В старых романах часто пишут «Лошади испугались и понесли». Нередко при этом погибал какой-нибудь бедолага. Я так понимаю, лошадь — это животное истеричное и глупое, а потому часто бежит, само не зная куда.  
— Не глупое, — уточнил Илья. — Но нервное.  
И повторил сказанное отцу Амвросию. А Ксана добавила:  
— У вас, ваше преподобие, реально есть мозги. И вы знаете этот мир. Поэтому вы можете найти способ закрепить нужный вариант реальности. Чем заплатить, у меня имеется. А исходя из церковной логики, меня сюда привёл бог, поэтому вы ничего не нарушаете, помогая мне.  
— Последнее может быть и дьявольским происком, — усмехнулся отец Амвросий, выслушав Илью. — Но поскольку от князя Вохримовского вы не отстанете, да и в наших местах и временах, в отличие от беса, остаться не хотите, чужие тела не захватываете… Я помогу вам в меру моих сил. Только, сударыня, к православному священнику не обращаются «ваше преподобие» или «святой отец». Говорить следует «батюшка» или называть по имени, добавляя перед этим «отец». Мне-то всё равно, но если вам доведётся беседовать с кем-нибудь из моих собратьев, получится конфуз.  
— Спасибо, учту, — сказала Ксана. — Так что с моделированием реальностей, батюшка?  
Илье на ум пришёл стенобитный таран из лицейского учебника истории. Он передал ответ Ксаны отцу Амвросию, от души ему сочувствуя.  
Священник смотрел в пол и спросил, не скрывая тревоги:  
— В будущем нет православной церкви?  
— Не волнуйтесь, есть, — спокойно ответила Ксана. — И вполне процветает. Это я не имею к ней никакого отношения. Как и ко всем остальным религиям, которых полным-полно — у желающих веры есть выбор на любой вкус.  
Илья ожидал, что отец Амвросий возмутится таким ответом, но он спокойно выслушал Илью, кивнул. И сказал:  
— Сударыня, вы говорили о спасении жизней.


	9. — 8 — (начало)

Ксана повторила то, что уже говорила Илье. И добавила о Панамском канале, который заработал и стал приносить прибыль после Первой Мировой, а до того был только разворовыванием денег. Затем вспомнила о Русско-Японской войне и бардаке 1905 и 1906 годов, который Пензу не затронул.  
— Она была городом купцов и ремесленников, окружённым богатыми фермерами, — пояснила Ксана. — А они все слишком умны, чтобы польститься на бредни. Наоборот, эти люди предпочитали покупать науку и культуру. Здешние купцы ещё с конца восемнадцатого века торговали на международном рынке, так что без всяческой культр-мультур им было никак. И если недалеко от столицы крутятся большие деньги, то там будет и самое ушлое чиновное дворянство с соответствующими запросами на комфорт и развлечения. Как раз в 1905 создали Общество Естествознания. Асфальт, электричество и канализацию с водопроводом дотянули до самых убогих районов города, блистали театры и выставки, магазины бойко торговали тем, для чего в 1888 году ещё нет названия. Например, в 1906 году открылись представительства автомобильных фирм. Было много школ и университетов, и все такого уровня, что учащиеся приезжали со всей страны, а Пензу где-то с 1890 года называли Новыми Афинами. Это, конечно, преувеличение и лесть местных пиарщиков, но по факту с образованием, наукой и культурой было не хуже, чем в Харькове и Казани. Жопа для Пензы началась в 1917 году.  
— Но как войной можно успокоить недовольство народа? — не понял отец Амвросий. — Даже если она действительно «маленькая и победоносная», то всё равно это повышение налогов, семьи лишаются кормильцев… Это лишь усилит гнев.  
— Не ко мне вопрос, батюшка, — ядовито сказала Ксана. — Не я принимала решения. Много умных людей, в том числе непосредственные советники царя, включая немалую часть великих князей и высших военных чинов, настаивали, чтобы вопрос с делёжкой сфер влияния на Дальнем Востоке решался только дипломатически. Но царь со своими приближёнными их не послушал. И довоевался до супер-бунта. А через одиннадцать лет и до расстрельного подвала.  
— Расстрельного подвала? — не понял отец Амвросий.  
— А нефиг было в Первую Мировую войну лезть! — отрезала Ксана. — Если Швейцария, будучи в центре Европы, могла быть нейтралом, то Россия, на задворках Европы расположенная, тем более сумела бы. А имперские амбиции выгоднее реализовывать через дорожное строительство, медицину и всеобщее школьное образование, которое в Европе стало законом ещё в конце девятнадцатого века. И потеснить на рынке сбыта конкурентов, которые разорены войной, намного выгоднее, чем лезть в войну за торговое место. — Ксана перевела дыхание и добавила: — Что касается Пензы, то в 1917 году и дальше новая красная власть в полном соответствии со своим названием просто утопила город и окрестности в крови, поскольку здешние жители не желали становиться нищими и рабами, для которых предназначалось новое государство. Ещё «социально близкими» новая власть называла воров, грабителей, сутенёров и прочих уголовников. А лавочники, ремесленники и фермеры объявлялись «врагами трудового народа». Инженеры, предприниматели и учёные тем более становились злом. После были грабежи населения, чтобы то наёмников оплатить, которыми завоёвывали власть, то строить заводы для производства оружия ради новых завоеваний. Миллионы людей умерли от голода по всей стране — фраза «голодающий Поволжья» даже много лет была поговоркой. Не понятно, почему именно она, ведь и на западе страны, и на востоке людей умерло столь же много. Миллионы людей были замучены на каторге, куда отправляли за малейшее неодобрение нового режима. В начале пятидесятых количество зверств сильно уменьшилось, но не исчезло совсем. А работающие люди продолжали жить хуже, чем сидельцы на пособии для нищих в Европах-Америках, причём образованные люди в красновластном государстве получали меньше и социальный статус имели ниже, чем малоквалифициованные. И не делайте такие лица! Я не шучу. Дворник и грузчик получали больше инженера, врача и учителя, которых в государстве нищих, рабов и уголовников не считали за людей. Что касается Пензы, то она была разорена до состояния убогой деревни и на уровень года эдак 1916 восстановилась только после Второй Мировой, и то за счёт эвакуации в Пензу людей и оборудования из западных регионов.  
Илья повторил ужасные слова, с сочувствием посмотрел на отца Амвросия, который бормотал молитву и слова «подвал», «помазанник божий». Ксана зло процедила:  
— А то, что миллионы других людей убиты и заморены голодом, плевать? Важен только царь, а все остальные — быдло, их не жалко, с ними так и надо, что ли?  
Илья, привыкший быть переводчиком, повторил машинально, и охнул испуганно, осознав, что сказал. И торопливо извинился.  
Но отец Амвросий лишь вздохнул. Помолчал, размышляя о чём-то, пробормотал «Войной благо не сотворить» и сказал:  
— Возле пересечения улиц Лекарской и Нагорной есть усадьба купцов Сабуровых. В ней имеется хороший каменный погреб. Устроенный так, чтобы не только варенья и соленья хранить, но и спать там в жару, и делами заниматься.  
— В погребе? — переспросила Ксана таким тоном, как если бы волновалась об умственном здоровье отца Амвросия.  
— А что не так? — удивился Илья. — Даже в Москве, где и вполовину не так жарко, как здесь, летними днями спят в погребе, деловые письма там пишут.  
— Сударыня, у вас есть механические опахала или нетающий лёд, который можно положить в комнатах? — спросил отец Амвросий, по словам Ильи догадавшись о сомнениях Ксаны. — Мы, увы, укрываемся от жары в погребах. И погреб Сабуровых — весьма благое место. Некоторые недужные исцеляются, просто проспав там жаркие часы. Не всем это подходит, многих Сабуровы прочь гонят, но бывает, они сами зазывают больного. Если вы, сударыня, в больнице, то попробуйте уговорить доктора помочь вам потолковать с нынешними владельцами усадьбы.  
— Лекарская и Нагорная, — задумчиво повторила Ксана. — Сабуровы. Город сильно изменился, улицы переименовали, тех купцов и в помине давно нет.  
— В городском архиве, — сказал на это Илья, — должны быть записи обо всех зданиях и перепланировках улиц. Как бы ни менялись правители, а им без такого учёта никак не обойтись.  
— И ещё, сударыня… — добавил отец Амвросий. — До принятия сана имя мне было Михаил.  
Илья при этих словах поражённо охнул, а Ксана присвистнула и сказала:  
— Батюшка, спасибо. Я попробую поспать в этом погребе.

* * *

Единственное, что связывало Пензу современную и Хабаровку, оказался элемент амурского узора на мехенди Ксаны. А ещё там был элемент татарский и карельский. Или карело-финский. Как сказал интернет-поисковик, этот элемент был у тех карелов и финнов, которые жили — да и живут, понятное дело! — вдоль нынешней финско-российской границы от Финского залива до озера Виксинселькя.  
«Хотя нет, — решил, укрупнив карту, Тимур. — Не живут. Желающие сидеть в такой глуши у финнов закончились в начале пятидесятых прошлого века, у нас — как только колхозники получили паспорта».  
Именно в этих местах жили легендарные народы Чудь Белоглазая, Чудь Подземная и Чудь Чёрная. Интуиция завопила «Бинго!», оперская чуйка без лишних эмоций признала версию достойной того, чтобы взять в разработку. И даже посоветовала сделать её первоочередной, поскольку финны вкладывают в исследования прошлого солидные средства, а значит оперативной информации будет больше, чем с Приамурья.  
Тимур мало что знал о Чуди, просто слышал что-то, причём в башкирских сказках. Оказалось, что в Приволжье немало финно-угорских народов, легенды которых частично перешли к соседям. Разобраться в том, где легенда, а где история было сложно, поскольку кроме волшебной чуди, этим же словом называли карелов, вепсов, финнов, саамов и много кого ещё в районе «Ботнический залив-Финский залив-Ладога-Онега-Кольский полуостров». В старые времена говорить «чудь» было равносильно как сейчас сказать «Скандинавия» или «Центральная Европа» — понятно, что там много разных стран и народов, а не единое культурное и языковое пространство. Отчаявшись разобраться с русскоязычными источниками, Тимур принялся за финские. Онлайн-переводчик с финским языком справлялся ещё хуже, чем с русским, но удалось выяснить, что «тсуудит» и есть та самая Чудь, которую нельзя путать с просто чудью. Тимур даже вытряс из исторических докладов и монографий описание некоторых ритуалов и священных обрядов, предписываемых тсуудит: поиск по словам — полезная опция.  
Перевод был кривой, косой и хромой, но Тимур был уверен, что для следственного эксперимента этого хватит — если что-то шевелится, то шевелится, и только тогда имеет смысл искать правильную шевелилку.  
Он скопировал найденное в телефон и замер, осенённый догадкой.  
— Ха, это же солнечно-ветряной движок на даче! — сказал он, ткнув пальцем в описание второго ритуала. — У отца, упокой его аллах с миром, такой был.  
Дачу Тимур после смерти отца продал, некогда было с ней возиться, но отец успел оснастить дачу альтернативным энергоисточником — Приволжье с его круглогодичными ветрами, способными кого угодно довести до истерики, и удушливой летней жарой как специально создавалось под такие движки. И Тимур помогал отцу монтировать установку, а после продажи дачи объяснял новой владелице что в ней к чему.  
Разобраться, где движок, где батареи, а где аккумулятор, было делом пяти секунд. Теперь надо это модифицировать под текущую задачу. Тимур взял бумагу, ручку, стал делать чертёж. На то, чтобы подправить всё, ушло три минуты. Тимур сфотографировал на телефон получившуюся схему, вставил снимок в блокнот и переписал инструкцию, отметая всё ритуальное. В качестве солнечной батареи, лопастного колеса, уловителя или что это там, Тимур решил использовать бумажку с мехенди — она эффективность уже доказала. А вот с аккумулятором придётся повозиться. Как-то странно использовать для этого пресные ржаные лепёшки. Но чтобы спорить, нужна информация. Пока же надо радоваться, что есть хлебопечка, и потому не будет мучений с замешиванием теста, а духовка у плиты достаточно вместительная, чтобы испечь всё замешанное сразу. «Лишь бы ржаная мука была в ближайшем супермаркете, — подумал Тимур. — Не хочется тратить на ожидание интернет-заказа целый день. У меня всего лишь семь суток на расследование, и вторые идут к концу. А ведь не исключено, что надо будет смотаться в Хабаровск». Последнее было нежелательно — сбережений не так много, и неизвестно, когда магия или что там начнёт приносить прибыль.  
С бакалейным отделом Тимуру повезло, зато с соцсетями было хуже. Он легко нашёл там медсестёр, которые работали в том отделении, где лежала Ксана, пациентов этого отделения, и читал то, что о ней писали — Ксана стала знаменитостью, но из полезной информации было только то, что мать Ксаны пару дней назад сделала ей мехенди на животе по трафарету, который перерисовала с фото прежнего, поясничного мехенди и прислала по эмейлу одна из подружек Ксаны. В соцаккаунтах бурно обсуждалось, что нечего потакать полутрупу в таких капризах, другие возражали, что женщина всегда хочет быть красивой, третьи говорили, что мехенди — это та же татуировка, уголовщина и мерзость, а не красота. Тимура в этом потоке дребедени заинтересовало только одно: что заставило Ксану озаботиться боди-артом? Она ведь не может щеголять по городу в коротком топике и бриджах с низкой посадкой, не покажет соблазнительный плоский животик на пляже. «Неужели, — задумался Тимур, — этот узор поддерживает в Ксане жизнь?»  
За девять лет службы в полиции он видел больше тысячи проломленных голов. И мог уверенно сказать, что Ксана с такой травмой должна была умереть мгновенно. И пусть медики её выживанию не удивились, говорили, что мозг до сих пор изучен мало, а потому постоянно приносит сюрпризы, Тимур понимал — Ксана совершила невозможное. «Но, — продолжал размышлять он, — сознательно используется магический рисунок или интуитивно?» К сожалению, ответа не было. Сама Ксана мало что писала о себе в соцсетях раньше, в основном были рисунки. Сейчас сообщения делала её мать в стиле «Ксана передаёт», и речь шла только о грядущей учёбе.  
Единственное, что вызвало некоторый интерес, так это онлайновое реалити-шоу, когда Ксана будет морзянкой писать рассказ на тему, которую ей предложит жребий. Кто-то в соцсети поднял мощный шум, что Ксана Горелова не сама пишет, а пользуется бесплатным генератором литературных текстов. Тимур оторопел от такого, но посмотрел ссылки — и да, генераторы текстов были. Выбираешь тип персонажей, события, вариант отношений между ними, задаёшь уровень откровенности описания секса, крови, насилия и бытовой натуралистичности по шкалам от нуля до десяти, нажимаешь кнопку, и через несколько секунд у тебя рассказ на полторы тысячи слов. Правда, это будет фанфик, но долго ли имена персонажам поменять? Тимур, кое-как разобравшись с иноязычным меню, задал параметры детектива. И закинул результат в онлайн-переводчик.  
Рассказ оказался не хуже и не лучше большинства детективов из книжных магазинов. Кривовато изложено, конечно, но тут больше претензий к переводу, чем к тексту. «Вот и писатели стали не нужны. Вместе с книжными магазинами. И фикрайтеры больше ни к чему».  
Как вскоре выяснилось, не нужны были и художники, и композиторы — были сайты, которые создавали из готовых картинок новую, делали музыку из музыки.  
И всё же Ксана на что-то надеялась, боролось. Ну да это её проблемы.  
Тимур вынул из духовки лепёшки, поставил остывать. Завтра он займётся реальным делом, которое вытащит его из дерьма.


	10. — 8 — (продолжение 1)

Михаил включил ночник, накинул халат и подошёл к окну, за которым была серая петербургская ночь. «Что за город?! — с досадой подумал Михаил. — Днём нет света, ночью отсутствует темнота. Всё всегда одинаково сумеречное».  
Этой ночью ему опять приснился Алексей. Михаил видел его за столом для мастерства, и Алексей делал кожаный браслет, инкрустировал его берестой. Судя по размеру, украшение предназначалось для мужчины. И боль от ревности была такой, что Михаил проснулся.  
Но теперь, когда буря чувств утихла, припомнились детали сна. И стало очевидно, что стол Алексея стоял возле стеклянной стены. А ещё с того места, с которого на Алексея смотрел Михаил, было видно, что за стеной много стеклянных башен, сверкающих в лучах летнего солнца. И одет Алексей был в странную рубашку с невозможно короткими рукавами и без застёжек, не пойми как такое вообще можно надеть. А ещё Михаила удивила форма кресла, в котором сидел Алексей. Такого даже вообразить было нельзя! Михаил прошёл к бюро, включил стоявшую на нём яркую лампу и взял лист бумаги, стал рисовать спинку на гнутой палке, подлокотники на палках же и сидушку тоже на палке, которая воткнута в пятилучёвую раскоряку на колёсиках. Пока рисовал, вспомнил, что у подлокотников и спинки были шарниры, позволяющие изгибать кресло так, как угодно сидящему в нём. Где скрывались поворотные винты, Михаил не разглядел, но сама идея такого кресла была невероятна.  
И Алексей никогда не интересовался созданием мебели. Да и не был ни столяром, ни механиком — а тут явно работа немалого мастера в обеих областях.  
Означало ли это, что Алексей после смерти возродился в другом мире? Михаил немало знал о реинкарнации, множестве миров — Алексей рассказывал ему о религии и философии китайцев и японцев, о верованиях и мифах амурцев. И о шаманах.  
Михаил откинулся в кресле, закрыл глаза, пытаясь точнее вспомнить сон. Но вместо этого перед глазами стоял узор, которым Алексей украшал браслет. И его перекрывал другой, нарисованный на белом листе бумаги. Михаил вздохнул. Вдохновение очень сильно помогало творить, однако бывали случаи, когда оно приносило изрядные трудности. Вот и сейчас требовало создать узор для инкрустации двери. Михаил взял новый лист, стал рисовать детали, которые затем претворятся в означенный узор.

* * *

— Ты идиот! — кричала в смартфон Лиза, нервно бегая по номеру пансионата. — Чего ты добился, устроив эту провокацию? Чтобы эта тварь получила двойную рекламу?!  
Лиза едва не задыхалась от злости. Арс и правда никчёмен. А паскудный полутруп, который только добить, чтобы у нормальных людей не вызывал омерзения, своим одним пальцем написал двойной рассказ — в тысячесловную историйку на французском вставлена сказка на английском на двести слов. Экспертная комиссия подтвердила, что автором первого рассказа, того самого, по которому делается мульт, является Ксана Горелова. И по второму рассказу тоже делается мульт. Но теперь американо-французский, поскольку есть вставка на английском. Оба мульта студенческие, мало что значащие. Зато папаша Гореловой вмиг приспособился на волне внимания к дочери вести в интернете онлайн-курсы кулинарии, заявил об авторских рецептах. Хотя ничего авторского там не было, подобное в любой поваренной книге категории «Сто простых, быстрых и вкусных блюд» имеются, но этот сисадмин деревенский, из историка-музыковеда на закате Перестройки деланный, сказал об особой, им, как IT-шником, рассчитанной формуле соотношения ингредиентов, времени и температур. Как будто весы, которые показывают доли грамма, плита с долями градуса и таймер с секундами могут влиять на вкус! И как будто не понятно, что как компьютерщик Денис Горелов — отстой полнейший, иначе работал бы на крупную международную корпорацию по удалёнке из Испании или хотя бы Черногории, а не сидел в колбасном цехе и в деревенском правлении под Пензой. Не бывает хороших технарей из гуманитариев. Но прокатило. Тупые люди живут на Западе, если на такое купились! Светлана Обухова снимала мужа на видео, и тоже стала вести влог, но на тему «Как самому с нуля выучится на оператора». И оба влога были с субтитрами на десяти языках. Причём не кривой автоматический перевод, а специально заказанный литературный. «Вот переводческие конторы обогатились на дураках!» — с ненавистью подумала Лиза. Да ещё кулинария шла под малоизвестную широкой публике классическую музыку, о которой кратко рассказывал Горелов. «Возмечтал похвастаться своим никчёмным первым образованием, — зло добавила Лиза. — Таких болтунов в сети миллионы, и если бы Ксана не пристегнула родительские влоги к себе, не привлекла к ним внимание через своё состояние полутрупа, их никто и не заметил».  
А теперь оба влога получали рекламу, и всю только импортную, не российскую, иначе говоря, более дорогую. Что означало независимый, не привязанный ни к одной стране мира доход. И дополнительное основание въехать вместе с полутрупом во Францию, как только у этой недосдохшей твари срастётся разбитый череп, и врачи разрешат её перевозить. Родители Ксаны уже продали деревенский дом и барахло, купили квартиру в городе, чтобы было, куда отступить, если не получится закрепиться в Евросоюзе, и легко избавиться от ненужной площадки при удаче — ведь квартиру проще сдать в аренду на долгий срок или продать, не возвращаясь в Россию.  
Но что хуже всего, у Ксаны во время её шоу зашевелился второй палец, и это стало основанием, чтобы с ней заключили контракт как с полноценным платным сценаристом телесериала. Пусть всего лишь одним из команды многих, но деревенский полутруп стал настоящим европейским сценаристом. Арс ошибся, заявляя, что по первому рассказу снимали настоящий коммерческий мульт, однако он был прав, когда сказал, что шоу-бизнес умеет считать деньги и не упустит случая собрать их на дармовой рекламе. Если мульт по второму сценарию студенты сами выложили в платный просмотр как совместное предприятие, то на третий сценарий Ксану наняли именно как независимого специалиста.  
И снова какая-то плебейка ущербная получит всё, а у Лизы лишь пустота.  
Лиза ничего не знала о больницах, иначе сама побежала бы в палату Ксаны и придушила эту забывшую своё место дрянь! Но переодеться в медсестру, закрыть маской лицо, как показывали в кино — это вряд ли работает в обычной жизни. Да и в палате не только Ксана. Там и кто-то из её родителей, они дежурят по очереди, и другие коматозники, а значит и их родственники.  
Лиза стала искать информацию о смертельном уколе. Это представлялось более доступным и не привлекающим внимание способом.

* * *

Чего Вика не ожидала, так это проблем с налоговой. Нелегальная коммерческая деятельность, чёрт бы их всех взял! Квартиранты не пойми с какого перепуга заявили, что отказываются от аренды и потребовали вернуть деньги, а когда Вика сказала адвокату, что если заплатили, то пусть живут, квартиранты заявили в налоговую полицию.  
Адвокат, высокий полноватый блондин сорока двух лет, добавил:  
— А я вас предупреждал, что надо вернуть деньги и сдать квартиру риэлтерской фирме, иначе ситуация может стать для вас опасной.  
Вика тут же попросила адвоката позвонить Татьяне Михайловне.  
— Она поговорит с ними. Это её знакомые! И они скажут, что я пустила родственников пожить бесплатно, поэтому никакой коммерции нет. И Татьяна Михайловна быстро отучит их расторгать договор!  
Но оказалось, что Пухова Татьяна Михайловна вместе с сыном уехала в Таиланд на то самое место, которое Ксана предлагала Вике. Сын пролез как помощник киномеханика — в плёночной киноаппаратной всегда работают двое, а с аппаратурой старых образцов вообще трое, это по штату так, иначе физически невозможно управляться с плёнкой.  
— Как они это сделали?! — не поняла Вика. — Татьяна Михайловна ничего не умеет! И сын её тоже.  
— Очевидно, посмотрела в интернете ролики и убедила боссов, что умеет, — ответил адвокат. — В наше время чему угодно можно научиться в сети.  
— Нужен допуск к работе с оборудованием высокого напряжения! — воскликнула Вика. — И не абы какой. Третья группа допуска по электробезопасности! А её дают только после обучения, на которое принимают лишь после стажа работы с оборудованием второй группы. И каждый год экзамен заново! Киномеханик — это не на ресепшене сидеть и кое-как в комп пальцем тыкать. Проектор для кинотеатра берёт разгон для ксеноновой лампы на тысяче вольт. Это третья группа. Дальше работает на трёхсот восьмидесяти вольтах, это вторая группа, как раз помощник киномеханика, который тоже не с улицы приходит. Сначала нужно специальное обучение. Или диплом обычного электрика из профтехлицея иметь. Пуховы никак не могли получить допуск!  
— Без взяток не обошлось, само собой. Но руководство музея закрыло на это глаза. И даже кое в чём помогло. Музею срочно нужен был киномеханик, да ещё с ретро-навыками, а найти кого-то на эту должность сложно.  
— Сложно?! — голос Вики от волнения и возмущения сорвался на визг. Она понимала, что выглядит ужасно, но ничего с собой поделать не могла. Слишком наглой и бесстыжей была ложь. — Да сейчас киномехаников сокращают на девяносто процентов!  
— В музее сказали, что поскольку вы дружили, Пухова вместе с сыном помогали вам, и поэтому знают оборудование. И с ваших слов Пухова заявила, что киномехаников давно нигде нет, поскольку всё компьютеризировано и управляется по удалёнке, а в кинопоказных фирмах есть только по одному киномеханику, который присматривает за этой самой удалёнкой. Для музея Пухова оставалась единственным вариантом. И поскольку сама Пухова была пенсионеркой, то через два-три года стать киномехаником должен был её сын, поэтому его оформили как ассистента киномеханика. Но как только Пуховы получили допуск и справки с места работы о том, какую должность занимают, то Татьяна Михайловна взяла недельный отпуск без содержания, чтобы съездить в Москву на лечение. Сын её сопровождал, поэтому тоже получил отпуск. А через пять дней в музей из Таиланда по германской международной экспресс-почте пришло заказное письмо с заявлением об увольнении и актом о том, что все вещи, которые Виктория Пригожина брала с собой при вселении в квартиру Пуховой, находятся в кладовке её квартиры, ключ от кладовки у домкома. Список вещей приложен, совпадает со списком, который вы составили, когда поселись к Пуховой. В квартире Пуховой живут арендаторы, взявшие жильё у риэлторской фирмы. Это означает, что Пухова сдала квартиру фирме, поскольку та будет следить за её сохранностью. Хозяйке невозможно проверять соблюдение условий аренды, поэтому разумнее сдать квартиру фирме под подробный договор с фототаблицей. Это дешевле, чем сдавать жильё напрямую, но за охрану имущества надо платить, и поэтому вам лучше…  
— Нет! — перебила адвоката Вика. — Она не могла! Татьяна Михайловна… Она всегда презирала тех, кто ради денег бросает Родину! Всех эти развивающих чужую науку и чужую культуру. Да просто побежавших за лишней пригоршней монет к чужакам! И тех, кто предаёт музей, науку из-за выгоды, презирала. Татьяна Михайловна никогда не отказалась бы от профессии, она не из тех, кто меняет специальность! И она не поехала бы в иноземщину, да ещё в… — Вика запнулась и проговорила с брезгливостью и пренебрежением: — в азиатчину!  
— Я нашёл Пухову в интернете, — адвокат показал Вике свой планшет. — На популярной международной платформе у неё есть претендующий на коммерциализацию блог о том, как делать кино в старом стиле и о волшебной культуре Таиланда. Во всяком случае, по одной записи на английском и тайском на каждую из тем, и характер записей похож на статью научпопа: лёгкое, немного шутливое изложение, но в то же время всё основательно и серьёзно с точки зрения фактов и выводов. В видео она говорит по-русски, но есть субтитры, посты с текстом для тех, кому быстрее и удобнее прочитать, чем прослушать. И аккаунт в соцсети, в основном с рекламой этого блога. Ну и для хранения фотографий, видеороликов для него.  
— Татьяна Михайловна не пишет на чужих языках! — не поверила очевидному Вика. — И её сын тоже.  
— Заказать перевод несложно и недорого. И в их блогах есть дневник изучения тайского и английского, чтобы иметь стимул бороться с ленью. Посетители их подбадривают, рассказывают, как сами преодолевали трудности изучения других языков. Блог набирает популярность. Но это всё ничего не значит. Для вас важно решить побыстрее вопрос с претензиями квартирантов и с уклонением от уплаты налогов.  
Вика взяла принесённые адвокатом копии того, что письмом получил музей. Татьяна Михайловна сложила её вещи в кладовку, а домкомша и квартиранты засвидетельствовали, что всё по списку. На дверь повесили замок и даже опечатали, о чём составили акт. Три ключа от кладовки заклеили в конверт и тоже поставили печать. Ключи хранятся у домкомши, копия чека за зам ** _о_ к и за работу мастера из фирмы бытового сервиса приложены. И как-то скрыть всё это не получится — заказное письмо на имя музея официально регистрируется, все бумажки описываются, на них выданы официальные копии. Вику бросило в дрожь от перечня её нижнего белья и средств женской гигиены, который прочёл весь музей. «Господи, какой позор!» — мысленно простонала она. Но от обиды сообразила, как решить проблему с квартирой:  
— У Татьяны Михайловны сестра есть! Они дружили. Каждый день по телефону говорили, помогали друг другу. Сестра знает обо всех делах Татьяны Михайловны, знает всех её знакомых. И она приструнит квартирантов! — Вика хотела назвать имя и телефон сестры, но адвокат сказал:  
— Сестра Пуховой, Юлия Михайловна Рожкова, уехала вместе с ней. У Рожковой годичный контракт фотомодели. А её дочь и внучка…  
— Какой контракт? — ошалело переспросила Вика. — Да она же старуха!**


	11. — 8 — (продолжение 2)

— Это тренд последних лет — возрастные модели. Много активных людей третьего и четвёртого возраста, они создают быстро растущий рынок. А в Юго-Восточной Азии имеется немало товаров, которые лучше продаются, если их рекламируют модели европеоидной внешности. Симпатичных европейских пенсионерок в Таиланде полно, но модель должна быть ещё и актрисой, уметь играть на товар. А Рожкова два года отучилась в ГИТИСе, была отчислена, какая-то мутная история с подставой из-за роли в кино. Пришлось вернуться в Пензу, устраиваться на профессию попроще. Но роли играть как на велосипеде ездить — если один раз получилось, будет получаться всегда. У кого-то из клуба ацифралов была необходимость в модели-европеоидке третьего возраста, и Рожкова им подошла и стала лицом фирмы. А её дочь всегда обожала кофе и бисквиты, поэтому пошла баристой в кинотеатр. Внучка там же, помогает с европейской выпечкой. К тому же для Индокитая кофе — напиток западноевропейцев, а не арабов, поэтому внешность баристы и пекаря тоже имеет значение для раскрутки заведения.  
Вика почти не слышала сказанного. У неё от потрясения звенело в ушах. Она не могла поверить в происходящее. Да ещё адвокат сказал:  
— Вернёмся к делу. Квартиранты не хотят жить в квартире без кладовки. И требуют вернуть половину стоимости аренды за те прожитые дни, когда её опечатали. И они обвиняют вас в нарушении договора аренды. Изначально было условие, что квартиранты платят каждого двадцать шестого числа за следующий месяц. За один месяц! Но вы внезапно потребовали плату за полгода вперёд. Тут, конечно, ваше слово против их, однако расписки в получении денег косвенно подтверждают их версию. С вас можно требовать компенсацию. И всё же есть лазейка. Им очень нужно жильё именно в этом районе. Поэтому, если вы согласитесь, чтобы они и дальше снимали квартиру по сниженной арендной плате, то они отзовут претензии. Вы получили с них плату за полгода вперёд, теперь аренда будет на год, и всё решится. А с налоговой обойдётся штрафом. И через год как раз можно будет подавать на амнистию.  
— Андрей Андреевич, — Вика беспомощно посмотрела на адвоката и пролепетала: — У меня нет ни копейки. Мне не с чего платить штраф.  
Все деньги за полгода аренды ушли на то, чтобы предстать перед Арсением в достойном виде. Один только правильный, в элитном салоне сделанный, маникюр стоил как месячная квартплата. А платье, а туфли, а бельё, а чистка кожи, а макияж, а причёска? Пришлось ещё и кредит взять! Татьяна Михайловна ругала Вику дурой, говорила, что белая блузка и чёрная юбка-карандаш, которые у неё уже есть, вполне сгодятся, Вика будет похожа на кого-нибудь из персонала, и у неё не спросят пропуск в служебную часть, к кабинетам руководства. А чтобы Арсения трахнуть, принцессой рядиться незачем. Но Вика хотела любви, ей мало было просто заполучить ребёнка, чтобы всего лишь обеспечить себе безбедную жизнь.  
Провальными оказались обе идеи. А теперь Вика осталась без единственного друга в её жизни. Вику предавали все и всегда — сначала отец, вышвырнувший жену на улицу без гроша, затем отчим, не пожелавший спасать свою супругу, после Вику предала мать, сменяв дочь на бутылку, дальше предали бабушка и тётка, которые вместо того, чтобы опекать и поддерживать Анжелу, требовали от неё работать, учиться и самой лечиться у нарколога, а от Вики требовали делать себе собственную жизнь… Ксана предала, когда отвергла то, что было для Вики дороже жизни — брак с Арсением. А уж как предал Арсений… Сильнее его не предавал никто — этот гад и не думал жениться, а спровоцировал отомстить вместо него Ксане. И теперь он наслаждается удовлетворённым самолюбием, а Вика сидит в тюрьме. «Нефиг было бросившего возвращать, — прозвучал в голове голос бабушки. — Если один раз отношения не сложились, то не сложатся никогда. Принимать возвращенца, и тем более тратить чувства и силы на тех, кому на тебя плевать, всё равно что помои выпить. Принимать возвращенца, и тем более тратить чувства и силы на тех, кому на тебя плевать, всё равно что помои выпить. Прощать измены нельзя, на равнодушие достойно ответить лишь равнодушием. Нормальные люди никогда никакого причинённого им вреда никому не прощают». Раньше такие слова возмущали Вику, поскольку на истинно женских сайтах твердили, что нет мужчины, которого умная женщина не сможет покорить своими чарами, и что лишь снисходительность к небольшим грешкам мужа сохраняет его любовь к жене, но сейчас была склонна согласиться с бабушкой. Ведь самый лучший друг предал Вику, как никто за всю жизнь её не предавал — даже Арсений. Зато Татьяна Михайловна… «Нет! — поправила себя Вика. — Пухова. Теперь только Пухова!» И эта самая Пухова поддакивала Вике, одобряла её, когда Вика рассказывала, как отвергла возмутительные предложения Ксаны и её подружки Леры. И ведь ни слова не сказала, что Вика должна позвонить Ксане, извиниться, попросить о работе. Наоборот, сейчас отчётливо вспомнилось, что Пухова, ненавидящая соцсети, спрашивала, есть ли у Леры там регистрация. И Пухова подтолкнула Вику своими вопросами поставить ей соцсетевые приложения, зарегистрировать её и эту самую Леру найти — причём не только в российской соцсети, но и в международной. Вай-фай у Пуховой был, его сын поставил ради общения с матерью по бесплатному мессенджеру и чтобы она могла смотреть фильмы с планшета. Но пользоваться интернетом Пухова не умела — сын вывел на рабочий стол закладки со страницами онлайн-кинотеатров. И, пока Вика искала Леру, Пухова спрашивала, что к чему в соцсети, как ею пользоваться. «Значит, — поняла Вика, — она уже тогда задумала своё дезертирство, решила обмануть музей, затевала предательство. И сестру с племянницей и внучкой совратила!» Едва Вика успела это подумать, как в голове прозвучал голос Пуховой: «Музей платил мне гроши, достойные только того, чтобы подавать их нищим на паперти! Так пусть хотя бы один раз от него будет польза». Реально сказала это года два назад другая сотрудница, которая получила через музей приглашение на международную конференцию. Но представляла там не музей, а свои проекты, сделанные по второй специальности PR-менеджера — для рекламы исторических исследований её и наняли в Мюнхене, она убедила тамошних боссов, что никто лучше неё не соберёт пожертвования и субсидии. Причём формально никакого нарушения не было, дама в последний момент, когда уже на месте решались заключительные организационные вопросы, сослалась на ошибку отправителей, изменила тему доклада и рассказывала как раз о сборе финпомощи музею. Выступление имело успех. И принесло даме желанную добычу. Сразу по возвращении с конференции она уволилась. О том, что дама получала второе образование, никто не знал, все думали, будто три года деньги для музея она сама по себе собирала, из любви к нему — иначе на конференцию не отправили бы: понятно ведь, что хитрая бабёнка старается попасть туда ради заграничного ПМЖ. Но слова её идеально подходили Пуховой, которая, как сейчас модно говорить, «переобулась в прыжке». Столько лет, ещё от начала девяностых прошлого века, Пухова люто ругала тех, кто из жрецов науки и искусства сделался торгашом или обслугой, вроде повара и электрика. А сама, как только забрезжила доступная ей выгода, бросила музей и забыла, что она кандидат наук. И все эти научно-культурные или психологические блоги она презирала, говорила, что это предательство коллег, нивелирование их трудов и достижений, потому что один человек делает ненужными сотни тысяч — зачем покупать книги, для чего идти в университет, когда одна свежеодипломленная выпускница выложила лекцию, её увидел весь мир, и больше никому ничего не надо. «Зато меня хвалила за отказ! — вспомнила Вика. — Ни слова не сказала о том, чтобы я написала Лере или даже Ксане и попросила их связать меня с той художницей в Таиланде. Зажала себе мою работу! На менеджера у неё ума не хватит, она даже в таблице умножения путается, электрик из неё тем более не получится, а готовить может только полуфабрикаты. И кандидат наук Пухова такой, что приличном обществе её диссертацию назвать стыдно: "Вклад XXVI съезда Коммунистической партии Советского Союза в развитие музейного дела в СССР"! Успела в последние годы Совка пропихнуть любезный ему бред и сразу после аспирантуры на халяву, ни разу не включив мозги, стала кандидатом. А на докторскую, даже бредовую, ума уже не хватило, хотя до Перестройки ещё два года было, и в Перестройку говнодисеры тоже делали на ура. Сынок у неё не лучше: дурак и мудак с претензиями, голожопый, в сорок лет ни разу не женат — никак не найдёт идиотку, которая за бесплатно будет его обихаживать как трёхлетку. Работает за копейки в архиве, потому что больше ни на что не годен, и кочует от бабы к бабе приживальщиком, все его гонят через полгода максимум. Зато теперь…»  
Вика едва не задохнулась от возмущения. Да ещё Рожкова, старая безмозглая курица, червяк архивный, ни на что не годный, стала благодаря Пуховой моделью — и не испугалась, бесстыжая, позора: в таком-то возрасте вертеться перед камерой! Она, а не Вика, которая нашла все эти выгоды! Уродливая, стареющая дочь Рожковой, брошенка презренная, дурында рукожопая, и внучка вся в мамашу, стали баристой и пекарем в элитном заведении. А ведь это Вика бесплатно, из доброты к Пуховой, у которой жила, научила их делать пристойный кофе и приличные пирожные. «Неужели они ещё тогда всё спланировали?! — ужаснулась Вика. — Иначе зачем бы им учиться самим делать то, что столько лет покупали?!»  
— Вика, — перебил её мысли Андрей Андреевич. — Если вы продлите аренду ещё на три месяца, квартиранты заплатят за вас штрафы. А вопрос с амнистией как раз протянется два-три месяца.  
— Да. Нет. Не знаю, — забормотала Вика, не в силах справиться с хаосом в голове. — Мне плохо!  
Она прижала ладонь к животу, надеясь, что теперь её оставят в покое, позволят всё осознать и обдумать.  
«Найти решение! — стучало в голове как молотком. И Вика охнула мысленно: — Какое? Что я теперь могу изменить?!»  
Адвокат тем временем вызвал конвой, потребовал отвести Вику в СИЗО-шную больницу, настаивал на немедленном осмотре, ведь беременность была для его клиентки самым основным шансом на УДО, её необходимо сохранить. Вика не спорила — врач, в отличие от адвоката, не мешал думать.  
А Вика была полна решимости найти способ отомстить Пуховой за предательство.

* * *

Ричард Кан, возглавлявший Род Карниш в 2018 году, с интересом разглядывал убранство трактира, где была назначена встреча с Главой Рода, живущего в 1888. Трактир находился там, где в двадцать первом веке была территория Финляндии, поэтому с приездом к точке перемещения во времени проблем не было. А вот сам Род Карниш в 1888 году жил на одном из островов в заливе Лехмалахти, который сейчас принадлежит России. Но Род Карниш, и особенно возглавлявший его в 1888 году Колмак были не так просты. Скверную для Рода ситуацию можно изменить.  
Недавно Колмак, по совету Ричарда, купил крупную ферму в центральной Финляндии, под городишкой Йювяскюля, и несколько домов в сам ** _о_** м городке — шаг очень рискованный, слишком далеко от всех источников силы, чтобы их можно было перетянуть на новое место. Но Ричард хорошо знал историю Финляндии, а потому не особо активно спорил, когда Тойво, сын Колмака, сказал, что источник можно создать с нуля. И это давало ошеломительные возможности! Ведь все поселения тайного народа тсуудит, привязанные к природным источникам, пострадали из-за политики. Половина магоносных земель оказалась на территории, где властвовал один из самых чудовищных, абсурдных и античеловечных режимов. А земли, избежавшие злосчастной участи, всё равно дважды подвергались нашествиям красной чумы — сначала во время собственной Гражданской войны 1918 года, которая на протяжении двух лет шла по половине страны, затем в Зимней войне 1939-40 годов, когда Советы захапали часть Финляндии — и под Зимнюю войну попали как раз земли тсуудит, от них же красные по завершении войны оторвали немалые куски. Была массовая эвакуация, жителей спешно переселяли в другие районы Финляндии, и Карниши всё равно лишились бы своих владений в богатом на источники силы Лехмалахти, вынуждены были бы покупать мгновенно подорожавшую землю в других краях. Конечно, Финляндия платила беженцам компенсации, отдала им в собственность государственные земли, по площади равные потерянным. Но всё равно беженцы понесли немалый урон и пережили тяжкие страдания в отвратительных условиях, пока шло само бегство. И плевать бы на переход территорий к другому сюзерену, это всегда было в порядке вещей, что один властитель отбирает землю у другого. А обывателю одинаково безразлично, кто там считается их повелителем, лишь бы налогами не слишком душили и разбойников подальше от людей держали, но то, как красные изгадили сытенькие ухоженные фермы, разумному пониманию не поддавалось. Зачем тратить деньги и солдат на то, что после так бездарно и убыточно используется? Ни себе, ни людям! Да ещё убивали своих же граждан почём зря, просто за то, что те не выражали власти экстатического восторга. И границу закрыли, ездить в соседние земли своим гражданам, как будто рабам, запрещали. От таких правителей только бежать, пусть и с убытками. Но главное, что на этом беды Тсуудитмаа не закончились, поскольку красная метель Зимней войны перешла в коричневую Второй Мировой, затем опять в красную, после удалось добиться освобождения, но на этот раз обошлось без земельных потерь. Однако в ходе всех войн пострадали даже далёкие от границы с Империей Зла города Миккеле и Лахти — они были за пределами Тсуудитмаа, так что же ждало Карнишей в окрестностях Лаппеенранты или Савонлинны? Они совсем близко к тем местам в Тсуулитмаа, где пройдёт линия фронта.


	12. — 8 — (продолжение 3)

И Тойво настаивал на Йювяскюля.  
— Там уже сейчас два судоходных канала, а в 1897 году протянут железную дорогу. Йювяскюля быстро станет не только богатым городом, но ещё и образовательно-научным центром. Да она уже таким стала. Это означает, что там практически нет религиозного диктата. Никто не мешает неоязычеству и нью-эйджевым общинам, комбинациям того и другого. Всё это начало активно формироваться в начале восьмидесятых девятнадцатого века, и потому Карнишам не надо скрывать свои ритуалы. Вас просто не заметят, а заметят, так всем будет наплевать. Однако за пределами собственно города всё равно будет мелкодеревенская и фермерская жизнь. Как раз то, что надо: и в цивилизацию выбраться быстро, гораздо быстрее и легче, чем из Лехмалахти, но в то же время никакое постороннее воздействие не мешает создавать источник. Чистейшая дикая природа, не хуже, чем по берегам Амура, где дальше Хабаровки никакой цивилизации нет.  
— Ну, о Хабаровке — это преувеличение, — заметил Колмак. — Сейчас там деревень и ферм всё больше.  
— Как и на Лехмалахти, — ответил Тойво. — Деревеньки и фермы помех не создают. А вот возможность быстро выбраться в город дорогого стоит. При этом в Йювяскюля и окрестностях не будет ни Гражданской войны, ни красных. Зимняя война эти края никак не заденет, Вторая Мировая тоже. Идти людям крови тсуудит воевать за финнов или им хватит наших налогов и пожертвований, взрослые Карниши решат сами. Но дети Рода будут в полной безопасности, как и обучающие их старики. А к началу пятидесятых годов двадцатого века, когда из деревень и ферм люди побегут за большей выгодой в крупные города, и восток Финляндии, а это как раз Тсуудитмаа, вымрет, то в Йювяскюля будет бурлить жизнь, все радости цивилизации и образования к вашим услугам. Но при этом в деревнях останется первозданная тишь, помноженная на близкий рынок сбыта продукции. Карнишам ничто не помешает выводить ставший мощным и активным источник на новый уровень. Как раз успеем до начала девяностых, когда войдёт в повальную моду природный туризм, и в покинутые земли начнут возвращаться люди, чтобы строить многочисленные отели, а за отельщиками приедут фермеры и магазинщики. У Рода Карниш к этому времени будет, чем ответить всему народу тсуудит, сделавшему нас изгоями! Мы даже сможем жить где-нибудь на берегу Саймы или Пурувеси, или даже на побережье Пюхяселькя — лучшего источника силы.  
— А связь с Приамурьем? — упирался Ричард. — Из Лехмалахти к берегам Большого Уссурийского острова на Амурской протоке отрываются аж трое Врат! Род всегда был одним целым, живя в двух местах абсолютно разной силы. Поэтому в Финляндии надо переселяться в Йоэнсуу. Этот город уже сейчас весьма зажиточен, и чем дальше, тем богаче будет. Его тоже не коснётся ни одна война. И он в Тсуудитмаа! Да ещё на берегу Пюхяселькя. И родовое владение там у нас будет сразу, а не чёрт знает через сколько лет. К тому же благодаря силе Пюхяселькя можно открыть новые Врата.  
— И Йоэнсуу с окрестностями через тридцать лет устремится толпа беженцев, — ответил Тойво. — Причём не простых, как в Йювяскюля, а прибегут люди крови тсуудит. Объяснить, что в этом случае ждёт Карнишей, или сам догадаешься? К тому же из Приамурья надо переселяться. Ты это знаешь не хуже меня. И пока есть время, надо выбрать место на Юго-Востоке. Главные критерии — безопасность и финансовая выгода. Нам нужна восточноазиатская Йювяскюля.  
— С этим всё очень сложно, — вздохнул Ричард. — Четыре Азиатских Тигра — это лишь с шестидесятых двадцатого века. А до того — то там война, то сям восстание. Или ни того, ни другого, но тотальная нищета, а на нищих не заработать. Нормальные местечки попадались, да только хорошая жизнь там была недолгой.  
Колмак Карниш стукнул по столу пивной кружкой, привлекая внимание.  
— Значит азиатскую сторону надо сделать кочующей.  
— Невозможно! — воскликнул Ричард.  
— А вот не факт, — задумчиво сказал Тойво на чиновничьем китайском. — Если возможно создать новый стационарный источник, то можно сделать и мобильный. Я займусь исследованиями. Но в любом случае Гонконг уже появился и ещё долго будет пригоден для жизни. Пока земля там дешёвая, к тому же англичане через каких-то десять лет возьмут ещё территорий в аренду. Надо там субарендовать участки поудобнее, пока есть выбор. Ведь ещё немного и снимать будет нечего, всё растащат. А пока кто знает — вдруг и природный источник найдём не хуже, чем на Большом Уссурийском острове. Ведь английские территории Китая в это время почти не заселены. И надо получить поскорее британские паспорта для всех азиатских членов Рода. И тогда Карниши смогут в году эдак 1946 без суеты и спешки, пока не подорожала из-за роста экономики земля, полностью переселиться на север, к более подходящим источникам силы, в Японию. Где-то с 1955 года окончательно оформится Южная Корея. А с британскими паспортами там несложно арендовать или даже купить землю, и все политические дрязги, местечковые войны и перевороты не коснутся иностранцев. Даже на то, что у Южной Кореи и Японии до начала шестидесятых не было дипломатических отношений, для британцев значения не имеет. Мы получим и азиатский север, и окружение, в которое выгодно вкладывать деньги. Дивиденды там будут огромные.  
— Слишком много переездов! — ответил Ричард на том же языке. — Для тсуудитов они очень болезненны. А Гонконг ещё и слишком далеко на юг. Для тсуудитов это плохо. Мы люди севера.  
— Идеальных вариантов для восточно-азиатской части мира нет, — буркнул Тойво. — Или находим способ выжить на юге, или погибнем. Да и терпеть юг не вечно надо. Я же сказал, что перебраться на вполне прохладный Хоккайдо можно уже в 1946 году. И даже после года эдак 1955 сделать третью резиденцию под Сокчхо. Хотя это намного южнее Хоккайдо, но там тоже не жарко. Зато много пригодных для создания источников мест. И прекрасная природа, которая специальным законом охраняется в первозданном виде. Называется «Национальный парк Сораксан». И там разрешены прогулки, медитации, шаманские обряды и пикники всем желающим. А в период Молодых Тигров Япония и Корея неплохо прибогатели, интегрировались в большой мир не хуже Гонконга, а кризис 1997 года пережить можно.  
— Будем думать, — решил Колмак— Тут ещё многое зависит от того, как получится управлять временем. Это задача сложная. Не говоря уже о создании источников силы и установления связи между всеми ветвями Рода. Пока я куплю дома в Йювяскюля и ферму рядом с ним. А там посмотрим.  
— И готовь источник в Лехмалахти к полному опустошению, — сказал Тойво. — Его сила нужна для создания нового источника, и не хочется, чтобы те, кто нас изгнал, получили имущество Карнишей.  
— Это само собой, — кивнул Колмак. — Ни дом не получат, ни силу. Одну лишь пустую землю, как в день её сотворения. Всё, что не могу вывезти, я сожгу. А за покупкой в Йювяскюля завтра поеду. С Азией решим, когда получим первые результаты здесь.  
И эти результаты превзошли все надежды. В май 2018 Ричард вернулся к десятикратно увеличившемуся счёту в банке, к квартирам и домам в собственности, сдаваемым в аренду, и к поместью неподалёку от Чикаго, пусть чудовищно заброшенному и разорённому, но с природным источником силы — слабеньким, однако даже такой лучше, чем ничего. И самое главное, у Ричарда оказались линии магической связи с половиной членов Рода, которых судьба раскидала по всему свету. А Ричард всю жизнь думал, что он последний! Но оказалось, благодаря тому, что начиная с Колмака многие Карниши нарушали заветы и правила тсуудитов, Род можно было восстановить. И едва Ричард обрёл силу, остальные Карниши почувствовали изменения, стали искать друг друга. Ричард оказался в поиске проворнее всех, собрал Род на онлайн-совещание, предложил программу развития и координации действий. В итоге его признали Главой. И собрали солидную сумму на исследования Тойво.  
А Ричард радовался, что не отказался в 1993 году поговорить с призраком, которого из 1886 года прислал Колмак Карниш. И что после разговора принял на воспитание сына этого Колмака Карниша. Тойво родился без магии. И по законам тсуудитов считался выродком, подлежащим уничтожению. Но Колмак сначала прятал сына и жену в Петербурге, после отправил Тойво в будущее, к потомку, который отчаянно нуждался в родовом талисмане — такое могло случиться только с изгнанным из племени, а изгнанник изгнаннику всегда поможет. Надо лишь выбрать среди изгнанников не бандита. И Колмак выбрал. А к выбору присовокупил тысячу рублей в русских империалах.  
Колмак заучил с сыном несколько английских слов, и потому Ричарду было несложно разыграть сценку, как он нашёл на улице пятилетнего пацана, вызвал полицию. И полиция не возражала, что нашедший, пока их везли в участок и вызывали соцслужбу, держит ребёнка на руках — зачем пугать малыша? Пусть с ним возится тот, кто мальцу приглянулся. Соцработники сразу же согласились, что ребёнку лучше пожить в доме нашедшего, а не в приюте. И энергично поддержали идею Ричарда, что семья у мальчика неблагополучная, детей из таких изымают и передают в фостерные семьи, а потому мистер Кан вполне может начать процесс о присуждении ему опекунства над потеряшкой. Сам Тойво делал всё так, как научили отец и Ричард — не сказал ни одного финского, русского или карельского слова, от вопросов отделался короткими английскими фразами, больше цеплялся за Ричарда и отворачивался от чужих, поэтому никаких дальнейших разбирательств не было. Полицейские пообещали поискать ребёнка в базе пропавших лиц, соцслужба собирались проверить неблагополучные семьи штата, но все говорили, что мистер Кан через два месяца может подавать в суд на опекунство или даже усыновление.  
Золотые монеты, которые в 1886 году были настоящим богатством, в 1993 оказались всего лишь вполне достойной суммой — зарплата хирурга год. Но если выгодно инвестировать такие деньги, дивидендов как раз хватит на частную школу. А на университет Тойво возьмёт кредит, как и все берут. Главное, чтобы школа была хорошая, тогда парень сможет добиться существенной скидки за обучение. «В школу ещё надо поступить! — сообразил Ричард. — Для хорошей школы мало одних только денег. Нужна подготовка, а этот ребёнок не знает английского и вряд ли умеет читать и считать по-фински и по-русски. Значит надо срочно найти няню с педдипломом и оформить год домашнего обучения».  
От ребёнка были сплошные хлопоты, Ричард вздыхал, ругался, но терпел — без талисмана Рода, поддерживающего жизнь, он загнётся от скоротечного рака. А Колмак наверняка насовал в талисман страховок. Если кто-то спасает сына, отдавая в чужие руки, то позаботится, чтобы за обиду сыну чужака убило.  
Но скоро и не без участия талисмана выяснилось, что готовка Ричарда нравится людям, а потому банк легко дал ему кредит на китайский ресторанчик, не вникая в то, китаец он или ещё кто. Всем остальным для рекламы и уверенности в аутентичности блюд тем более хватало восточноазиатской внешности. Да и доказать, что какое-то блюдо не китайское — задача невыполнимая, поскольку в Китае кухонь много, найдётся что угодно на любой вкус.  
Дело пошло на лад, но главное — Ричард остался жить. Он мог трахаться, есть вкусности, летом ездить на горнолыжные курорты, зимой посещать тёплые экваториальные моря. А когда Тойво закончил образование и отработал несколько инженерных проектов, то в марте 2013 года огорошил дядюшку известием, что они могут связаться с Колмаком и изменить настоящее к лучшему. Например, спасти весь Род и застраховаться от болезней, которые терзают каждого тсуудита вдали от источника силы. А ещё в 1886 году никто не запрещал крестьянину-высельчанину покупать акции. Международные биржи в Питере были, в Хельсинки, тогдашнем Гельсингфорсе, тем более имелись. Когда около 1000 года в Тсуудитмаа стало появляться столько чужаков, что их не получалось истребить набегами — слишком многочисленны, да ещё союзы межплеменные заключают! — народ тсуудит начал прятался от мира так, что его сочли ушедшим под землю, сведения о нём превратились в легенды. Тсуудиты, поддерживая тесные взаимосвязи между собой, соблюдая за закрытой дверью свои нравы и обычаи, на улице притворялись тем племенем, которое заселило местность подле источника силы. И старались в этом племени выглядеть бедными родственниками, которых держат на окраине, не замечают. Тесная связь с Приамурьем нисколько не мешала, даже помогала — среди саамских племён хватало тех, у кого восточно-азиатский тип внешности, были племена с таким обличьем и у других народов, населивших Тсуудитмаа. А в Примаурье встречались те, кого называют беломорско-балтийским типом. Поэтому прятаться среди чужаков труда не составляло. В итоге никто из чужеземных властителей не знал ни об источниках силы, ни о магии, ни о тсуудитах. Так шло многие столетия.  
— Но с двадцатого века мир полностью изменился, — сказал Тойво. — Даже раньше, с девяностых восемнадцатого. Прятаться надо совсем по-другому. И места силы хранить иначе. Из-за меня отца лишили места в Совете Старейшин и забрали его магию, всех остальных тоже обезмагичили. А Род Карниш объявили отвергнутым, запретив участвовать в голосованиях. Однако отец утаил свой главный дар — управление временем. И через него сохранил **_о_** льшую часть магии членам своего Рода. У них взяли лишь то, что можно отдать без ущерба. Это было как лёгкое ранение — неприятно, но не опасно. Зато Карниши обрели полную свободу от старейшин и тайное оружие — ведь все считали их пустышкой и не следили за ними, не ждали от них магии. Отец, я надеюсь, подправил в пользу Рода прошлое. Но связаться с будущим, да ещё таким далёким, очень трудно. Однако двадцатый век принесёт слишком много перемен, чтобы от них спасли магия и пророчества, которыми обычно защищались тсуудиты. Поэтому я хочу вернуть долг Роду, который согласился на моё спасение. И я создал средство связаться с отцом, поговорить с ним. Но нужна твоя магия как топливо.


	13. — 8 — (продолжение 4)

Ричард согласился. Ведь это было и в его интересах: если Род сохранит в исторических катаклизмах хоть что-то, у Ричарда будет комфортная старость.  
Первых успехов Тойво достиг лишь декабре, на Зимний Солнцеворот, и были эти успехи весьма сомнительными: на связь с Колмаком подключился Совет Старейшин — точнее, с его жалкие остатки, поскольку к 2013 году тсуудиты почти вымерли. Хорошо ещё, Тойво сумел сделать вид, будто передавал послание самому себе в 2010. Сейчас Совет был рассеян по всему миру, совещался и действия координировал через интернет, через него же пытался отыскать уцелевших и одиноких соплеменников. Совет тут же вцепился в последних сыновей преступного Рода, который до сих пор был изгоем за предательство заветов, требуя от Ричарда и Тойво отыскать для них некоего человека-чудодела, имеющего редчайший талант создавать самозаряжающиеся заготовки для талисманов. Таким талисманам не нужны места силы, они сами создают магию. И, что парадоксально, изготовить их могли только человеки, а тсуудитам они не удавались. Как это у Совета водится, человека они использовали втёмную, заказывали ему украшения, не раскрывая истинной сути заказа. Но однажды человек куда-то внезапно уехал по своим человеческим делам, и Совет его потерял.  
Ричард был категорически против помощи врагам, пусть и за деньги. Однако Тойво настоял на своём.  
— Ты же сам видишь, — говорил он, — связь отвратительна. Едва я попытался её установить, как на линию налипли посторонние. Технологию надо полностью переделывать. А это деньги, и немалые. Твой ресторан приносит хорошую прибыль, я прилично зарабатываю, но наши доходы не настолько велики, чтобы спонсировать науку. Так зачем тратить свои деньги? Мы и так нанесли ущерб нашим пенсионным счетам. Но основная проблема даже не в деньгах и не в незваных свидетелях, а в том, что любая неотлаженная техника опасна для жизни. Я не стану связываться с отцом, пока не буду уверен, что не наврежу ему.  
Ричард уступил. И Тойво был прав. Чудодела удалось найти, потомки Совета Старейшин заплатили весь положенный гонорар, и Тойво смог продолжить исследования.  
Однако они оказались сложнее, чем ожидалось, и долго ничего надёжного не получалось. Безопасную связь с Колмаком удалось установить лишь через пять лет, в мае 2018 года. Тойво и Ричард хотели выйти на связь с Колмаком через день или хотя бы через неделю после перемещения Тойво, но соединение вышло только на май 1888 года — через двадцать четыре месяца после того, как Колмак отправил в будущее пятилетнего ребёнка. Колмак успел натосковаться по сыну, набояться за него. Да ещё известие, что Тойво теперь не семь лет, а тридцать, что это взрослый помолвленный мужчина, у которого выгодное инженерное место, дом, собственный выезд — как ещё в 1888 году сказать «У меня есть машина»? — Колмака потрясло. И он захотел увидеть сына. Тойво пришлось разрабатывать талисман, создающий более-менее устойчивые темпоральные врата. При помощи отца всё устроилось за неделю, и Ричард с Тойво навестили Колмака.  
Результатом стала покупка обширной недвижимости в Йювяскюля и его окрестностях, обернувшаяся солидной прибылью и у Ричарда. Вторая встреча, где решалась судьба восточной части Рода, должна была состояться шестнадцатого августа. Но в прошлое Ричард и Тойво попали в двенадцатое ноября. Кормах на это лишь рукой махнул, сказав, что им ещё повезло, что года на три не промахнулись.  
Успешные изменения Колмак оценил, а Тойво похвастался, что сделал средство создания стационарного источника силы для больших городов.  
— Но всё равно нужна точка на земле. Самый нижний уровень подвала в многоэтажном здании, частный домик, лавочка какая-нибудь или мастерская. С учётом законодательных, политических и экономических перипетий, я предлагаю открыть буддийский или даосский храм в Гонконге. И независимую церковь лютеранский либеральной деноминации, чтобы не удивлялись финнам и отсутствию связей с ведущими лютеранскими церквями. В Восточной Азии всё это может быть с сильной примесью шаманизма, поэтому Карнишам тоже не надо скрывать свои ритуалы, просто слегка их припудрить под общий фон. Храм для каждой церкви нужен совсем небольшой, чисто символический. Таких полно на улицах всех восточноазиатских городов. Идёшь по Сеулу, Токио, Тайбэю, и все первые этажи всех зданий — это кафе, магазинчик, парикмахерская, храмик, опять кафе, магазинчик, парикмахерская, храмик и так далее вся улица и почти каждая улица. Храмики есть такие, что размером с киоск стрит-фуда, есть храмы на целый квартал. Любой буддийский или даосский храм передаётся от священника к старшему ученику, который нередко его сын или племянница. А может быть и чужой человек, тут полная свобода. Формально школы и академии для священников есть, но реально, если никто из прихожан или соседей не бежит с иском в суд, всем плевать, насколько священник и его наследник сведущи в своём деле. Хочешь основать новую религию или новое течение, секту в уже имеющейся — твоё право. Размер общины законом не оговаривается, она может быть хоть из одного человека, и этот человек — сам священник. И если ты сможешь объяснить налоговой службе, откуда у тебя деньги на поддержание храмового здания и прокормление твоего брюха, то опять же всем плевать — ты можешь работать инженером, поваром, собачьим парикмахером, в свободное от трудов время будучи священником, и никого это не колышет. Церкви — любые, вне зависимости от конфессии — налоги не платят, однако регистрируются как некоммерческое предприятие. Или как представительство иностранного некоммерческого предприятия, если речь идёт о христианстве. Хотя и самородных христианских секточек полно. Священник независимой церкви, секточки нанимается в храм главным управляющим, нанимает старшего ученика как заместителя, а прочих учеников как помощников. Так можно всю семью нанять с минимально разрешёного для работы возраста и до глубоких стариков. После регистрации церкви как предприятия священник покупает от её имени землю для строительства храма или готовое здание, или берёт это в аренду на много лет, после чего пишет регулярно финансовый отчёт в налоговую службу, чтобы показать своё неучастие в торговле наркотиками, крадеными вещами, контрабанде и прочих незаконностях. Поэтому все пожертвования, даже анонимные из ящика для мелочи, аккуратно записываются в гроссбух, а сам ты их себе с твоей цивильной зарплаты сделал или прихожане расщедрились, никому не интересно. Ну и торговля чётками, свечками, прочими атрибутами тоже фиксируется, как и покупка ещё одного храма, в который ты назначаешь священником кого-нибудь из младших учеников. Куда священник тратит пожертвования и выручку, он сам решает вместе с общиной — там и его жалование, и ремонт здания, и благотворительность, и что угодно, включая просто сидение на деньгах. Если община не возражает, всем остальным тем более плевать. Этот порядок приняли с момента открытия дверей Восточной и Юго-Восточной Азии для Запада, и сохраняют в XXI веке.  
— Интересно, — задумчиво сказал Кормах.  
— Ещё интереснее то, — ответил Тойво, — что при всех городских реконструкциях храмики не трогают — над ними просто возводят перекрытие, эдакую бетонно-металлическую коробку впритирку к храмику, и строят себе здание вокруг него. И даже когда магистральную дорогу прокладывают, ведут её вокруг храмика или делают над ним мост. Иначе говоря, месту силы ничего не угрожает. Торговые фирмы, фермы и фабрики, которыми займутся большинство членов Рода, могут разориться и уйти с молотка, любые коммерческие или жилые здания может принудительно выкупить государство ради дорожного строительства, ещё много чего может случиться, но храмики, даже если в них никто, кроме семьи священника, не ходит, остаются навечно. И восточная часть Рода обязательно должна оформить себе британские паспорта, тогда они смогут без проблем жить и ездить повсюду в Восточной Азии — в Японию, в Сингапур, в Тайвань, в Южную Корею, открывать представительство своей церкви, брать землю в аренду. Никаких препятствий, никакой опасности во время исторических катаклизмов.  
— На такой переезд надо много денег, — вздохнул Колмак. — Очень много. Нашим запасом золота не обойдёшься.  
— А вот тут, — довольно сказал Ричард, — ты можешь заработать столько, что приедешь в Гонконг богачом. Я, когда устанавливал Врата, наткнулся на одного человечка… Тойво правду сказал — старая система пространственно-временной связи сама притягивает незваных свидетелей. И меня притянуло к очень интересному клиенту. Богат он или нет, неизвестно, но если кого-то называют «ваше высочество», то ему тысяч пятьдесят дадут в кредит при любых долгах.  
— Великий князь?! — изумился Колмак. — Он-то к нам каким боком?  
— Не знаю. Но у него узоры силы. Криво и безграмотно выстроены, однако понятно, что он ищет кого-то в другой пространственно-временной точке. Я скопировал его узоры. Он очень хочет с кем-то поговорить. А значит заплатит за разговор достаточно, чтобы Карниши прилично устроились в Гонконге.  
Ричард протянул Колмаку несколько рисунков. Колмак посмотрел узоры, кивнул.  
— Если человек сам, пусть и в малой толике, сделал то, что доступно только шаманам тсуудитов, он хорошо заплатит за работающий талисман. Но как мы свяжемся с ним? Великий князь — это не уездный барин, и даже не губернатор.  
Тойво усмехнулся.  
— Если одеться в форму слуги, то даже слуги будут смотреть на тебя как на мебель. Во дворце в эпоху ручного труда слугой больше, слугой меньше — никто не заметит. Через всякие служебные калитки любой спокойно зайдёт на задний двор в тот момент, когда вывозят мусор. Затем по лестницам для слуг и через чёрные двери можно хоть в спальню к нему войти.  
— Это раньше было, — возразил Колмак. — До цареубийства. Теперь царя и великих князей куда как хорошо охраняют. А недавно на чугунке крушение приключилось, царский поезд с рельс сошёл. Сам по себе, от скверности дорог российских или кто напакостил, охранка разбирается. Но царскую фамилию стерегут крепко!  
— Царя — да, — согласился Тойво. — Логично. Но какой-то там младший принц, троюродный племянник царя, который не занимался политикой — его фотки есть в списке царской семьи, и это единственное, что осталось от него в истории. Кому он нужен? На такую родню даже у царя охраны не хватит! И живёт Михаил не подле царя, а сам по себе, при дворе один-два раза в год появлялся.  
— Какой из Михаилов? — мгновенно напрягся Колмак. — Их сейчас у царской фамилии несколько. Как его по батюшке?  
Тойво показал отцу фотографию, сделанную на телефон из межвременья.  
— Я поискал по картинке в интернете. Его зовут Михаил Дмитриевич, и в придворной политике он пустое место. На него никто не обращает внимания.  
— На этого Михаила в прошлом году в Хабаровке бомбист покушался.  
— В краю охотников, которые, чтобы не дырявить шкурку, попадали из ружья в глаз белке? — удивился Ричард. — И среди каторжников, виртуозно метающих нож? Это же не Санкт-Петербург с толпой студентов, которые по корове с двух ярдов промахнутся, и потому швыряют бомбу величиной с баскетбольный мяч, чтобы хоть как-то жертву зацепить.  
— И зачем вообще убивать какого-то там младшего принца? — не меньше Ричарда удивился Тойво. — Я читал о русском терроризме. Царь, губернатор, начальник городской полиции или министр — это фигуры заметные, их смерть реально может что-то изменить хотя бы тем, что следующий губернатор или начальник полиции, помня о бомбистах, будет меньше несправедливостей делать. Люди станут говорить об их смерти, о каре за несправедливость, начнут чаще выражать общественный протест. Или хотя бы у молодых придурков, мечтающих изменить мир одним махом, а не кропотливой работой, легко появляется такая мысль, и чиновные интриганы используют этих придурков, чтобы избавиться от неудобного царя, освободить себе выгодную должность и тому подобное. Но младшего принца ни молодые реформаторы, ни старые интриганы, ни обыватели всех возрастов даже не заметят!  
— Это в Питере Михаил Дмитриевич никто, — возразил Кормах. — А когда даже самый младший принц приезжает в далёкую провинцию с инспекцией, там он самая значимая фигура. И после покушения его везде и всегда будут охранять не хуже, чем царя.  
— Пусть так, — сказал Тойво. — Значит, войдём к нему в кабинет прямо через время. Это даже лучше. Не нужно многое объяснять.  
Кормах подумал и одобрительно кивнул.


	14. — 8 — (продолжение 5)

Возвращаться в имение Илье не хотелось до боли. Он отчаянно соскучился по городской жизни, по театру, по ресторанам и кафе, по лавкам с модными аксессуарами. Илье было плохо без движения вокруг, яркости, суеты. И тот день, который ему ещё можно было провести в Пензе, Илья просто ездил по городу, заходил в магазины, в галереи. И одной из галерей, среди милых, но ничем не примечательных видов Суры и Пензы, золотых полей и зелёных лесов, флиртующих античных нимф и богов, скорбящих вдов, голодных сироток, щеголеватых кавалеров и томных барышень Илья увидел в самом дальнем углу галереи нечто, что и картиной назвать нельзя. Нет, то, что через туман просвечивают река, крутой холмистый берег, небо и баркас, было очевидно. Закат это или рассвет, не видно за туманом, остались только розовые отсветы, но скорая перемена изображённого мира очевидна. Обычный, казалось бы сюжет, да вот туман сиреневый. Пусть немного оттенённый серым, что позволяло узнать в мутной дымке именно туман, но сиреневый! Баркас красный до рези в глазах, и такой крошечный, что почти не видно. Однако сильнее всего сбивало с толку, царапало и тревожило, так это ощущение шевеления, движения, перетекания, как будто это всё ползло на Илью. Но ни одного мазка, никаких следов рисовки на картине не было, краски лежали на холсте идеально ровно, наверное, они нанесены губкой, а не кистью. Да и губкой сделано всего несколько движений — нет прорисовки реки и гор, они просто обозначены силуэтами. Полотно словно строительной тёркой отшлифовали как штукатурку перед дорогой побелкой, и такой приём усиливал ощущение тумана, который скрыл, съел все черты мира, сделал его неопределённым и непредсказуемым, мистическим, жутким. И при всём при этом оттенки, тона создали движение даже не воды и ветра, гонящих туман, казалось, что течёт и клубится сама картина. Пугающее зрелище, сбывшийся ночной кошмар.  
Илья хотел уйти от пугающего полотна, но наткнулся на Ксану. И, не успел он опомниться от соприкосновения с холодом потусторонья, как Ксана завопила восторженно:  
— Это гениально! Ты её уже купил?  
— Гениально? — оторопел Илья.  
— Такая нежная… — мечтательно сказала Ксана. — Романтичная.  
— А? — оторопел Илья от такой характеристики.  
— Столько мягкости, покоя. Очень расслабляет. Всё такое бархатное, тёплое, ласковое. Отдыхательная картина, успокоительная. Она как будто тебя гладит!  
Илья попытался представить, что могло быть пугающим и тревожным, если эта картина нежная и успокоительная. Но фантазии не хватило. А Ксана опять восторженно взвизгнула:  
— Смотри, кораблик точно посередине! — Ксана взмахами руки обозначила диагонали картины. — Это же мандала для медитации. Кораблик — это центр сосредоточения для достижения медитативного состояния. Исходя из общего окружения это медитация-антистресс. — Ксана с удивлением посмотрела на Илью. — Но разве в ваше время европейцы уже знают о мандалах и буддизме с индуизмом? Особенно в Пензе… Я поняла бы, будь это где-нибудь в Норидже. К 1888 году у Британии огромные исследования о культуре индуизма и буддизма. Хотя…  
Она задумчиво посмотрела на картину.  
— Это явный тонализм. А значит художник из США. В Пензе этих лет полно иностранцев, поэтому ничего удивительного.  
— Тонализм? — удивился Илья.  
— Американский ответ европейскому импрессионизму и постимпрессионизму. Люминизм и тонализм. Нет светотени, всё достигается только за счёт разной интенсивности света или разницы в тоне цвета, в его оттенке. Как раз в самом конце девятнадцатого века это было на пике моды, но дальше растворилось в модернизме, потому что о люминизме и тонализме на Всемирных выставках узнала Европа, и это стали использовать все, кому не лень, американцы потащили к себе европейские изобразительные новинки, всё перемешалось, вскипело, взорвалось, и модернизм сменился авангардизмом с его кубизмом, фовизмом, абстракционизмом и прочими прелестями. Хотя авангардизм чаще относят к составной части модернизма. Но не в этом дело. Смотри, — Ксана показала на картину, — тут к тому же всё очень лаконично. А до минимализма ещё двадцать… Нет. Двенадцать плюс шестьдесят лет. — Она посмотрела на Илью. — Это супер-гений! Покупай картину, бери у галерейщика адрес художника, дуй к нему в мастерскую и скупай всё, что только есть, пусть художник привезёт тебе то, что продаётся в других галереях. Вези всё это в Париж и в Лондон, показывай как частную коллекцию, и лет через пять-шесть оно на аукционе уйдёт за офигенские деньги. А если ты проспонсируешь художника, то прославишься как крутой продюссер с отменным чутьём, картины из твоих рук будут покупать все, приглашать тебя для оценки покупки и платить за это.  
Илье очень хотелось сказать Ксане, что она дура и деревенщина, судит о вещах, в которых и близко не смыслит. Да и делать торгашеские предложения дворянину — верх неприличия! Но он и так привлёк к себе внимание неуместными возгласами. А спорить с ведьмой себе дороже, и Илья всем своим видом показывая, что делает величайшее одолжение, жестом подозвал галерейщика, который крутился неподалёку, и спросил о художнике.  
— Приезжий, ваше сиятельство, — поклонился галерейщик. — Из концессии американской, пшеницу берут. Счетовод мелкий, на досуге малюет. Вы вон туда посмотрите, ваше сиятельство — очень авантажное полотно. Венера и Марс.  
Илья невольно глянул на образчик салонной живописи. Казалось, ещё мгновение, и с него потечёт патока.  
— Беру, — сказал Илья назло Ксане. Та презрительно фыркнула и сказала:  
— Бери хоть горшок фекалий, но отвези меня посмотреть другие его работы, — она показала на сиреневую картину. — Кстати, вон тот салонный академизм, — показала Ксана на другую картину, — весьма недурной. Вполне заслуживает музея.  
Вместо Венеры и Марса там были нимфа и пастух, но разницы особой для Ильи там не было. Он купил все три, велел доставить в имение, взял адреса художников и повёз своё личное проклятие к автору сиреневого полотна.  
— Вы должны были очнуться, — сказал Илья. — Разве ваши родители не перевезли вас в благое место?  
— Его давно нет. Тот купеческий дом, о котором твой поп говорил, через десять лет от нынешнего времени купили под строительство костёла. Ещё сколько-то лет проектировали, утрясали всякие разрешительные документы, меняли проекты, потому что католической общине то одно не нравилось, то другое, и потому проканителилось аж до 1906 года, когда собор был освящён, но дело, как писали в дневниках и письмах современники, того стоило — это был архитектурный и фресочный шедевр. А в 1931 году, это уже при Совке, собор закрыли, здание переделали под госконтору. Снесли башенки, уничтожили фрески и резьбу, разбили витражи. И здание превратилось в унылую и уродливую коричневую коробку из-под хозяйственного мыла. Ну и внутреннюю перепланировку под контору сделали. Но важно не это, а то, что в том самом подвале был не то склеп для священников, не то хранилище для чего-то особенного для церкви. И когда здание отобрали, то стражи совко-режима, назвались они НКВД, и были такими бандитами и садистами, что любой уголовник испугается, вошли в тот самый подвал. Были, разумеется, вооружены. И вскоре после того, как вошли в подвал, выбежали оттуда поседевшими от ужаса. По другой городской легенде никто ничего не пугался, но в подвале был расстрельный зал, пыточные. И потому вместо благотворности место стало патогенным. Как бы то ни было, а во время Второй Мировой ту самую часть подвала залили бетоном. Дальше из здания был полутеатр-полутанцевальный клуб. Ничем особенным это место больше не отличалась, но где-то к середине сороковых появилась легенда, что на чердаке здания живут призраки, ночью ходят по лестницам. Легенда как легенда, есть призраки или это выдумка, значения не имеет. Главное, что если благое место и было, оно давно исчезло. — Ксана насмешливо посмотрела на Илью. — Придётся тебе встретиться с принцем Михаилом!  
Илья лишь зыркнул мрачно и ничего не сказал. А в мастерской Илья понял, что сиреневая картина была не самым ужасным в его жизни. Едва Илья переступил порог, как на него уставился такой натюрморт, что жутко сделалось. Как натюрморт может смотреть, Илья не понимал, но он именно смотрел! Причём с явной антипатией. Казалось, ещё мгновение, и полуваза-полукорзина — нарисовано так, что попробуй разбери, какой сей предмет, но от этого злость оного предмета была видна лишь ярче — начнёт швырять в Илью полуяблоки-полуперсики, которые наверняка твёрдые, как камень. Белое, небрежно брошенное на стол полотенце, казалось ёрзало от нетерпения, ожидая, когда Илья подойдёт поближе, чтобы вцепиться в него как кусачая злая собака, даже лежащие на полотенце фрукты выглядели задирами. А позади этого безобразия, у стены сияло золотом свежей выпечки печенье, манило как райский свет. Но преисполненная презрения к вторгнувшимся в храм искусства бутылка преграждала путь к спасению.  
— Бодренько! — довольно сказала Ксана. — Прямо как цветомузыка на дискотеке! Заряд позитива так и прёт, аж до костей заряжает. Я ведь говорила — это гений.  
Илья не понял половину сказанного, но было очевидно, что Ксана сочла картину привлекательной и весёлой. Надо признать, что полотно действительно чем-то походило на основательно смягчённый вариант музыки, которую она предпочитала. «В будущем живут одни умалишоты», — решил Илья. Он отвернулся, но резкие, жёсткие линии картины, ядрёные цвета, стремление предметов напасть на зрителя продолжали стоять перед глазами, будоражить и тревожить. Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы проморгаться от этого подобия динамитного взрыва. Илья никогда не видел взрывов, только читал о них в книгах господина Верна и в романах о сыщиках. Однако теперь можно сказать, что глаза Илье точно взорвал картиной чёртов художник. «Где он, кстати?» — подумал Илья.  
Живописец обнаружился за работой. И приветствовать посетителей демонстративно не собирался. А чтобы пройти к нему, надо было миновать ещё одно полотно. И изображение заставило Илью застыть так, словно его чародей какой в камень оборотил, как в сказках пишется. Картина была… У Ильи даже слов не нашлось, чтобы назвать картину тем, чем она была. Люди в масках людей, в ужасных масках. И цвет… Серый день буквально разрывали в клочья колеры одежд и красные губы масок.  
— А он с юмором, — сказала Ксана. — У художника не только дар романтика, и не только талант устроителя вечеринок, но и ещё и отменные способности сатирика.  
Илья, с трудом оторвавшись от созерцания ужаса, вопросительно посмотрел на Ксану.  
— Это свадьба, — пояснила она. — А советы молодожёнам даёт дама, у которой в руках кукла. Зрителю неизвестно, играют ли это дети в свадьбу, или всё устроила старая тётка, для которой все люди — куклы, или кто-то из молодожёнов и их друзей манипулирует всеми, в том числе и устроительницей, или это намёк художника на то, что люди погрязли во лжи и лицемерии, или это вообще репетиция комического спектакля. Вон в самом углу человек без маски. И маски на самом заднем плане откровенно театральны, одна даже не то кусает другую, не то они так висят на декорации. Многозначно, интригующе. Загадка, которую стремишься разгадать. Картина, которую не хочется отпускать, как недосмотренный фильм или недочитаную книгу. Художник молодец.


End file.
